


帝国伟业

by papanano



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 170,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papanano/pseuds/papanano
Summary: 从lofter搬过来）
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

一  
楼梯很长，韦伯拼命往前跑着。  
在黑暗中，他唯一可以看到的只有极远处的一点亮光，也就是那一点光指引着前进的方向。  
他觉得自己好像已经跑了很久很久却始终没有到达终点，无数次他想过停下步子，却又恐惧于周围无边无尽的黑暗。  
放弃吧，有个声音响了起来，你永远也不会抵达终点。  
不、不会的，我一定能到达那里。  
傻瓜，哪怕跑过去也不能证明什么。  
不，我要过去。  
两个声音交替出现、无数次的重复，直到他推开了大门。  
一片血红，空气中散发着木头烧焦的味道，灼热感笼罩全身，火焰将他一下子吞噬了。  
韦伯•威尔维特惨叫着睁开眼睛，房间里一片明亮，没有黑暗的道路、没有火、没有血，就如同每个平静的日子一样，今天也是一个好天气，“又做梦了……”他抱着头呻吟了一声，自从前年他的父母威尔维特大公与大公夫人双双被人刺杀之后，年轻的大公就始终沉浸在噩梦当中。  
他慢吞吞的从床上起来，看着外面一览无遗的树林，想象着更远处那曾经去过，现在再也不能去的湖畔。  
因为大公夫妇的突然去世，那片应该属于自己的土地已经被人吞并，每天有无数的文件堆积在自己桌子上需要批阅，皮笑肉不笑的的大臣们、别有用心的亲戚、不知感激只会指责的臣民。  
根本就不知道该怎么办？纸上写的一切，每个字都能明白，但组合在一起却一个都不认识，父亲曾经告诉过自己要从纸上写的东西里看透递上来的那个人所想表达的看法，但无论自己怎么努力也完全没有办法弄明白。  
自己是不是没有足够的天赋，是否应该如同大臣们说的那样早点让位或者就如同姑母建议的那样取邻国的公主？  
不、不、不是这样的，不能低头！绝对不能认输。  
可是真的不知该怎么办了。  
他跪在床边，不知道如何面对半个小时后将要出现在自己面前的大臣。两年来，他能学会的只有“嗯”、“放着吧”、“就按照你的意思办”，如同一个傀儡被人摆布。  
想要成就一番事业、想要成为如同自己父亲和先祖一样的人，这个念头日日在他心头徘徊。  
自己需要一个老师，一个好的、优秀的老师，而不是那群愚蠢的只会指手画脚、想着从自己这里捞好处的大臣们。希望今天能够见到的，会是一个与众不同的，不会只让自己背圣经的老师。只是那位据管家先生介绍说很不错的先生离韦伯•威尔维特所想象的差别实在有些远。  
“哟，你就是我未来的主人吗？”几乎是自己两倍高大的男子牵着马站在自己面前，露出了一个奇妙的微笑，年轻大公没有办法分辨出这是一种什么样的笑容，只对接下来会发生的一切隐隐约约的感觉出了一丝恐慌。  
“你、你……你是……谁？”他结结巴巴的问道。  
“伊斯坎达尔，虽然不太喜欢老师这个词语，但我应该是来做这份工作的。”


	2. Chapter 2

韦伯不喜欢这个新上任的老师。对他来说，眼前这个巨汉所能让他联想到的只有神话中的勇者，而不是一个教书的先生。以前他所有的老师都是清一色的驼背、白发、带着眼镜的老头子，他们喜欢拿着书喋喋不休的告诉自己应该遵从神的话、保护人民。但一旦问到如何保护人民，他们便都仰着头看天，就好像上天在瞬间就能给他们启示一样。  
“那么你能教我什么呢？先说清楚，我、我可不要只念那些神的典籍和启示。” 他高高的抬起头看着站在面前的大汉，“我、想要胜利……想要所有人都认可我，如果你能教我这些，那么就可以留下来。”  
那个叫伊斯坎达尔的男人伸出手揉了揉年轻大公的头发，身高的巨大差距让旁边看着人忍不住产生了一种主人逗弄宠物的错觉。韦伯•威尔维特极为不喜欢这种动作，他忍不住向后退，却退不出那个人的掌握。在犹豫很久之后他最终决定雇佣这个不愿意报出姓氏的彪形大汉，时隔多年之后他仔细的想了一下自己当时的决定，隐隐约约觉得这是神的指引。  
新上任的老师是个很随心所欲的人，韦伯曾经旁敲侧击过地打探过那位先生的履历，却并没有得到具体的线索，那个人虽然看起来大大咧咧但却在关键问题上表现的极为精明。  
好吧，希望可以从他那里学到一些与其他人不一样的东西，年轻的大公默默的劝慰自己，带着几分自暴自弃的心情坐在了饭桌上。“那么，你连最起码，什么时候开始上课也说不出来吗？”切着牛排的大公试图板着脸仕途表现出一些不悦，他旁边新上任的老师来到这里已经三天了，如果说第一天和第二天还不太适应，那第三天总应该开始上课了吧？  
但实际上从第一天开始，那个不知道到底在想什么的先生始终躲在图书馆里没有出来，甚至连自己的早会也没有参与，与自己的前几任老师相比，这位先生没有半点老师的样子，再也找不到比他更喜欢在晚饭后骑着马在城堡附近游荡、和仆役们玩笑，偶尔和厨娘搭讪顺两个苹果的老师了。  
“这里藏书很多，”伊斯坎达尔将酒一饮而尽，他的豪爽和气度并不像一个文人。每每看到他，韦伯总感觉对方是一个如同传说中的英雄一样纵横沙场的勇者。为什么要来教我？为什么来了又什么都不做？你是谁？无数个疑问充斥着这个年轻大公的心。  
“收集的人相当有心，”那个人继续说道，“有几本书我在首都图书馆也不曾看到过。”  
“啊……那是我父母收集的，我母亲很喜欢。”韦伯垂着头轻声答道，“图书馆是她最喜欢的地方。”  
“看得出来，”一谈起书，伊斯坎达尔看起来就相当兴奋，“书是带来知识的最好的东西，如果你把那个图书馆全部看完，我就要失业了。”  
“……不，我才不要去那里呢！”韦伯的脸色变了一下，突然站起来，“我吃饱了，您自便。”  
图书馆对于他来说是个极不想被人提起的地方，那里曾是他母亲最爱的地方、同样也是他母亲毙命的地方。  
那天一个极为可怕的日子，哪怕是现在回想起当天的情况他依旧会浑身颤栗。母亲坐在书桌便拉着自己的手轻声细语，在前几分钟她刚念完一本厚厚的童话，下一刻就倒在了自己身上。温热的鲜血洒在自己头上、身上，红色布满了自己的视线，图书馆里原有的书香和血腥味混合在一起，他试图发出声音却连恐惧地连泪水都无法流下。  
凶手是一个金头发的年轻人，他虽然蒙着脸，但年幼的韦伯依旧可以感觉到对方隐藏在面罩下轻蔑的笑容，那个人翻身从窗口一跃而下，消失在了城堡后面的森林里。而在同时，在远处打猎的父亲也被一箭穿过胸膛，再也没有回来。  
一夕之间，他失去了父亲和母亲、失去了心灵的家园、失去了……除了这座城堡的一切。  
为什么那个人不连自己也杀了、为什么要留着自己一个人在这个世界，无数次午夜梦回，韦伯都忍不住这样一遍又一遍的想。他知道这并不是一种好的现象，很早以前父亲就告诉过他，这个世界权利背后隐藏着各种各样的阴谋，会有人因为各种各样的理由来杀人，只是尚且年幼的他从来没有想过死亡会出现在自己身边、出现在自己亲人身上。  
想要复仇、想要力量、想要证明自己。  
正是年轻的韦伯•威尔维特大公现在最迫切希望得到的，只是，他不知道伊斯坎达尔到底是否有能够让他拥有这一切的力量。  
自己有着与自身实力完全不相称的野心，年轻的大公对着镜子自言自语。在很小的时候，他曾站在椅子上靠在父亲身边，看着摊开在桌子上的巨大的帝国地图。自己所在的公国只在整个帝国的最最角落中，它隐藏在国境线附近，在地图上只是森林附近的小小黑点。  
“这里、这里都是我的！”年幼的孩子说着不知天高地厚的大话，他跌跌撞撞的趴在地图上，伸出手指着首都巴比伦，那是个在父亲口中如同天国一般的地方，有着极为美丽的空中花园，那里的统治着这个世界的王有如神一样强大。  
被神化了的首都随着自己年龄的推移从地图上的一个方块变成了内心深处的梦想。敲门声将他的思绪打断，韦伯转过头就看到年老的管家站在门口冲着自己露出和蔼的笑容，“少爷，诸位大臣已经在书房外等着您，差不多是时候了。”  
又要看到他们、又要听他们喋喋不休的唠叨，一想到马上要面临的一切，年轻的大公呻吟了一声，“爷爷，您介绍的老师真的行吗？”他冲从小看自己长大的老管家抱怨起来，“来了三天，他什么都没干，因为是你说他很棒，所以我才硬着头皮顶着费洛特那个秃头的口水让这个不知道姓氏的家伙住进了我的城堡，如果他要是再不好好干活，我就请他和秃头原本要介绍过来的那个主教住在一起，听说那个主教从来不洗澡，隔着两条街都能闻到那家伙身上散发出来的臭味。”  
老管家低着头笑了两声，“少爷，叫费洛特大人秃头是一种相当不礼貌的行为，如果您非要简单描述他的特征，我建议用惯用的一种称呼方法，比如，那位头顶中心毛发稀少的大人。”  
“……需要说的字数太多了，古兰爷爷。”  
“抱歉少爷，不过您不觉得这种形容比较适合他吗？”老管家狡黠的笑了笑，做了一个请的姿势，看着年轻的小主人从床上一跃而下，大步朝着书房走去。  
此时在书房门口已经聚集起了十位据说是相当优秀的大臣，当然在韦伯眼里，这些人除了拉帮结派、说废话、说废话和拉帮结派之外没有其他任何用处。他们惯常喜欢一开始扯高了调子用夸张的姿态告诉自己，眼前的问题有多么多么的严重，如果不谨慎处理会发生怎样怎样的厄运，然后随即语调一转开始夸奖作为大臣的他们的贤能，最后用低沉的声音表示对于眼前这件事情他们只有两个办法，要么加税要么卖地。  
如果加税，百姓恨的是自己；如果卖地，百姓恨的依旧是自己，那群无能的家伙只会跑出去说，啊呀我没有办法更改大公的决定，你们知道的他毕竟还小。  
还小！什么叫还小！无视作为大公的自己的存在擅自更改自己决定的不就是那群混账吗？他靠在墙边深深的吸了一口气，将所有的怒火压了下去，父亲曾经在以前教导过他，在大臣面前哪怕再怎么生气也不能让他们看出你的愤怒，但是自己做不到这点。无法像父亲那样，始终面带笑容的盯着他们直到他们瑟瑟发抖为止。  
“我说，你到底在怕什么呢？”伊斯坎达尔站在旁边，一脸好奇的看着自己的学生，“我说，前头看你从你房间出来的时候还意气风发，怎么走了几步就一下子缩在这里了？”  
“别、别胡扯，我根本就没怕，我只是……看到他们觉得很烦。”年轻的大公扭过头，总觉得有一种被对方完全看透的感觉，“总之，如果你不想陪我去，我也没什么意见。”  
比他高出一大截的男人笑了起来，伸出手揉了揉矮小的大公的脑袋，黑色的发丝顺着指缝划过在阳光的照射下隐隐透着一点光芒。他弯下腰凑在韦伯耳边，轻声说道：“听着，现在镇定下来，昂首阔步的走过去，过一会他们讨论任何东西的时候，你就板着脸一言不发，或者就不停发问，他们如果嘲笑你，你就命令对方出来，这是你作为大公应有的权利，作为你的大臣他们必须服从，哪怕只是表面，也要服从你。”  
“……这算是第一课吗？”  
“……对，小子。”  
伊斯坎达尔说的很简单，听起来可以照做的首先是保持面部僵硬，但当韦伯真的板着脸走上去的时候，他才发现要做到这个实在是太难了。  
一群人站在他面前，每一个都比他高大许多，身高差距无形中带来的压迫感让韦伯忍不住想起了羊圈里的绵羊，前面才刚刚树立起的勇气顷刻间消失殆尽，虽然他依旧面无表情的坐在了属于自己的座位上，但心里却早就已经恐惧不安起来。  
“大公阁下，我实在是非常的失望。”脑袋上方缺少了一片头发的费洛特先生摇摇头，做作的从口袋里掏出了一块手帕抹了抹眼睛，看起来表情痛苦万分，但实际上不过是在擦拭眼屎罢了，“我听说您有了一个新老师，”他矫揉造作的摆摆手，“那种连名字都不知道的下等人，怎么可以来传授大公您的学问，请您辞退他，选用更好的老师。”  
是一定要选你看上的那个不洗澡的主教吧？韦伯忍不住想起了前几天听到的一则八卦，费洛特先生的妻子成了主教的情人，难道说那位肥胖的太太其实有很严重恶毒鼻炎以至于根本闻不出那个主教身上散发的恶心臭味？  
“那个人是……”韦伯试图说些什么，却被费洛特马上打断，“那个彪形大汉一看就知道是不学无术之辈，我很早就告诫过你，这里的管家应该换掉了，那个老头老眼昏花、脑子完全不正常，说不定就被那个强盗给蒙蔽了，我可以给你推荐一个不错的人，他叫夏洛特，是一个勤恳老实能干的人。”  
夏洛特……这个名字略有些耳熟，韦伯想了一圈唯一一个可以回忆起来的就只有费洛特家的那个马夫了，让一个马夫来当自己的管家……这个家伙实在是太过分了！他抬起头刚想抗议，旁边坐着的税务官先生站了起来，“穆拉蒂先生，我的朋友，这个话题我们可以过一会讨论，现在我们有一件极为棘手的事情急需要解决，那就是税务。”  
韦伯低着头没有接话，他很清楚这位税务官接下来会说什么，比如说税务是重中之重，需要妥善处理，我们这个公国收入很低，但支出很多，有许多要花钱的事情比如这个还有那个，现在的收入已经满足不了啦等等等等，所以必须加税。  
那个穿着红衣服的税务官在韦伯面前行了一个礼，那个矫揉造作的动作和前一位一样的令人讨厌，“我尊敬的大公，我们公国面临水深火热，”他同前一位一样叹息起来，“我们公国非常小，但人口却很多，有很多地方我们都入不敷出，实在是相当的艰难，虽然我这边一再节省，但还是有很多地方让人很头疼。所以我建议大公殿下是否可以取消城堡的佣人数量，将他们的工资弥补支出上的不足，啊对了，我很仔细的查过，城堡中工资最高的就是管家先生，他也一把年纪了，是到了该退休的时候了，不如就辞退他，发一笔赡养费。”  
接下去说的话韦伯基本上已经听不到了，他告诉自己必须拒绝必须回绝这个该死的建议，却在那群人面前完全不知道如何开口，不可以，爷爷绝对不能让他们弄走。  
可是明明知道应该这样说，但真的面对这群人自己却无法开口，韦伯可以感觉到自己在浑身颤抖，这种深深的无能为力感却无法化成勇敢面对的动力，反而让他更加畏惧。  
“我说小子，忘记我教你的东西了吗？抬起头，心里想要说什么就说什么，你也不愿意你的管家就这样莫名其妙的离开吧？”门被推开，伊斯坎达尔板着脸站在门口，显然是听了很久的样子，“小子，连自己想说的话都不敢说吗？这样对待一个辛辛苦苦照顾你的老人，你像男子汉吗？”  
韦伯的脸涨的通红，他无法反驳这份指责，他无法掩饰自己的懦弱和胆怯。但他的沉默无形中增加了那群大臣们的胆量，他们虽然一开始震慑于伊斯坎达尔的外形，可马上就振作起精神跳了起来，“你这个无名无姓的家伙到底是从哪里冒出来的，竟敢在这里大呼小叫。”  
“吾命伊斯坎达尔，是这个小子的老师，出现在这里应该没什么大问题吧，”大汉靠在门边，并没有把那群大臣放在眼里，“我说小子，前面教你的东西你忘记了吗？现在难道不应该练习一下吗？还是说你准备坐在那里看着他们抓起你的手在手令上签字吗？”  
没错，他说的完全没错，如果再不出声，那群人肯定会越发的爬到自己头上，“没错，就是这样，我不允许！谁允许你们动我的管家了？照顾我这么多年的爷爷，绝对不能就这样被赶出去。”年轻的大公跳了起来，将税务先生刚刚递上来的纸撕成碎片，“我……以大公的名义，绝不允许这样，你们统统给我滚出去！”  
这是韦伯第一次表现出如此激烈的情绪，在前一任威尔维特大公去世之后，除了葬礼上之外，这是他第一次失控。如果说那群大臣在面对伊斯坎达尔的时候还能大呼小叫，但面对目前他们名义上的主人的韦伯•威尔维特却不能再说什么。他们只能不断的交换着眼色慢慢的退到门外，伊斯坎达尔趁势冲着等在另一头的管家先生叫道，“管家先生，这几位大人要回去了，可以让车夫在门口等了。”  
门在韦伯面前被紧紧关上，房间里没有了那群家伙，重新恢复了平静。年轻的大公虽然因为前面对方的退却而感到欣喜了那么一下，但马上焦虑起来，“现在应该怎么办？他们走了……然后呢？”  
“小子，接下来就是我要教你的第二课，做了就别后悔。”  
这话说的完全没有意义，韦伯苦着脸暗想，“你不明白……”  
“应该是你不明白才对，”伊斯坎达尔走到韦伯身边，伸出手揉了揉他的脑袋，“那群家伙一个个不过是虚张声势罢了，你越是害怕他们就越是爬到你头上。”  
“但是！”  
“没有但是，”伊斯坎达尔一屁股坐在旁边的椅子上，他翘起脚，高高的搁在桌子边上，漫不经心的翻动着各种文件，“你首先要明白，他们是你的大臣，你有权利去决定他们的生死，并不是说他们要你做什么你就要做什么，不要因为你还小就对他们有恐惧感，应该是他们对你感到恐惧才对。”  
“可是……”这话自己也很清楚，但并不是光这样想就能够彻底解决这件事情的，“你有想过他们离开会怎么样吗？”韦伯低着头轻声说道，“你刚才看到的那几个人，一个管着农务、一个管着税务、一个是地区的主教……”  
“那又怎么样？”伊斯坎达尔好像很喜欢揉韦伯的脑袋，“他们管理这个地方没错，但不要忘记，这里的大公是你。如果说你只是一味的答应对方的条件，只会失去所有的东西，难道说你想被迫开除你的管家？不要忘记，那群贪婪的东西会一步步的逼迫你，现在是你的管家，接下来说不定他们就会搬进这座城堡，最后你会在某次意外中失去性命，然后这个地方就易主了。”  
韦伯在颤抖，他承认伊斯坎达尔说的完全没有错，他曾经在图本里看到过类似的例子，但从未想过这一切极有可能在自己身上发生。他开始颤抖，哆嗦的很厉害，他看着伊斯坎达尔的目光如同看到一块浮木，“我……我该怎么办，不能任由他们下去，但，我能做什么？”  
“做自己该做的事情，并且相信自己的一切选择。”伊斯坎达尔的表情严肃起来，“在其他方面你需要学习的很多，比如律法、税率、农务、教义等等等等，但它们现在都不是最重要的，你必须马上要重新夺回权力，这事儿马上要办，不然你会失去一切，如果你什么都没有了，那么前面我所提到的东西都没有学习的意义。”他坐直身体，将桌面上所有的案卷统统整理成一沓放在了韦伯面前，“从现象要发现本质，从字面上的数字找到隐藏在里面的问题，小子，你还年轻，还有漫长的时间可以学习，所以需要太着急如何让领地上的人幸福，作为大公，你已经要比那些依靠自己能力而成为君主的人幸运多了，不过取得君权容易，如何保留住它就会比那些依靠自己能力而成功的人更困难一些，在你身边现在没有革新者，那群人就如同你所见到的那样是只考虑自己利益、不会管他人死活的人，他们为了保证自己的利益，绝不会真心真意的拥护你，所以，如何铲除他们，换上属于你自己的势力是最关键的问题。”  
“可是我没有自己的势力。”韦伯迷迷糊糊的回答，他觉得伊斯坎达尔说的实在是太过深奥了，桌子上堆着的东西，还有他说的话，为什么完全都无法明白呢，“我……做不到，我不知道……”  
比大公高出许多的教师紧紧抓住他的胳膊，用力的晃了他一下，“你做得到！韦伯•威尔维特，你做得到！要相信自己能够做到，你看你前面不已经大声的训斥了他们吗？这已经迈出了第一步，所以不用害怕他们接下来会做什么，有我在你不需要害怕。”  
是的，自己不需要恐惧，自己并不是孤单一人，还有人相信自己、坚定的站在自己身边，“你……会站在我身边对吧？”  
“当然小子，你是我的主人嘛，第一天的时候你不是这样答应了吗？”伊斯坎达尔大笑起来，那爽朗的笑声冲淡了韦伯内心的忧虑，他扯出一丝笑容伸手拿起桌子上的一份文件，突然想到了一件事情，“那么，明天看到他们，我应该怎么办？”  
“板着脸，继续狠狠的训斥他们，让他们知道永远都不要打你的主意，当然这是第一步，还有很多事情必须等着你做。”新上任的老师站了起来，“首先是加强这个城堡的安全，当然我想，管家先生肯定能做的很好。保证你的安全这样才有继续战斗下去的本钱，小子，挺直腰板，你是这个地方的大公，不要让一群臭虫小瞧了你！”  
“是！”  
门外的管家先生直了直背、活动了一下僵硬的脖子。他毕竟已经上了年纪，长时间的站立对他的背部负担相当大，不过疲劳无法掩盖他内心的欣喜，作为看着两代大公长大的管家，他对韦伯更多的是如同祖父的关心和爱。  
上一代大公的意外离世让公国的形势变得相当严峻，威尔维特公国所处的位置，虽然是整个乌鲁克王国中最偏远的山区，但越过山区就是叛乱军和敌国。自从乌鲁克建国以来，这里始终战乱不断，好不容易修生养息了几十年却又因为大公之死而变得扑朔迷离起来。  
不过总算有了伊斯坎达尔先生，管家长长的吐出一口气看着朝着楼下花园中走去的大汉，那位先生虽然是他引荐的，但对方到底是谁、真实姓名乃至于背景他都一概不知，按照平时的状态，自己根本就不会让这样来历不明的人靠近年轻的大公，但偏偏那位先生就能让人感觉到坦诚和信任，也因此让他选择将这个男人带进城堡。  
那位先生带来了相当大的变革，当然如果他可以再稍微的收敛一下他那庞大的嗓门和略有些粗鲁的举止的话，那就更好了。  
管家先生欣喜于年轻主人改变的同时，大臣们不可能对韦伯的改变视而不见，但在惶恐不安之余他们无法放弃培植一个傀儡大公的念头、无法放弃即将到手的公国，他们也不可能坐视一只胆小的猫变成一只狮子，所以他们有了新的动作。  
这群只能生活在阴沟里的老鼠们试图煽动起整个公国的一次小规模武装起义，但很遗憾，原本计划周密的武装抵抗由于连续下雨，而导致火药潮湿无法点燃最后只能偃旗息鼓。当然韦伯并不知道有这样一件事情发生过，他正忙于学习。  
学习各种各样的知识。  
虽然每天的早会依旧在进行，但随着韦伯胆子越来越大，能够回答他问题最终不被问到哑口无言的人越来越少，权利就如同伊斯坎达尔所说的那样越来越收拢，在不久的将来迟早会彻底掌握在他的手中。  
“要管理一个地方钱是最重要的，”伊斯坎达尔把一叠书放在了韦伯们面前，“什么宗教啊信仰啊，如果没有钱它们一点意义都没有，如果只靠信仰这种嘴巴上说说的东西来就解决吃饭问题，那大家就只有饿死一条路了。”他翻开书本说道，“算账这种事情我是做不来啦，不过我想你的管家肯定相当擅长。”  
“……你难道不是我的老师吗？这个麻烦爷爷好像不太适当吧？”韦伯这么多年没一次性看过那么多书，他趴在那堆硬皮纸上面忍不住打了一个喷嚏，“钱什么的，难道不是我付钱然后得到东西吗？这个为什么还需要学？”  
“小子，这里面是一个大学问，如果你用最低的价格买入然后用最高的价格卖出，所得到的差价就是盈利，然后你靠那些盈利来让公国的民众生活的更好，修缮马路、改造农场、维修教会等等等等，这些可都是钱啊，至于怎么赚，我可不懂，你的管家爷爷才是行家。”伊斯坎达尔伸出手在身边这个年轻人脑袋上揉了两下，看着对方乌黑的头发变成乱七八糟的一堆，这才满意的笑了笑，“作为这片土地的主人，你的确不用每件事情都彻底学会，就如同以前一样，算账有算账的人、烧饭得有厨子、教会需要有主教。作为主人你不必知道怎么记账、怎么生火、处理生肉、过节应该背诵哪段教义，但你总要明白他们里面的门道，作为老师我不可能什么都懂，但你不停的向懂的人请教，从每个人身上吸取他们所拥有的知识，这才是学习的步骤。”他说着从那堆书里翻出了两本塞进韦伯的手里，“小子，今天看完它，明天下午回答我的问题。”  
韦伯一边答应着一边翻开书的第一页，然后大叫起来“为什么是童话书！”  
“哟！小子中气很足啊，你这个年纪难道不就是该看童话书的时候吗？好啦好啦，因为最近很努力所以特别给你的礼物，好好休息一天吧，对了明天早上还要跟着我一起跑步哦。”伊斯坎达尔笑了起来，却听到了远处传来的鹰的叫声，他转过头看了一会窗外这才拍拍韦伯的背示意让他离开。  
年轻的大公并没有发现这一小细节，虽然不太甘愿但依旧带着几分轻松离开了书房。  
在确认韦伯彻底消失在走廊另一侧之后，伊斯坎达尔这才打开窗，不过一会一头黑鹰飞了进来，“哟哟哟，好孩子，动作很快啊。”他伸出手顺了顺老鹰的毛，从它腿上取下了一个小小的竹管。


	3. Chapter 3

帝国历429年3月12日，乌鲁克发生了一件足以震动整个大陆的事件，成为了在日后史学家笔下拉开大陆动荡史的序幕。  
乌鲁克王吉尔伽美什遇刺身亡，他的挚友，同时也是帝国宰相的恩奇都留下遗书承认自己是幕后主使，自尽身亡。三皇子，年仅六岁的科多曼继承了帝位，被后世称为大流士三世，朝政被皇妃苏菲及国舅拜苏所掌握。  
这则消息一瞬间席卷全大陆，韦伯也得到了这个消息，在这半年的历练中，他要比以前成熟了很多，虽然在很多事情上想法还带几分天真，但伊斯坎达尔却不得不承认自己的这个学生相当擅长举一反三，可能他并不是最适合统治的人，但却是一个极好的治国人才。这份心思活动了一下却马上被他抛诸脑后，“皇帝陛下突然逝世你必须谨慎，”他示意韦伯将桌子上所有的东西都收拾起来，跟着他一路来到图书馆中间那摆着的地图前面，巴比伦城早就被他用红笔划出了一个红框，“一朝天子一朝臣，一旦上位者发生变化，那么很多事情都会跟着改变。”他伸出手轻轻松松的就能指到韦伯怎么也够不着的首都，“我说小子，这半年来你已经学到了不少东西，所以这件事情我并不准备给你任何提示，就听听你的看法，算是这段时间以来的第一次考试。”  
韦伯顿时紧张起来，他张口结舌的看着伊斯坎达尔，“考、考试？你从来没说过！”  
“难道考试还需要提前一周通知你，然后就如同学校里那样帮你划一下范围，告诉你应该背诵哪几条吗？”家庭教师先生伸出手重重的在年轻的大公脑门上弹了一下，“说吧，说错了最多只是罚你不吃玛莎夫人的下午茶而已。”  
“阿呀呀呀好疼！”韦伯捂着头缩到另一边，苦着脸看了伊斯坎达尔一会，“陛下的死很有问题，当然宰相的死也很有问题，可是，要说到底是谁干的，不好说……”在刚收到消息的时候，韦伯就下意识察觉到了这个死讯中存在的问题，他虽然从未能够觐见吉尔伽美什，却也曾经看过父亲得到过来自首都的手令，里面有几张是王的亲笔信函，可以从中窥知一点点王者的性格，“陛下是个极度自信的人，如果真的是死于非命，恐怕只有极为亲近的人才能成功吧？”  
伊斯坎达尔没有说话，他拖了一个椅子坐在旁边轻轻的点了点头，示意韦伯继续说下去。年轻的大公仿佛受到了鼓励，深吸一口气扶着窗继续说道，“父亲曾经告诉过我，陛下的挚友只有恩奇都大人一个人，但能亲密成那样，想必恩奇都大人不可能背叛他吧？如果假设这件事情并不是恩奇都大人做的，那么动手的人肯定不止一个、参与的人也绝对不可能只有几个人？肯定是一个早有预谋、计划周详，所以现在谁得利谁就应该是主谋。”韦伯越说越顺口，越说越觉得就是这么一回事儿，“那么王妃现在带着年幼的陛下控制王国，难道不就是她做的吗？”他说到这里，这才觉得自己好像说了什么不得了的话，突然红着脸变得惴惴不安起来，“我……是不是说的太多了？”  
此时窗外天色已缓缓暗去，他可以看到的是远处一片漆黑的森林和隐约在中间闪烁的几点灯光，前几天伊斯坎达尔曾经带着他深入过那片森林，隔着河流和悬崖窥探对面的反叛军。虽然当时家庭教师先生并没有说话，但韦伯心里很清楚，一旦开战自己的公国将会首当其冲。  
“……是不是我不该说那么多？”他收回思绪，再一次将前面的话重复了一遍，“昨天你给我的书里写着，作为上位者要学会隐藏自己的心思，所以我不该说这么多对吧？”  
伊斯坎达尔愣了一下，他摸摸脑袋最终把“那本书实际上自己根本没看过，里面说了什么一点都不清楚”的真相给咽了下去，“这里才我们两个人，你想说什么都可以，只是我想让你说的并不是首都如何，而是这里会怎么样。”  
这里？这里难道不应该一切如常吗？“除了防备反叛军之外，难道还需要做什么吗？”年轻的大公不可思议的问道，“只要不发起战争，我们这里应该不会有什么大改变不是吗？”  
伊斯坎达尔朝韦伯看了一眼，并没有夸奖或者批评他的发言，他跟着那个年轻人一起靠在窗边看着远处的风景。夜景逐渐明显起来，远处的森林与山还有天际连在一起，形成了一条长长的蓝色弧线，对于接下来会发生的事情，他要比身边的年轻人更为清楚。  
战争，很快就要到来了。  
而且是席卷整片大陆的战争。  
“要小心啊，小子。”他的声音里带着极浓重的警告意味，“陛下的死意味着整个世界的变化，哪怕这里与首都隔得再远也依旧与乌鲁克息息相关。”  
他语气里的意思实在是太过凝重，韦伯一下子就紧张了起来，他提心吊胆的等着伊斯坎达尔接下去的那句话，却始终没有下文，大汉突然笑了起来再一次揉了揉他的脑袋，“走吧，该去吃晚饭了。”  
“喂！就这样结束了吗？我的回答到底算是几分？”  
“勉勉强强给你个及格，小子。”家庭教师拉开门示意还在里面的年轻大公快点出来，“回答没在点子上，照理分数应该全部扣光的，但玛莎太太要是知道我罚你不吃下午茶，恐怕我就没有接下来的宵夜了，所以，看在玛莎太太的份上放你一马，来，我们走吧。”  
“喂，那标准答案是什么？告诉啊！伊斯坎达尔！你这个笨蛋！”韦伯气不打一处来，他追上已经甩开他一大截的老师，拉住对方的袖子死死不愿意放手，“说啊，答案是什么？我应该怎么回答才算标准？别不回答我！”  
“要叫老师啊小子！”再次伸出手弹了对方脑门一下，伊斯坎达尔忍不住笑了起来。  
而此时，乌鲁克的首都——天空之城巴比伦早就已经因为吉尔伽美什之死闹的不可开交了。  
皇帝陛下的死实在太过突然，而承认行刺的人又实在是太不可思议，但凡稍微有些脑子的人都认为这件事情必定有什么内幕，瞬间大臣们将矛头对准了抱着孩子登基的皇妃苏菲和她身后的娘家势力上。  
皇妃在出嫁之前是乌鲁克帝国唯一的女大公，哪怕出嫁也不曾放弃过那片公国的管理权，与韦伯•威尔维特的公国相比，苏菲殿下所能掌握的资源要比韦伯所拥有的多的多，她的公国不但是乌鲁克帝国三大黄金产出地之一，更是著名的鱼米之乡。  
但有钱并不等于武力充足、并不等于手下有军事才能，很快苏菲就不得不抱着年幼的科多曼离开巴比伦逃回了公国。空置的帝国在一番折腾之后，由另一个年纪更为幼小的王子继承了帝位，由新上任的宰相纳什监国。  
这一番变故让原本就已经不堪一击的乌鲁克愈发雪上加霜，邻国的军队蠢蠢欲动、反叛军也摩拳擦掌等待着最适合进攻的时机。  
在得到消息之后韦伯变得很焦虑、他非常担忧，作为在和平时代出生的人，他从未见识过什么是真正的战争，哪怕书中再怎么描写，他依旧不能够想象什么是血流成河，什么是生灵涂炭。  
必须想想了，韦伯•威尔维特，他看着镜子中的自己默默念叨着。巴比伦那边消息不断的传来，情况一次比一次差。纳什扶持小王子登基并没有让这件事情平息下来，远在另一边的苏菲抱着科多曼殿下打着正统、复国的旗帜，在商人的帮助下与首都形成了对立。政府军与公国之间的对立彻底摆在了台面上，谁才是正统、谁才能坐在巴比伦天空之城最高的宝座上高高俯览所有人，成为了整片大陆所瞩目的焦点。  
韦伯曾经为了最终谁能赢而询问过伊斯坎达尔，家庭教师先生并没有就此作出任何评价，只丢下一句这种事情不应该妄加猜测，说不定会有出人意料的答案，这种模棱两可让人摸不着头脑的答案来搪塞自己。  
“我说，你这么说我怎么可能听得懂？”韦伯叫了起来，“哪怕你不知道他们谁能赢，那谁胜率比较大，总应该知道吧？”  
伊斯坎达尔朝韦伯看了一眼，那眼神里充满了不屑一顾，“小子，你以为这是猜点数比大小吗？要打赢可不止是看双方兵力的强弱。”他示意韦伯站到地图的另一边，自己找了一根马鞭指着地图说道，“苏菲女大公的公国非常富裕，这点你已经知道了。有钱好办事，这点我教过你，一旦有钱就会有源源不断的补给和武器，而且你不确定会不会有其他势力介入，接下来的胜负很难预料。”  
最关键的就是皇帝到底是死了没有……  
吉尔伽美什死的实在是太过突然，伊斯坎达尔实在无法相信那位陛下竟然会以这种方式离开这个世界，但若是一味的认为那可能是宰相恩奇都的阴谋又觉得这个筹码未免太大，若是全盘压上好像不太可能。  
“小子，”他沉默了一会，最终说道，“你要做好准备，接下来可能你要面对很多东西。”  
韦伯一开始没有明白过来，但很快管家先生带来的两封信就把一个必须做出抉择的问题摆在了他的面前。  
一年一度的朝觐到了。  
首都巴比伦和女大公同时以皇帝的名义向各个公国发出了朝觐的命令，如果日子不一样，那还有全部觐见一遍的可能，但现在他们挑了同一个日子。  
“显然，双方身边都埋了棋子，”伊斯坎达尔扫了一眼信，将它丢给了韦伯，“小子，这个你必须做出选择，而一旦你做出了选择，那就是这个公国的立场，到底是女大公还是纳什，这个是你现在最大的考验。”  
两封信，除了印鉴之外几乎一模一样，连里面的措辞也相差无几。  
韦伯的手开始颤抖，这个选择的代价太过昂贵，他不知道自己是否可以承受得住这个选择下沉重的分量。  
“如果一个都不选就是背叛，如果选择了一方，那么另一方就会视你为敌，如果我们公国再大一些、更为富裕一些，说不定还有两面讨好的方法，去一边然后给另一边更多的钱，保持一种微妙的中立，但现在我们没有这个实力。”伊斯坎达尔沉声说道，“小子，没有太多时间给你选择了。”  
太艰难了……实在是太艰难了。  
韦伯无法抑制住自己内心源源不断涌上的恐惧，无法掩饰自己在这一刻显示出的懦弱，如果可以他恨不得马上逃回自己的房间、躲进被子里，但伊斯坎达尔不可能让他这样做，这个男人从到了这里的第一天就已经用各种各样的方法告诉自己，一切都必须自己去面对。  
因为自己才是这片土地的主人。  
如果选择错误，公国所要面对的就是攻击、攻击和攻击。  
“……如果我选错了，那么就是战争对吧，”韦伯咽了一口口水，抬起头看着伊斯坎达尔，“但，无论我选哪个最后的结果难道不都是打起来吗？那我选又有什么意义呢？”  
“当然有，如果选对了，打过来的可能性就会小，另一方就会顾忌后面势力的存在而束手束脚，如果你支持的那一方成功了，你就是有功之臣，这些还不够吗？”伊斯坎达尔说到这里忍不住笑了笑，他放缓了语调试图将显然安抚处在惊恐不安状态的韦伯，“当然你也不用太过紧张，他们现在双方斗得厉害，哪怕你站错队，也不一定会马上就打过来的。”  
那还是要打过来的不是吗？笨蛋！你这是安慰我吗？韦伯跳起来，目光却马上接触到了那两封信，他打了个哆嗦，最终缓缓伸出了手，“……伊斯坎达尔，如果我选错了该怎么办？”  
家庭教师愣了一下，他也说不好如果选错应该怎么处理，“这是不能错的，当然错了也不是没有其他方法挽回，按照史书，要么你自杀，那么这片土地就会没有主人，自然就不会有人攻击它；或者直接叛国逃走；或者你有足够大的魅力让获胜者不加罪于你。”  
韦伯呻吟了一声，他闭上眼睛表情扭曲起来，在沉默许久之后，他的虚弱的声音终于飘了出来，“那么……谁有遗诏？”  
在房间里的另外两个人一起沉默了，伊斯坎达尔下意识的感觉到了自己年轻主人的与众不同，虽然他一直认为韦伯学的很快、目光有其独到之处但却没有想到他竟然会提出这样一个问题，他看了一眼旁边同样有些惊讶的管家先生，最终沉声回答，“……苏菲王妃有遗诏，但没有人确定那是真还是假的，纳什扶持新王登基的时候就宣布了那份遗诏是伪造的。”  
“那又如何？我们可不知道哪个是真哪个是假，既然王妃殿下有遗诏在手，那么我们就应该遵照皇帝陛下的遗诏不是吗？”韦伯虽然嘴上是这么说，却并不知道自己的选择是否正确，说着说着脸上就不禁露出了几分怯意，“万一王妃失败，那么也可以直接说并不知道遗诏是伪造的，只是对先帝陛下的忠诚才促使我们做了这样的选择。如果王妃成功了，那么我们也只是遵照先帝陛下的旨意罢了，并不存在故意讨好，你觉得呢伊斯坎达尔？”  
这个回答实在是太过惊人而且完全无法挑刺，如果不是确定那小子纯粹是即兴发挥，恐怕人人都以为这是深思熟虑的结果。伊斯坎达尔内心相当震惊，脸上却没有露出分毫，他并没有就这个问题的正确与否进行点评，这种事情没有对错只有成功与失败，而且现在也不可能知道未来的答案，“既然你决定了那就这样做，小子永远记住，不要质疑你自己的决定，一旦说出口就绝对不要收回。作为有权利决定他人生死的人，要为自己所说的每一句话负责。”  
这个责任太大，韦伯不知道应该怎么回应才好，他前面想出来那段话与其说是经过思考，不如说是突发奇想，瞬间脱口而出，中间几乎没有过过脑子，他刚才略微的冷静了一下再回忆前面自己所说的话，只觉得无比可怕，自己是否说了什么不恰当的话、这话是否正确、未来全都决定在那句话上。  
一旦发现那个决定所隐含着承担着整个公国所有人命运的决定的时候，韦伯吓坏了，他想要推翻自己前面的那一番话，却知道刚才伊斯坎达尔已经把“改变”这个可能性给彻底堵死了。  
“……万一……万一我错了怎么办？”他带着哭腔冲着身边的家庭教师说道，“如果我错了，那么整个公国不就死定了吗？”  
“这倒……还不至于。”伊斯坎达尔摸摸下巴回答，“实在不行就加入反叛军嘛，打着皇帝陛下死于王妃和奸臣之手、为陛下复仇的旗号进行复国，小子，你可以试试这招。”  
“笨蛋你到底在说点什么啊！”年轻的大公跳起来扑到他身上，用其实没什么力气的双手拼命捶打家庭教师，源源不断的责骂对方是个笨蛋、完全没有脑子，做事只凭想象。这种不痛不痒的攻击完全不能让对方感到疼痛，相反在他眼里是一种相当有趣的反应，  
伊斯坎达尔揉着韦伯的脑袋，一边笑着一边看向远方，在山的那一边是反叛军的地头，从公国到达那里只需要一天一夜的时间。


	4. Chapter 4

算起来这是韦伯第二次出远门，上一次他离开培拉的时候还相当年幼，漫长的旅程对于当时的他来说是个极大的负担，大公夫人温柔地抱着他，让他躺在自己的膝盖上，母亲的手抚摸过他的脸庞，现在回忆起来那时候是多么的幸福。  
一阵冷风掠过，韦伯回过神才发现他孤零零的一个人坐在马车中，开启的窗子不断灌进冷风，让他情不自禁地拉紧了披风。伊斯坎达尔并没有和他一起乘坐马车，那位先生显然更加偏爱于骑马，享受那种风驰电掣一般的速度。  
韦伯不擅长骑马，事实上他不擅长任何体育运动，这点伊斯坎达尔早就知道，但大公心理上的厌恶完全无法阻挡那位先生要让他学一些运动的决心，在最近的教学当中，他就数度尝试着教会年轻的大公怎么骑马、如何游泳，虽然效果差强人意，但总算比以前有了点进步。  
马车的窗拉得很大，风吹地旁边的帘子呼呼作响，另一边的椅子上放着一个手提箱，那是公国内现在可以动用的所有财产。看着那些东西，韦伯只觉得毫无胃口，他觉得自己根本没有足够的勇气来面对接下来会发生的一切事情。这次出行前，伊斯坎达尔把所有的决定权统统丢给了自己，从需要带的东西、跟随的人、留守的人再到送去的礼物、呈上去的信一切都由他来决定。这个难度相当大，至少韦伯在操办了一段时间之后，深深感觉到力不从心。  
公国的产出并不丰富，且对于那位出身富裕的王妃来说应该什么都见识过，如果送一些珠宝首饰，恐怕只会是班门弄斧，平白让人看了笑话，所以他在琢磨了几天之后毅然决定只带着一些有意思的小玩意儿给王妃和王子殿下，不对，应该说年轻的陛下。既然决定站队，那么另一边的一切就应该彻底的舍去，如果让对方误认为还和另一方藕断丝连可不是什么好事。伊斯坎达尔默默的看着他开始安排一切、对所有的命令不发表半点意见，哪怕韦伯有心提问，也得不到合适的答案。  
按照家庭教师的意思，这是一种锻炼，没有比实践更能锻炼人的了。  
这话在韦伯看来颇有些胡扯的味道，却因为找不到反驳的理由只好继续埋头做起来。随着他逐渐掌握住了整个公国的经济，曾经一度引爆的叛乱局面渐渐平息了，重新降低的税率和逐渐恢复的公正让整个公国显现出了欣欣向荣的气息。  
伊斯坎达尔曾经告诉过自己，人民用他们的劳动养活了自己，那么自己就必须以公正来回报对方，但对于百姓来说他们不可能懂什么叫做政治、什么叫做阴谋，所以不用刻意的去引导百姓的想法，只要告诉他们应该怎么做就可以了。  
“这个世界是没有对错的，上位者怎么说下面的人就会跟着去做，虽然可能其中有一两个觉得这件事情不对或者是有问题，但只要有强有力的手段就能让一切按照自己的意愿去办，这就是身为上位者的特权，行使这种特权的时候根本就不必感觉到有什么恐惧和犹豫的地方，也不用考虑手段。”他口中所谓的手段让韦伯感觉不是很舒服，没有人有权利剥夺其他人的生命，如果说为了达成目的而牺牲一些人的话，那么对于那些牺牲的人来说岂不是很不公平吗？  
一个人独处的时候总会冒出许许多多的想法，韦伯只觉得脑袋里乱哄哄的，各种各样的念头冒出来、消失，消失再冒出来。  
“我说小子你一个人傻坐着到底是在做什么呢？为什么不关上窗？你不冷吗？”伊斯坎达尔的声音突然响了起来，他出现在了马车旁，吹了一个口哨示意降低速度停在路边，自己则跳下马上了车紧紧拉住韦伯的手，“小子！你冻僵了没发现吗？”他气急败坏的脱下身上的披风包住韦伯，关上窗子拉上窗帘、从行李箱里翻出了管家先生放在里面的手拢，一翻折腾之后，车厢里的温度开始回升这才有了一丝暖意。  
韦伯缓过神缩成一团抱着伊斯坎达尔递过来的暖炉，摇摇头轻声说道，“我没事，只是……只是你知道的，太紧张了。”  
伊斯坎达尔没有接口，他将那个看起来吓坏了的孩子一把拽过来塞在自己怀里，轻轻的拍着他的背，这一起一伏有序的节奏让韦伯的心逐渐平静了下来，他闭上眼睛悄悄进入了梦乡。  
路还很长，对韦伯还说有足够的时间供他继续思考。  
这一路还算顺利，至少没有韦伯想象地那样混乱，伊斯坎达尔开始传授觐见女大公时需要注意的诸多礼节。对此韦伯心里实际相当惊讶，他一直以来都以为自己老师身世不明，应该会是林场狩猎人的后代之类的，也许当过两年兵、读过书……反正宫廷礼节绝对应该和这个大汉没有关系，但为什么这个人可以这样熟练的行礼、甚至连宫廷舞也跳的相当不错呢？  
“你……到底是谁？”他忍不住的问，这不仅仅已经是满足好奇心，更多的是一种不安。  
伊斯坎达尔帮韦伯套外套的手停了下来，他朝着自己的年轻主人看了一眼，突然露出了一种很难说清楚的微笑，那种带着一些危险的笑容让韦伯心头一惊，顿时有些忐忑不安起来，“不、不能说吗？”  
“不是这样，只是知道我是谁对你来说有什么意义？对我来说，我是伊斯坎达尔，舍弃了姓名，现在是你的老师，如果你愿意、且不准备解雇我的话，那么我们可能会成为一辈子的师生关系。”比韦伯要高出很多的男人再次弯下腰帮着整理了一下有些皱痕的衣角，在起身的时候顺手揉了一下他的头，这种亲昵略微让韦伯安心了一点，虽然依旧很好奇对方的身份，但他不在准备追问下去。  
伊斯坎达尔这几天一反在来之前袖手旁观的态度，连续几个晚上要求韦伯锻炼如何对宫廷中的人说话，他对宫廷中诸多细节了如指掌，指出了相当多从未被韦伯所注意到过的错误，“考虑到你面对的接下来是一位贵妇人，并且养育了帝国这一任的皇帝，所以你必须放低姿态却又不能让他们觉得你有依靠他们的想法，还要显示出独立自主、表现地就好像他们要求你一样。这的确很难，我也知道你可能做不到。”家庭教师先生手中笔一挥，在韦伯前面递上来的感谢词上划了一个大大的红叉，“小子，你要明白，现在是他们希望征求到这个国家所有公国大公的支持，你是他们想要拉拢的对象，虽然你的公国很小、但地理位置非常重要，如果你现在通敌叛国，反叛军穿过你的公国之后接下来就是平原，他们可以一往直前连续攻占下许多个城市，这是你最大的优势，所以不要觉得因为紧张而显示出你的弱点。”他说到这里停顿了一下，将前面那张纸塞回韦伯手中，“千万要记住是他们求你，所以不要表现出一丝一毫的紧张，特别要记住你面对的是一个女人，哪怕再厉害也是一个女人。”  
“……这话要是让玛莎奶奶听到，她会让你没有下午茶的点心。”韦伯不高兴的撇撇嘴，“我记得我父母曾经有一次吵架，我父亲对母亲说一个女人有什么见识，然后被我母亲用剑狠狠地教训了一顿，那时候我就知道，不能小瞧女人，哪怕再小也不可以。”  
伊斯坎达尔挑眉看了他一眼，不屑一顾地哼了一声，转身再次批改起韦伯写好的各种觐见词，他再写了一会仿佛是想到了什么，突然抬起头说道，“接下来，我就不会出面了，到了城里可能我会去一些地方逛逛，苏菲大公那边你就必须自己去面对，要做好心理准备。”  
韦伯觉得自己好像抓到了什么一闪而过的念头，却又说不出到底哪里很奇怪，但和快各种各样塞在他手里的纸张让他无暇继续思考，最终没有将这件事情放在心上。  
第二天一早，韦伯在床上翻滚了几圈这才挣扎着爬了起来，他昨晚睡得很晚，伊斯坎达尔非常重视这次会面，一反常态逼着他练习了好几遍，疲劳和紧张让他一宿无法安眠，哪怕是起床了依旧觉得头疼欲裂。  
今天是觐见女大公的日子，但韦伯依旧不知道自己该说什么比较好。伊斯坎达尔不满意自己所拟定的所有开场白，但也提不出更为合理的意见，那位先生看起来好像相当不擅长应付女人，说来说去也就只有那么几句，最后只能手一摊让韦伯自己去想办法。  
为此他纠结了整整一个晚上，最后只能红着眼睛下了床，“伊斯坎达尔呢？”他打着哈欠问道，身边的小侍从伶俐的帮他穿上外套一边回答，“先生一大早说有事要出去就走了，并没有留下什么话。”  
韦伯点点头，虽然还是有些好奇伊斯坎达尔的去向，但现在还是正事要紧。他深吸一口气再次将昨天半夜里想出来的那么几句话在嘴边重复了两遍，这才不甘不愿地独自踏出了旅馆大门。不得不说西里西亚的确是个极为富裕的地方，首府塔萨斯作为一个巨大的商业中心有着各种各样来自四面八方各色各样的货物，韦伯坐在马车里看着周围只觉得眼花缭乱、目不暇接。  
他毕竟还年轻，对新奇的事物很感兴趣，外面充满诱惑的世界对于从遥远、封闭公国而来的年轻大公是个极大的诱惑，他有一种跳下马车去逛逛地冲动却在那瞬间看到了一个熟悉的影子。伊斯坎达尔那一头鲜明的红发在街角一闪而过。  
年轻的大公还想再看的清楚一些，却被另一架马车挡住了视线，等回过头的时候人早就已经消失在街道的另一边了。这让韦伯感觉到一丝沮丧，虽然他不再追问伊斯坎达尔的过去却不等于他不好奇自己家庭教师所隐藏的秘密。刚才和伊斯坎达尔走在一起的还有一个黑色长发的男人，光自己的老师竟然有朋友，关系还看起来这么亲密这一点，就足够让这个年轻人一下子兴奋起来。  
“停车！我要下去！”  
“大公，别闹了，时间快要到了。”跟在一边的侍从紧紧的拉住他，“和王妃约定的时间已经快要到了，如果不准时到达是一种极为失礼的表现，伊斯坎达尔先生在离开前让我务必带您准时到场。”  
韦伯扁扁嘴，他知道这话说得没错但下意识却觉得如果今天不跟上去恐怕日后再也不会有机会了。他看着马车离那条街道越来越远，最终选择了放弃，“你说的没错，正事要紧。”他挠了挠后脑勺再一次探出头，在远处那高高的白色屋顶就是自己的目的地。  
苏菲王妃，或者说是苏菲•罗克珊妮女大公正在那座宅邸里等待着自己。  
韦伯下了马车，在下车的时候他脚一滑差一点从马车上摔下来，出来迎接他的侍卫笑了一下，这种带着一丝轻蔑地笑声让他再一次紧张起来。在人生中还从未有这样让他惊恐的时候。  
“我是培拉大公，韦伯•威尔维特，特来此觐见皇帝陛下及王妃殿下，烦请通报。”他整理了一下衣服抬头看向面前那个一身银铠的侍卫，“请禀告王妃殿下，在下遵照皇帝陛下的召请，从培拉赶来了。”这接下来开始一切就只有自己一个人，所以无论如何不能低头、不能认输。  
他跟着侍卫在巨大的公馆里前进，周围奢华的装饰并不能分散他的注意力，这里就如同龙潭虎穴一样充满了危机，他不愿意因为一些小事而分神，最终招来失败。来这里是自己的选择，接下来所说的每一句话都足以改变整个公国所有人的性命。  
王妃要比想象中的更为年轻一些，她衣着奢华、气质高雅，脸上带着淡淡的笑容，给人的感觉不近不远，总有那么一些隔阂却又不是很容易让人察觉得出来。  
“您好，威尔维特大公，”她伸出手请韦伯坐在自己的对面，“听说您的父母不幸去世，真是极为让人遗憾，我曾经与令尊见过一面，他是一位气质相当高雅，学识渊博的先生，没有能够当面吊唁他的离世让我很遗憾，不过看起来他培养出了一位相当优秀的继承人。”  
王妃一上来就如同拉家常一样的语气让韦伯愣了一下，在伊斯坎达尔假设的所有场面中并没有这样一条，年轻的大公一边暗自叹息自己老师果然一点都不了解女人，一边站起来回答，“感谢您的好意，当时情况的确非常慌乱，我又年幼没有照顾周全还请您见谅，”他抬起头扫视了一眼周围的状况，再一次深吸一口气道，“这一次来，是特地来觐见陛下的。”  
一说到陛下这个字眼，苏菲和她身边的一个老人同时抬起了头。王妃笑了起来，态度要比刚才亲和许多，“大公对陛下如此忠心实在是让我感佩，要知道现在首都那边纳什扶持着伪王登基，那个孩子不过是侧妃所生下的、先天有病的孩子，不过3岁能懂什么？是不是？”  
“王妃殿下此言差矣，”韦伯说到这里的时候忍不住朝门口站立的那几个侍卫看了一眼，“我之所以来到这里，完全是基于对先皇陛下遗诏的忠诚，陛下突然遇害、无法找到真正的凶手这是乌鲁克整个帝国的耻辱，虽然我也在之前怀疑过殿下您手中所持有的遗诏的真伪，但最终忠诚还是战胜了疑惑。”他说每一句话的时候，心里实际上极为紧张，他只觉得心脏几乎已经跳到了嗓子眼里，背上也是冷汗涔涔，“作为先皇陛下的臣子，虽然我从未得以觐见过陛下，却依旧应该遵从他的命令行事，这才是我来的理由。”  
没错，就是这样，在战况不明的时候绝对不能朝着其中一方投诚，自己之所以来是因为苏菲手中有遗诏，必须让双方都明白能够让自己献出忠诚的只有那个死人，一旦让他们在下意识中认为自己是一个忠诚的人，那么就会最大限度的保留忠臣所应该有的一切权利，并会不惜一切的拉拢自己。  
伊斯坎达尔曾对接下来的事情做出过一些预测，他曾经说考虑到双方皇帝的年龄，自己极有可能会被以各种各样稀奇古怪的命令所扣留，作为陛下的玩伴可能是其中最好的理由。失去自由是因为皇帝，得到自由也必须由皇帝下令，这是伊斯坎达尔在深思两天之后告诉自己的解决之道。  
韦伯相信伊斯坎达尔的话，所以他决定赌一赌。  
觐见室里一片宁静，他侧着头打量着苏菲王妃和周围所有人的神色，虽然在这方面他并不在行，但按照伊斯坎达尔的说法，只要做出这种动作就是一种暗示，对方可能会觉得你存有后手或者是有其他的目的，间接会提高对你的评价。  
这种技巧在他做起来稍嫌稚嫩，但不等于不能看出一些端倪，苏菲显然有些犹豫，她扫了身边的老者一眼，两个人交换了一个眼神，表情好像略有些放松。韦伯摸不清楚他们之前的决定到底是什么，只好继续一言不发地保持前一个姿势继续看周围。  
从他所坐的位置看出去，在15步开外的地方站着的那两个侍卫正紧紧的盯着自己，窗外面太过平静，依照伊斯坎达尔以前传授的经验，恐怕也埋伏着什么人。防范如此严密绝对不会是因为自己，韦伯暗自想到，自己不过是一个小公国的大公，哪怕剑术高超也未必能够在一瞬间取得先手，想必这里这段时间非常不太平，他收回思绪再一次看向王妃，那边的两人显然已经达成了某种协议，前面还带着几分不易亲近气息的苏菲王妃脸上缓和了许多，她站起来示意后面的侍卫将门打开，没一会就有一个孩子慢慢走了进来。  
他只到韦伯的大腿，看起来相当瘦小，一头黑发披散在肩头，碧绿色的眼睛显然是遗传自王妃殿下。对方的名字瞬间跃入韦伯的脑袋，他只花了一秒就已经决定接下去的动作。  
他站起来，单膝跪地伸出右手捂在心口，低下头恭敬的行礼，“陛下，臣是培拉公国，受封大公的韦伯•威尔维特，受陛下的召唤从培拉而来，今日能够觐见陛下是臣的荣幸。”他还不太习惯说这些阿谀奉承的套话，所以根本没人感觉出他语气里带着一丁点的欣喜，这点让韦伯觉得有些懊恼。  
不过眼前这位年仅6岁的皇帝陛下可能没有发现这一点，他的表情故作镇定但还是可以从眼神中感觉到一丝不自在，“起来吧，我很高兴大公你能来到这里觐见，请坐。”他一板一眼地让韦伯起来，自己也跟着端端正正地坐在了苏菲王妃身边，虽然竭力克制但还是可以看出他颇有几分不安。  
苏菲坐在他身边，紧紧握住他的手，在彼此之间沉默了几秒之后，她看起来终于下定了决心，“威尔维特大公的忠诚，我已经感觉到了，感谢你在这种时候还愿意遵照陛下的遗诏行事，我知道外面有很多的流言蜚语，包括陛下的继承权，但我可以告诉你遗诏是真的，乌鲁克只应该有一个皇帝，那就是我的儿子，对于你所献出的忠诚，请相信我会以十倍的价值回报，”她说到这里停顿了一下，露出了一个相当微妙的笑容，“陛下还想当年幼，正好是缺少玩伴的时候，威尔维特大公是否愿意在此停留几日，与他作伴？”  
这种与其说是邀请不如说是命令的语气让韦伯感觉并不舒服，但他克制住了心里所有的不悦，笑着点了点头，只是考虑到伊斯坎达尔的情况，他最终不愿意按照苏菲的意愿那样住在公馆。  
这一番唇枪舌战之后，韦伯走出来时已经筋疲力尽，他觉得自己的脑袋仿佛已经空了，虽然得到了最高级的招待，但他很清楚王妃之所以会这样盛情款待他无非是因为现在没有人站在她身边罢了，其他人仿佛更加倾向首都那方。  
这消息传来的时候，韦伯曾忍不住质疑过自己的选择，他还年轻，对死亡有着本能的恐惧，他没有玩够、还有很多事情想要做，但伊斯坎达尔制止了这种无谓的逃避行为。当自己的家庭教授用力弹了一下自己脑门的时候，曾经在脑袋里存在的那些纷乱统统消失了，这种无言的鼓励让他心里感觉好了一些。当然并不是说没有其他问题，苏菲并没有约定让自己离开的时间，而自己的领地在没有自己之后会发生什么，也让他很相当焦虑，他跳上马车，轻轻的敲了一下隔板，“快回旅店，找先生回来。”  
他迫切的希望得到伊斯坎达尔的意见，各个方面的意见，哪怕是被他斥责一顿也比刚才在王妃面前要感觉好。  
但伊斯坎达尔没有说任何东西，在听完叙述之后他一反常态的沉默了很久，显得有些心不在焉。韦伯坐在他对面不知道愈发忐忑不安起来，他试图站起来吸引对方的注意力，却最终放弃了这个选择。自己老师心事重重的样子在韦伯记忆里是第一次看到，他实在想象不出到底有什么事情能够让他这么为难。  
但这个状态在伊斯坎达尔身上并没有持续很久，很快他就回过神来朝着韦伯笑了笑，“你做的很不错，接下来就一步步的按部就班，”他说道这里的时候停顿了一下，脸上闪过一丝犹豫，“不过有一点我必须提醒你，苏菲是个相当强势的人，她喜欢将一切控制在她的掌握中，但很遗憾，她并没有足以控制住一切的气量，要在这样一个女人眼前生活实际上相当困难，所以你提出不住在她那里是个明智的决定，但很遗憾她又是个很多疑的人，如果你离开她的视线太久，保不准她会做出一些极端的事情。”  
年轻大公的表情瞬间变了，他已经敏锐地感觉到了伊斯坎达尔所要表达的一切，也就是说自己必须在苏菲眼前才能让那位女大公放下心，但他马上就想到了另外一件事情， “那你呢？”  
“我？”伊斯坎达尔伸出手揉了一下韦伯的脑袋，这已经变成了他表达亲密的一种习惯性动作，“你不用担心我，一切以保护自己为主。”他凑到韦伯面前轻声说道，“你要明白，你是公国的中心，虽然你一切的行事要以公国的利益为主要目的，但你如果不保重你自己，那一切都完蛋了，这话你必须记得。”他说的非常郑重，韦伯瞬间觉得这话是在透露一些讯息，只是自己还没有抓住伊斯坎达尔所想要表达的东西，他并没有继续追问接下来自己老师的去向，反正按照伊斯坎达尔的性格，哪里都无法阻止他前进的步伐。  
交谈就此结束，从第二天开始伊斯坎达尔就彻底地消失了，没有人知道他去了那里，虽然侍从中有人提出是否要去找一下，但韦伯最终没有同意这个请求，伊斯坎达尔有他自己的想法，就如同那时候他突然出现在自己面前一样，韦伯期待着自己老师再一次突然出现在自己面前，以一种让人惊讶的方式再一次出现。  
塔萨斯是个很有趣的地方，韦伯在这里见识到了许多在自己公国中从未见到过的东西，零零总总各式各样的商店让他流连忘返，他好几次在图书馆里呆到闭馆为止，这里的书要比他城堡中所拥有的更多更全面，其中更加不乏一些珍贵的手抄本，在这里韦伯觉得自己可以从公国冗杂繁复的文件中解脱出来，得到一丝心灵上的放松。  
很快他发现自己所借阅的书中有极大部分和一个名叫肯尼斯•E•A的人重合了，这种极为类似的口味让韦伯很兴奋，他觉得自己好像找到了认同感，甚至对这位E•A先生产生了极大的好奇心，虽然伊斯坎达尔教了自己很多东西，但他还想知道的多一些、更多一些。  
从自己公国走出来的那一刻韦伯才发现自己曾经是多么的渺小，把公国当成是世界的自己就如同井底之蛙，虽然伊斯坎达尔一直教导他世界、帝国、辽阔的疆土和无尽之海，但真正能够体会这个意义的还是在到达塔萨斯之后。  
他内心迫切的希望自己能够快点长大……快一点、再快一点。  
可以成长为足以看遍这片世界的人。


	5. Chapter 5

就如同伊斯坎达尔预料的那样，苏菲果然在几天后派人来“请”他。女大公派来的人客气、礼貌的用疏远的口气邀请他重新回到大公府，陪伴陛下几天。  
这个“几”字说的相当微妙，到底是几天，一天、两天还是一个月、两个月，一切都没有说清楚，给人的感觉就好像是要将自己扣留在这里。这种将自己扣为人质的感觉让韦伯极为不爽。  
但他无从选择，贸然违抗王妃的命令是非常不明智的，在这个城市她拥有绝对控制全局的能力，如果不想尸体在护城河边上被发现，最好还是听话一点。韦伯深深的吐出一口气，整理了一下自己复杂的心态，祈祷能够与那位6岁的陛下相处和谐。  
苏菲对他还算亲切，虽然这种尊重并不多，但韦伯已经知足了。他好好的睡了一觉，在第二天早晨被请到了书房，女大公早就等在了那里，她身边站着一位绅士，那个人表情严肃、金黄色的头发紧紧地梳在一起，看起来就不像是很好说话的样子。  
“这位是肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊先生，我想威尔维特大公应该听说过他的名字，”王妃伸出手指了指那位先生，她并没有详细的介绍那位先生的身份，韦伯一时也没有想起来这位应该知道的艾尔梅洛伊到底是谁，他很仔细的打量了一下对方的衣着打扮，谨慎小心的朝对方微微行礼，“您好先生。”  
但这句话不知怎么的把对方给招惹了，那位金头发的先生突然冷笑起来，“应该说果然是乡下的小贵族，连该有的礼节也不知道。”  
他这种非常莫名的攻击让韦伯再次愣了一下，不过王妃及时制止了那位先生接下来想说的话，“艾尔梅洛伊卿，请不要和一个孩子计较这些，威尔维特大公，这位就是时钟塔的水银。”  
时钟塔……这个名字一瞬间就打开了韦伯的记忆开关，他终于明白为什么对方会如此的不悦。作为大陆第一的魔法学院，时钟塔具有极为响亮的名声，而肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊——在诸多正式场合中他更多的被人尊称为水银，更是其中最为优秀的魔法师。那位先生在魔法理论上具有杰出的造诣，考虑到他的年龄，恐怕很快就能成为时钟塔的最高领导人。  
这个如雷贯耳的名字曾经一度被韦伯的母亲提起，但在现在在这里见到这位先生却让他感觉好像得到了一个信号。  
时钟塔站在王妃身边。  
苏菲并没有关注韦伯的表情，她站起来轻轻搭住艾尔梅洛伊的手，示意旁边的侍卫打开边门让在外面的皇帝陛下进来，“陛下还想当年幼，需要一个老师和一个玩伴，如果威尔维特大公不介意的话，愿意和陛下一起在艾尔梅洛伊卿门下学习吗？”  
这是招揽，也是一种善意的信号，跟着伊斯坎达尔时间久了，韦伯知道自己这个时候应该表现出高兴的神采并且立刻接受王妃的好意才对，但他就是不乐意。  
伊斯坎达尔才是自己的老师，没有人可以取代他，指引自己的道路，哪怕是传说中的水银也不行。  
“殿下，十分感谢您的好意，您希望我接受艾尔梅洛伊先生的指点是我的荣幸，”他欠身回答，“但是，和陛下一起学习……这、这身为臣子实在是太过逾越了，请恕我无法做到。”这种推辞的方式相当苍白，韦伯甚至在一瞬间已经能够感觉出艾尔梅洛伊身上散发出来的不悦气场。  
的确，他曾在一瞬间思考过是否要因为神秘的、什么都不肯说的伊斯坎达尔而得罪强大的时钟塔魔法师，但他下了决定就不会再犹豫，这是身为掌控一切的人应该有的决断力。  
“艾尔梅洛伊先生的大名我不止一次听家母提起过，在她心目中，先生可能是最优秀的魔法师，但我却没有做魔法师的资质所以……”  
“你在说谎，”金色头发的魔法师冷冰冰的说道，“我看得出来，你眼里流露出来的不愿意和抗拒，不过很好，我也不愿意教乡下来的小贵族。”随着他话音刚落，不知从哪里冒出来的银色液体就将他团团裹住，瞬间消失在地面上。  
这是只有极为强悍的魔法师才能掌握的空间转移魔法，韦伯看着一无所有的地面忍不住咽了一口口水，但他根本就不后悔。  
对于他的无礼，王妃并没有表现出不悦，她的淡然自若让韦伯觉得有些忐忑不安，年轻的大公想了想决定先行告退，但就在他准备告辞而去的时候，皇帝陛下伸出手拉住了他的袖子。  
年轻的陛下高高扬起头看着韦伯，用相当稚嫩的声音下令，“韦伯•威尔维特卿，我命令你留下来。”  
这种出人意料的命令显然让苏菲感到了不悦，控制欲极为强大的王妃皱紧眉头刚想说什么，韦伯却转过身，脸上带着笑容恭恭敬敬的跪在地上，“陛下，谨遵您的旨意，但身为臣子与陛下您一起念书实在是太不敬了。”  
“不！我赐予你这种权利，我要求你这样，母后，你说过，身为皇帝，我有权利决定别人的生死，那么让威尔维特卿和我一起念书，他也必须接受是不是？”他的话无法反驳，王妃虽然看起来极想要阻止却最终选择了沉默，她侧过身背对着年幼的皇帝，摆摆手示意韦伯带着皇帝退出去  
韦伯下意识的感觉到了这对母子之间的不对劲，苏菲身上并没有和自己母亲一样的爱和关怀，他甚至有一种皇帝在那位美丽的王妃眼里并不是一个孩子，而是一个工具的错觉。  
一种得到至高无上权力的工具。  
一瞬间，同情心就充满了年轻大公的心，他伸出手牵着比他更为有效的皇帝陛下一步一步走出房间，他并不知道该怎么和比自己小了七岁、拥有可能比自己更大权力的孩子说话，但显然大流士陛下要比韦伯想象的更为早熟。  
他的手动了一下，在韦伯的掌心中划了一个圈，这绝对不是无意中做出来的动作，更像是有意为之，韦伯的脚步停顿了一下，却看到身边皇帝陛下面无表情，只能继续往前走。  
“这里有很多人，”皇帝陛下奶声奶气的说道，“我的母亲，也就是王妃殿下对经营很有一套，她喜欢美丽的东西，比如说好看的刺绣布料、比如装饰精美的首饰，你那天送来的宝石戒指，我母亲就很喜欢。”  
韦伯没有回答，他静静的垂着手站在一边，试图搞明白皇帝想要表达的东西。只有自己一半高的皇帝陛下露出了一个神秘的笑容，伸出手指摆在嘴唇上，轻轻“嘘”了一声，“别出声，这里很多人，我已经告诉过你了。”  
此时正值下午茶的时间，隐隐约约的可以听到窗外有人在叫卫兵换班喝茶的，但走廊却是静的可怕，皇帝陛下在沉默了一会之后突然笑了起来，他脸上露出了一丝天真，却让韦伯愈发紧张起来。  
年轻的大公从未接触过这种情况，在他潜意识里还存在着6岁孩子应该和古兰爷爷家的孙子一样天真可爱，绝对不会露出这种早熟的表情。他觉得自己应该说一些什么，比如表达一下感想或者是说一些其他的话扯开话题，可是努力了很久却什么都说不出来。

皇帝笑的很可爱，他伸出手拉着韦伯一路朝前跑，走廊非常长，他俩花了不少时间才跑到了另外一头，那里有一扇小门半掩着。  
年幼的皇帝轻车熟路的的打开门，那里面是一间小小的会客室，周围装饰的有些陈旧，显然不像经常会有人来的样子。空气中还弥漫着一股淡淡的霉变味道，韦伯转身准备去开窗却被皇帝阻止了。  
“笨蛋，你想人人都知道我们俩在这里吗？”虽然那位陛下才六岁，但已经显示出了与众不同的智慧和气魄，韦伯觉得自己处在下风，手上完全没有主动权，他陷入了一种无法言语的困境，因为他实在猜不出那位陛下想要做什么或者说的更明确一些，他希望自己做什么。  
伊斯坎达尔曾经普及过一些关于苏菲的事情，那些事情大多很隐秘，属于只有非常亲近的人才能知道的事情，伊斯坎达尔到底是如何知道的，韦伯曾经一度非常好奇，在自己家庭教师的叙述中，王妃殿下显然不是一个光彩的角色。  
她有一个妹妹、两个哥哥和一个弟弟，在这样一个环境中，排行第三的她竟然可以继承爵位依靠的绝对不只是美色，利用各种各样手段将兄长排除出继承权、保留住爵位然后嫁给皇帝成为王妃最后剩下王子，在这一系列活动中所隐藏着的是无数的鲜血和尔虞我诈。  
伊斯坎达尔说到这里的时候，用词有些含糊，但表情是十分郑重的，韦伯可以感觉到他的谨慎和保守，这在伊斯坎达尔身上实在是太不寻常了。所以现在一想到曾经得到的叮嘱，年轻的大公就情不自禁的提心吊胆起来，“陛下的意思是……”他试探着问道，“您希望我怎么做？”  
“告诉我，威尔维特卿，你对谁忠诚，准备对谁献上忠诚呢？”皇帝陛下的话犹如晴天霹雳，将韦伯定在地上。  
忠诚？那到底是什么？  
韦伯觉得这个东西根本就不存在，他不认为这里有真正值得让他现出忠诚的人，当然他曾经是对皇妃说过自己只忠于先皇，但谁都知道这只是一个推辞，想要让一个根本就没见过吉尔伽美什陛下的人谈对他的忠诚，随便是谁都不会相信的。  
韦伯忍不住的开始思考眼前这位皇帝陛下话语中所蕴含的意思，是想要自己表态？还是一种试探？  
他实在无法确定，但又不敢轻易回答。  
“陛下您……在说什么？”在双方视线对视了一会之后，韦伯最终结结巴巴的开口了，他从来都没有这样希望伊斯坎达尔出现在自己身边，他多么希望能够得到那位先生的指点，但这里只有自己、只能靠自己。  
“忠诚，你是对我母亲忠诚还是准备对我忠诚呢？我想知道这点。”皇帝陛下再一次开腔了，显然他希望尽快得到答案。  
韦伯从来没有想过这个问题。  
的确忠诚这个词语所代表的含义是很严肃，但在现在的韦伯看来那也就只是说说罢了，他不可能真的对谁献出忠诚，但显然年幼的皇帝陛下相信这个，他紧紧的拉着自己的衣角，呼吸急促、迫切的想要一个答案，“你说过，你只对我父皇效忠，可是父皇已经死了，那么威尔维特卿，你准备将你的忠诚给谁呢？”  
和伊斯坎达尔呆在一起，韦伯也着实看了不少书，自己的那位家庭教师很喜欢让他从书里寻找答案，这种情况，虽然其中一个年龄太过幼小，却让韦伯感觉到了不安。  
极为不安。  
伊斯坎达尔在来的时候耳提面命，要他一定要牢牢记住不要卷入任何纷争中，但现在看起来好像不太可能了。  
王妃与皇帝陛下之间的隔阂竟然是这么深，母子之间争权夺利竟在现在就已经显现出来了，“陛下……这是在拉拢臣吗？”他咽了一口口水，极为艰难的说道，“您知道自己在说什么吗？”稳住，绝对不能轻易的许下任何诺言，绝对不能将自己置身于危险当中。韦伯深吸了一口气将伊斯坎达尔说过的话在脑袋里转悠了两遍，这才勉强镇定下来，“陛下，臣……不明白您的意思。”  
“我和母后，两个人之间你只能选一个，你准备选择谁？”看得出来年幼的陛下其实也非常紧张，他结结巴巴地试图显示出自己的威严，却完全没有效果，韦伯甚至可以感觉出他在恐惧，对自己所想要得到的东西而恐惧、对抗拒母亲而恐惧。  
就如同当时的自己。  
只是皇帝要比自己勇敢许多。  
“没有人……没有人站在我身边，他们仿佛都忘记了我是皇帝、我才是乌鲁克的皇帝。在他们对这我母亲低下头的时候，我在旁边、我可以感觉到他们对我的轻视。我不允许母亲做出危害到我的国家的事情，也不允许，那个三岁的小鬼坐在属于我的位置上。我是大流士三世，这个国家的王。”年幼的陛下尖叫出声，却马上捂住了嘴，他喘息着侧过头不愿意直视眼前比自己高大很多的大公。  
对皇帝而言，韦伯并不是一个很好的选择，如果可以他更加想要找到一个可靠的权臣来帮助自己，但很遗憾，周围没有这样的人物，哪怕有也统统站在王妃那边，大流士盼望着权利，那种掌握一切的权利，但却没有足够的支柱。  
韦伯很年轻，是他所见过的公国主人中最为年轻的一个，按照王妃的话来说，他是个毛都没长全的小子，但在皇帝眼中，他可能是唯一一个不愿意将忠诚交给自己母亲的人。  
“完全是基于对先皇陛下遗诏的忠诚”——当威尔维特大公抬起头这样说的时候，皇帝觉得应该只有他，才能、才愿意站在自己身边。  
他忠于父亲，所以也应该忠于父亲的儿子。  
韦伯退了半步，现在的情况显然已经超出了他可以解决的范围，虽然他曾经想到过可能卷入这种可怕的事情中，但绝对没有这么快！  
他不知道该如何回答、不知道应该是答应还是拒绝。这是极为艰难的二选一，如果选错就是灾难，“陛下……如果我说是的，难道您就会相信吗？”他勉强笑了一下，扯出一个很难看的笑容，“要知道，口头的承诺算不了数，在这件事情上我并不想欺骗您，所以我是否可以选择暂时不做选择？”  
韦伯说完这句话的时候，对自己的行为感到羞愧，他并不是不能理解皇帝陛下身处的环境、他甚至可以感同身受的明白对方现在的心情，当初拯救自己的是伊斯坎达尔，而皇帝陛下只能靠自己。  
因为担心会惹怒王妃招惹麻烦而准备推开皇帝陛下的自己，是不是太过于残忍了？  
“陛下，这是个艰难的选择，”年轻的大公语气停顿了一下，缓缓单膝跪地，“我的公国在极为遥远的帝国的远方，就如同您所看到过的所有地图一样，它偏远且危险、它与一切危险相邻，作为生活在那里的人，我表示我深爱着那片土地，但我不能否认它的存在对您现在并没有太大的利用价值，您需要一个……”韦伯还想说什么，却听到了外面不同寻常的声音。  
走廊上多了不少悉悉索索的脚步声，年幼的皇帝脸色变了一下，他前面还暂时可以维持的平静在这一刻消失无形，竟让韦伯产生了一种走投无路的错觉，“他们发现我们俩不见了，如果被发现就完蛋了，母后一定会猜到我想要做什么的。”他试图逃跑，但这个房间里只有一扇门，这里是公馆的三楼，如果从窗子跳下去绝对会死人的，而如果放在这里面，又没有大到可以可以把自己藏起来的地方。  
韦伯在房子中间转了一圈最终下定了决心，“陛下，您一个人应该可以应付那些人是不是？”  
“威尔维特卿你准备做什么？”年幼的陛下先是点点头，下一刻却更加紧张了，“喂，不要做冲动的事情啊。”  
韦伯扶着窗口朝外面看了一眼，窗口正下方正好有一扇窗半开着，如果自己从这里爬出去扒着窗口，踩着下面那扇窗户应该可以勉强支撑一下，“陛下，接下来的事情就靠你了，绝对不能让他们朝外面看，你明白了吗？”  
外面的声音越来越响，显然所有人都在朝这边靠近，时间已经刻不容缓，韦伯在心里对着伊斯坎达尔说了一声抱歉，哆哆嗦嗦地爬到了外面。这个举动极为危险，在脚尖点在下面窗户的时候，年轻的大公吓的几乎要哭了出来。  
他竭尽全力控制住自己身上每一块肌肉，在保证房间里的人不发现自己的情况下不掉下去，这个动作太艰难了，他坚持不到十秒就已经感觉到手指和脚尖统统麻木了。  
房间里显然已经进了不少侍卫，很快苏菲的声音也在房间里响了起来，王妃的声音显得非常冷漠，她不解于皇帝为什么会出现在这个阴暗、寒冷、潮湿的小房间更好奇另一个人的去向，“我年轻的陛下，韦伯•威尔维特大公在哪里？我记得他是和你一起离开的。”  
“我来玩而已，我正和威尔维特卿玩捉迷藏，不要打搅我，母后。”  
“是吗？我亲爱的陛下，作为这座公馆的主人，我不得不提醒您，这个走廊可以连接的通道并不多，而且这里是我曾经一再明令你不能接近的地方，你会出现在这里，让我很好奇。”王妃的笑声里带着一些无法掩饰的恶意，韦伯扒着窗子紧紧咬着下唇不让自己发出呻吟。  
他不敢抬起头，却能够听到房间里响起了一阵翻找东西的声音，苏菲的声音再次响起，“蠢货，这里才这么点地方怎么可能藏下人？如果这里要躲……开窗，人在窗外。”  
“为什么要开窗，我觉得很冷，不许开！”  
“陛下，容我提醒你一下，现在你在我的公国里。”  
“母后，容我提醒你一下，我才是皇帝。”  
“……没有我，你什么都不是。”  
母子之间气氛极为险恶的对话让韦伯在一瞬间做出了决定。他在心里向他能记住的所有神祈祷了一下，最终松开了手。  
就在他掉下去的同一瞬间，从下面窗户里窜出了一道银光，将他卷进了房间。  
“看看、我还以为到底是哪只老鼠竟敢在窗外……没想到是你这小子。”金发的时钟塔魔法师背着手看着地上的韦伯，露出了一丝讥讽的笑容，“愚蠢的东西。”  
楼上一层的情况愈发恶劣起来，皇帝陛下并不清楚他那刚认识不久的同伴差一点为了自己跳了楼，依旧坚持不许开窗。这两厢僵持之下，并没有让苏菲退却。她是一个意志极为坚定的女性，一旦打定主意就一定要做到，对于现在的她来说，面前这个忤逆自己的与其说是自己的儿子，不如说是政敌。  
她生出了一个极为可怕的儿子，这点苏菲早就已经知道，只是没有想到对方竟然会这么快就露出端倪，“抓住陛下，开窗！”她挥挥手，示意侍卫们马上动手，但窗外空无一人，外面根本就没有人可以站立的空间。  
“我说过，我正和威尔维特大公捉迷藏，母后，您打搅到我们了。”年幼的皇帝略微的松了一口气，言辞上愈发无礼了，“关上窗，我很冷！”  
“陛下觉得冷了你们没听到吗？带他上楼。”  
这一切的变故，韦伯一个字都不漏的在楼下的房间里看的一清二楚，时钟塔的魔法师果然是个极为可怕的人物，哪怕只是一个看起来极为普通的水晶球在他手上都能成为一个可怕的东西。  
“那么前面的事情你也看到了吗？”韦伯不抱希望的问道，“先生，虽然我没有这个立场，但我不得不提醒你一下，在王妃面前耍花招就现在看起来不是个明智的举动。”  
“小子，这里轮不到你教训我，”魔法师先生坐在一边的沙发上，他的脚边有一团银色的液体在轻微的颤动，那东西让韦伯感觉很不好，虽然说很感谢对方在千钧一发之际救了自己，但不等于说这个人是个友善的人，“那个……谢谢你救了我，但，请你不要讲你所听到的事情说出去，我不想有人误会。”  
“误会？误会什么？你不过是个乡下小贵族，根本没有实力让人误会你，你那小小的公国压根没有支持你的野心的实力。”魔法师高高的昂起头，脸上的不屑一顾看着就极为讨厌，韦伯知道他根本就看不上自己、对他本人的能力又极为自信，所以不可能听进任何意见，“那好吧先生请你自便，的确，我的公国很小、位置也很糟糕，没什么产出，但对我来说那里是生我养我的故土，我不需要它来支撑我的野心，只是我不想让其他人因为我而招惹上不该有的麻烦，不过你爱怎么就怎么吧，魔法师就很了不起吗？”他学着对方的样子也高高的抬起下巴，也跟着冷笑起来。  
虽然这个家伙是个好人，但真让人讨厌！  
时钟塔的魔法师对年轻大公表现出极明显的不屑一顾，他伸出手，地上那滩水银顺着他的动作缓缓立起，就如同拥有生命的蛇一样爬上了他的手腕。作为普通人类，韦伯对魔法有着本能的恐惧，他曾经听母亲说过关于魔法和魔法师的诸多故事。  
魔法师是一种极为稀少的存在，他们与普通人不同拥有着可怕的能力，母亲在形容这群人的时候用词相当粗鲁，与她一贯保持的优雅完全不同。她对魔法师的深恶痛绝间接影响到了韦伯的态度。  
虽然年轻的大公并没有准备和眼前这位魔法师扯破脸皮，但显然这个房间他并不想继续呆下去，他转身准备离开却被叫住，“我没有叫你离开，”魔法师坐在一边示意韦伯过来，“过来，把手放在那里。”他指着搁在一边的水晶球说道。  
这种突如其来的命令让年轻的大公很头疼，他并不想和这个魔法师扯上任何关系，但现在的情况就是如果不照着他的意思做，恐怕对方不可能放过他。  
“好吧，只要把手放上去就行了吧？”韦伯不甘不愿的伸出手，却在接触的那一瞬间看到了从水晶球上一晃而过的光芒，他不明白这是什么，但显然肯尼斯看出了些东西，他的表情凝重了起来，“告诉我，你的父母是谁？”  
“培拉大公和大公妃，先生，那个光和我有什么关系吗？”  
“你父母中哪一个是魔法师？”  
“……据我所知一个都没有，先生。”韦伯不明白对方为什么兴奋，他一头雾水的看着眼前那个水晶球，试图搞明白为什么自己的手放上去之后会有光，“先生，你想说什么？”  
“我个人比较喜欢用测试这个词汇来形容刚才我让你做的事情，在你走进这里的时候我就已经发现有微弱的魔力在流动，无意识的。小子，你不知道魔法师对于这个世界来说是多么稀少的存在，时钟塔里能够产生魔力流动的也就那么几个。”  
韦伯面无表情，他觉得眼前这位先生说的话他一个字都没办法听懂，诚然那位金头发的魔法师正在向他叙述作为魔法师是多么稀少和珍贵的存在，但这个和自己有什么关系，“我的父母都不是魔法师，而且我的母亲非常讨厌魔法，所以我的公国可能是这个帝国中唯一一个没有聘请也未曾想过要聘请魔法师的公国。”韦伯这一番话的意思原本是想让那位先生不要打自己的主意，但这一点都不起作用。  
对方谈到魔法的时候就仿佛被激活了某种开关，显得格外兴奋，韦伯可以看得出他对魔法的热衷和对自己身为魔法师的自豪，他的言谈举止中对魔法师的地位推崇备至并且不由自主的降低了对一般人类的评价。  
“你是魔法师，虽然资质非常平庸，但你和其他人是不同的，所以我决定从今天开始每天晚上7点到我这里进行魔法学习。”  
“我说了我对魔法没有兴趣！”  
“……容我提醒你，韦伯•威尔维特大公，你现在无权选择。”金头发的魔法师面无表情的看着比自己矮了很多的年轻人，打了一个响指，前面在楼上房间里发生的一切再一次出现在了水晶球中，每一个动作每一个表情乃至于每一句话都清晰可见。  
“你！”  
“为了达成目的，使用一些卑劣的手段也没什么不对的，这是第一课，我想你已经充分的体会到了这里面的意思，今天的课程暂时结束，你可以离开了，韦伯•威尔维特先生。”


	6. Chapter 6

应该说，韦伯•维尔维特是个极为好运的人，日后所有的史学家都不约而同的这样认为。在大部分研究这段岁月的著作中，他们将他称为被女神亲吻的人，是极为难得的同时拥有才气、能力和幸运、在乱世中始终保持自我的人。  
当然日后的情况，现在的韦伯•维尔维特并不知道，对于成为魔法师的弟子，他更觉得有一种背叛了伊斯坎达尔的错觉。这种念头实际上是非常愚蠢和无聊的，他自己也很清楚，可就是无法避免这样继续想下去。他觉得自己根本就无法接受有一个人突然冒出来说要教自己，哪怕对方是最著名的魔法师、哪怕他是时钟塔的水银，也是如此。  
韦伯不觉得自己在魔法上会有什么天赋，那种力量与其说是神赐予的宝物，不如说是一种诅咒，他的母亲曾经很详细的形容过魔法师到底是什么，那群人一般拥有极为敏感的神经和极强的精神力，精神力越强魔法越高。但也因为这个使得魔法师成为了一把双刃剑，他们可以瞬间置人于死地同样也极有可能因为脆弱的神经而导致疯狂。  
“他们疯狂起来的时候，整个人的精神力也会瞬间崩溃，我曾经看到过一个魔法师因为精神崩溃，最终在他身体周围掀起了几十米的火焰，它熊熊燃烧着最终将他彻底吞噬。”母亲在说这句话的时候表情极为平静，就如同在说一个故事一样，对于那时的韦伯来说，这个的确就如同睡前故事一样精彩，但现在他不这样认为了。如果自己变成魔法师，是不是也会像那个人一样，彻底崩溃、最后弄死自己？  
韦伯很恐惧、他急切地想要找到伊斯坎达尔，把今天发生的一切说出来，他想告诉他，王妃是多么的可怕、想要告诉他那个魔法师看起来是多么的不友好，但最终他统统的忍住了。  
伊斯坎达尔让自己单独到这里来，最大的原因不就是希望可以在这里看到一些东西，从而学习一些东西吗？如果现在就这样轻易的放弃、逃跑，那么和战场上的逃兵没有任何区别。  
逃避战争是没有意义的，只会让自己居于劣势，哪怕拖延了时间最终还是会面对战斗，与其躲闪不如迎面而上。自己做得到的，就如同那时候自己面对那群无能的大臣一样，绝对不能低头。  
接下来的几天极为平静，苏菲看起来好像真的把他当成了皇帝陛下的玩伴，虽然平时后面有极多的人跟从，但她本人并没有出现。魔法师先生显然在彻底贯彻他所说的每句话，并且利用各种各样特殊的手段将躲躲藏藏的韦伯从犄角旮旯里给揪出来。  
当那一滩水银再一次化为触手抓住韦伯的手的时候，年轻的大公终于决定放弃抵抗，“我记得你曾经说过我没什么资质。”  
“的确是这样，对于魔法师来说你的才能极为……”金头发的魔法师说道这里，表情略微的变化了一下，显然是在找一个在他看起来最为合适的词汇，“平庸，可以说你也就比凡人好上那么一点点而已。”  
韦伯很想跳出来说自己资质如此糟糕，那完全可以放弃自己，但最终什么都没有说出来，他对魔法的确是一窍不通，但不等于说他感觉不到眼前这位先生话语里一些欲言又止的意味。  
肯定有什么理由，让那位先生执意要自己懂魔法，自己不妨就当学一门手艺，日后好在伊斯坎达尔面前炫耀一下。他想到这里心情好了起来，倒是肯认认真真的跟着肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊先生做一些相当枯燥、无谓的魔法练习  
也就在这时，国内的局势再一次发生了变化。  
从巴比伦那里传来了消息，纳什突然遇刺，虽然身受重伤但所幸救治及时，所以并没有性命之忧，由于这次刺杀事件，很多人都把矛头指向了苏菲王妃，让原本就已经很难揣测的局面变得愈发糟糕。  
西里西亚上空的风带着浓浓的紧张和不安，所有人都紧闭门户仿佛在等待着什么。  
他有一种预感，战争可能马上就要开始了。  
此时，距离他离开自己的公国已经过了四个月又十天，与伊斯坎达尔彻底失去联络也有二十一天了。  
在这二十一天里，年轻的大公曾无数的想过自己老师到底在干些什么，他会不会给自己写信、会不会派人来接自己、如果发生战争自己又应该如何抉择。这一切，有太多的疑问他盼望能够得到伊斯坎达尔的解答，但那个会笑着揉自己头的大汉始终不曾出现过。  
消息通过各种各样方式在这个国家流通着，或快或慢、或添油加醋或言简意赅。  
首都那边，纳什的情况依旧很糟，韦伯从年幼的皇帝陛下口中得知，宰相先生的伤势相当严重，据说伤到了肺部，以至于到现在还在咳血。  
年轻的大公暂时忽略了这些话里蕴含的深意，更多的将关注放在了现在代理一切事务的吉尔斯•德•莱斯元帅身上。  
那位元帅是个极为传奇的人物，他从军二十三年，从未有过败绩，对于整个乌鲁克帝国而言，他几乎已经是胜利的象征，但因为他一路征战时使用的手段太过残酷，哪怕是吉尔伽美什陛下有时候也无法忍受对方的残暴，所以始终没有进行更多的分封，以至于他到现在虽然有元帅之名、掌握着帝国四分之一的军队却根本没有爵位。  
这是一个信号，韦伯下意识这样觉得，但对于政治他还是新手，考虑的肯定还有不全面的地方。年少的皇帝陛下同样在思考这个问题，他和韦伯在这段时间里相处很融洽，两个人的关系要比君臣更为亲密一些。  
大流士陛下虽然坐拥皇位，但大部分事情还是由王妃做主，6岁的皇帝陛下虽然不满但却也知道现在硬杠上根本没有好处，只能成天带着韦伯在整个公馆里晃悠。在前几天他俩还能略微可以出一下门，在周围晃悠一下，但现在随着局势愈发的紧张，整个公馆被彻底的封闭起来，韦伯可以看到除了皇帝、只有从来没什么表情的魔法师先生和看不到脸的侍卫们。  
至于王妃殿下去了哪里，连皇帝陛下都不知道。  
韦伯曾试图去查探王妃的去向，但他被关在这里，外面的动向他几乎不知道，对于乌鲁克这个国家而言，西里西亚公国的确是个非常重要的商业区域，但纳什手上却掌握了整个帝国几乎全部的兵力，如果真的打起来，西里西亚必败无疑。  
这是毫无悬念的事情，韦伯是在看不出来，在这种情况下王妃还能用什么方法让局势扭转，但他不希望王妃失败，毕竟自己将整个公国所有人的性命都压在了那位夫人身上，如果失败那就是全盘皆输，所以这个时候无论对哪个神祈祷也好，只要最后的胜利落在自己身上就行。  
韦伯觉得自己很难得这样虔诚，神可能也这样认为。  
所以在几天之后，他遇见了伊斯坎达尔，在公馆的花园里，遇上了他。  
那天早晨，韦伯如以往一样在肯尼斯先生的监督下冥想了一个小时，按照素来的习惯他会去花园散步，虽然现在时局紧张，但美丽的王妃依旧希望这个地方保持着它十分人工的“天然”美丽，而伊斯坎达尔先生正站在喷水池旁边，用一个极为不合适的剪刀修剪着玫瑰花的枝叶。  
韦伯吓呆了，甚至忘记了说话。  
伊斯坎达尔直起腰，朝他笑了笑，“哟小子，看起来你生活的很不错嘛。”  
“……笨……笨蛋！你、你是怎么出现在这里的？”惊喜，不如说说是被彻底吓呆掉的年轻大公跳了起来，他扑到对方身上用力捶打起来，“笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋！你知道这里是哪里吗？你不是说肯定不来的吗？你怎么来了？你为什么会来？你是怎么瞒过那么多人的？”  
“小子，精神很不错啊。”那个人丢下手里的剪刀笑着揉了揉韦伯的脑袋。  
年轻的大公想象过各种各样与伊斯坎达尔重逢的场面，唯独没有这样的背景，满地的玫瑰花和芬芳的香气绝对不应该和这个男人扯上任何关系，更别提手上那把可笑的剪刀了。他感到异常无力，斜靠在旁边的喷水池边上，试图用冰凉的水让自己镇定一些，不过显然这一招并不太管用。  
他有气无力的抬起头看着勤勤恳恳修剪枝叶的伊斯坎达尔，虚弱的问道，“我想我不用重复这里是哪里吧？”  
“这里难道不是苏菲•罗克珊妮女大公的家？我说小子，你给我精神一些，别缩成一团像个没睡醒的家伙似的。”伊斯坎达尔重重的在韦伯的背上拍了一下，但这丝毫不能减少年轻大公的忧郁。  
“你既然知道这是王妃的家，那告诉我你是怎么来的？”他跳了起来，指着自己家庭老师的鼻子叫道，“当初死活不肯跟着我来的人是你、现在突然冒出来的人又是你，如果你有什么打算能不能提前说一下？”  
伊斯坎达尔沉默了一会不过看起来并没有对自己的行为进行过反思，他耸耸肩又一次揉了一下韦伯的脑袋，“我只是来看看你的，当然你一切平安就好。”他叹息了一下，“你要明白，苏菲•罗克珊妮不在这是多么难得的事情，我可是好不容易找到了机会可以进来一下，不过她很快就会回来，所以我没法多呆。”  
这话里透露出的含义要比皇帝陛下告诉自己纳什伤势更为惊人和可怕，韦伯用一种几乎看怪物的表情看着眼前的大汉，“你在这里埋着人手，就如同王妃在宰相身边埋着人一样？”  
“……”伊斯坎达尔挑了一下眉毛，并没有直接回答韦伯的问题，“看起来你被教的很好，明显思考问题成熟了很多，不过小子你明白，虽然苏菲•罗克珊妮是个极为谨慎的女人，但这里毕竟和首都巴比伦的王城不一样，这里只有两扇门，除非罗克珊妮长了翅膀，不然她只能选择往前门走或者往后门走，只要花点钱我就能雇两个人分别盯着门口，当然考虑到那位夫人的性格，哪怕她要选择低调并且不为人所注意的离开，也是不太可能的。”  
这种解释，韦伯不知道能不能相信，他在这里住的这段时间已经充分的明白了什么是谎言、什么是托词，伊斯坎达尔整整消失了二十多天却在这里再次重逢，这种太过戏剧性的场面带给韦伯的反而是越来越多的谜团。  
这个人绝对有事情瞒着自己，他到底是什么身份、为什么会始终派人盯着王妃的公馆，这些问题让韦伯不知道如何开口提问，“我十三岁了，伊斯坎达尔，别把我当孩子。”别瞒着我、告诉我真相，韦伯拼命把这些话压在喉咙里不喊出来，他颤抖着垂着头不知道还能说些什么，他感觉到恐慌，一种伊斯坎达尔即将离去的感觉让他非常不安。  
“我说小子你到底在担心什么，”比他年长十二岁的家庭教师蹲下身，在他额头上重重的弹了一下，“你一直能平安就说明你做的很好，像苏菲那么苛刻的人都能接受你在这里长住，可见她已经认可了你存在的必要，我只要知道这点就可以了。至于苏菲去了哪里，你不用担心，这个和你没关系，相信我，打不起来的。”  
对方洋溢出的自信让韦伯稍微安心了一点，只是这种自信到底有没有根据，年轻的大公没有任何证据来证明这点，他还想说什么，却听到另一边皇帝陛下召唤他的声音。  
伊斯坎达尔直起身子朝着那边抬了抬下巴，“皇帝在叫你。”  
“那你……”韦伯站起来朝前走了两步忍不住回过头，“你怎么办？”  
“我只是帮人代班，明天就不会再出现了，嘿，小子你认真听好了，你要想尽一切办法，让皇帝放你离开这里，必须尽快。”伊斯坎达尔说到这里冲着韦伯笑了一下，“当然不用太担心，也不要胡思乱想，一切还有我呢。”  
这话里透露出的讯息让韦伯很忧虑，他试图再问原因，却听到皇帝呼唤的声音越来越近，他并不想让皇帝撞见伊斯坎达尔，当然这到底是为什么可能他自己也不知道，也许是恐惧也许是忧虑，但韦伯就是不想看到自己的老师参见皇帝的场面。  
哪怕皇帝才六岁、哪怕是这段时间以来一直生活在一起的朋友。  
这种类似独占欲的感觉让韦伯感到羞耻，他下意识的觉得自己不应该有这种想法，伊斯坎达尔是自己的老师，但他不是彻底属于自己的，他有迷一样的背景，而且绝对不会只有自己一个人在他身边，好吧这个词汇也用的很怪，但事实的确如此。  
韦伯永远不会忘记那天在街边看到的一切，那个和伊斯坎达尔并肩站在一起的男人。他俩看起来极为亲密、像是相识多年，当时的画面始终印刻在他心中，他不止一次的想要知道那个男人的身份，却最终什么都没有问。  
当皇帝陛下来到他身边的时候，看到的是自己玩伴从未出现过的情绪低落，他看起来很没精神、有气无力，如果不是知道肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊先生刚刚出门了，恐怕皇帝陛下会认为那位魔法师先生准备让自己的朋友抄写五十遍文章，“你……怎么了？”  
“……啊，不，那个……我在担心，又觉得自己这个担心很幼稚，所以就觉得有些难受。”韦伯挠挠头，不知道如何解释自己的心情，“我觉得我可能会失去什么，又觉得对方应该是属于我的，不，他只能是我的，可是又觉得这么说很奇怪，那个人走的路、心里的念头要比我远大许多，在我眼里是海洋，在他眼里可能只是一条小溪，我觉得永远都无法攻克的困难，在他看来可能是非常简单就能处理的小问题……我想追上他，又觉得永远也追不上。”是的，差距太遥远了，而自己比起伊斯坎达尔来说，好像又太过渺小。  
才六岁的皇帝没有听懂韦伯再说什么，却可以感觉到他出乎寻常的焦躁，言谈中出现的他到底是谁让皇帝有些摸不着头脑，他试图把那个暗指的人与肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊先生联系在一起，但结合上下文显然这个认识有误，“……我说你到底在说什么？到底什么样子的人能这样伟大？我倒很想见识一下。”他显得相当好奇，甚至可以感觉出一些雀跃，“对了，威尔维特卿所说的那个人能带来让我见见吗？”  
韦伯可以理解皇帝陛下的意思，那位才不过六岁的少年正在竭尽全力的想要掌握属于他自己的势力，所以不光是自己，任何可以让他觉得有利用价值的都会出手，只是其他都可以，唯独伊斯坎达尔不行。  
是的，唯独他不行。  
年轻的大公并并没有回答皇帝陛下的问题，他试图找一些话题把这件事情扯开，但却没想到那位陛下看到了远处的伊斯坎达尔。  
当然那位先生也的确是太过显眼了，不光是那头红发，只说那个身材与那些低矮的玫瑰花丛一对比也是极大的反差，“嘿，那个人是新来的花匠？我没有听说花匠换人了啊？”皇帝的反应非常敏捷，他站起来试图让跟在后面的侍从上去问问，但韦伯不会让他这样做。  
无论伊斯坎达尔到底准备做什么，自己必须、也绝对应该站在他身边，就如同他始终站在自己身边一样，可是现在没有足以吸引……不，有一个……只是这样做值得吗？  
他垂着头看着自己的手，最终决定——好吧虽然这个决定就如同他以前做过的所有决定一样危险——但他依旧下定了决心，“陛下，那位花匠的事情还请暂时放在一边，臣有极为重要的事情想说。我想在这段时间的相处下，有些话是该说的时候了。”他深吸一口气试图让自己平静一些，他朝着伊斯坎达尔所在的方向看了一眼，希望那个家伙能给自己带来一些勇气。  
他缓缓站起来，以一种前所未有的标准姿势跪在皇帝面前，这是他曾一度练习过很久的姿势只是没有想到会这么快就做罢了。  
“我，谨以微薄之身、谨以微小之地、谨以卑微之心向诸神发誓，为您效忠，向乌鲁克的大流士三世陛下效忠，”他抬起头迎着只比跪着的自己高出一点点的皇帝陛下的目光看过去，能够看到的只有对方瞳孔中的自己，“就如同我效忠先帝陛下一样，至死效忠于您。”  
虽然可以毫无停顿的说出这句誓言，这个它所包含的意义实在是太过沉重，韦伯知道他现在赌上的不光是自己、不光是整个公国，而是未来。  
未来要比过去和现在更重要，他清楚这点，而且也知道自己的一生绝对不可能如皇帝不下所想象的那样值钱。但皇帝还小，他要的只是一个依靠，心灵上的依靠。  
当然对于皇帝陛下来说，这种出乎意料的效忠实在是太让他吃惊了，以至于他忘记了那边那个可疑的花匠、忘记了接下来他想要做的所有事情，只张口结舌的无法掩盖他内心的喜悦，傻愣愣的站在那边。  
“天……天哪！威尔维特卿……这真是没有想到，我以为要等你说这句话还需要漫长的时间，说不定要等到我成人。”他捂住嘴，眉开眼笑的样子让韦伯也跟着笑起来，只是这笑容里到底带着多少坦诚可能连他自己都不知道。  
政治就是站队问题。  
韦伯觉得自己懂这个道理了。  
他的这个说法让年轻的皇帝陛下非常兴奋，拉着比他年长七岁的大公喋喋不休的诉说着他的激动和喜悦，对于他来说，韦伯的誓言与其说是一种忠诚的证明，不如可以看成他的一种胜利，足以证明他的存在和身为皇帝的尊严。  
他完全忘记了身后的花园里，那片玫瑰中站着一个“可疑”的高大花匠、忘记了在前几秒的时候还打算让侍卫逮捕那个人，他全身心的投入到了与年轻大公探讨“伟大、光辉的未来”这一话题中，那个在韦伯看来还带有一些孩子气、一些天真的“未来。”  
没有伊斯坎达尔的未来。  
当韦伯认识到这一点的时候，他的感觉非常不好，虽然在之前，他宣誓效忠的那一刻，这一点已经应该在他的预料之中了，但不等于现在有人提起，他就能如此平静的接受。只是，他没有其他的更好的选择。  
皇帝很快就发现了他的心不在焉，当然才6岁的皇帝基本上猜不到韦伯纠结的真正原因，在他这个年纪的孩子看起来，一旦说是他的，那就一定是他的。对世事了解不深的皇帝将韦伯的支支吾吾看做是一种被肯尼斯先生折磨出来的疲劳，他相当体贴的宣布谈话终止，并且欣喜异常——那种喜悦连厨娘都能看出来——表示自己会上楼去看一会书。  
对于皇帝陛下的这种温柔体贴韦伯倒是相当高兴，他得以有一段时间的缓冲，让他再次思考自己的决定。  
虽然已经没有办法判断那个决定的对错。  
伊斯坎达尔说现实是最好的课堂，韦伯以前没能懂这句话的意思，现在倒是可以领悟里面蕴含的意义了。  
不过，虽然这里是个好地方，风景秀丽、气候宜人但不等于说自己可以一直呆在这里，就如同伊斯坎达尔所说的那样，自己必须回去，而且……要在绝对得到许可的情况下回去。  
韦伯有那么一瞬间动过现在就要求回去的念头，但很快他就克制住了这个念头，绝对不能让年幼的皇帝怀疑上自己，通过这段时间的相处，韦伯觉得自己已经能够将皇帝的性格揣摩出几分来。  
皇帝是个极为矛盾的人，一方面他恐惧王妃的存在、另一方面又依赖着自己的母亲，他想要自己的势力又担心自己的势力里有王妃的人。所以他会对招揽自己表现出如此的热情，因为对他来说自己是不一样的，是唯一一个不愿意宣誓效忠王妃的人、是第一个表示自己遵从的不是王妃的信而是先帝遗诏的人。  
对皇帝而言，自己是可以拉拢的人，于是他倾尽全力的表现出善意，但他也知道自己才6岁，根本就不可能许诺什么也不可能给自己什么，所以他也会在心里对自己所说的每一句话打个问号。  
这种看似友好实际互相猜疑的场面，韦伯在自己的城堡里曾经见到过不止一次，那群愚蠢的大臣们一方面欺骗着自己、一方面想要从别人身上榨取更多的利益，他们彼此微笑、握手、亲吻，最后在自己面前说对方的坏话。这样的情况以前他觉得很恶心，但现在却觉得已经习以为常，可见人的适应性是多么的大。几个月前韦伯也不曾想过自己有一天会和自己的那群大臣们一样说着阳奉阴违的话，而现在自己刚撒了一个弥天大谎，看看刚才说的那段东西，可真是诚挚的让自己都信以为真了。  
而现在如果自己马上提出要离开，皇帝极有可能认为自己前面所说的所有话都只是为了让自己离开而撒的谎，他会愤怒、而且会记住这个愤怒。若是王妃真的胜利了、皇帝最终回到了巴比伦，坐上了那个据说镶嵌了圣杯的王座的瞬间。  
倒霉的就成了自己。  
王的怒火将会席卷整片国土，无人可以触碰，韦伯回忆起曾经看过的史书，默默的将回家这个请求压了下来。  
不能、绝对不能让自己所做的一切在这句话上前功尽弃。  
不过幸运女神总会偶尔亲吻人们的面颊，而韦伯应该算是其中被吻次数最多的人，三天之后王妃突然回来了。  
带着浓浓的喜气。  
这种喜悦非常古怪，当然韦伯的意思并不是指对方不应该高兴，而是年轻的大公不明白以现在的情况王妃到底有什么值得高兴的地方。  
西里西亚的军队远不如首都巴比伦，如果真的打起来根本就没有还手之力，这点几乎是人人都知道的事情，王妃也应该很清楚才对，可是她缺这样的高兴，实在是一种反常。韦伯试着想要探听一些消息，可是能得到的线索并不多，皇帝陛下也对自己母亲的兴奋不明所以。  
王妃走的时候是独自一人但回来的时候却带着一位年轻的先生。那是一位极为英俊的人，他身材很高，一头黑发利落的扎在脑袋后面，只留出一缕吹在额前。他笑的很好看，这几天经常可以看到为他失魂落魄的侍女们，那些平日里不苟言笑的姑娘们这段时间会偶尔聚集在一起红着脸讨论着关于那个神秘先生的问题。从她们的口中，韦伯终于得到了那个人的名字——迪卢木多•奥迪纳，费奥纳佣兵团的副团长。  
作为偏远地方的大公，韦伯没有听说过那个佣兵团，但不等于他不知道佣兵的意思。  
如果一个公国没有足够的兵力，那么他可以用钱雇佣军队，佣兵团也是由此而衍生的。韦伯所生活的地方环境相当恶劣，根本没有钱可以负担得起佣兵团的费用，所以从来都没有请过他们，但西里西亚不一样。  
这个以布料和矿产闻名的地方是整个帝国最为富裕的几个公国之一，要拿出钱请佣兵团是一件轻而易举的事情，只是光有佣兵团也不足以能够抵御首都那边的兵力，况且西里西亚的地理位置并不算太好，作为一个平原地带，它没有太多可以隐蔽的场所，没有足以作为军事设施的碉堡，也没有可以阻拦住对方的河流，一旦大军压境，那么除了拼人数之外并没有太多的可以适用的战略。  
不过那位先生倒是一个好人，虽然和韦伯照面的时间很少，但从侍女那边听说，他对人相当和善，如果正巧手头很忙，他也很乐意帮着搭把手。这种相当绅士的行为在招来了所有侍女好感的同时，让肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊先生相当不高兴。  
魔法师先生的性格在这段时间的相处之下基本上被韦伯摸了个清楚，他是个极有才华的人但相当不善于和人交流，平时但凡说话他从来都不会用一种客气的语调而喜欢下命令。“你必须、你应该、你太愚蠢了……”这种口气显然不能招来女性的喜欢，当然那位先生可能也知道自己的脾气，平时板着一张脸一副生人勿进的样子，但当迪卢木多•奥迪纳先生到达公馆之后，他的脾气愈发糟糕了。  
可能是两者年龄接近的关系，肯尼斯先生经常会被当成参照物与迪卢木多•奥迪纳先生摆在一起被人评头论足。与不喜欢笑、平时说话刻薄的魔法师相比，佣兵团的副团长就显得亲近许多，他的温柔笑容显然招来了大部分女性的喜爱。  
这种差别待遇让魔法师非常生气，肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊先生终于憋不住先是将怒火砸在了无辜的韦伯身上，然后一甩门走了出去。  
韦伯并不介意那位神经质的先生加派什么作业，反正这种事情并不是没有，一次两次之后也就形成了习惯，只是他很好奇，肯尼斯先生准备做什么、他想要冲着谁发火、怎样发火。  
韦伯并不是一个真正的魔法师，肯尼斯这段时间以来也未曾教授过任何可以瞬间爆发产生伤害的魔法。那位先生至始至终只让他学习怎么控制情绪、怎么让自己冷静下来，并且以相当恶毒的语气告诉自己，如果不能学会控制住自己的情绪，那么极有可能导致魔法师敏感神经瞬间崩溃，然后会由于魔法爆发最终弄死自己。所以他那糟糕的态度一方面是源于他的不善交流，另一大部分也是他刻意不愿意和任何人扯上关系的证明，只要没有关系就不会为了对方的存在而担忧、痛苦和伤感。  
但这一次不一样。  
作为肯尼斯的学生，韦伯很确定，自己的老师在生气。  
而且是非常生气，生气到要找对方算账的程度了。  
虽然不知道应该去找迪卢木多•奥迪纳先生算什么账，微笑……这件事情应该不能怪在他头上吧？


	7. Chapter 7

魔法师重重的甩上门，他身上散发出的熊熊怒火让韦伯很是诧异，虽然他也知道接下来的行为不太好，但依旧放下手里的书偷偷的跟了上去。  
但马上他就后悔了。  
楼下俨然成了一个战场。  
无数水银化为的利刃如同骤雨一般朝着另一边的骑士飞去，按照这种密集度，如果对方逃避不及时的话极有可能被扎成一个马蜂窝，只是那个骑士也不是个普通人。他动作极为迅疾的一闪而过，在花丛中失去了踪影。  
韦伯扒着后面的柱子屏息凝气远远看着那边，只听到非常轻微的叮叮叮叮的几下响动，再见到的只有掉在地上重新化为一滩液体的水银。魔法师退了半步打了一个响指，就在水银开始往他那边流动的时候，一杆红色的枪出现在了他的脖子旁边。  
围观的人群里有人发出了一声哀鸣，却马上又有人惊呼起来，水银从魔法师先生的袖子里瞬间刺出，朝着骑士身上扎去，而与此同时那些散落在地上的水银也再次化为利刃朝着骑士扑来。  
这种前后夹攻的角度极为精确，正好是骑士完全无法看到的死角，如果成功那那个副团长恐怕就会马上躺倒，但那个人好像非常熟悉这种打法，就在接触到的那一瞬间又一次消失在了所有人面前。  
而这个动作大大的激怒了金发的魔法师，他高声咏唱着咒语，不断重复着某一小结，韦伯可以感觉到周围的气压在慢慢降低甚至有些无法呼吸了。他紧紧抓住胸口的衣服试图让自己感觉好一些，但这个动作完全没有用。  
“肯尼斯，别这样，你没有发现你的学生快要支持不住了吗？强行抽调周围的魔力会让那个孩子死的。”骑士再一次现出身形，不知不觉之间他已经来到了韦伯的身边，这个时候年轻的大公方能看清楚那位先生的容貌。  
好吧的确就如同侍女们所说的那样是个极为英俊的年轻人，他穿着一身墨绿色的紧身衣，手中提着两杆长短不同的枪，看起来非常镇定自若。韦伯虽然感觉很难受，但不等于没有发现中间存在的那一份蹊跷。迪卢木多•奥迪纳先生竟然直呼自己那位脾气怪异的魔法老师的名字，这种隐含着的亲昵味道让年轻的大公忍不住在两人之间来回撇了几眼。  
魔法师先生冷笑了一声，手突然握紧，前面聚集起来的魔力被水银包裹住，化为一片水幕朝着骑士头上罩去。他的攻击极为迅猛，不带任何犹豫，一波接着一波的攻击在精密的计算下显得愈发可怕。  
但哪怕是如此凶猛的源源不断的攻击依旧无法冲破年轻黑发骑士的防御，这种巨大的武力值差距让韦伯恐惧，他现在总算是明白自己母亲曾经告诉过他的“魔法师什么都改变不了”是什么意思了。  
当然这个念头也就在他脑袋里一闪而过，花园里的攻防在瞬间又一次发生了变化，迪卢木多•奥迪纳显然是已经厌倦了这种防守的模式，他手中枪一横，脚尖一点便迎着无数水银化成的带有魔力的雨点冲了过去。  
韦伯看不清他的速度，空中只有红黄绿三色在上下跳跃，那太过惊人的速度伴随着的是无数水银被击碎、掉落在地上，没一会地面上就如同下了一场暴雨一样，变得一片狼藉。魔法师还在不停进攻，但却已经可以感觉到他的一丝疲态，大范围的吸取魔力对于魔法师来说是一种极大的负担，哪怕是时钟塔中最优秀的水银也不可能避免。  
胜负就在那最后一击，而那一击即将到来。  
骑士在空中转了一个身，时间仿佛就在那一刻停滞下来，所有人都屏息凝气看着那个人从天而降，红色黄色的枪尖抵住了魔法师的脖子，轻轻的点在他的喉结的上方，“肯尼斯，距离上一次你我相见，攻击要迅猛多了。”他说着微微侧过身，露出了腰部的一块红晕，“虽然竭尽全力，但最终还是没有办法完全躲过去呢。”  
“闭嘴！迪卢木多•奥迪纳，在这里又看到你那张讨厌的脸，真是让人火大。”魔法师放弃了抵抗，他挥挥手将地面上所有散落在各处的水银聚集到一起，转过头看着躲在后面的韦伯，“小子，你跟出来做什么？我让你看的东西看完了吗？”  
“……没、没有先生！我这就回去看先生！”韦伯从柱子后面窜了出来，他哆嗦了一下，转身逃向二楼。  
接下来的几天，骑士频繁的来往于魔法师的房间，当然这对于韦伯来说是一件好事，肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊先生彻底的将注意力转移到了那位骑士身上，完全忽视了自己的存在，而且因为迪卢木多•奥迪那先生经常光临，魔法师先生房间里多出了不少美味，倒是大大的丰富了韦伯念书时的饮食。  
迪卢木多•奥迪纳先生性格开朗、说话风趣且精通音律，作为相处的对象而言他要比自己的魔法老师更容易相处，韦伯和他在一起相当愉快。不过那位先生并不是一个只会打架的武者，他的洞察力并不比韦伯认识的所有人差。那位先生显然是察觉到了韦伯现在所处的尴尬状态，“如果你想要回去的话，”他逮着一个机会坐在年轻的大公身边轻声说道，“倒不是没有办法把你送走，只是现在还不是时候。”  
韦伯抬起头警惕的看着对方，“先生，你在说什么，我没听明白。”  
“大公殿下，王妃殿下虽然认为这里铜墙铁壁，但只要有人就不可能没有漏洞。”骑士给了他一个意味深长的笑容，“想要离开是很正常的，王妃想必很快就会明白强行将你扣留在这里毫无用处。”他说道这里，敏捷的接住了对面魔法师掷过来的水晶球，“肯尼斯，他又不是三岁的孩子，你这样保护他没有意义。”  
“闭嘴！迪卢木多•奥迪纳，我必须提醒你，我们以前的主从协议早就已经结束了，在你送我到达时钟塔的那一刻起，你不再是我的从者，我也不是你的主人，还有你那只眼睛看到我保护这个小子了。”魔法师咆哮起来，自从骑士先生进驻这个房间之后，他的脾气显然大了许多。  
迪卢木多•奥迪纳再一次笑了起来，他的笑容里带着一种相当强的蛊惑性，哪怕是肯尼斯这样强大的魔法师也忍不住愣了一下，“先生，既然你不喜欢我叫你主人，那么这样称呼如何？好了肯尼斯，你知道我的意思，这位年轻的大公也应该知道你教授他魔法的原因，”他转过头侧身看着韦伯，“就如同你所知道的那样，魔法师的神经非常脆弱，如果无法控制住自己的情绪就会被魔法反噬，最后的结果将极为凄惨，”他朝肯尼斯那边努努嘴，“他亲眼见过自己尊敬的老师丧失理智将自己烧死的场面，说到底他虽然是个嘴巴很坏，实际上是个好人，他不希望有魔法师血统的你最终也走上这条道路，所以请不要奇怪为什么他不教你真正可以用的魔法。”  
“够了！”魔法师先生再一次叫起来，随着他的叫声紧随而来的是无数水银，但很遗憾这种攻击对于费奥纳骑士团的副团长来说只是挠痒痒的程度，“肯尼斯，别这样。”骑士叹息着将攻击统统挡了下来，“没有人有权利替别人决定人生，直接一点的告诉他，如果现在不学会怎么控制自己的情绪，日后说不定回因为太过高兴或者太过悲伤而死，这不更简单吗？明明知道他的打算、知道我的打算，却在房间里布下防止窃听的魔咒的不是你吗？”  
被彻底说破自己打算的魔法师先生冷哼了一声，召回水银转身走出了房间，他重重的甩上门一如前几天一样散发着浓重的怒气，这种生人勿进的气场让周围所有的侍女统统退到了一边。  
那种样子就好像是背上写着“不要理我”的如同小孩子发脾气的模样，让韦伯忍不住笑了起来，他虽然以前也曾经做过这种事情，但自从伊斯坎达尔出现之后，好像再也不曾这样闹腾过，如今却在比自己要大上十几岁的老师身上再一次看到这种场面其实相当好笑，只是这种愉快并没有持续几秒，很快韦伯就收回了笑脸变得严肃起来，“正如您所说，我的确有意最近回去。”  
“……那这样如何？”  
迪卢木多•奥迪纳先生提出的建议听起来非常诱人，首先他会伪造一封来自培拉的书信，理由可以随便写一个，比如说粮食歉收这种不痛不痒但必须大公亲自处理的事情，算好了日子伪装成使者来这里，“考虑到时间，这封信措辞一定要巧妙、含糊，不能让人抠出时间上的毛病，不过这个你不用太担心，费奥纳骑士团里有各式各样的人才，要伪造一封信并不难，但你回去又能如何？”骑士先生缓缓说道，“你回去也就最多只能暂时远离这些纷争而已，但是恕我直言，有些事情早一些接触并不坏。”  
韦伯并没有答话，迪卢木多先生说的的确没错，但对于他来说伊斯坎达尔的吩咐才是最主要的，既然伊斯坎达尔希望他回去，那么自己就应该回去。  
年轻的骑士见他没有回答，又继续说道，“恕我直言，按照大公殿下您现在与皇帝陛下之间的关系，日后一旦皇帝掌握实权，您的前途绝对不可估量，而培拉地处偏远、周围也相当危险，随时随地有征战的可能，单纯从未来来说，这里其实是最好的地方，不过看你的样子，显然是下定决心了吧？”  
韦伯笑了笑耸耸肩算是回答，他既然决心已定就不会因为这么一句两句而动摇，“虽然说，很对不起陛下和肯尼斯先生，但我有必须回去的理由，所以这件事情……就拜托你了。”  
“这是举手之劳，只是无论如何这毕竟是伪造的书信，在开始欺骗之后必然有被人揭穿的一天，所以请你想清楚，如果皇帝陛下知道你在欺骗他，后果会非常严重。”骑士的善意劝告并没有让韦伯更改他的想法，谎言的确相当可恶，但这个世界并不能只靠说诚实来解决问题，“如果日后皇帝陛下发现的话……我会如实告知。”年轻的大公笑了一下，“我会告诉他，用谎言去圆下一个谎言，这没有意义。”  
骑士看了他两眼，最终点了点头，突然凑到韦伯耳边轻声说道，“关于信的事情，请不要让肯尼斯先生知道，他素来古板，是绝对不会同意你用这种方法跑的。”  
这句话再次掀起了韦伯对这两人关系的好奇，他忍不住好奇的提问，“那……如果是他，会怎么做？”  
“正大光明的打一场，魔法师眼里的那种正大光明，就是彼此鞠躬，然后同时出手，这样的打发，按照他的意思这是最具有古典绅士风度，贵族一般的决斗。”迪卢木多说道这里也忍不住笑了起来，“但这个不适合你，你才13岁，魔法只不过入门、剑术估计只会最初级的步法，让你用我们的法子是不对的，所以我愿意提供一些帮助。”  
他说的话、用的形容词很难让韦伯把这一切和外面那个脾气很差的魔法老师联系在一起，年轻的大公试图想象对方鞠躬、然后念咒的模样，最终不得不承认这一切好像有些可怕。  
韦伯低着头闷笑了一会，朝着骑士感激的点了点头，便就此将这件事情摆在了一边，迪卢木多•奥迪纳是个守信的人，既然他给予了承诺，那么就一定会做到。  
这点韦伯觉得自己不需要任何质疑。  
接下来的事情进展的相当顺利，没几天之后一个自称从培拉而来的使者风尘仆仆的带着信来到了公馆，他带着一封来自远方的封地、大公馆管家的亲笔手书，在感激王妃教导大公的同时，隐约希望到大公在离开公国6个月之后可以暂时回到培拉，主持一些必须由他主持的政务。  
这是一个非常理所当然的要求，没有任何理由可以拒绝，王妃在权衡了一会之后也大大方方的准备放韦伯离开，倒是在皇帝那边略微的遇上了一些小问题，不过也因为皇帝被王妃带走而顺利解决。  
韦伯可以回家了，当然在知道这点时候他非常高兴，但同时一种极为不安的感觉伴随着他，如果说这是一种“可能会发生什么”的下意识的话，那么在第二天发生的一切就足以证明这种不安是切实可信的。  
帝国历429年9月3日，天气很糟，外面下着滂沱大雨，外面的路人无一不是撑着伞匆匆而过，但这不能影响韦伯的心情。他乐滋滋的收拾着东西，准备乘坐马车离开。此时他整个人心中充满了对故乡的怀念，恨不得插上翅膀就这样飞回去，昨天晚上他已经就自己要回去这件事情对整个公馆所有人做了道别，皇帝陛下虽然不是很高兴，但最终依依不舍的松开了手。  
一切就如同伊斯坎达尔希望的那样顺利进行着，只是就在这是，窗外响起了惨叫。  
韦伯推开窗子，只看到楼下有一个侍女缓缓的倒在了地上。没有凶手，同样也没有侍卫，这太过不寻常的情况让韦伯在惊恐之余转生冲了出去，皇帝陛下住在楼上，如果真的有人闯进来的话，那么第一个目标应该是皇帝才是。  
他的手搭在门上，能感觉到门的另一边有轻微的、不同寻常的震动，他还未来得及做准备便看到一把利刃刺破门框，然后有人冲了进来。  
黑衣人脸上挂着诡异的骷髅面具，双手持着匕首站在门口默默的看着年轻的大公，“啊，走错了门，那么问你也是一样的，皇帝在哪里你知道吗？”那种轻佻的语气给人的感觉，就如同刀子在身上游走。  
韦伯颤抖着摇了摇头，他紧紧抓住身后桌子上铺着的亚麻桌布，小心翼翼的朝着那个刺客身后看了一眼。侵入这里的人不止一个，还有与此人一样打扮的人在一个接一个的进入这里，“你……想做什么？”  
“真是个蠢问题呢，年轻人，”对方慢慢凑过来，韦伯这时候方能看到那个人眼里散发着的冷漠，那种无视任何人生命、毫无感情的眼神让人极为恐惧，在那瞬间韦伯甚至忘记了挣扎，只颤抖着看着对方，“皇帝……不是你该知道的。”他竭尽全力的挤出这样一句话，却因为太过恐惧而瘫软在地上。  
他几乎可以感觉到匕首散发的寒气，甚至忍不住想象了一下自己的脖子被切开时的模样，他不想死，也绝对不能现在就死在这里。  
就在这时天花板震动了一下，几秒之后响起了窗户破碎的声音，一个人被丢出了窗外，直挺挺的掉了下去。站在韦伯面前的刺客愣了一下，朝着天花板看了一眼，“比起下面的防守，上面好像有几个真材实料的家伙。”  
韦伯不敢答话、也不敢揣测他的想法，事实上年轻的大公脑袋里一片空白，唯一能够看到的只有眼前的匕首，祈祷着楼上的魔法师先生能下来救他一命。  
楼上还在震动，声音逐渐嘈杂起来，只凭那个来回的脚步声就可以知道上面正在进行多么激烈的打斗，这总算让韦伯略微的缓过神来，他颤颤巍巍的扶着桌子站起来，“上面打成这样，你不去看看吗？按理说，我应该不是你的猎物才对。”  
刺客歪着头看了他一眼，从骷髅面具中，他唯一可以看到的只有对方毫无生气的眼睛。韦伯再次颤抖了一下，但这一次他总算是控制住了自己，而此时天花板塌了。无数银色的液体如雨一般落下，韦伯趁着那个刺客微一愣神之际趁势钻进桌子下面，看着水银瞬间包裹住自己然后被猛力拽到了后面，同时，肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊先生也跟着跳了下来，魔法师的身体还在半空中的时候便指挥着水银攻了上去。  
比起与迪卢木多•奥迪那先生的那场比试，这一次他的攻击更加犀利更加可怕，那种必须杀掉眼前所有对手的觉悟异常明确，韦伯躲在水银制成的盾牌后面拼命的喘息着，他并不是没有见过死亡，但比起母亲的死时他的惊慌失措，现在的心情更加复杂。  
奥迪那先生也好、肯尼斯先生也罢，还有看起来就肯定很强的伊斯坎达尔，比起他们来说自己的能力太过脆弱，根本就没有值得一提的地方，像现在这种时候，自己也就只能躲在一边看着而已。  
自己根本无力改变一切——当这点彻底的被韦伯所发现之后，他觉得有些绝望。  
“小子给我振作起来！”肯尼斯伸出手将他一把拽了起来，“听着，皇帝在楼上，那个你去过的小房间里，做你应该做的事情，别给我蹲在角落里发呆！”他咆哮着，转过头再次指挥着水银与冲进来的刺客们缠斗，“别忘记你在皇帝面前说过什么，这时候躲起来是懦夫的行为，韦伯•威尔维特，表现出足以和你曾经做过的一切媲美的勇气吧臭小子。”  
对、对！是的，陛下！陛下还在楼上！魔法师的咆哮将犹还在梦中迷茫的年轻大公给叫醒了，韦伯跳了起来顺着肯尼斯开辟的道路冲了出去，上上下下此时打成了一团，楼下还有风闻而来的侍卫们在一个个的朝这里赶来。  
形势看起来好像已经得到了控制。  
在无数侍卫当中，韦伯冲到了楼上，迪卢木多•奥迪纳先生的脚边躺着四五具刺客的尸体，另一边的门口王妃惊魂未定的搂着皇帝瑟瑟发抖，直到此时韦伯方能看到那位美丽的王妃脸上流露出的意思母爱，不过很快那种忧虑就被她用怒火掩饰住了，“侍卫去了哪里？竟然、竟然有人能够闯入公馆行刺到底是怎么回事？”  
两个侍卫很快赶了上来，扶着她慢慢朝前走，韦伯也借着这个机会来到了皇帝身边，才不过6岁的皇帝显得要比自己的母亲更镇定一些，当然这不过是个假象，那毫无温度的冰凉的手透露出了他内心的恐惧。  
韦伯拍了拍他的肩膀也学着前面那两个侍卫的动作一样扶着比自己小上七岁的皇帝缓步前进，“我……刚才也吓呆了，瘫在地上不敢起来。”他轻声说道，希望用自己的丑态让皇帝感觉好一些，“所有人都惧怕死亡，无论年长还是年幼，所以感到害怕是很正常的事情，没必要为了这个而羞耻，我……之前也觉得自己表现的太过丢脸，直到被肯尼斯先生骂上来为止，他告诉我有比害怕更重要的事情，虽然说我一直不喜欢那位先生，但今天他说的太对了。”  
皇帝忍不住笑了一下，表情略微的灵活了一些。没有受伤的侍女们陆陆续续的走了过来，她们有的开始收拾东西，有的整理被摔坏和打烂的物件，其中有两个拿着替换衣服靠近了皇帝。  
这个举动并没有什么问题，但韦伯敏锐的感觉到了一丝不对劲，可能是由于迪卢木多•奥迪纳先生探究的表情、可能是源于那两个侍女太过平静的面容，就在她们接近皇帝的那一瞬间。  
三道寒光同时动了。  
两个侍女缓缓倒在地上，一个腹部中了一剑、一个胸口被枪尖贯穿，一柄匕首掉在地上。这是韦伯第一次出手杀人，动作实在不算优雅好看，甚至他表现的要比受害者更为震惊和恐惧，虽然他知道这是完全正确的事情，却依旧无法掩盖杀人这个夺取他人性命的不义之罪。  
我……杀了人了。这一句话在他脑海中不停的循环开来。  
但现在没有人会因为这个追究他的罪过，大家的目光都集中在地上那两个死人身上，那两个侍女是王妃从首都宫中带出来的，算起来跟在王妃身边接近七年，应该说关系相当深厚，如果连这两个人也背叛了，那么这里到底还有多少人是值得信任的那就很难说了。  
接下来的事情韦伯知道的不多，他被极有礼貌的请到了旁边一个温暖的房间休息，与肯尼斯和迪卢木多•奥迪那先生坐在一起，对于这种分配魔法师显得并不很高兴，不过他什么都没有说，只捧着一本书坐在角落里。  
韦伯依旧在颤抖，按照迪卢木多•奥迪那先生的看法，这并不是恐惧的象征，反而是一种负罪感，只是骑士并没有告诉他应该如何妥善处理这个问题，只倒了一杯热茶塞在年轻大公的手中让他一定要喝下去，“这种事情是没有办法安慰你的，”骑士坐在他身边说道，“那一剑的确非常出彩，但保护一个人并不是夺走另一个人生命的借口，你会有这样的反应我并不奇怪，喝杯热茶然后睡一觉你就会觉得好多了。”  
他这样说，韦伯也这样做了，但等到他再一次睁开眼睛的时候，那个有着温暖壁炉的房间变成了一辆正在行走的马车，而他旁边坐着的正是伊斯坎达尔。这实在太过突然的变化让韦伯目瞪口呆，他张口结舌的坐在椅子上久久无法回神，倒是伊斯坎达尔放下手里的书抬起头冲着他笑了起来，“哟小子，你醒了。”  
“……伊斯坎达尔？为什么你在这里？我这又是在哪里？”韦伯跳了起来，却因为动作太快一头撞在了窗框上，他捂着头只觉得痛的连眼泪都要掉出来了，“我记得……”  
“那个玩枪的在你喝的水里放了点药，要不然你怎么会突然睡着？我让人以使者的身份把你接了出来，总之那里暂时不是你可以呆的地方了。”伊斯坎达尔说的顺水推舟，但这样的答案对韦伯来说绝对不是个好回答，显然年轻的大公不满足于这种浮于表面的答案，更想知道对方台词下面的含义，“那个地方为什么我不可以再呆了、家里出什么事情了吗？”  
他一连串的提问又急又快，伊斯坎达尔在犹豫了一会之后最终放下了书，他的表情变得严肃起来，“在你睡着的时候，王妃一共杀掉了14个侍女和20个侍卫。”这串数字让韦伯的脸色瞬间苍白了一下，但很快又再一次镇定下来，“你怎么知道的？”  
“他们是被公开处死的，消息已经传遍了整个西里西亚，按照现在的速度说不定已经传到了首都，其实事情就这么简单，就如同王妃可以在宰相身边安插人手一样，宰相同样也可以在王妃身边培植耳目，这是彼此心中都有数的事情，王妃只是秉持着宁可杀错一个也不能放过一个的精神，所以以叛国罪将他们悉数处死了，这么大手笔的杀鸡儆猴也就只有那个女人才能做得出来。”伊斯坎达尔耸耸肩继续说道，“培拉并没有什么事情，一切都很平静，就如同你离开时一样，但不等于说接下来依旧会这样平静。”他停顿了一下，从椅子下面掏出了一只矮凳，铺上地图说道，“双方同时派出了刺客，单就现在伤亡情况而言的确是首都方便损失更大一些，但也是一个信号，一个彼此之间撕破脸的信号。”  
韦伯觉得自己有些似懂非懂，他试图将伊斯坎达尔说的每一个字都听进去，但却完全不能理解，如果按照伊斯坎达尔的意思内战即将爆发的话，那么没有军队的王妃岂不是根本没有胜率？  
“他们不是有雇佣军了吗？按照西里西亚的财力再雇佣十几个也不在话下，所以真的打起来倒是一件很有趣的事情。”伊斯坎达尔说到这里的时候眼里流露出的并不是看热闹的笑容更多的是对战场的渴望，韦伯呆愣愣的看着他，突然觉得自己好像从来都未曾了解过眼前这个人的喜好。  
伊斯坎达尔是否真的愿意做自己的老师、是否真的觉得教自己是一件很有趣的事情、是否真的为自己在打算，这一切的一切他都不知道，或者说曾经想到过也会下意识的将它忽略，“你……”为什么会知道这么多？为什么会能进入王妃的公馆？为什么这么清楚接下来双方的动向，“你到底是谁？伊斯坎达尔，告诉我，你到底叫什么，我们两个人之间不应该存在着任何隐瞒不是吗？你知道我的所有的事情，可是你对我来说却和一个谜一样。”韦伯不自觉的坐正了身体，死死的盯着眼前比自己大上十多岁的红头发大汉，“告诉我，伊斯坎达尔，你隐瞒了多少东西。”  
马车继续向前行驶，经过了一片农田，农夫们互相叫喊的声音一闪而逝，韦伯无暇去关注外面与家里完全不同的风景，专心致志的看着眼前的这个人。车里一片宁静，年轻的大公屏息凝气等待着对方的回答，他并不是没有对自己老师的身份做出过推理，只是没有一个是他可以接受的。  
“告诉我，要么就放我下车。”  
在漫长的等待过程中，韦伯下意识的想象了一下如果伊斯坎达尔不回答自己会怎么做，可能是伸手打开车门，然后抱着头跳出去，当然跳的时候要看好周围的地形，避免撞到头而导致不幸，虽然说自己的确是非常生气，但并没有想要拿自己生命开玩笑的意思。  
他在不停的想象自己的各种凄惨景象，脑袋摔破了该怎么办、手摔断了应该怎么办，完全没有注意到伊斯坎达尔的表情发生了不小的变化，红头发的大汉坐直身体看着自己的学生，“小子，你觉得好人的定义是什么？”  
这个问题和韦伯想要知道的差的太多了，他愣了一下一时之间不知道如何按照伊斯坎达尔的思路来回答问题，如果只是单纯的回答一般意义上的好人，是不是与对方提的问题略有不符？  
“好人……遵守法律、遵守教义、品行端正、善良的人……差不多就应该是好人吧，”韦伯慢吞吞的说道，却马上跳了起来，“可是这个和我想知道你到底是谁并没有关系。”  
伊斯坎达尔调整了一下坐姿，看着自己的学生，在西里西亚的半年多对于他来说显然是一个非常好的锻炼，“所谓的好人并不存在，皇帝希望的好人一般都是蠢材，他希望那群好人能够听从他的命令，最好没有任何思考；大臣眼里的好人是符合自己利益的人，最好他们能够愚蠢的将政敌的性命送到自己手中；军人眼里的好人是懦夫，只要刀剑一挥对方就会投降。每个人都希望不费吹灰之力得到自己想要的东西，而平白无故送上门去的人就是好人，善良与否并不重要。”他停顿了一下，看着韦伯略有些不安的脸，忍不住笑了起来，“就这样的标准而言，我绝对不是好人，小子。所以你牢牢的给我记清楚，我……不是你所希望看到的那种好人，所以不用一直想着我会如何如何，应该多想想你该如何如何，太过信任我，可是会有大麻烦的。”他说话的样子和态度非常严肃，让韦伯忍不住紧张起来。  
对于他来说，伊斯坎达尔所想要表达的东西他不是不能够理解，的确按照对方一贯以来传授的道理，自己就应该听自己的，不应该让任何人左右自己的决定，哪怕他是自己的老师也应该将他作为对手乃至于利益完全不同的敌人来对待。  
但韦伯做不到，他无法将伊斯坎达尔视为敌人，与他决裂，“你……和其他人是不一样的，哪怕再怎么说……”对自己来说，眼前这个人无论如何更换姓名都应该是那个笑着揉自己头、弹自己脑门的那个伊斯坎达尔，而不应该是他所想要影射的那种危险人物才对，“只有你，这一路上，在我身边始终支持着我的难道不是你吗？为什么要说的这么危险？为什么要把我们的关系瞬间调转到我无法理解的程度？难道说问你到底是谁就等于我们两个人日后立场彻底对立吗？”  
伊斯坎达尔抬眼朝韦伯这边看了一眼，他伸出手轻轻的敲了一下马车，车夫接到了命令很快就将车停在了路边，这是一个韦伯并不认识的树林旁边，周围看起来好像没有人，他傻愣愣的坐在椅子上，不知所措的看着伊斯坎达尔的动作，他觉得自己的思路已经完全跟不上对方的步骤了。  
“……我的全名是伊斯坎达尔•马其顿，就如你所想的那样，我是反叛军的首领，同样两年前你的父母死在我的手上。”  
……什么？


	8. Chapter 8

韦伯觉得他的思路完全停顿了，伊斯坎达尔的话伴随着母亲死前的景象一遍遍在他脑袋里重复，满地的鲜血和可怕的血腥气让他陷入了可怕的梦魇之中。  
无法相信也无法接受，更加无法想象这一切是真的。  
他试图否认伊斯坎达尔所说的每一个字，但对方认真的表情却已经让最后的希望彻底破碎了，他曾经学过的所有东西在现在显得完全没有用处，甚至连最基本的应答的能力都彻底丧失了。他不相信这一切、不相信伊斯坎达尔那所谓的坦白。如果要他相信这些，就等于否定了过去的一切，多久等于否定了自己这么多时间以来的信任。   
伊斯坎达尔对于现在的韦伯来说已经不只是一个老师，更多的是如同心灵支柱一般的存在，他捂住嘴发出了一声哀鸣，那如同小动物垂死一般的叫声让伊斯坎达尔忍不住扭过头不去看他。红头发的大汉在犹豫了好一会之后伸出手试图将瘫软在椅子上的韦伯扶起来，但却被立刻推开。  
“……听着小子，”在数次尝试无果的情况下他只好蹲下身子，认真的看着眼里已经失去焦距的韦伯，“西里西亚和首都彼此都派出了杀手，已经是不死不休的局面了，整个国家马上就将迎来战争。”他狠狠晃动了一下韦伯的身体，努力让他清醒一些，“当整个国家都陷入战火的时候，培拉也不可能幸免，既然你已经决定站在皇帝陛下那边，那么就可能迎来周围所有人的夹击，如果、如果到时候实在不行，记得越过森林来找我，听到了没有？”   
韦伯这时候才总算反应了过来，他摇摇晃晃的坐直身体，伸出手再一次推开了伊斯坎达尔，“不、不用，感激不尽。”比自己老师矮小上很多的年轻大公用尽一切的力量控制住仅有的理智缓缓答道，“我、我不要这种同情，”他只觉得脑袋里一片混乱、语无伦次的试图表达出自己所有想要说的话，“你现在算什么？告诉我一切……为什么要告诉我……看到我这样很好笑吗？彻底毁掉我的家的人竟然跑来当我的老师，在我以为得到了拯救的时候……”却将自己推入了更深的地狱。  
韦伯很清楚，与其说自己是憎恨眼前这个人，不如说是更憎恶始终相信那个人的自己，“明明……我就怀疑过你的来历，我就知道，怎么可能有人会觉得帮助我是正确的呢？明明……我就是个大傻瓜。”他哽咽不止，却依旧强撑着不让眼泪流下来，他抓着衣襟大口大口的喘着气却依旧觉得呼吸困难，悲痛与怨恨彻底的夺走了他的思维，他已经失去了和人交谈的理智，这点伊斯坎达尔非常清楚。  
红发的大汉垂着手看了他良久最终长长吐出一口气，他并没有准备再说什么，只是伸出手小心翼翼的揉了一下比自己小了十二岁的年轻大公的脑袋，低声说了一句保重便跳下了车。  
韦伯抬起头隔着车门看着伊斯坎达尔，两个人之间默默对视了一会，但很快便被随后而至的马蹄声所打断。有几个骑着马的一身劲装的男人从后面疾驰而来，将马车团团围住，韦伯听不清楚他们在说什么，但从伊斯坎达尔的表情里可以看出对方和他相当熟稔。红头发的大汉和其中两个人低声说了几句，转头朝马车看了一眼，韦伯可以感觉到伊斯坎达尔还想和自己说一些什么，但他却没有继续交谈下去的欲望。  
年轻的大公紧紧抱住自己的膝盖，将自己缩成一团，躲在马车的角落中，隔着薄薄的门板，他可以听到外面马匹来回移动的声音，在一阵嘈杂声之后是群马嘶鸣的叫声。  
他知道，伊斯坎达尔离开了。  
接下来的旅程对于韦伯来说毫无意义，曾经还在王妃的公馆里，他无数次的想象过如果能够回去，一路上要和伊斯坎达尔说些什么，比如上次没有说完的魔法师先生、还有持枪的骑士，他还想知道伊斯坎达尔所说的佣兵团的危险到底是什么意思。  
为什么不是其他人？为什么会是伊斯坎达尔？  
这个问题没有人可以回答。  
他不止一次思考过，为什么那时候伊斯坎达尔不杀自己，按照那位先生一贯的理论，留下自己这个“祸害”对于他的安全并不是一件好事，同样他也至始至终想不明白，为什么伊斯坎达尔会愿意回来教自己。如果放任自己自生自灭不是更简单吗！  
年轻的大公最终死于大臣的争权夺利，在一杯毒酒之下缓缓倒在地上。这难道不是最精彩的戏码吗？适合于每个剧院连环上演，这个剧本说不定还能吸引几位夫人的哀叹，她们可能拿着手帕抹抹眼角发出没有任何怜悯之心的叹息。   
为什么不让这一切发生？为什么还要回来教自己？只为了……不，自己根本就不配当他的对手，根本就不配。  
对于与自己仅有一片森林之隔的叛军，韦伯知道的并不多，只依稀听玛莎奶奶说过在森林的那一边有一群强盗，非常特殊的强盗。到底有多么特殊，他并不清楚，只知道那群人偶尔会从森林的小道里来自己的公国，买些必备的生活用品，或者借道到其他地方去。他们给人的感觉根本就不是军队，就如同临近镇上互相串门一样，从来没有给人过任何威胁。  
为什么，伊斯坎达尔要打破这样的宁静，韦伯非常不明白，他在马车里辗转徘徊，反复思考，却始终没有得出结论。对他而言，伊斯坎达尔依旧是个谜，是一个他怎么也看不透的谜团。  
马车继续在路上飞驰，时间一天一天的过去，离自己的家越来越近的同时，韦伯也知道自己离权力中心越来越远。对于他来说这是一件好事，但却不能带给他半分快乐。他不知道如何面对没有伊斯坎达尔的家，不知道如何过接下来只属于他自己的生活。他无数次的质问自己，为何要为那个杀人凶手心痛，伊斯坎达尔的重要程度不应该超过自己的父母了吗？这是不对的！这根本就不应该！  
但他无法克制住自己的痛苦，无法让自己停止悲伤和绝望，这种被背叛、被伤害的痛苦甚至要比自己父母死的时候还要可怕。  
马车最终在自己的城堡门口停了下来，韦伯并没有立刻下车，他隔着车门，用于看着伊斯坎达尔离开时候一样的角度看着自己的城堡。  
一遍又一遍的告诉自己，绝对不能就这样倒下。  
韦伯深深吸了一口气最终推开门走出了马车，“把马车里所有的书都烧了。”他板着脸对迎上来的侍从下令道，“伊斯坎达尔不会再回来了，他的房间从此以后锁上，没有我的命令谁都不许靠近。”  
彻底断绝与那个人曾经有过的一切关系、将他的一切从自己生活中铲除，这样……说不定就可以忘记他。没错，只有彻底忘记他、当他从未存在过一样，自己才不会因此而感到痛苦、不会因此而感到悲伤，就可以彻彻底底的做韦伯•威尔维特，而不是那个始终希望得到伊斯坎达尔帮助的傻乎乎的小子。  
这里是自己的公国，只有靠自己才能保护它。他一路快步前行一边发布着各种各样的命令，最终在将要踏入书房的时候停下了脚步， “……那个……寻找我父母凶手的告示，撤了吧。”既然已经知道凶手，那么再挂着那个告示就变得毫无意义。如果只有杀人和被杀这两种关系，韦伯可以毫不犹豫的拿起剑索要对方的性命，但自己没有办法朝着伊斯坎达尔举起剑。  
“我……肯定会下地狱。”他垂着头靠在门上看着自己的老管家，“忘记了父母的仇恨，甚至下意识的给凶手找借口的我，肯定是会下地狱的不是吗？”他无法原谅伊斯坎达尔对自己父母所做的一切、无法原谅不准备向凶手复仇的自己，“我会下地狱的，背叛了父母，决定忘却仇恨，放任凶手离开的我，肯定会在地狱的最底下忏悔直到世界末日。”  
管家先生试图说些什么，却看到那位大公抬起了头，脸上神色已经恢复如常，“不用为我担心，我……挺好的，倒是有件事情我想知道，”他停顿了一下朝窗外看过去，在远处那片郁郁葱葱的树林另一头就是叛军的所在地，“那里……”他指了指那边，“叛军到底是什么？玛莎奶奶以前告诉我，那边是一群很特殊的强盗，但他们从来没有抢过我们的东西，显得就和邻居一样安全无害，但他们是叛军不是吗？到底背叛了谁？”  
管家微一愣神，他敏锐地察觉到了自己小主人的失态、伊斯坎达尔的身份与森林另一边的那些人的联系，“殿下，难道说……”  
韦伯摇了摇头，他不准备回答管家即将要说出口的问题，伊斯坎达尔的事情他宁可作为一个秘密、乃至于当一个梦来处理，曾经有过的准备和那个人并肩前进的梦想在彻底覆灭之后，虽然痛苦却依旧想把它当成人生中的最闪光的一个回忆，韦伯不希望听到有斥责或者反对的话从看着自己长大的管家口中说出来，“我……只是好奇而已，他们一直在森林的那一边，而我从来没有去过那里，玛莎奶奶告诉我他们是一群很特殊的强盗，可是如果是强盗，他们为什么不来抢我们？”  
“他们一开始的确不是强盗，事实上现在这里的老一辈也不曾将它们当成强盗看待，那些是贵族，大贵族。”管家先生说到这里，略微的停顿了一下，“应该说他们曾经都是大贵族，就如同殿下你所想的那样，他们全都是被流放了的贵族。”  
流放这个罪名在韦伯的印象中还未曾见到过，但它所包含的意思却是让人极为心惊的，韦伯只觉得自己的声音无比干涩，“那么……就是说，他们犯下了十恶不赦的罪过，比如说谋逆、行刺皇族或者是……背叛吗？”  
“并不只是如此，少爷，”管家先生轻轻咳嗽了一声，“事实上还有阴谋，以前流放的人是否犯下罪孽这点暂不做评论，但流放到培拉的人的确是冤枉的。”这是一个漫长的故事，甚至要追溯到先先代皇帝的一些隐秘，韦伯将管家先生说的一切话最终归结为一个有关于女人、权利、背叛和嫉妒的故事，当然最后的结果自然是有人胜利有人失败，胜利的人登上王位、失败的人被流放到了这里。  
“那件事情发生的时候，我还年轻，跟着您的祖父在首都，当时整个首都风声鹤唳、草木皆兵，所有人都等待着最后的结果，那时吉尔伽美什殿下才只有两岁。”管家先生的回答让韦伯忍不住抬起了头，他觉得自己好像能够抓住对方话语里没有说出来的一些话，如果说先皇当时只有两岁，那么事情也就是二十三年之前发生的，算一下年纪，“……爷爷……你一开始就知道伊斯坎达尔是谁对吗？”  
没错，这样一来一切就都有了解释。伊斯坎达尔之所以能够成为自己的老师是因为古兰爷爷的推荐，自己也曾经好奇过这两个人的关系，但因为双方都保持缄默，所以没能得到答案。  
“不、不是的，少爷，老爷和夫人的事情也是刚才因为您的太过失态而让我略微的猜到了一些，在事发的时候我的确疑心过对方，但因为没有任何证据，事发之后您的权利被彻底架空，之后那位先生突然找了上来，说要当你的老师，第一次我拒绝了，但接下来的情况越来越糟糕，我不能看着您就这样被人欺负，最终我同意作为介绍人，让他进入城堡成为你的老师。”管家的一番话让韦伯越发痛苦，自己的无能甚至让敌人都看不下去了的认知让他再也无法忍耐，“出去！出去！告诉所有人，从此以后那个人的名字……再也不许在我面前提起。”  
自己是个无能的蠢材、是一个连敌人都看不下去的笨蛋，就如同一个笑话……  
不过他很快就重新振作起来，对于现在的培拉而言，绝对不能有一个郁郁寡欢的大公，在现在这种阴云密布的局面里，只有前进才是唯一的选择。  
只是这话说的简单做起来却很难，对于整个乌鲁克而言，培拉只是一个小小的角落，它前不着村后不着店，没有太多的产出足以应对接下来极有可能出现的大战，甚至也没有多余的人可以作为士兵。如果按照西里西亚的做法招募佣兵团也没有足够的财力。  
战争耗费的是人和金钱，没有这两样东西就只有败北这一条路，而韦伯不想投降，所以眼下最重要的就是寻找到一条可以赚钱，而且是赚大钱的机会。  
当然这种机会从一开始就存在，当然高收入的同时带来的也是巨大的奉献。  
培拉在国境线边缘，毗邻菲奥特山脉，与邻国一山之隔，这里经常有各种各样的走私贩来来往往，这是公开的秘密，哪怕是父辈乃至于祖父辈都未曾想过将这群走私贩子消灭掉，培拉每年财政收入中也有很大一部分是由那群走私贩子贡献出来的。  
他们贩卖各种各样的东西，生活物品、马匹、金银珠宝乃至于女人。  
当然最后那个是被严厉打击的。  
韦伯也在认真的思考走私这件事情实行起来的可行度，他想要贩卖的是比那些走私贩子们所要交易的更加危险的东西——武器。  
培拉盛产树木，其中有一种树是作弓箭最好的材料，一般来说这些木料最终都会作为贡品送到首都，但现在他改变了主意，如果将它们作为交易物品，让走私贩子穿过菲奥特山脉直接进入邻国，那么将带来大笔的利润，那些钱足以将整个培拉彻底改变，不不，如果让走私贩子进行这件事情可能走漏风声，只有……自己亲自跑几次才行。  
这是极为危险的事情，稍有不测就可以视为叛变处理，但现在韦伯别无选择。  
作为一个想到就要做到的、有足够干劲和勇气的年轻人，他照着自己的思路很快就对自己拥有的存货做了清点，如果按照黑市的价格，这里所有的木材可以换到三年到五年培拉财政的总收入。当发现这样一大笔财富就静静的躺在自己城堡地窖的时候，韦伯内心充满了雀跃、兴奋和无名的恐惧。  
可是他的这个自认为绝妙的主意并没有得到别人的认可，所有人都认为这是小主人因为种种可以推测得到的原因而导致精神失常，在他们看来这种疯狂、毫无理智的主意毫无意义，管家先生用一种少爷你根本就不懂什么是做生意的眼神默默的看了他一会最终将他带出了地窖。  
这种举动让韦伯很是苦恼，他有一种被彻底漠视的感觉，伊斯坎达尔的事情也好、走私生意也罢，还有极有可能要发生的战争如同一个有一个重担压的他喘不过气来，他承认自己的想法天真而荒唐，但……难道还有更好的选择吗？作为年轻的、从各种意义上还暂未成年的孩子，天真永远与勇气并驾齐驱，当然这两者一旦在权利和欲望的催化下最终会进化成任意妄为。  
韦伯知道接下来自己要做的事情极不理智，但他毫无办法，他不想就这样束手待毙，那种渴望着成就一些事业让某人看看的想法盘踞在他的脑海中，彻底的吞噬了他所有的理智。在三天之后，他一个人以一种年轻人独有的有勇无谋走进了菲奥特山脉。  
他并没有到过山另一边的地方，但作为土生土长的当地人，山上到底有多少小道他是相当清楚的，按照他的速度翻过山脉大概需要十天，考虑到补给和一个人行走的危险度，韦伯并不认为直接穿过山脉是个好主意。他知道有个地方聚集着一批走私贩子，这个季节他们往往会游走在山脉两端，贩卖各种农作物种子。  
现在这个季节天气很好、如果不出意外一路上也会进行的很顺利，如果自己许以一定的金钱作为报答让他们带自己过去，说不定可以成功。这是极为冒险的想法，韦伯也清楚自己并没有真正意义上的一个人出门过，但他想试试看、想看看自己在没有别人……特别是伊斯坎达尔的帮助下，可以做到哪一步。  
当然，他的周详计划的确在一开始带给了他成功，虽然走私贩子们对带上一个小孩子上路有些介怀，但最终在少许金钱和答应一路打下手的作用下，对方最终还是同意了这个略有些麻烦的要求。  
但当真的上路的时候，韦伯才发现自己真的是太过天真了。  
他不习惯、应该说非常不习惯没有人在身边的日子。  
走私贩子的生活里充满了韦伯从未接触过的东西，怪异味道的烟、劣质的酒、粗话和各种粗俗的举动让他不知所措。那些人吃的东西和用的东西乃至于睡觉的地方都让他束手无策，但现在韦伯并不是培拉的大公，而是一个普通果农的儿子，他告诉自己，无论如何也不能让对方看出破绽。  
单身一个人已经非常危险，如果再被对方看破身份，得到的绝对不会是尊重。他曾经看过不少书中描写过成为俘虏的贵族会出多么可怕的事情，比起那些侮辱可能死亡还是幸福的。冲着这一点，他收敛起所有的不适应，小心翼翼的坐在火堆最远处的角落里打量着所有人的面孔。  
他的这种小心谨慎的确没有引起其他人的注意，在那群走私贩子眼里，这个小子不过是一个要去邻国镇上买些特产药给母亲的小孩子，这一路上虽然还要供他吃饭但也算是一个免费的劳动力，自然不能算是一个有威胁的人物。很快他们便打发韦伯往石头后面的一个避风处躺着，并且告诉他第二天早上太阳升起的时候就是出发的时候。  
不得不说年轻的大公在这个时候显示出了足以让所有人惊叹的忍耐力，他毫不在意的用披风把自己牢牢裹住然后躺在了地上，虽然这让他极为难受，但他还是克制住了一切不适合这个时候发挥的想象力，果断的闭上眼睛，将硬邦邦的地面当成自家温暖柔软的床。  
就在他快要入睡的时候，一阵不同寻常的马蹄声响了起来。韦伯从石头后面探出头，只看到远处森林里突然窜出了几匹马，走私贩子们显得很惊讶，他们中的几个跳了起来迅速的拔出了武器，但很快又放松了戒备。  
“这么晚了，竟然会在这里看到你，帕迪卡斯大人，难道山上出了什么事情吗？”  
“并没有什么特别的事情，”那个被成为帕迪卡斯的人用一种冰冷的语调说道，“我的主人想问问这几天有陌生人要过境吗？最近时局很乱，我的主人不希望有多余的人穿过这座山。”  
韦伯根本不需要看对方也能猜到那个人的身份，在自己的公国里并没有一个叫帕迪卡斯的人可以被尊称为大人，唯一符合这个条件的只有他根本不了解的森林那边的伊斯坎达尔，显然自己那个曾经的老师所拥有的势力要比自己想象的更大。  
他并不清楚那个叫帕迪卡斯的人出现在这里的理由，只能屏息凝气的躲在石头后面静静的听着，他摸不透那个人这段话里的意思，如果这座山脉被伊斯坎达尔当做所有物的话，按照那个男人的性格应该压根什么都不担心才对，为什么还会特地派人来这样嘱咐一句呢？  
虽然他想过可能是伊斯坎达尔发现自己不见了，但这个念头不过持续了一秒便彻底的被他抛诸脑后。自己的确是撤销了通缉令，但不等于说自己会原谅那个人对自己做出的一切，杀掉父母的仇恨、玩弄自己的仇恨……绝对不能原谅他。  
帕迪卡斯并没有逗留太久，他说完话之后很快就离开了，留下那群走私贩子说个不停，他们行走在这片大陆上，对局势看的并不比其他人差，显然对未来他们和伊斯坎达尔持有一模一样的观点。  
战争很快就要开始了。  
韦伯不明白他们是怎么得出这个结论的，现在双方的形势确实相当危急，但王妃并不是那种沉不住气的人，如果只有钱而没有其他后续步骤，贸然打起来对西里西亚没有任何好处，这点王妃知道、宰相也应该知道才是。  
双方肯定不希望西里西亚到自己手里的时候破破烂烂，那个富饶的地方过去、现在和未来都会是整个帝国的重要资金来源，所以这场仗绝对不可能就这样打起来，但这个话题在现在并不适合讨论，一个果农的孩子根本就不该知道那么多。  
韦伯保持缄默再一次躺在了地上，但帕迪卡斯的声音却一而再再而三的在他耳边回响，让他无法停止去想关于伊斯坎达尔的所有事情。这并不是一件好事，他不应该将自己的所有关注力全都集中在一个坏蛋的身上，无论那个人有多么凄惨的过去，不等于他有理由夺取自己的父母。  
整整一夜他都无法停止思考，直到太阳从山的另一边缓缓升起，新的一天开始了。作为跟随着这支走私队伍的果农的儿子，他开始帮着把所有的种子搬上车，然后作为押韵一路走在最后。  
这批人不过是走私一些无关紧要的东西，一路上非常顺利，领路的也是老手，总在最恰当的时候宣布休息，但韦伯很快就发现了一些不对劲的事情。  
没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑，他虽然没有亲自搬运过农作物但也知道一袋子的种子不应该这么重，那里面就好像灌了铁一样，当他每次想要去摸一摸的时候都会被领路人用严厉的眼神制止。这让他很是犯疑，但却什么都没有说，在这个时候正义并不重要，明哲保身才是最佳的处事方针。  
但随着他们越走越远，对方的行事也开始毫无顾忌起来，虽然在自己面前他们还略有些收敛，但言语中已经透露出了不少奇怪的风声，韦伯略微的听了几句，却没有听明白，他们之间使用了一种暗号，每当提到那个叫普拉的东西的时候，他们彼此都会放声大笑，这让韦伯感觉很不好，他虽然脸上不动声色，但心里却已经提高了警惕。每天晚上他都等到周围所有人睡着这才闭上眼睛。  
虽然还什么都未曾发生，但他已经能够明白为什么所有人在听到他想出来的主意的时候都持反对意见了，走私贩子哪怕只是走私种子的走私贩子都是绝对危险的，他们和强盗不同，背信弃义对他们来说是家常便饭，如果说还能相信强盗的誓言，那走私贩子的话简直就是一个气泡，刚刚升起就会在空中破裂。  
韦伯的克制力在这个时候发挥了无与伦比的作用，他将自己所有的好奇心压到了最低，彻底的做到了不多说一句、不多做一件事情，哪怕别人用带有试探的话语盘问几句也能圆滑的找到托词。  
这样走了七天，走私贩子们对他略微的放松了一些警惕，这也让韦伯最终逮着一个小空子可以去看看对方到底在运什么东西。他趁着大部分人去打猎的时候，伸出手在其中一个袋子上摸了一圈。  
在种子下面他可以感觉到里面藏着的是一个方形的盒子，考虑到重量那个极有可能是铁制的，可是这样重量的东西并不适合翻过山岭这样搬运，他想搞明白到底有什么特殊的东西需要这样包装。  
也就在松开手的那一瞬间，韦伯感觉到了一股极为细微的魔力。  
那一瞬间，他猜到里面藏着的是什么了。  
两国交恶多年，边境地正规贸易已经停滞多年，但商人从未停止过打开贸易之门的脚步，走私在两国边境愈演愈烈，规模日趋壮大，甚至到了只要有钱没有弄不到的东西的地步。但有一样东西是双方绝对不能交易的，这并不只是官方的意见，也是所有走私商人的共识。而现在那个绝对不可以出现的东西极有可能在韦伯眼前这个装满了粮食种子的口袋里。  
对于那个东西，韦伯并不很了解，他只知道官方标名称是魔石，肯尼斯先生更喜欢称呼它们为破石头，在公馆的时候他曾经一而再再而三的表示过那东西就和破烂一样没啥用处，但虽然他一再这样宣称，可韦伯还是能够发现他身上带着那东西。  
一开始魔石只是魔法师的护身符，由于近战能力的低下，他们经常在身上放一些灌入魔力的水晶作为防身物品，但很快人们就发现了它的不稳定性，当几个魔石上的魔力属性互相克制的时候，它们往往会引起剧烈的爆炸，这种极为危险的物品目前是时钟塔公布的需要极谨慎使用的魔法制品，同时也是整个大陆名列第一的交易禁品。  
这里有三十包种子，但真正有这个盒子的只有四个袋子，考虑到那个东西的难易携带和危险性，应该每个盒子里只有一块魔石。但这样四块就足以撕开培拉的武装防备然后长驱直入……  
战争，即将开始。  
不是内战，而是侵略。  
当韦伯发现这一点的时候，他充满了恐惧。他并不是没有想象过如果发生战争自己应该怎么办，但培拉对于巴比伦来说太远了，没有人会在打得火热的时候从遥远的首都发兵到这里。但现在却完全不同，邻国与自己这里只有一座山的距离，只要日夜兼程只要七天，不，六天就足够了。  
到时候，这些该死的水晶极有可能被安置在极为隐秘的地方，然后可能是一只猫、可能是一只老鼠，只要它接近它们，用爪子或者鼻子碰触它们。然后就是剧烈的爆炸。  
培拉将化为一片火海、而自己则毫无办法只能默默的看着这一切发生。  
不，绝对不行，这个东西绝对不能让它越过这片山脉到达邻国、绝对不能让它成为日后毁灭自己公国的利器。  
他小心翼翼的伸出手，却被人一把抓住，“小子，这东西可不是你能碰的。”走私贩子中的一个抓住他，“别对我们的东西太过好奇。”  
“……是的，先生。”韦伯深吸一口气，将自己的表情尽量的往正常的方向靠拢，“您刚才也看到了，那个袋子快要掉下来了。我只是……”  
“不用你多事，到一边去。”那个人面无表情的说道，“如果不是看在你去帮你母亲买药的份上，绝对不会带着你上路，你应该有心理准备才对。山里要少掉个把人并不是难事，这话老子今天先告诉你。这是第一次提醒也是最后一次，别拿自己的小命开玩笑。”  
“……当然，先生，我会记得你的话的。”韦伯跟在他后面朝着火堆走去。  
他必须等，等最合适动手的机会。  
年轻的大公靠在石头边上，装作疲倦不堪的样子裹住披风一动不动，他的手里紧紧握着藏在内衣里的小匕首，这是他母亲的遗物，一直以来始终带在身上，这个时候他祈祷着这个东西可以带给他勇气、带给他胜利。  
他其实相当清楚，哪怕拿到盒子、带着魔石，自己也未必可以顺利的从山林各种小路里找到正确的道路，而迷路和找死没有区别。他掂量过那四个盒子的重量，在没有搬运工具的情况下行走于崎岖的山道、黑暗的森林中是根本不可能走远。  
他闭着眼睛试图回忆整个旅程行进到现在一路上走过的所有地点，希望可以回忆起每一个拐角和标志物，回忆起自己走过的每一步。可是这个实在太难了，他根本就做不到将走过的路如同地图一样完整的复制并刻在脑子里。  
时间在一点一点的过去，韦伯眯着眼睛看着周围，他们大多已经睡熟，只剩下一两个靠在火堆边上打着哈欠有一搭没一搭的说着话。现在还不是时候，他默默的告诉自己，得再等一等，等到那两个人也昏昏欲睡的时候才行。他装成翻身的样子，稍微动了一下身体，却敏锐的发现应该在另一边石头上靠着的领头人不见了，原本他躺着的地方空空如也，地上只留着一个黑色的大斗篷。  
这让韦伯感觉极为不妙，他下意识的朝着后面看了一眼，便听到远处传来了马蹄声。在这样的夜里、在这样的地方，这种声音显得格外突兀，但整个走私队伍并没有任何慌张，躺在地上的人打着哈欠慢慢坐起来，朝着黑暗之处挥了挥手。  
韦伯也跟着一并坐直了身体，在火光下，他可以看到只有最前面牵着马、披着斗篷的黑衣人和旁边站着的走私贩头子，这种场景让他瞬间领悟到了接下来会发生的事情。  
交易即将进行，就在这里，此时此刻，而这也迫使他必须马上下定决心，采取行动。  
他慢慢的站了起来，磨磨蹭蹭的来到了火堆旁边，这个举动并没有引起任何人的主意，甚至还有人让出一条道来让这个不该掺和这件事情的小子到另一边去蹲着。这是一个好机会，韦伯默默的想到，他虽然从未学习过魔法，但跟着肯尼斯先生时间久了，自然而然的也懂一些小手段。  
他垂下手，准备对着火堆做一些小动作的时候，却听到那个黑衣人不耐烦的说道，“为什么要突然提前交易，这个时候的山林地形有多复杂我以为你是懂的。”  
“当然先生，”头子含笑说道，“但事出紧急，只能提前让您上山，事实上在我们出发的时候遇上了帕迪卡斯大人，那边不知道出了什么事情竟然开始巡山了，如果被他们发现，有很多事情就会变得非常麻烦，我想先生您也不希望我们之间的交易出现什么变故吧？”  
“……当然、当然。”那个人点了点头，也就在这一刻，韦伯动手了。


	9. Chapter 9

火焰瞬间炸开，带着火热的石头和树枝在空中形成一条长长的火链朝着那些人身上撞去。所有人都跳了起来，尖叫着四散逃开，韦伯也跟着装作被吓到的样子跑到了离马匹最近的树后面。  
树枝带着火星将周围地面烧的通红，火焰在风的作用下愈演愈烈，有人开始冲进火场灭火，但韦伯不会给他们继续下去的机会。他指挥着火链朝着堆放着物品的地方飞过去，试图将所有的东西烧掉，但那位披着斗篷的先生却在那时候有了新的动作。  
他伸出了手，火焰瞬间被压制了下来，周围的空气仿佛一下子有了重量，把韦伯压的喘不过气来，他捂住喉咙却被那个人一把从树后面拽了出来，“看看，看看……这里竟然有个小魔法师。”那冰冷却充满恶意的声音让韦伯无法克制的发抖，他唯一可以看到的就只有斗篷下面对方那双黑色的眼睛。  
“虽然魔力很低，但看起来好像还是学过的样子，”那个人手上的皮肤相当粗糙，在韦伯脸上摸索的感觉让年轻的大公忍不住想到了蛇或者蜥蜴，明明就觉得对方手上没有使太大的力气却怎么也挣脱不了，但对方的动作却一下子停了下来，他好像是发现了什么，用一种惊喜的表情看着韦伯，“等等，我说你们是蠢材吧？”他转过头看着那群走私贩子，“在接受同行者的时候，你们就不看看到底是谁吗？还是说只要给钱谁都可以？”他手一用力，将韦伯的脸扳到光下，“韦伯•威尔维特，培拉大公。”  
此时此刻，韦伯的脑袋里一片空白，他没有想到连时常在培拉走动的走私贩子都没有能够认出来的自己竟然会被一个陌生人、一个明显是敌人的人给认出来。一时之间，曾经看过的所有关于俘虏、刑讯的资料在他脑袋里一个接一个蹦了出来，他对接下来既有可能发生的事情感到恐惧，但这份恐惧并不能让他屈服，“……看起来我要比我想象的有名气。”  
“当然，大公阁下，你的画像在你继承那个位置的时候就已经到了我主人的桌子上，不过没有想到胜利是如此简单，唾手可得，如果早知道您会对这片山林如此感兴趣，我们可以省却很多事情。”  
韦伯觉得对方在笑，但一边说出来的话却是如此的阴冷和可怕，他深吸一口气，手动了一下却被扣住，对方的警觉和速度远远超过韦伯，在他手里，年轻的大公根本没有回手的余地，“别动，年轻人，我不想在这里就捏断你的脖子，有很多事情需要你去做……”  
“别指望用我来作为威胁！”  
“哦？是吗？按照所有的宁死不屈的人，请你现在就自尽吧，我想您手里的那把看起来非常迟钝的小刀应该可以帮上你不是吗？”对方松开了手，为了表示决心还退后了几步，“那么请吧，不过我必须提醒你一下，魔法可以做很多事情，哪怕你失去性命、哪怕你残缺不全依旧有用，当然，我更喜欢你残缺不全一些，这样对我们的计划更为有用。”那个人对魔法非常了解，说出来的每一句话都带着可怕的让人遐想的空间，“你会被操纵，做成人偶，当然可以保留一段时间你的个人意识，然后设置一个词语，送你回你的城堡，然后如果有人提到这个字眼，你就会彻底的成为傀儡，杀人也好、打开城门也好，这些事情都会进行的非常容易，所以请吧。”他微微鞠躬，示意年轻的大公可以自行了断了，但韦伯等的就是这个时候。  
他退了小半步，转身飞快的朝旁边扑去，就在同时火焰再次腾起，以无与伦比的速度朝着那个带着斗篷的家伙扑去。韦伯知道这个根本不可能阻止对方，但他要的就是这么一点点的时间差。  
“别动！先生现在形势应该已经逆转了吧。”他转过头，手里紧紧抱着刚刚从种子袋子里取出来的盒子，“如果没有魔法师的情况下，魔石必须和属性完全不同的魔石放在一起才会引起爆炸，但如果有魔法师，只需要魔力就可以了不是吗？如果不想死在这里，那么就请退后。”他大口大口的喘着气，看着眼前的所有人，“你们辛辛苦苦要的不就是这个吗？如果它们在这个地方炸开来，那么两国都能看到这腾起的火焰，这火焰足以警示整个培拉，告诉他们战争即将到来。”他轻轻转动手中的匕首将怀里的盒盖挑了起来，随着他的动作，源源不断的魔力从缝隙中渗了出来。  
这种浓重的、属性与韦伯完全不合的魔力让年少的大公感觉非常不舒服，它一点点的刺激着魔法师纤细的神经，而韦伯又是在太过年轻，无法像他的老师肯尼斯一样稳定住自己的情绪，逐渐的他身体中本就为数不多的魔力被魔石所吸引也跟着流释出来。  
韦伯知道这很危险，事实上在发现魔力大量流失的时候，他已经可以预感到接下来发生的事情了。肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊先生曾经一再警告过他，绝对不能让魔力失去控制，但现在实在是不行了。  
他几乎可以感觉到手边的一切都在扭曲、感觉到空气中魔力与魔力在碰撞，所有的东西在他面前逐渐变得模糊不清，整个世界逐渐安静下来，只剩下……无止尽的风声。  
外面好像突然混乱了起来，韦伯听到了惨叫声，狗的声音、马的声音还有……伊斯坎达尔……  
“伊斯……坎达尔……”他伸出手紧紧抓住对方，人的体温让他恢复了一些神智，他的眼前仿佛出现了一丝红色的身影，那个曾一度让他感到安全、宁静的人就在自己面前，他觉得自己好像笑了一下，然后便陷入了彻底的黑暗。  
当他再次清醒过来的时候，身体被紧紧的箍在一个人的怀里，前面发生的事情在他清醒过来之后再次冲击着脆弱的年轻魔法师的神经，魔力透支的痛苦让他忍不住呻吟起来，浑身上下如同被虫子啃噬一样的痛苦让他汗流浃背，全身抽搐。  
“这就是你任性妄为、擅自离家出走的下场，”伊斯坎达尔笑了起来，他顺势将韦伯抱的更紧一些，伸出手揉了揉他的头发，“小子，浑身都湿透了吧？”他的话语里听起来好像非常高兴的样子，这让韦伯感觉不是很好，他试图挣扎却因为实在太难受了放才作罢。  
“……为什么……”他有气无力的看着自己的前家庭老师，只觉得对方的脸好像放大了好几倍，“你……怎么知道我在这里的？”  
伊斯坎达尔将还在乱动的韦伯一把按住，“怎么知道的？第一天卡帕迪斯就已经发现你了，难道你觉得自己躲在石头后面是个好主意吗？”他停顿了一下，将身上的披风脱了下来盖在了韦伯身上，“对于走私贩子，我比你清楚的多，那个队伍到底应该有多少个人、领头的是谁，卡帕迪斯看一眼就知道了，那群家伙应该是指在夏天活动的，在深秋竟然还会进山本来就很可疑，虽然卡帕迪斯没有见过你，但他知道有个同行者披着斗篷坐在石头后面打瞌睡，我就猜应该是你这个胆大妄为的小子，然后一路就派人跟着你，没想到倒是很是时机。”  
韦伯听了，又觉得好像什么都没听进去，伊斯坎达尔发现了自己、救了自己，他觉得自己只需要知道这点就够了，其他的事情不用担心。伴着这个念头，他再一次陷入昏睡，这一次出现在梦里的不是无边的黑暗，而是遥远的、甚至连他都未曾看到过的碧海蓝天，在那碧海蓝天之中，他紧紧的跟在了伊斯坎达尔身边。  
当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，是在自己的床边上，因为魔力和体力的完全透支，他昏迷了足足五天方才醒来，可能是因为脱力的关系，他很艰难的移动了一下身体，就看到伊斯坎达尔捧着一本书靠在床边上打着瞌睡。阳光洒在他脸上，让韦伯想起了第一次见到他时的样子，这种对于过去的怀念让年轻的大公有些迷失了方向，曾经有过的对于这个男人的怨恨突然消失殆尽，他有很多话想要说却不知道该说什么。  
伊斯坎达尔……你好，还有谢谢救了我。  
他挪动身体的声音惊动了并未真正睡着的伊斯坎达尔，大汉一边打着哈欠一边坐直身子，眯着眼睛看着试图从床上起来的韦伯，“我说小子，人有时候要知道自己的极限在哪里，刻意的去逞强是最不聪明的做法。”  
这种说教让韦伯感觉很不舒服，他说不上来自己为什么生气，甚至不明白这股怒火从何而来，伊斯坎达尔救了自己，无论从那种方面来说自己都应该表达谢意，但这个词语却是如此沉重，让他难以开口。  
显然对方没有发现任何不对劲的地方，只一个劲的继续说道，“当然你的思路我完全可以理解，不过作为现在的你来说实在是太勉强了，以后不要做这么危险的事情，对于培拉来说，你就是它的一切，如此珍惜培拉的你应该明白这个道理才对。”  
……不对，不对！韦伯在内心拼命抗拒着伊斯坎达尔的所有的话，他一方面知道对方一个字都没有说错，一方面却在不停的否认这些话，他无法接受杀死自己父母的男人的教育又不得不承认自己依旧眷恋着眼前这个男人。  
“你根本就不懂，”他尖叫起来，“造成这一切的不是你吗？杀掉我父母的人、造成我的不幸的人，难道不是你吗？说着明白我的想法，但却一直在破坏我的梦想的人，不是你吗？信任着你，然后被你所背叛，可怜的应该是我才对啊！”韦伯只觉得脑子里混乱一片，他说不清楚自己是因为魔力的流失而产生的精神失常还是有很多话他早就想说却一直没有机会，“抛弃了我……说了那么过分的话、做了那么过分的事情，为什么还要救我？为什么？与其让我就这样什么都不做看着战火蔓延到我这里，做一个无能的、领地被侵略的大公，还不如让我死在山上呢！”  
伊斯坎达尔并没有说话，他就这样抱着手坐在旁边的椅子上，听着韦伯喋喋不休、毫无头绪的诉说着他杂乱的心事，对于他来说，没有人，哪怕是他最信任的人，也无法窥知到他内心最深处的秘密，对于伊斯坎达尔来说，韦伯已经不光是三年前曾经在很巧合的地方见到过的有趣的孩子。在这段时间的相处，学生也好、曾经想要利用过的对象也罢，韦伯到底是一个什么样子的存在，恐怕他自己也很难说清楚。  
“你……”他张了张嘴，最终把曾经一度想要说出的事情给咽了下去，“你饿不饿？”  
伊斯坎达尔这样一说让气喘吁吁靠在床头的韦伯突然红了脸，年轻的大公捧着肚子慢慢缩回被子里面，“我不饿！”  
“玛莎太太煮了粥，我去端来。”伊斯坎达尔将他的话视若无物，放下手里的书转身走了出去，他这样一走让韦伯感觉略微轻松了一些，前面绷紧的神经总算能够休息一下，他现在的思路依旧很混乱，无法说清楚自己到底真正想要什么、想说什么。伊斯坎达尔能够离开，无形之中减轻了他的压力，让他可以缓一口气，但他很清楚，自己的前任老师会以这种形式出现在这里，极有可能已经和管家爷爷达成了某种条件。  
对于这件事情，韦伯并不是非常高兴，他不希望自己作为筹码，无论是谁的筹码都是如此，不想因为自己而使得别人为难的感觉让他心里很不舒服，他默默的垂着头试图让自己恢复一些体力，但魔力消耗要比想象的更大，他双脚无力，除了勉强支撑着身体让自己坐起来的力气之外，甚至连手也抬不起来。  
一边庆幸着活下来太好了、一边对自己的救命恩人感情复杂，韦伯举棋不定，不知所措。不过这种钻牛角尖的时间并没有持续很久，伊斯坎达尔就端着粥回来了。他并不是做惯那种事情的人，端着碗的样子让人觉得相当可笑。韦伯忍不住笑出了声却又觉得自己这个行为实在是太傻了，便愈发不好意思起来。  
伊斯坎达尔并没有多说什么，他端着粥小心翼翼的喂韦伯吃了几勺，这才显得略微放下了点心，“你只是脱力，到没有外伤，从那天你这小子冲动的行为来看，现在已经是最好的情况了。”他扯出了一个笑容，伸出手摸了摸韦伯的头，“虽然行为很莽撞，但你阻止了一场极为可怕的阴谋呢。”  
这种夸奖并不是韦伯想要的，虽然全身无力，但他还是极为勉强的朝旁边蹭了一点，“偷偷跟着我，想必是早就知道对方到底是做什么的吧！骗子！”他咬着嘴唇，表情极为倔强，“现在救了我的你想要做什么，索性直说了吧，我已经厌倦了和任何人绕圈子说话的日子了。”  
伊斯坎达尔并没有说话，他靠在椅子上挑着眉看着床上的小子，这种生气勃勃、表情丰富的样子，让他再一次回忆起了三年前自己在湖边遇上这小子的点点滴滴，那时候的自己隔着树林远远的看着活蹦乱跳的他。说不定也就因为这个才让自己决定在某一天隐名埋姓来到他身边成为他的老师。  
“你真的做的很棒。”他叹了一口气，这种发自肺腑的夸奖让韦伯忍不住震动了一下，“前面我已经说了，一开始卡帕迪斯只是觉得对方可疑，因为那条商路上来来回回的走私贩子，我们几乎都见过，他们的确就如同你所知道的那样是专门走私种子的商人，但这一次出动的人数格外的多、又在不该出现的时候出现，再加上你在里面，于是我就在暗中跟了上去，却没想到发现对方私下里和哈桑有了接触。”  
“哈桑？”这又是一个从未听过的名字。  
“哈桑不是一个人，而是一个组织，”对于那个组织，伊斯坎达尔其实也知道的并不多，对方既然不曾冒犯过他，他也没有兴趣去查对方，“哈桑一直以来是在邻国活动，从未涉足过边境，当有人翻过山的时候，我就得到了消息，但并不知道他们要做什么，直到发现他们和你所在地那个走私团有联系之后，我才意识到那里面的问题极大。”他说道这里停顿了一下，留意着韦伯的表情，“如果你当时没有动手，由着交易完成的话，极有可能被灭口。”  
韦伯并没有问那个黑衣人的去向，按照当时的情况对方不是跑了就是被伊斯坎达尔抓住，无论是那种反正也到不了自己手里，只是比起那个黑衣人，他有更想知道的事情，“那么你在这里干什么呢？”他深吸一口气让自己的情绪竟然平稳一些，“伊斯坎达尔，我很累，没力气和你绕圈子。”  
他这句话说完，等到的是漫长的沉默，伊斯坎达尔坐在他身边低着头一言不发。那个男人心不在焉的样子让韦伯觉得很不耐烦，他焦躁不安的在床上动了动几下，却最终决定闭上眼睛，“培拉是我地方，反正我已经决定了，无论这里到底会变成什么样子，都和你没有关系，所以等会你走的时候记得关门，让爷爷明天一早叫醒我。”他把头埋在被子里闷声说道，“合作的前提是信任，抱歉，哪怕你救了我，我依旧没有办法相信你。”  
对，就是这样没错，就应该这样。他是杀人凶手，救了自己又能怎么样，难道就能减轻自己对他的愤怒吗？是的韦伯•威尔维特，就应该这样直接一点没错。他蒙着头一遍一遍的告诉自己，要坚强一点不能表现出一丝一毫的沮丧。  
外面什么声音都没有，韦伯屏息凝气的等了很久，终于听到了门有轻微的咯哒声，他并没有探出头，却依旧觉得脸上一脸湿润。自己根本就没有哭，那个只是因为一直闷在被子里所以流了点汗而已，伊斯坎达尔走什么的，那是他应该做的事情，这里根本就没有他可以呆的空间。  
是的，就是这样！  
怀着这种纠结、痛苦甚至于一丝绝望的心情，韦伯再一次陷入了无边无尽的噩梦中，伊斯坎达尔的样子、母亲死的样子，乃至于面对哈桑时魔力透支的绝望感将他紧紧绑缚住，他无法呼吸、无法平静，直到大海的声音再次出现在他耳边。  
哗啦哗啦的海水带着清凉，让黑暗退到了角落，鸟叫的声音、温柔的风声让他感觉轻松了很多，在这里他觉得自己可以忘记一切、忘记恨忘记爱忘记曾经有过的美好和痛苦。  
当韦伯醒来的时候是第二天的早晨，太阳暖洋洋的晒进房间，窗户开着，风轻轻吹着窗帘，鸟儿在远处的湖面上飞舞发出叽叽喳喳的叫声，看起来生气勃勃。韦伯并没有起床，他呆呆的坐在床上，看着盖在被子上的那条红色披风，那是伊斯坎达尔的东西，只是不知道为什么会放在这里。  
留作纪念还是……希望自己彻底忘记他？韦伯不知道，但他下意识的紧紧抓住那件披风，将它牢牢抱在怀里。他知道这是自己和伊斯坎达尔最后的、可以作为牵绊的东西。  
接下来的日子一下子就变得很平静，韦伯过着每天处理公国事物一边在图书馆看书的日子，他牢牢记得伊斯坎达尔曾经说过的话，如果把整个图书馆里所有的书都看完，自己就不需要老师了，冲着这一点，他每天都在努力着。  
战争并没有如同伊斯坎达尔预言的那样发生，首都和西里西亚保持着一定程度上的僵持，虽然可以感觉到贸易在收紧，但并没有爆发大规模的战斗，对此韦伯略微的安心了一些。在他刚刚可以下床的时候，就将自己在山上所发生的一切原原本本的写了一封信寄给了时钟塔的肯尼斯先生，那位魔法师虽然在随后的回信中以各种各样恶毒的话语将他冷嘲热讽了一边，却最终写下，或者说是布置了相当数量的功课。  
韦伯在收到信的同时，相当惊讶的发现迪卢木多•奥迪纳先生在信的末尾祝自己生活快乐，虽然不确定那两位到底发生了什么，不过看起来关系好像略有缓和？  
当然，在这两年半的人生中，韦伯唯一没有接触过的就只有伊斯坎达尔了，虽然他的披风至始至终在床边上挂着，但韦伯从来没有也从未想过要去联系他，哪怕知道那个人与自己也就只是隔着一个森林的距离、哪怕知道那个人时时刻刻在关注着自己。  
他有他想要实现的自我价值，虽然比起伊斯坎达尔来说可能要渺小许多，但韦伯觉得自己应该一个人前进，成长到足以和那个人并肩的地步。这并不是准备复仇的前兆，相反是放下一切的决心。  
时间过的很快，在韦伯16岁生日的那天，有个相当奇怪的客人从远方赶来，那个名叫言峰绮礼的神父在毫无预兆的情况下突然接手了培拉的教会。他是个面无表情的人，但韦伯总觉得他在用一种非常奇怪的表情看着自己，不过好在他并不是那种对宗教非常热衷的人，平时除去各种重要典礼，一般不会出现在教会。  
但显然那位神父先生把“将大公带去教会”这件事情视为己任，每到周末都会突然出现在城堡里，以一种相当强硬的态度“邀请”韦伯跟他一起去教会。这种实在是太过刻意的举动让韦伯感觉到了一丝不安，而且通过这段时间的接触，他隐隐约约感觉到这个神父绝对不是泛泛之辈。  
年轻的大公非常清楚要摸清一个人的底细，不是光靠观察和语言就能成功的，还需要做相当细致的调查，但他并没有太多的时间可以这样做，因为在前几天的早晨，一封来自西里西亚的信被放在了他的桌子上。  
精致的纸张和花押，几乎不用看就能够猜出这封信的主人是年轻的、自己已经发誓效忠的皇帝陛下，只是这个召唤来的略有些奇怪，让韦伯踌躇起来。他并非说话不算数的人，当时虽然说是为了保护伊斯坎达尔而说了谎话，但既然自己珍而重之的向神明许下誓言，那么他就不准备反悔。  
只是皇帝要找自己做什么呢？  
年轻的大公并不认为皇帝需要自己，虽然西里西亚在局势上不占上风，但通过这两年多来的重重贸易封锁，首都及其他地区的布料价格翻了十五倍，严重影响了所有人的生活，这无疑将首都逼到了绝境。  
但宰相依旧没有现身，所有人都认为在那次可怕的袭击中他已经失去了生命，现在局势已经被吉尔斯•德•莱斯元帅彻底掌握。但韦伯不认为事情会就这么简单，种种蛛丝马迹表示纳什并没有死，那位曾经伤势严重的宰相肯定在等待最适合动手的时机，但到底是哪个时机最好用，韦伯也说不清楚。他毕竟身在乌鲁克帝国最遥远的一段，与首都、西里西亚相隔甚远，在情报这方面有极大的不足。但很奇怪的是，那位怪异的神父知道的竟要比韦伯还要多。  
在大流士陛下写信过来后不到两天，神父先生就又一次出现在了他的面前，这一次言峰绮礼先生要说的不是活动、不是祭典而是政治，“尊敬的大公阁下，”他说话的时候面无表情，甚至眼里都没有任何光彩，韦伯根本听不出也看不出来对方的语气里存在着一星半点的尊敬或者诚恳，“我不得不邀请您于十日后，与我一起去首都巴比伦，参加新皇的登基典礼，这并不是我个人的意思，而是来自教会的命令。”  
他这话听起来平淡无奇，却在韦伯内心掀起了轩然大波，年轻的大公坐在桌子后面忍不住深吸了一口气，“主教先生，为什么这种事情……要我去？”他竭尽全力控制住自己不喊出来，登基典礼也好教会的命令也好，暂时将这些东西放在一边，韦伯很清楚自己的公国位置偏远，会跑到这里来的主教，基本上都是那种老眼昏花、行将就木的人，通俗点说基本上就是在教会里没有什么未来的人才会跑来培拉，按照以前的情况他们虽然啰嗦、行为处事有时候也很奇怪，但从不干涉自己，这也是让他至始至终觉得教会可有可无的原因。  
但现在不一样了，言峰绮礼非常年轻。韦伯始终想不明白这样一个年轻、看起来日后会很有希望的主教为什么会选择来这里，但他现在更想不明白，为什么要让自己十天后去巴比伦，而且还是在这种自己即将要去西里西亚的微妙时刻。  
自己为什么要去！这个问题他哽在喉咙口半晌最终还是咽了下去，自从三年前西里西亚和巴比伦同时来信，自己已经选定了放下，中途改旗易帜的话，这种背叛行为是双方都不可能会接受的，“主教先生，您这是在邀请我吗？”  
“是的，大公阁下，事实上这并不是来自乌鲁克的邀请，而是出于教会的邀请。”言峰绮礼面无表情的继续说道，“就如你所知的那样，乌鲁克目前有两个皇帝，但到底谁是正统始终没有定论，战争绝非神的意志，所以主祭大人决定公开进行册封。”  
这话非常微妙，韦伯一时半会莫不清楚教会为什么要在这个时候蹚浑水，在他看来这种册封毫无意义，如果说单册封就可以解决一切，三年前就已经天下太平了，哪里还会有现在的事情，“教会公开插足乌鲁克的国事好像有违教会一贯的立场吧？”明明就是中立，为什么突然要横插一脚，关于这一点韦伯始终想不明白，教会诚然是大陆众多信徒心灵的基石，但他们一贯超然，对所有君主都不偏不倚，况且西里西亚并不好惹，这种时候强出头令人无法理解。  
“这是主祭的决定，我无权干涉，”言峰绮礼的声音毫无起伏，韦伯根本就听不出来他到底是高兴还是生气，也无法从他毫无波澜的眼神中感触到对方的内心，那个人给人的感觉就如同一潭死水毫无波澜，“不过，我想大公还是去比较好，毕竟这是教会的想法。”  
韦伯不喜欢这样的状态，在这三年里他已经习惯了所有事情在自己掌控中，根本无法接受突然冒出来的主教的指手画脚，而且还是这种……带着威胁的口气。不过现在对上教会没有任何意义，虽然宗教是一种无聊的东西、纯粹是控制百姓的一种手段，但它现在还是有存在的必要的，只是有件事情必须要和对方说清楚，“就如同主教先生您知道的那样，这件事情对我来说相当困难，我与其他人略有些不同……”  
“我接到的是这样的命令，还请大公阁下考虑。”主教先生丢下这话转身就走了，甚至不给韦伯任何回绝的机会，年轻的大公憋着劲只觉得自己一口血都能吐出来，但这件事情看起来已经成了定局，自己竟是不去也不行了。  
韦伯无法想象自己到了巴比伦之后会发生什么，甚至不敢想象自己应该如何面对理论上还属于同僚的那群完全不认识的人，他在自己的位子上抓耳挠腮的想了半天，最终忍不住哀嚎了一声，他不想放弃自己这三年来所付出的努力，也不想让这三年来的成果化为乌有，虽然培拉很小，但对于韦伯来说却是在失去伊斯坎达尔之后最宝贵的东西了。  
如果这个时候伊斯坎达尔在……那多好啊。  
韦伯时不时会想起那个人，那个在自己生活中掀起狂风、改变了一切的人，这三年来他从未出现在自己身边，但他曾经说过的话、做过的事情却始终影响着自己。哪怕再怎么努力依旧觉得那个人走在自己面前，无法超过他、无法跟上他的脚步，那种让人痛苦的感觉是无法用言语说清楚。  
“如果你在这里，会给我什么样子的建议，我是该去还是不该去。”年轻的大公看着始终挂在衣架上的那件披风，忍不住自言自语起来，“如果我去了，我和他们立场相悖。如果我不去就和教会作对，你告诉我，我该选择什么？这和当年不一样，没有先皇的遗诏、没有皇帝的赦令，我该怎么办……”他焦躁的在房间里走来走去，脑子里可以出现的只有各种乱七八糟的教会歌曲，主教们的喃喃自语还有……伊斯坎达尔的笑声……  
这让他稍微镇定了一点，再一次坐下来开始认真考虑这个难以抉择的问题，拒绝教会是一个非常傻的决定，自己没有任何能力可以对上教会，虽然它和时钟塔一样始终保持中立但他的这种中立又有其针对性，虽然韦伯已经开始质疑对方的中立性，但依旧无法否认对方潜在的巨大的号召力。  
但他实在不想去巴比伦，或者说他不想以这种方式去那个地方。  
这种感觉会让他有一种挫败感、一种失去一切必须要去的被强迫的感觉，这种如同被押解从自己公国去首都的状况让他下意识觉得自己马上就会面临流放甚至是……被杀。他不愿意做个失败者，特别是现在，他不想失败。  
这是一种韦伯想不明白的执着，他总觉得如果这个时候去找伊斯坎达尔帮忙就是认输，虽然两人从未对此做过什么约定，但韦伯不想让那个人看到自己狼狈的样子。这种想法的确相当天真幼稚，但韦伯愿意为此而努力。  
在三天之后他上了前往巴比伦的马车，同行的还有主教言峰绮礼。对于年轻的大公来说，这个旅程简直就和受罪没什么两样，和一个不说话的家伙面对面坐在一起就如同一种酷刑让他浑身难受，不过好在他及时找到了新办法缓解自己的无聊。  
他开始写东西。  
这是一种很难养成的习惯，一开始他自己也觉得相当别扭，觉得每天分析曾经做过的事相当痛苦，甚至有时候他写出来了又会在后面备注，觉得自己这件事情做错了。但也就是这样一本为了排解无聊而写的手记成为了流传后世、日后所有史学家都必读的著作。  
对于韦伯这个小小的爱好，主教先生没有发表任何意见。他给人的感觉类似于一个空有肉体没有灵魂，好像没有任何追求。在这一路的旅程中韦伯没有发现他有任何爱好、甚至连最基本的感官都没有，他不知疲倦、可以几天几夜不说话，那一潭死水般的眼睛里至始至终没有过任何变化。这样一个让人觉得空洞、乏味的男人却让韦伯觉得异常可怕。韦伯说不出这样看法的来源和道理，但他可以感觉到那种隐藏在那一沉不变的表情下面的恶意。  
虽然对方隐藏的非常好，但韦伯没有忽视那种若有若无的眼神，他很清楚从言峰绮礼口中是根本别想逃出任何消息的，所以他决定继续按兵不动，虽然很危险但现在却已经没有了离开之前的忐忑不安。


	10. Chapter 10

巴比伦无愧于它“空中之城”的名号，韦伯竭尽全力不让自己露出对这个城市的惊叹和羡慕。它与父亲告诉他的一样、与自己梦中，不，甚至要比自己梦中更为恢弘、耀眼。金碧辉煌的宫殿在城门口就清晰可见，韦伯从马车里探出头一眼望去是空无一人的街道。这种强烈的对比让他心生疑惑，“首都没有人住吗？”他看着坐在对面的主教忍不住问道，“为什么一路上会这样空旷？人呢？”  
“如您所见，这条路的确是没有行人的，您左手边开始一路上都是各个公国或者是其他国家的领馆，还包含法院等诸多行政设施，那里，”言峰绮礼侧过身子指着另一边比皇宫矮一些的红色屋顶，“那就是教会，一般人除了重要的事情之外是不太会轻易跑到这条街上的。”  
韦伯没有回答，他眯着眼睛迎着阳光，看着那红色的上面装饰这金色天使的教会屋顶，在光线的作用下，他虽然无法看清楚那些天使的模样，却能够感觉到教会与皇室的分庭抗礼，这种潜意识是韦伯这三年来逐渐锻炼出来的，虽然有时候不太管用，但他依旧信任着这种能力。  
飞驰而过的马车不止自己一辆，在这条路上也就这么短短的一会年轻的大公已经看到有四五辆刻着其他公国徽章的马车从自己身边擦肩而过，它们在靠近自己的时候不约而同的停顿了一下，帘子都会挑动起来，露出一双双探究的眼睛。  
这种情况并不意外，韦伯知道在其他人眼里自己就和一个怪物没什么两样，三年前会在首都形势一片大好的情况下投入西里西亚女大公麾下这已经是一件极为不可思议的事情，还尊奉了——按照他们的说法是“伪皇帝”——这更是不可思议，当然还有自己的年龄和阅历，总之在那群人眼里自己是个被嘲笑的对象。  
韦伯也不清楚为什么这位主教这么热切要求自己跑来这里，但现在这点已经不重要了，如何从巴比伦活着回去，才是一切的关键，“请问……时间定在哪天？”他省略了最重要的主语，用一种探究、试探的口气再一次问道，“看起来来的人很多，教会需要帮忙吗？”  
“典礼定于三天之后，我们的时间赶的非常巧，巴比伦是个美丽的地方，大公阁下可以在商业区逛逛。”言峰绮礼慢吞吞的说道，他抬起眼看了看韦伯，伸出手指向窗外，“从那条路过去，是巴比伦城最繁华的商道，您可以去逛逛。”  
“不胜感激，我一定会去的。”  
韦伯的回答并没有让主教的表情有任何变化，在经过一条小巷子的时候，那位先生突然说起了让大公觉得有些莫名其妙的话，“大公的话，晚上还是不要经常出去比较好，如果说巴比伦的白天充满了神的荣光，但晚上却会有恶魔出没。”  
这话有些奇怪，充满了各种暗示性，韦伯感觉到了主教先生隐隐约约的提醒，但恶魔又是什么意思呢？他想了想最终没有把问题问出口，表现的如同没有听到那样，他现在脑子里思路很杂，可以想到的东西并不多，这个夜晚会出现恶魔的段子就这样暂时被他抛到了脑后，按照日程安排接下来会有一连串的事情等着他做。  
首先就要觐见主祭大人。  
韦伯今年16岁，在他这16年的人生中并没有几天是真的看过教义的，他也非常不喜欢参与任何宗教活动，所以说起到底应该如何去见主祭 ，他还真的一头雾水，虽然这一路上向主教讨教了不少应该有的礼仪，但考虑到从未演练过，他自己也是心里打着鼓的。  
马车在下一个街角转了弯，路上逐渐开始有了些人气，透过车窗，年轻的大公可以看到教廷离自己越来越近，但也就在那一瞬间，一缕红色的头发映入了他的眼帘，就如同那时在西里西亚一样，他再一次在街上看了伊斯坎达尔。  
而这一次那个人就站在街边和自己四目相对。  
他仿佛早就知道自己会来，不但朝自己笑了一下，还轻微的点了一下头。韦伯扶着窗框探出头紧紧的盯着他，直到路边的街景将他彻底挡住为止。韦伯突然觉得眼眶一热，他捂着脸坐回椅子上，紧紧咬住嘴唇不让自己哭出来。泪水是一种懦弱的表现，况且他也没有什么伤心难过到要哭出来的事情才对，可是痛苦依旧瞬间占领了他所有的感觉，那种被压抑了三年无法释放的难受在伊斯坎达尔刚才的那个笑容里彻底爆发。  
年轻的大公不得不承认，哪怕是三年之后那个人依旧占据了自己生命的大部分，没有任何一样东西哪怕是时间也无法抹去他在自己心目中的地位，思慕、尊敬还有各种各样的感情最终让他嚎啕大哭起来。  
这是哪怕在面对伊斯坎达尔说出真相时都未曾有过的痛苦，韦伯也不知道自己为什么这么伤心。  
但这种悲伤没有持续很久就被言峰绮礼打断，“大公阁下，教廷到了。”  
……韦伯沉默了很久，刚才那场大哭让他失去了全身上下所有的力气和思考能力，在一瞬间他想逃跑，却最终振作起来。在主教先生逼人的目光下，他摇摇晃晃的站起来，将脸上所有的泪水统统抹去，吸了吸鼻子朝着言峰绮礼笑了一下，“的确……是该出去了。”  
主教无声的伸出手，但韦伯拒绝了这份好意，他必须自己站起来才行，在接下来的日子里自己还会和现在一样孤身一人，如果还无法振作，那就太蠢了，“主祭肯定等了很久了，迟到不符合贵族的利益，在这种时候我不想让任何人看笑话。”  
自己不过是一个偏远小地方的领主，追随着没有任何人看好的王妃，与西里西亚结成了只有两个领地的小小联盟，手上没有兵、没有钱。如果还不能够挺直腰板，只会让人越发的看不起，自己来这里并不是来给别人嘲讽的，“我有很多事情要做，言峰主教，比起别人，我还有更多的时间来看清楚这个世界，看清楚我自己到底是一个什么样子的人，也许我还很弱小，但总有一天我会走遍这个世界，让每一片土地都有我的脚步。”所以，自己应该什么都不怕才对，就应该昂首挺胸的走进这个富丽堂皇的教廷，让所有人都知道，自己——韦伯•威尔维特，没有辜负自己父亲的名字。  
主教并没有说话，他走在年轻的大公前面两步左右的地方，慢慢朝着教廷走去，在这里，他总算现出了几分“人”的特征，整个人也带上了几分生气，“你既然去过西里西亚、去过女大公的府邸，再来这里就应该知道，有很多事情光靠钱是不可能实现的。”  
他指着周围一溜排开的各色珍宝，脸上露出了一个极为细微的笑容，“这里所有的东西都是千百年来虔诚的信徒敬奉的，很多并不是只有钱就能买到。”  
“当然，但艺术品和皇位有着本质的区别，”韦伯在犹豫了一下之后忍不住反驳，“艺术品丰富着人的心灵，把它们放在这里，最多也就只是一个笼子，只有极少一部分人可以欣赏，诚然它无价的珍宝，但没有人看，珍宝也就没有什么意义了，但战争不一样，当战争降临的时候人们可不管这个东西到底有什么用，哪怕它上面镶嵌着珠宝，在性命交关的时候，也就只是一个砸人脑袋的工具而已。最后能够获得胜利的，是掌握着经济命脉的人，钱有时候要比信仰、艺术品更重要、更能决定一切。”  
言峰绮礼停住了脚步，他转过头用一种探究的眼神看着韦伯，“你的意思是说王妃赢得把握更大一些吗？”  
“……我不知道，但我看的是遗诏，遗诏既然让大流士陛下登基，那么我就遵照先皇的指示，这一切基于的不是钱而是对先皇的忠诚。”韦伯握紧拳头，他可以感觉到主教的试探，甚至在面对他的那一瞬间自己有说出心里话的冲动，但很快他将这个可怕的念头给压了下去，自己既然来到这里就必须坚定自己的信念，试探也好、什么都行，谎话说一千次就是真话。“小殿下，没有先皇的遗诏，既然没有遗诏那就是篡位，殿下只有五岁，正是什么都不懂的年纪，我不认为他有足够的能力统治乌鲁克。当然如果主祭可以拿出足以让我信服的先皇的命令，那么我会将我的忠诚交给由先皇指定的人选。不因为信仰，不因为立场，纯粹出于忠诚。”他说完这段话，只觉得心口乱跳，周围四处投射过来的目光几乎可以把他扎成刺猬，但他没有退缩，就如同以前伊斯坎达尔在他身边时那样，绝不退缩。  
走廊上极为安静，韦伯在镇定下来之后，能够听到的也就只有自己的呼吸声，在刚才那段长篇大论之后，他对伊斯坎达尔的思念达到了顶点，曾经和那个男人在一起时的点点滴滴源源不断的流入他的脑海，“曾经，我的老师教过我，在做决定之前可以犹豫，但一旦决定就不要后悔，作为君主，没有后悔的余地，说出来是什么就该是什么，我……是培拉大公，韦伯•威尔维特，就主祭大人决定册封小殿下的决定表示严重的不满。”  
他把这段话说出来之后，突然觉得轻松了许多，曾经有过的慌乱、焦虑和紧张在这一瞬间消失了，“教会本来就脱离世俗，贸然卷入两位王子的皇位之争，已经脱离了教会一开始的宗旨，”他上前一步，很明显的感觉到了柱子后面传来的悉悉索索的脚步声，“教会如果在现在选择小殿下，那么不但会因此而失去彻底一贯的中立立场，而且日后一旦还有同样的问题，难道教会每一个都会管？到时候教会该如何立足？原本只有神才能掌握的地方最后变成世俗的权利也能插手的地方，难道这就是主祭希望的吗？哪怕小殿下因为教会的支持成为了整个乌鲁克的皇帝，他也无法解决随之而来的更多的问题，支持他的贵族会如何看待教会？难道一个个都会好脾气的将这里作为盟友吗？可能会取代他们位置的教会，最后只会落得最尴尬的位置，我言尽于此，还请主教先生代为转达。”韦伯微微的鞠了一躬，在周围一阵阵嘈杂的声音之中转身退出了教会。  
他的话已经说完了，没有继续逗留的理由。在刚才那番话之后，他觉得自己已经找到了自己在这个舞台上所担任的角色，就是不惜一切搅乱这场不应该发生的登基事件。虽然在这之前他从未想过自己会做这样的事情，但这个时候，他觉得这是伊斯坎达尔的一种考验。  
当然这种感觉毫无理由，但韦伯愿意这样想。  
就如同那个人以前给自己出过的所有稀奇古怪的题目一样，这一次依旧带着他的意图，如何在这种绝境下抱住自己的公国、如何用一个人的力量破坏合作关系，恐怕就这个题目的精髓。  
伊斯坎达尔在看着自己，所以什么都不用怕。而现在，他有很多事情可以做。  
年轻的大公抬起头看着蔚蓝的天空，突然笑了一下，这是他第一次一个人来到这个完全陌生的地方，虽然这里一度是他梦见过的地方，但父亲的形容词根本无法形容出这个地方万分之一的美丽。  
他原本准备在街道上好好逛逛，但没有想到离开教廷不到十五分钟，他就被言峰绮礼找到了，这种情况让年轻的大公有些摸不着头脑，在他看来自己的话既然已经说完了，那么接下来的事情就和自己么有关系了，为什么突然要站出来拦住自己呢，“先生，我想我已经把自己的看法表达的很清楚了。”  
“当然，您比我想象的更为能言善辩，我不得不承认，在一开始对您的观察力和判断力我并不抱太大希望，但刚才那段话您说的非常感人，也的确有足以说服主祭的论据。”言峰绮礼袖着手答道，他虽然身上穿着一袭红色的祭祀装，却丝毫没有让人感觉到他身上带着慈悲和怜悯。  
韦伯一直以来都不认为这个人是个或者像是一个主教，而现在他越发这样认为了。  
伊斯坎达尔曾经告诉过他，谈判时自己的立足点必须高过对方，这样才能占据优势，但在面对言峰绮礼的时候，韦伯总觉得找不到立足点，对方看起来好像没有什么欲望，却能够在言谈举止里带给自己非常大的压力。  
“再去教廷，我能说的还是这段话。与出现在那里的所有贵族相比我只是一个无足轻重的偏远小地方的贵族，没有权没有势，这样子的我应该感谢主教先生您带我来这里，要不然恐怕我一辈子都没有来巴比伦的机会。”韦伯仰着头，看着比自己高出一个半头主教，表现的相当冷漠，“我没有在这里继续呆下去的打算，可能明天或者后天就回先行离开，很抱歉不能继续与您同行，相信在这里您恐怕有更为重要的事情需要完成。”  
他说这番话的时候只想尽快打发了这个相当棘手的主教，但对方显然不会就此罢休，言峰绮礼虽然没有说话，但所表现出来的强硬态度让他觉得很头疼。  
两人站在路上僵持了不少时间，虽然韦伯从一开始显示出了不亚于对方的气势，但随着时间的推移，他最终放弃了抵抗，垂头丧气的跟着言峰绮礼再次回到教廷，而这一次他俩并没有从正门进去，而是从旁边一扇小门直接绕进了里面。  
这里与前面的金碧辉煌完全不同，充满了阴森恐怖，十几米才有一点的灯光颤巍巍地愈发将这里衬托的如同一个鬼地，韦伯毫不怀疑这里是整个教廷诞生鬼故事最多的地方，但现在他没有闲情逸致去思考这些，这里的奇怪、压抑的氛围将他所有的紧张情绪通通调动起来，年轻大公现在能够想到的只有各式各样的阴谋，但他却无法退却，只能硬着头皮继续走下去。  
他跟在言峰绮礼身后，在哪里绕了几圈之后又从一扇小门走了出去，与前面截然不同的阳光让他忍不住眯起了眼睛，在抹去因光线刺激而产生的泪水之后，他能够看到的只有另一个红衣人。  
从对方的衣着就能看出他在教会里职介相当高，那一身比言峰绮礼更为奢华的祭祀服装让韦伯在思考了几秒之后明白了对方是身份，但他并没有遵守一贯面对教职人员应该有的礼节，反而表现的如同面对普通人，“主祭大人，”他站直身体，略微的点了一下头算是招呼，“虽然主教先生将我带来了这里，但我依旧不知道到底为什么会来，对我来说，我能够说的、可以做的已经都做过了，巴比伦在现在的我看来只不过是个极为美丽的、可以停留几天散心的地方，如果主祭大人没有其他事情想要吩咐的话，请允许我告辞。”  
和教会纠缠下去是没有意义的，韦伯非常清楚这点，但有一个地方始终让他很奇怪，就是言峰绮礼的态度，他到底想要做什么？在这些事情中最后想要一个什么结果？韦伯不觉得这位主教是主祭的人、也不认为他在为自己打算。  
他撇了身边的主教先生两眼，深吸一口气继续说道，“就刚才的问题，我已经表达了我的看法，如果教会插足这次事件，那么势必就会有第二次第三次，等到政治彻底和宗教分不开的时候，神是否还是神就很难说清楚了，这是我的一点小见解，在主祭的人眼里可能的确算不上什么。”  
“不不，您说的很对，大公阁下，”主祭伸出手，从旁边的架子上取下一个瓶子，当他打开塞子的时候一股淡淡的玫瑰香味瞬间溢满了整个房间，韦伯很喜欢这个味道，忍不住深吸了一口气。  
主祭并没有追究这个相当无礼、而且看起来很粗鲁的动作，他笑了笑动作优雅的将杯子放在了韦伯面前，“这是玫瑰水，因为储存很不方便所以没有办法运送到其他公国。”  
这种体贴让年轻的大公心里略微的安定了一些，但依旧没有解除他的疑心，他端着杯子谨慎、小心的看了一眼周围然后小小的啜了一口，味道的确非常不错，但就这么一点玫瑰水不足以让韦伯解除戒心，“大人，正如您所说，培拉是个相当贫穷的地方，但它却是我的全部，我不想参与两位陛下之间的争斗，也无暇顾及您的打算，我可以说的都说了，那么是否可以就此离开？”  
“……不，我觉得您说的非常好，所以想诚挚的邀请您在三天后再一次来这里，至于原本我们想要做的事情，您的确指出了这中间最为让人头疼的问题，这一点也是我和绮礼一直在讨论的东西。”主祭笑了一下，话语里露出了让韦伯感觉很奇怪的调调，只是他摸不准这里面到底存着什么样的更深的意思。  
他有一种相当不好的感觉，但说不清楚到底是哪里不对才引发了这种危机感。如果这件事情从一开始就能用一句话解决，那么按照主祭的水平就应该早就预料到接下来可能发生的一切，为什么还要特特地地让自己跑来觐见呢？  
他的迟疑和沉默并没有让对方感到不妥，主祭大人开始滔滔不绝的讲起了他的想法，乍听起来这些想法好像很靠谱，但韦伯越听越觉得不对劲，这些教会内部的看法自己根本没有权利知道，这样表述难道就不怕自己泄露出去吗？  
这种洋溢着浓浓阴谋气息的环境，让韦伯心生胆怯，他虽然竭尽全力的控制自己的情绪，却最终没有办法忍耐下去，“抱歉，主祭大人，我想您现在说的话，我完全没有应该听下去的必要，请原谅我的无礼，容我先行告退。”他退了一步，转身走了出去。  
他按照来时的路再推出去的时候，门边上已经有一个老人等在旁边，他看起来快要六十了，白白的头发、和善的笑容让韦伯绷紧的神经略微放松了一些，只是那个人手里拿着的一份请帖却让年轻的大公更加疑惑。这是一封邀请他三天后参加教会活动的帖子，在这个时间、这个地点莫名其妙地送到了他的面前，这种上面几乎印着“陷阱”两个字的玩意儿，韦伯根本就没有收下的意思，“很抱歉，我想……”  
“在您说之前，有一点，我想提醒大公阁下，”老主教轻声说道，“听说您有一位相当优秀的老师，不久以前有人曾经……”  
韦伯全身僵硬了一下，伊斯坎达尔到底是什么身份，如果以前他不知道倒也就算了，但现在他是清楚的，对于乌鲁克而言，自己的老师是一个极为危险的人，可以说是欲杀之而后快的对象，而现在教会的意思难道是……伊斯坎达尔落在他们手里了？不，这是绝对不可能的！  
年轻的大公回想起前面看到的那个人的背影，心里略微的安定了一些，但随之而来的是更深的忧虑，教会到底是什么意思？为什么执着于自己？如果真的被他们牵着鼻子走，是不是会危害到伊斯坎达尔的生命？  
韦伯在这张请帖面前犹豫了起来，“我的老师……是个很不错的人。”  
“当然，这点早有耳闻，前几天听说那位先生来到了巴比伦城，对于这个地方，想必他是很喜欢的，不知道大公您怎么看？当然，巴比伦被誉为天空之城，神也好恶魔也好，都在这里的上空盘旋。”  
红艳艳的帖子刺激着韦伯已经所剩无几的精神力，在伊斯坎达尔安危和自己的安危，这个艰难的选择之下，他最终伸出了手，“谢谢，我会来的。”  
韦伯已经不知道自己是怎样走出教会的，他脑袋里一片混乱，唯一出现的只有伊斯坎达尔的脸。他很清楚，自己犯了最大的忌讳，在应该保护自己的时候他选择了另一条道路，但明知道三天后可能会有极为可怕的事情发生在自己身上，但为了伊斯坎达尔，他不准备退却，虽然他觉得那个家伙根本不需要自己这样牺牲，但就是没有办法去想象可能发生的可怕变故。他觉得自己真是太可笑了，伊斯坎达尔可能根本就不会在意这种没有来由的危险，甚至他都不能肯定那个家伙真的来到了这里，教会的威胁说不定压根就只是在忽悠自己，但他不敢想象可能有的、百分之一甚至是万分之一的可能。他不得不承认对那个男人已经有了一种根深蒂固的、完全无法清除的崇拜和尊敬，那个人的背景至始至终走在极为遥远的前面，而自己无论多努力、跑的多快也不一定能够有追上对方的机会。  
在接下来的三天里，他在自己的房间里一步未出，用一种极为认真甚至是虔诚的态度开始写信，写给伊斯坎达尔、写给自己、写给培拉。这种行为其实很蠢，他在一边写信的时候一边忍不住自嘲起来，如果教会真的要自己的命，那么现在所写的一切都不会流传到外面；如果教会不想要自己死，那么倒霉的是势必是伊斯坎达尔。  
虽然不想承认，但在经过漫长的思考之后，韦伯最终在最后一封类似于遗嘱的信里写下了“如果可以的话，让伊斯坎达尔管理培拉”的愿望。他小心翼翼的将这封信抹上浆糊、印上蜡封，将它放在一只小盒子里，藏在自己行李箱的最下面，但又马上将它取了出来，伊斯坎达尔根本就不可能会接受这一份“赠予”，那个男人虽然有时候傻的要命，但却是一个堂堂正正、希望借着自己的能力得到一切的人，若是真的把这个培拉送给他，说不定自己又会被重重的弹一下脑门。  
他点起火，将三天里写出的所有东西统统烧了，然后饱饱的吃了一顿、睡了一觉，第二天一早以一种前所未有的镇定，将自己打扮一新，拿着请帖走向教会。  
没有人可以改变自己的决定、所有的话说出来就不会后悔，现在的自己并不是为了保护伊斯坎达尔，那个男人根本就不需要自己保护，他来到这里只是为了迎接自己的命运，无论是福还是祸，都应该自己面对，而伊斯坎达尔并不应该成为掩饰自己胆怯的借口。  
他梗着脖子，昂着头看着教会外墙上的繁复花纹，那一个绕一个的圆圈、十字架、星星还有极为轻微的教职人员的歌声，让他一瞬间忘记了即将面临的、可以预见的危险。他慢慢的走进去，就如同三天前一样，在精美、华贵的走廊上漫步，周围一片肃静，没有呼吸声、没有窃窃私语，有的只有自己。  
他无法预见在接下来会发生什么，却充满了勇气，这可能是无谓也可能是一种无知，但他很高兴自己现在站在这里面对一切，而不是逃避，在下一刻，他推开门。  
而里面与他想象的完全不一样。  
在他的想象中，自己可能会面对的是教廷的鹰犬、冰冷的镣铐，甚至想象过自己要如何抗争，但眼前这盛大的舞会却让他一下子摸不着头脑。与其他人的盛装打扮想必，自己就显得太过朴素了，不，甚至是非常寒酸。  
韦伯低下头看了一下特地考虑到可能会被抓起来所以特地换上的平底鞋，突然觉得脸上一红。他毕竟还很年轻，虽然平时对物质需求并不大，但在这种场合下，还是觉得有些丢脸，但没有人在意这个，在场的其他人显然都已经有了交流的对象，他们在不停的窃窃私语、还不住的往韦伯这边打量。  
这种露骨的目光让年轻的大公回忆起的三年前那懦弱、胆小的自己，不过现在和当年不一样，与这些人想必，自己的身份并不低于任何人，他不需要为之恐惧，甚至不需要去考虑那些人的想法，这里是教会，自己和他们一样都是被邀请来的客人。先不说主祭先生准备打什么主意，至少现在自己不会让他们小瞧。  
他大大方方的站直身子，从旁边的侍者手里接过了一杯酒，极小心、有不着痕迹的在周围晃悠着，伊斯坎达尔曾经教过自己，不要在不知道状况的场合下轻易许下任何诺言，也不要给任何人足以得到自己诺言的机会，如果将这句话换成最简单的版本，那就是多看少说话。  
韦伯觉得自己一直是个极为听话的人，特别是遵从伊斯坎达尔的意见，所以在面对所有朝他打招呼的人的时候，他都保持着笑容和疏离。他非常清楚，这里的所有人没有一个和他是站在一个战线的，所有人都投降了宰相这边，当然也有可能其中有那么一两个被西里西亚打通了关节也说不定。  
他扫视着周围的所有人，最终在另一个角落里看到了和言峰绮礼窃窃私语的主祭，那位先生显然很快就发现了自己。撇开韦伯对今天这场邀请的谨慎态度，如果单纯说主祭和言峰主教两个人的话，他更愿意相信那个优雅的主祭。言峰绮礼给人的感觉就好像是个空空的桶，说不定什么时候就会上了柴火浇了油，充满了让人无法形容的危险。  
但马上他感觉到了不对劲，虽然这种不对劲的感觉从一开始就尾随着他，但现在这种感觉愈发显现了出来，韦伯借着手中杯子的反光在周围晃了一圈，便在自己的右手后方看到了一张极为平淡的脸。  
看在诸神的份上，这张脸可没有办法让他回忆起任何一丁点东西，韦伯可以肯定，自己绝对没有见过这个人，但是，为什么总有一种熟悉感呢？  
他慢慢的走进那个人，做出只是要取旁边食物的样子，在擦身而过的那一瞬间，他大着胆子踩了对方一下，“抱歉！”  
“没关系。”  
就这样简单的一问一答却让年轻的大公彻底明白了对方的身份。的确，那个人自己虽从未见过，但声音却是听到过的。  
三年前，在山上……那个披着斗篷，被伊斯坎达尔成为哈桑的男人。  
虽然与当时相比那个人变了很多，但韦伯绝对不会忘记那个偶尔会在梦中出现的声音。那曾经带给他恐惧甚至让他觉得自己生命要到终点的人，就在自己身边，当他确认到这一点的时候，整个人忍不住哆嗦了一下。这种打从心底发出的恐惧，直到现在依旧无法彻底宣泄，但随之而来的却是更为严重的问题。  
哈桑在这里想要做什么？  
目标是谁？  
他还认得自己吗？  
当年山上的事情，韦伯能够记得的并不多。伊斯坎达尔赶到的时候，他已经失去了意识，哈桑最后到底如何，伊斯坎达尔没说，他也并没有再追问过。但伊斯坎达尔并不是会轻易放过对手的男人，在那座几乎已经成为自己老是所有物的山上，哈桑不可能轻易逃脱。那么这个人又是谁呢？  
韦伯脑子里各种各样的思维跳来跳去，却始终没能理出一个头绪，不过主祭大人很快就给出了答案，当他牵着一个孩子的手慢慢从后面帷幔中走出来的时候，不光是韦伯，甚至是周围大大小小的所有王公贵族一并变了脸色。  
他们中有几个人虔诚的匍匐在地、也有几个人怒火冲天的叫起来，截然不同的反应对韦伯并没有太大的影响。他看着那个孩子，在一瞬间就已经认出了对方。  
虽然还没有确立下新的年号，但眼前的这位殿下毋庸置疑就是首都巴比伦的王，自己所效忠的大流士陛下的同父异母弟弟。这种情况已经彻底脱离了他所能想象的范围，韦伯手足无措地站在那里目瞪口呆，不知道自己应该是照着那方做才能适合现在自己这个尴尬的身份。  
这是个很纠结的选择题，虽然年轻的大公不认为行礼与否会给自己带上麻烦，但同样他不愿意看到目前的主宰者和教会走的过于接近，考虑到主教先生那阴阳怪气的脾气，年轻的大公下意识认为这件事情必须劝谏甚至亲手终结掉此事，他上前一步，却再也无法动弹。  
他觉得身体仿佛已经不是自己的了，从指尖到脚尖、甚至连呼吸都不属于自己。虽然他在瞬间已经分辨出这是一种魔法，但当魔法作用于自己身上的时候却是这样的可怕。他试图抗争，却在一次又一次的对抗中被对方的魔力所牵动，就这样一步又一步朝着主祭那边走过去。  
谁来阻止这一切！韦伯在心里呐喊，他感觉到自己伸出手，从内衣衬里取出了一只藏在里面的匕首、他感觉到自己的速度开始加快，他感觉到……  
利刃扎入人身体里的那种感觉。  
主祭惊愕的表情在他面前瞬间放大，然后是满手的血。  
这一幕实在是太过可怖，周围在平静了几秒之后发出了阵阵惨叫。韦伯愣愣的站在那里，只觉得脑子里一片空白。主祭缓缓倒下的身影让他心脏停顿，被魔法控制住的身体无法做出任何动作，就被周围的教士们抓住。在他被他们揉揉搓搓押下去的时候，年轻的大公唯一可以看到的就只有面无表情、好像什么都不曾发生过的言峰绮礼的脸。  
而此时，一贯平静的他正在笑。  
这种笑容让韦伯瞬间明白了些东西，但接下来的事情却让他更为心惊，哈桑慢慢的靠近绮礼，两个人凑在一起彼此举了一下手中的酒杯，这种动作、这种含义。  
他们才是主谋！  
韦伯有些茫然，他想不明白言峰绮礼为什么要这么做，但同样也不明白自己接下来将会有什么样的处境。杀死教职人员无疑是一件非常棘手的事情，西里西亚方面绝对可能会因为这件事情彻底抛弃自己，而魔法控制并不能如同药剂那样从身体上检测出来，自己唯一能做的现在看起来竟然只有等死。  
这可不是自己一贯的作风，韦伯咬着牙暗想，身上的魔法依旧没有解除，对方没有在第一时间杀掉自己灭口而选择羁押，那么极有可能是想把自己作为一个筹码？但用自己来威胁伊斯坎达尔？对方难道疯了吗？  
一想到有这种可能性，年轻的大公内心就无法平静，他无法想象自己又一次被伊斯坎达尔所拯救的样子，但同样也不希望他会来救自己。在首都乌鲁克闹事是一件极为不智的事情，更不要提他那极为敏感的身份。  
在一瞬间，他的脑子里已经充斥着各种各样的解决办法，有些极为天真、有些可能需要神助，却没有一个可以真正应用到实际的，当所有的念头在他脑袋里一一闪过之后，最终剩下的只有伊斯坎达尔的名字。  
别来！千万别来！  
再被彻底关入黑暗的时候，韦伯脑子里唯一能够想到的就只剩下了这句话。


	11. Chapter 11

在后世研究历史进程中，这一天成为了一个值得大书特书的日子。韦伯•威尔维特被关入教廷黑牢的时间是帝国历432年6月10日晚上7点不到，从此时开始计算，在接下来的整整二十四小时里，乌鲁克帝国经过了从未有过的震荡，不但整个国土彻底分裂，更将在人们印象里一向置身事外的教会彻底的牵扯进来。  
这个在后世被称为新月之夜的日子里，年轻的大公默默依靠在硬邦邦的石头墙壁上。他闭着眼睛试图理清刚才所发生的一切，并且希望可以尽快的找出足以化解这个危机的方法，但这种沉思在现在根本毫无用处。他不得不承认自己手头根本没有可以解决这件事情的足够的砝码，他没有证据来证明自己的无辜和主教的有罪。  
当然，并不是没有办法。言峰绮礼表现出了对伊斯坎达尔相当程度的熟悉度，如果说对方绞尽脑汁只是要用这种方法在大庭广众下抓住自己的话，那么这无疑是在传达一种“韦伯在我们手里”的讯息，这种讯息可能会通过各种各样的传言流落到外面，直到让伊斯坎达尔听到为止。  
这是一种相当危险的信号，虽然年轻的大公想不明白那个空降到培拉的主教为什么会对伊斯坎达尔这么感兴趣，但无论对方出于什么目的，自己都不想让他接近那个男人，这种连保护也算不上的逞强让韦伯一边在心里痛恨自己的无能，一边祈祷着真有神明能够出现。  
这种虚无缥缈的希望借助神力而达成的愿望，如果现在伊斯坎达尔在自己身边的话可能会觉得异常荒唐，进而大笑出声，但韦伯却无法停止这种祈祷。可能是黑暗让他失去了勇气，也可能是黑暗让他彻底的没有了方向。在这里，他无法辨认出光明在何处，只能依靠着那个人曾经告诉过他的所有话来支撑自己继续走下去。  
在这个地方，时间仿佛走的很慢，空气中至始至终弥漫着的那股淡淡的烟火味道勉强可以算是一个时间流逝、空气流动的证据。可能在等待了很长一段时间之后，韦伯听到了人走动的声音，虽然好像隔的很远，但他可以依稀辨认出那个声音的主人是言峰绮礼，而那位主教好像带着一个人朝着这边走来。  
对方是谁？  
一瞬间在韦伯的脑子里跳出了各种各样的答案，侩子手、刑讯者还是……幕后主使人？虽然没有证据来支持他的这个观点，但年轻的大公并不认为这件事情会是言峰绮礼主使的，同样他也不认为言峰绮礼会因为教会的事务而选择杀死主祭。  
说白了按照言峰绮礼这个感情匮乏的人的性格而言，他的人生观念并不在一般人的善、恶区分中，他极有可能因为某个人的话而产生“杀死主祭”的念头，而这个某人却不是这么好找的。韦伯觉得自己面对的可能是一个极有权利、能够彻底把握人心的可怕人物，但他将整个巴比伦里所有的贵族名字在心里扫了一圈之后，却遗憾的发现并没有有能力到足以让言峰绮礼听命的人。  
那么对方会是谁呢？  
虽然此刻自己身处绝境，但现在年轻的大公心中竟然会升起一股微妙的兴奋感，他有一种终于可以比伊斯坎达尔更早地接近真相的喜悦，虽然明知道真相后面可能是更加可怕的现状，但他依旧正打着眼睛看着可能是门的地方。  
来的人已经越来越接近外面，韦伯抬起头刚想说什么却在下一刻被走进来的人一把拎了起来，“小子，你就是伊斯坎达尔的学生？”  
来的人看起来很年轻，金黄色的头发、血红的眼睛和身上洋溢出的不可一世让年轻的大公在紧张之余开始好奇起对方的身份，“……你是谁？”他抓住对方的手，勉强问道，“你会和伊斯坎达尔是什么关系？”  
对方仿佛是听到了什么极为有趣的事情，忍不住大笑起来，他松开手转过头看着言峰绮礼，“绮礼，听听，多么可笑，据说对我最为忠诚的人竟然完全不认识我，哈哈哈哈哈，竟然还是伊斯坎达尔的学生，这么的弱小、这么的幼稚，绮礼，这太好玩了不是吗？”  
这话里蕴藏的寒意让韦伯愣了一下，随即就明白了对方的身份，但这个简直就是太不可思议了，为什么、为什么明明应该已经死了的皇帝竟然会出现在这里？“……陛下？”他张口结舌的看着对方，一时之间已经忘记了自己身处何方。他脑子里已经彻底没了任何思维，只剩下皇帝没有死这一个可怕的声音。  
吉尔伽美什陛下并没有死，不光意味着西里西亚与首都巴比伦之间权力斗争如同儿戏，更代表着根本没有遗诏、自己曾经说过的话全都是假的，“你……为什么……不是说……”他颤抖了一下，忍不住退了几步靠在墙上，“为什么、为什么你会认识伊斯坎达尔？”  
“为什么？难道你以为那群愚蠢的杂种所使用的不入流的小手段能奈何得了本王吗？我的死也好、遗诏也好……统统都是假的，当然你们演出的这出戏相当有趣，总算没让本王觉得太过无聊。”他耸耸肩，用一种施舍的眼神看着韦伯，“光凭你们这群杂种的智慧，也妄图窥觑王位吗？愚蠢至极。”  
他这么说话根本不足以解答韦伯心中的疑问，为什么吉尔伽美什活着？他和伊斯坎达尔到底是什么关系？为了引伊斯坎达尔出面，就能牺牲无辜的人吗？“为什么……要让我杀了主祭？虽然我不是一个很好的魔法师，但在明知道我有抗魔能力的情况下还用傀儡魔法……”  
“杂种，给我闭嘴。”吉尔伽美什眯着眼睛转过头喝道，“时臣是个顽固、愚蠢的东西，他根本就无法明白我的想法，在这里、在整片乌鲁克，我才是掌握一切的人。他竟然妄图用一些言语来控制我的想法，光凭这一点就该死，没有人可以擅自更改和打搅王的心意，所以这是我对他的惩罚。”他慢慢走到韦伯身边，弯下腰凑在年轻的大公身边细细打量着他，“真是奇怪，伊斯坎达尔竟然会看上你，这种脆弱的只要我伸出一根指头就能掐死的东西，竟然会被他看上，实在是无法理解。”  
这个家伙显然是唯我独尊到了令人无法理解的程度，他根本不给韦伯一丁点提问的时间，自顾自的说了下去，当然也拜他所赐，韦伯在最短的时间里对伊斯坎达尔这个曾经一度被他认为如同谜团一样的男人有了最直观、最深刻的认识。  
同样具有皇室血统、与吉尔伽美什是近亲，在二十多年前的宫廷政变中，一方获胜的结果就是另一方的彻底失败，被流放了的伊斯坎达尔和成为皇帝继承人的吉尔伽美什，彼此认识、势如水火，“在我小的时候，只知道有个比我大一些的兄弟，如果没有当年的事情，现在坐在那个位置上的人应该是他才对。”吉尔伽美什在说到这里的时候脸上露出了一个极为残酷的笑容，“偶尔我也会想，如果我和他位置颠倒会怎么样。就如同下棋一样，如果对手和我没有同样数量的棋子，那是一场不公平的战斗，这个世界上只有他才配当我的对手，所以无论如何我都想要创造一点小机会，让他能够有机会抬头仰望我。”他说到这里哈哈大笑起来，露出了极为不可一世的狂妄模样，“所以你看这是一个不错的机会，既能让那个家伙小小的动一下手脚，知道自己是多么的渺小，也能顺带解决掉一些阴沟里的虫子，杂种只配生活在阴暗的、湿漉漉的泥塘里一辈子也翻不了身，我要那个家伙知道自己到底有多脆弱，根本就不配有机会抬头看我，哪怕有再来一次的机会也是同样。”  
他说道这里，再一次凑近韦伯，年轻的大公可以感觉到对方呼出的气擦过脸庞，那种阴森入骨的恐惧感最终让他支撑不住，跌倒在地上。  
“所以……我想看看，在没有你这个累赘的情况下，伊斯坎达尔能做出让我多么震惊的事情，而你……对他到底是什么……我也很好奇。”  
王的笑容里掺杂着浓浓的恶意，韦伯无法理解这里面到底蕴含着怎样的怨恨方能让这个王者做出这么离谱的事情，但他无法提问，王也绝不会回答。在吉尔伽美什眼里，韦伯•威尔维特渺小如蝼蚁，根本不值得他停下脚步，而之所以让他出现在这里的理由是伊斯坎达尔，也就只有伊斯坎达尔而已。  
这是一种“只有这个人可以比肩、只有这个人才够得上让自己出手”的执念，而为了达成这个执念，吉尔伽美什做出了没有人可以理解的行为，假死、带着前任宰相躲起来、看着自己的孩子和妃子、大臣明争暗斗。依照皇帝陛下那糟糕的性格，说不定他把这一切都看成是一场游戏，而能够掌握游戏结果的只能是他。  
“……你没法决定……”韦伯喘息着扶着墙站起来，仰着头看着金光闪闪的王者，“不可能任何事情都如你所愿。”虽然对方的气势极为惊人，但他依旧没有胆怯，“你不是神，你只是个人。”  
王者斜睨了他一眼，表情极为不悦。他不喜欢韦伯的说法，更加不悦于对方的胆大妄为，在吉尔伽美什眼里，这个世界上可以直视自己的只有恩奇都一个人，而现在这个小子竟也敢用这种不带任何敬畏目光的眼神看自己，简直就是……“杂种！你竟然敢……”  
“吉尔，”门再次被推开，一个一身白衣的男人疾步走了进来。韦伯没能看清楚对方的样貌，却能察觉到王者身上瞬间消散的杀意。吉尔伽美什整个人轻松了下来，他伸出手拉住对方，两个人凑在一起，极轻声的交换了几句话。这中间时间极短，但显然王者已经得到了他想要的情报，他撇了韦伯一眼，再一次用一种意味深远的目光仔细打量起他来。  
这种被审视、被探究的目光让韦伯极为不适，他往后退了一步，试图避开这种让人不安的视线，但最终还是吉尔伽美什自己收回了视线，“好了，我们走吧，接下来的戏码，我实在是非常期待。”他的声音里充满了兴奋，但这种兴奋所传达出来的讯息让韦伯极为不安。  
伊斯坎达尔到底做了什么？不能、绝对不能正面面对这个家伙，绝对不可以。  
这并不是小瞧了自己曾经的老师，而是考虑到双方极不平衡的战斗力所产生的焦虑。虽然吉尔伽美什故意装死，以寻求他那所谓的“公平一战”，但这种公平从一开始就已经失衡，只是一个幌子。  
这里是巴比伦、是乌鲁克的首都，哪怕伊斯坎达尔再怎么对这里了如指掌，也毕竟是二十多年前的事情了。在这二十年里，城市到底发生了多少改变可能只有吉尔伽美什知道，现在的这里对伊斯坎达尔而言就是一个陷阱。  
在知道他身份之后，韦伯就忍不住对“伊斯坎达尔准备做什么？怎么做？从哪一步着手？”这三个问题进行过一些设想，但皇帝的不按牌理出牌的糟糕性格让他无法再继续想下去，他不知道也无法预料那个性格狂妄自大的王者接下来会走哪步棋。  
还是……会顺手掀翻整个棋盘？  
在没有光亮的情况下，他有一种自己已经被关在这里几天、几个月、乃至于几年的错觉。他忍不住的想象如果自己在这里被活活饿死，尸体歪歪的靠在角落里，因为没有阳光和水流，最后当人打开门的时候只能看到干尸时的样子，他们是否会尖叫、是否会探究这具尸体的来历。他摸了摸口袋，从马甲的内袋里掏出了塞在里面的日记本和一小管笔，自从在马车上养成了记日记的习惯之后，他始终将这两样东西带在身上，他觉得自己需要写点什么但真当他摊开本子的时候又觉得很难表述自己的心情。  
“其实……我很想被拯救，”他摸索着写道，“在这个黑暗的环境中，我试图尽量字迹端正一些。其实我很盼望着伊斯坎达尔来的，但又希望他不要来。我感觉很羞愧，明明就曾经说过不希望他再靠近我，却在这种时候盼望着得到他的帮助。我对我自己所表现出来的，不，应该说内心深处的懦弱感到羞愧。可能是黑暗让我心情愈发低落……”这段日后被称为心灵独白的字迹潦草的小文章，在日后成为了研究“韦伯•威尔维特”不可缺少的重要段落。  
但现在，这位日后历史中的主角，现在却在黑暗的地牢里捧着一本小本子摸索着，试图用纸笔缓解内心的不安，但很快他却听到有人在轻声叫他的名字，“韦伯，我说小子你在这里吗？”  
这个声音是伊、伊斯坎达尔？年轻的大公跳了起来扑到门边，“你来做什么？”他叫起来，却发现对方好像听不到自己的声音，“我在这里啊，这里！”他拼命敲击着石壁希望引起对方的注意，但伊斯坎达尔好像是找错了路，转了一圈之后声音逐渐轻了下去。  
韦伯绝望，他喘息着跪在地上不知所措，如果伊斯坎达尔没有找到自己、如果他就这样离开，难道自己就要一直呆在这个黑暗当中吗？  
“……听到了小子，不用唠唠叨叨的，”门被撞开，火把带来的光亮带给韦伯的不光是强烈的视觉刺激更多的是无法用语言来形容的欣喜若狂，他试着站起来，却发现自己早已经泪流满面。  
明明应该高兴却为什么会流下眼泪，韦伯自己也说不清楚，这么多时间来带给他的各种恐惧担忧在面对伊斯坎达尔的瞬间彻底压垮了他的神经，就在大汉抱住他的那一瞬间，年轻的大公晕了过去。  
当他再一次睁开眼睛的时候，外面漆黑一片，对于黑暗已经恐惧到了极点的他差一点点尖叫出来，却马上被伊斯坎达尔抱住，“哟小子，才被关了这么点时间就能被吓晕，还需要再练练啊。”这种不带恶意的嘲笑让韦伯很不好意思，他咬牙切齿的推开对方喝道，“笨蛋！谁吓晕了！你绝对是看错了！还有你怎么回来这里的？现在到底是几点了？你知道你的处境有多危险吗？”吉尔伽美什还在守株待兔，这个家伙竟然还在外面晃悠，一想到这里，韦伯就焦虑到来了无法冷静的地步，“为什么来救我！你知道不知道你已经暴露了？皇帝没有死、他知道你在这里！”  
“那又怎么样？”伊斯坎达尔伸出手揉了揉韦伯的头发，爽朗的笑了起来，“如果他来了，那就来吧，总不能把你丢在那种地方不管吧？况且抓住你就是为了找到我，既然如此不如顺了他们的意思。”  
这种豪气让韦伯振作了不少，这时他才终于有机会看一下周围，这里看起来并不像是藏身之地，朴素过头的装饰也不符合伊斯坎达尔的风格，“这里是……”  
“教会啊，你以为我们躲在哪里？”年长的引导者笑了笑，轻声嘱咐道，“等一会无论发生什么你都不要出去。”  
这话里带着的微妙含义让韦伯很不满意，他已经不是孩子，不是当年13岁还需要伊斯坎达尔扶持的笨蛋，他伸出手紧紧抓住对方的衣领，“带我去！不，是我要去，我应该去。”  
此时，距离这漫长的一天的结束，还剩下18个小时，年轻的韦伯•威尔维特并不知道，当他跨出那间房间的时候，就将以自己的眼睛看遍整个大陆的变化。  
伊斯坎达尔试图劝说他不要跟着自己做这种危险的举动，这个大汉是个看起来鲁莽但实际心思非常细腻的人，他并不希望韦伯因为这件事情被冠上叛乱者的名声，“小子你给我冷静一点，”他紧紧抓住韦伯的肩晃了两下，“这件事你不可以参与，听着小子，日后会发生什么我不能预计，但现在你不能去。”他义正言辞的说道，“你还有大好的人生，应该过着属于你的生活，而不是成为叛徒。”  
韦伯知道伊斯坎达尔说的每一个字都是对的，但他就是不愿意就这样放手。这是一种无法说出口的预感，他总觉得如果自己现在放开手就可能一生无法追上对方，这和他想要的东西完全不同，“我才不管呢！你是笨蛋吗？我是杀了主祭大人的人，别说是乌鲁克，就是这个世界，都已经没有容身之地了。”他紧紧的伸出手拉住伊斯坎达尔，“杀死了神在这个世界上的代言人的我，在那种时候、被所有人都看到，哪怕不是出于我自身的愿望，但依旧没有办法掩盖我的罪行。”反正都是死，与其因为陷害，被冠上不名誉的罪行最终被处死，还不如和伊斯坎达尔在一起，“背叛什么的，我可不知道。对我而言，能够让我发自内心说出……”  
韦伯的话还未说完，就被伊斯坎达尔一声断喝打断，年长的引导者将他甩在一边，“不要轻易说出这种话来，小子你还年轻，不要轻易许下未来，你根本就不知道自己会面对什么，所以就乖乖的呆在这里，等到外面彻底平静的时候再走出去。”  
“这时候出去，你是生还是死？”韦伯也不知道自己到底在生什么气，但他不愿意也绝对不想在这个时候放手。王者的身影还未从他脑海中消退，韦伯不愿意再牢牢记住另一个可能发生的可怕场景，“明知道外面是陷阱还要出去，你得多白痴才会做出这样的选择？我——韦伯•威尔维特，绝对不要你用这种方法做牺牲，听着伊斯坎达尔，当年你站在我面前，问我，我是不是你的主人。看在神的份上，我始终当你是我的老师、是你指引了我前进，但现在我要行使一次主人的权利，不许去！哪怕被那个家伙叫缩头乌龟也可以，绝对、绝对不可以在这种双方战力差距太大的情况下面对那个人。”没有人知道吉尔伽美什手里到底有多少士兵，韦伯不敢打这种赌，伊斯坎达尔的性命也好自己的性命也罢，都不应该留在这里，“你能进来，就能出去，所以带着我走可以逃出去的路吧。”  
他俩四目相对，彼此僵持了一会，伊斯坎达尔最终松开手做出了让步，他笑了笑表情也比前面显得轻松了一些，当那招牌式的揉脑袋再次出现的时候，韦伯终于心里安定了下来，前面一切焦虑愤怒在这一刻彻底消失，他低着头伸出手紧紧拉住伊斯坎达尔的袖子，只觉得眼眶一红。他吸了吸鼻子，勉强冲着对方笑了笑，“你看，这一次别想丢下我，要是再说什么有的没的，我发誓哪怕到地狱都会诅咒你。”  
差一点变成诅咒对象的大汉再一次笑了起来，他大手一捞将韦伯抱在怀里，“那么……走了。”  
“嗯！”  
这一幕对于韦伯来说就如同梦一样，终于可以抓住那个人的手、终于可以跟上他、这种得偿所愿又恍然若失的感觉让他有那么一瞬的迷茫，却马上恢复了精神，转过头面对着未知的命运。  
在推开门之后，外面静的可怕，韦伯只能听到自己和伊斯坎达尔的呼吸声，没有脚步、没有尖叫、没有预想中的军官的呵斥，这里就好像从没有吉尔伽美什出现过似的、就如同大陆每一个教会一样，那么平静、安宁。  
伊斯坎达尔好像对这里非常熟悉，不用点灯也能知道接下来该往哪里拐，他在阴森森的教会里面转悠了几圈，最终停留在了一扇门前，他皱着眉头看着门又往后退了几步。这种不寻常的样子让韦伯忍不住朝他看了一眼，压低了声音问道，“是……出了什么事吗？”  
“……路在那扇门里面，但现在里面有人。”他说着抬起头，朝着微微敞开的门那边指了一下，韦伯眯着眼睛看了半天，才依稀辨别出的确有一个人跪在里面。  
那一身装扮是如此的眼熟，再细想一下一个名字呼之欲出。  
那是言峰绮礼。  
他在祷告。  
就如同所有教会里的主教一样，他的姿势无法挑剔，所有动作就如同书本上描绘的那样标准。  
韦伯不知道他在祈祷什么，在年轻的大公看来，这个真正意义上的杀人凶手根本毫无悔意，完全就没有资格对着神祈求什么。他的内心虽然充满了对言峰绮礼这个人的敌视却依旧没有出声，接下来的逃亡路线由伊斯坎达尔负责，他既然执意要跟着一起来，就不应该再招惹任何麻烦。  
言峰绮礼还在祷告，他不停的站起跪下显得异常虔诚，韦伯不知道他到底在祈祷什么，却忍不住恶意的希望任何祈祷不会奏效。这种阴暗的心理曾在一瞬间让他有些愧疚，但这种愧疚又马上被恨意所覆盖。他伸出手轻轻扯了伊斯坎达尔一下，却被年长者的凝重表情所震慑。  
他虽然跟着魔法师略加学习过，但那位先生并没有真正传授过任何攻击或者防御的魔法，所有现在可以耍出来的花招都是在当时偷偷看着然后在培拉自己摸索出来的，虽然十分脆弱，但他依旧想要为伊斯坎达尔做点什么。他闭上眼睛将身上的魔力释放出来，试图控制一些生物来帮忙，他的魔力很低，可以勉强控制的只有老鼠、蝙蝠这种小东西，但也就是这样却让他感到了不对劲。  
这里太过平静了。  
就好像除了自己和伊斯坎达尔之外还有人在这里一样，比人类要敏感数百倍的老鼠可能察觉到了危险，没有一个愿意从鼠洞里爬出来。  
他的手动了一下，想要给伊斯坎达尔一些警示，却在这个瞬间被抛了出去。  
伊斯坎达尔拔出了剑，韦伯只看到空中划过两道亮光，然后是刀剑碰撞的声音。这声音相当响亮，韦伯在惊魂未定之余忍不住朝着房间里面看去，恰巧与言峰绮礼的目光撞在一起，主教慢慢站了起来，他就如同没事人一样面无表情的走了出来。  
随着他的动作，整个空间的灯也一个接一个被点亮，韦伯这才发现他们现在置身于自己曾经来过的那个有如鬼地的阴暗空间，而现在在这里的并不只有伊斯坎达尔、言峰绮礼和自己三个人，还有好多人。他们无声无息的站在这里的各个角落，就好像一开始就是这个房间的一部分，根本无从让人察觉。  
“……欢迎……两位。”言峰绮礼欠身一笑，那种毫无感情的微笑在这种情况下显得格外的可怕，韦伯朝后面缩了一下却马上恢复了镇定，“主教先生，看起来你是有备而来。”  
“不，完全相反，事实上我并不知道你们会朝这边走，按照那位王的意思，现在两位应该会和大厅里的客人们一起，死在弓箭扫射之下，当然王已经想好了一个足够合适的说法，比如说教会发现了叛乱……虽然听起来很牵强，但是人都已经死了，就没有必要考虑更多的问题。各个公国因为卷入了叛乱而实力大损，有助于王重新登上王位，当然最重要的是解决了心腹之患。”他朝着伊斯坎达尔那边看了一眼，再一次欠了一下身，“不过既然两位朝我这边来了，基于礼仪，我必须向两位介绍一下你们的对手，当然我想伊斯坎达尔殿下应该对这些人已经有了一些了解了。”  
“我只是略有些意外，哈桑竟然会是教会的人。”伊斯坎达尔朝后退了半步，他朝着韦伯这里看了一眼，表情愈发凝重起来。在以前的几年里，他对哈桑这个神秘的组织曾经做过一定的调查，但始终无法找到对方的头目，他曾经想过这支神秘的暗杀队伍到底属于谁，甚至怀疑过吉尔伽美什，但那个王者并不是喜欢用这种偷偷摸摸方法的人，那个金光灿灿的家伙更乐意选用一种华丽、盛大、任性的方式终结别人的性命，“我听说教会里有一批名为代行者的人，看起来你应该就是他们中的头目？”  
言峰绮礼并没有做出正面回答，他脸上笑意更深，却在瞬间窜到了伊斯坎达尔面前。  
韦伯的眼睛无法跟上这种速度，当他反应过来的时候，那边已经打了起来。  
伊斯坎达尔和言峰绮礼的速度都很快，但比起两米多高的大汉，矮上不少的主教先生显得更为灵活一些。他手中不知何时出现的剑以刁钻的角度朝着对手的各个致命点袭去。  
韦伯从未见到过这种真刀真枪的动手，他白着脸躲在门边上，一边关注着伊斯坎达尔的战况，一边留意着周围那群贴在墙壁或者柱子上的人。  
他无法揣测那些人接下来的动向，也不愿意伊斯坎达尔再在这里缠斗。任何一个有理智的人都应该明白，在老虎眼皮底下打架无疑是对那只老虎最大的挑衅，而现在那只名为吉尔伽美什的老虎正盘踞在这个教会的周围，不知道什么时候就会进来。  
韦伯退了一步，慢慢的朝着房门口挪去。  
伊斯坎达尔会朝这里走，是因为处于对这里地形的了解，如果说那件房间里有什么暗道，那么自己应该先一步找到它。但就当他转过头王里面看的时候，却被房间里的东西给彻底吓到了。  
比起外面，房间里亮堂很多，周围点着的烛光足以让年轻的大公看清楚里面的所有角落，而最显眼的就是那个祭坛，那个绝对不能算是正统祭坛的玩意儿上面躺着一个人。从他这个角度没法看清楚那个人的长相，但从衣着看起来，应该也像是教会中的一个主教，只是毫无生气垂着手的样子就仿佛死了一样。  
这种情况让韦伯联想到了很多东西，魔法、咒语还有禁忌。  
肯尼斯先生曾经说过，当魔法力足够的时候的确是可以做到很多超越人力的事情，哪怕是让死者复生也不是不可能，只是一旦做出这样的事情，就是违反了神的定律，当人的能力超越了神，等待着他的就绝对不是祝福而是可怕的诅咒。  
为了表示这件事情的严重性，肯尼斯先生曾经列举过很多“勇于挑战神迹”的魔法师最后的下场，最终以“到那个时候死已经算是一种解脱了”作为结语。这种谨慎小心的警告不止一次对着韦伯耳提面命，也彻底让年轻的大公明白自己所看到的事情是多么的恐怖。  
他咽了一口口水，慢慢探头进去，只看到地面上画着密密麻麻的魔法阵，宝石碎屑铺成的符文在周围闪耀着诡异的蓝色光芒，空气中散发着的浓浓硫磺味道混合着油脂和香料让人作呕，不时跳动的火焰给整个房间披上了恐怖、阴森的气氛。  
而就在这一瞬间，躺在祭坛上的人动了一下。  
“啊！！！！！！”吓坏了的少年，连退了几步一屁股坐倒在了地上，言峰绮礼听到了这声惨叫，手中黑剑挥出将伊斯坎达尔逼退几步，转身冲进了房间。  
房间里有一股极为强大的魔力，但它并没有如同韦伯想象的那样从房间里喷涌而出，而是在魔法阵的作用下不停的压缩再压缩，直至魔力浓到肉眼可见的地步为止。  
韦伯从来没有听说过这种样子的魔法阵也从未见过这样强的魔力，按照他对魔法和魔力的了解，这样的浓度足够将整个教会，不，不止整个教会，甚至是这半个城市都统统的炸掉。如果控制这个魔法阵的是个优秀如肯尼斯的魔法师那情况可能还好，但韦伯不认为言峰绮礼是个魔法师，他并没有足够支撑这个魔法阵的魔力，一旦失控……  
“……伊斯坎达尔，我们必须马上走！”他跳了起来，紧紧抓住身边大汉的手，“这个城市会被毁了的！”他尖叫着，却听到周围响起的阴森森的笑声  
“你们走不掉了。”哈桑们慢慢缩紧了包围圈，“按照命令，麻烦你们死在这里。”为首的女性歪着头说道，她的声音里带着笑意，听起来就好像在说早餐的麦片里要放热牛奶一样轻松自在。韦伯在恐惧和焦虑之中却依旧硬着头皮叫起来，“这里马上就会炸开的！你知道他在做什么吗？”他尖叫着指向房间。  
在那里，魔法阵死死的锢住魔力不让它们溢出，但周围放置的所有宝石已经无法支撑这样庞大并且愈发庞大的魔力。韦伯觉得自己好像已经可以听到宝石在魔力的压迫下分裂、碾压最终变成碎屑的声音。  
言峰绮礼试图控制它，当然一开始他的做法的确是奏效了，魔力在他的引导下将祭坛上的人缓缓包裹住，但那个不知生死的“极品”好像与魔力的融合性并不十分的高，魔力并没有进入那个人的身体，反而开始反向冲击着魔法阵。  
这种情况是肯尼斯当初说过的最糟糕的情况之一，而最惨的事情是言峰绮礼根本就不是魔法师，他没有足够的能力支撑他彻底控制住魔力让它按照自己的意志前进，“……一旦魔力冲出魔法阵，那么就是爆炸的时候。”韦伯说着朝周围看了一眼，“你们不懂情况的严重性吗？在魔力彻底失控的时候别说我们，就是这个城市都会因为这个而毁的！”不是一个人不是十个人，而是几万乃至于几十万人的性命都可能一瞬间化为乌有。  
他看不出这个魔法阵能够坚持到何时、也不确定躺在祭坛上的到底是极品还是施术媒介本身，更无法确定言峰绮礼的心意。  
韦伯只知道一点，伊斯坎达尔和自己绝对不能死在这里。  
绝对不可以。  
没有人发现这里的情况已经岌岌可危，韦伯甚至可以听到一丝若有若无的歌声，那赞颂神、祈祷平安的声音在这个时候显得格外的讽刺。哈桑显得非常顽固，或者说他们根本就没有意识到接下来可能会发生什么可怕事情，那群如同影子一样的人同时变换了站的位置，其中几个飞身而起朝着这里扑过来。  
伊斯坎达尔的剑术相当不错，但他的身高严重限制了他的发挥，而哈桑，不得不承认他们太过灵活，这样的车轮战只会严重削弱体力和精神力。  
韦伯咬着牙上前一步，一手抓住伊斯坎达尔一手挥出，随着他的动作地面突然涌起一堵火墙将哈桑逼退了几步。这种火墙他曾经见肯尼斯先生施展过几次，在那位魔法师手中哪怕是这种级别相当低的魔法依旧可以造成极大的伤害，但在韦伯手里只能挡住那么一小会。  
“混蛋，伊斯坎达尔你要是不想出逃跑的方法，我哪怕死也绝对不会原谅你。”他叫起来，手上却依旧没有停下，火墙源源不断的从地上冒出，将敌我双方远远隔开。哈桑不能穿过火焰，同样韦伯也不敢轻举妄动，他的魔法力只能勉强控制住魔力的方向，如果再要进行进一步攻击就太过勉强，更何况肯尼斯先生曾经说过，魔法师的战斗是远距离的战斗，在面对战士的时候不拉开足够的距离只会带来致命的伤害。  
而现在如果自己撒手，放弃防御直接进攻，那么不光是不自量力的自己，还会赔上伊斯坎达尔的性命，“我说，你这个笨蛋到底准备怎么办？”他叫着再一次退了一步，火的热量和魔法的消耗让他汗流浃背，能够勉强维持住现在一切的基本都靠着他“绝不能倒下”的精神力。  
伊斯坎达尔转身冲进了房间，言峰绮礼控制着即将要暴走的魔法没能来得及出手阻止他，只能看着对方一手掀开地上的某块砖头，一手推开柜子，在机括隆隆响起的声音之下，一扇连他都不知道的暗门从角落打开。  
“喂，那个很强的代行者，下次再见，今天就不玩了。”大汉朝着言峰绮礼挥了挥手，转身将门口魔力彻底用尽，整个人瘫在地上却依旧维持这火焰结界的韦伯一把提了起来，“小子，我们走！”  
他这样做，直接导致了魔力彻底中断，火墙在瞬间失去了支撑，化为几点小火苗在地上跳动几下之后变成几缕青烟消散在空中，哈桑们紧跟着冲进了暗道，形势依旧没有半点好转。而这一切年轻的大公已经无从考虑，他昏昏沉沉的靠在伊斯坎达尔怀里，魔力透支和严重的精神负担让他非常痛苦，身体不自觉的痉挛带来的痛苦让他发出细微的呻吟。  
伊斯坎达尔知道韦伯的痛苦，但他不敢停下来，虽然仗着对地形的了解，他可以勉强比哈桑走到快一步，但双方之间毕竟战线太近，一不留神就会被那群善于隐藏于黑暗的鬼魅们发现踪迹，“小子，无论如何都要再坚持一下，很快我们就能出去了。”他伸出手调整了一下怀里韦伯的位置，却发现年轻的大公浑身抽搐，身体冰冷，他可以听到上下牙齿打颤的声音，可以听到那微弱如同猫叫的呻吟。  
“小子！”  
“……别管我……快走！”韦伯挣扎着伸出手抓住他的衣服，“快走！”  
空气中的魔法浓度越来越高，年轻的大公确信这是言峰绮礼已经无法控制住魔法阵了，虽然不确定那个主教接下来的做法，但现在绝对不可以停留，哪怕是为了自己也不行，“放下我，你走！”可能是因为体力在下降，他觉得自己好像可以听到哈桑逐渐接近的声音，他们在远处彼此招呼，正试图将整个暗道摸索清楚，“带着你会被发现的。”  
“蠢材，给我闭嘴！”伊斯坎达尔轻声呵斥了他一下，再一次将他抱起来，“小子总觉得你长大了不少，等出去了我教你喝酒。”  
韦伯没有答话，他靠在伊斯坎达尔的怀里，感觉到的是从未有过的安稳和舒心，“笨蛋……酒我早就会喝了，才不用你教。”  
在黑暗的牢房中被关押了很久，他已经失去了对于时间的正确判断。年轻的大公半闭着眼睛迫切的希望可以恢复一些力气，不至于给伊斯坎达尔带来太大的负担，但身体在这一刻格外诚实，连一根手指都无法动弹的现状让他觉得很懊恼，他不想让伊斯坎达尔看出自己的忧虑，只能咬紧牙关不让自己发出任何呻吟，但不停痉挛抽搐的身体却让他的努力化为泡影。  
伊斯坎达尔抱着韦伯绕过几根柱子，再一次打开一个机关，将后面的路堵住，虽然不一定可以组织哈桑的追击，但至少可以拖延他们一段时间。就如同韦伯相信着他一样，他也相信着自己怀里抱着的小子的判断能力。言峰绮礼在刚才所使用的魔法他虽然没有完全看懂，但哪怕作为一个普通人也可以感觉到魔力的可怕和压迫感，如果韦伯说这种力量即将要爆炸，那么就绝对不是虚言。  
这条密道在几百年来都作为教会至高的秘密隐于各种典籍中，知者寥寥可数，伊斯坎达尔在极年幼的时候曾作为“下一任储君”被自己的父亲带来过一次，在后来的宫廷政变中，也因为有这条密道的存在，才使得大部分臣属没有死在那次屠杀中。  
虽然皇帝已经换了一个，这中间也经历了漫长的二十三年，但时间并没有冲淡仇恨，报仇成为了生者不得不完成的义务，不过在伊斯坎达尔眼里，报仇可能还是其次，他所要追求的并不只是巴比伦也不是整个乌鲁克，他并不关心那个位置是不是自己的，而是全心全意的希望自己有朝一日可以成为这个世界的主宰。  
从这一头到那一头，从高山到大海，不分国家、人民，所有人都拜倒在自己脚下。这才是这个男人毕生所追求的目标。这在现在看起来是一种不切实际的美梦，但伊斯坎达尔甘愿沉醉在这个梦想里，并准备为之付出一生。  
他其实非常清楚，这样贸然冲入教会其实非常不智，这是个再明显不过的陷阱，显然是吉尔伽美什故意设下的圈套。那个任性至极的皇帝是个极为难缠的人物，在民众的眼里，那个金光灿烂的王者是个竟然会突发奇想的怪人但伊斯坎达尔知道吉尔伽美什的骄傲、甚至可以揣测出几分那个金闪闪的王的想法。  
在面对这个陷阱的时候他并不是没有想过逃避，一个韦伯•威尔维特是否值得自己赔上一切去拯救蹭让他犹豫过一下，但这个孩子……这个自认为已经成为男人的孩子却是在这个世界上除了“伟业”之外唯一无法舍弃的人。无论是六年前湖畔的偶遇还是十三岁时的悉心教导，还是现在的倔强。韦伯•威尔维特已经成为了他内心无人可以取代的人物。  
“……小子，马上都到出口了，现在绝对不要晕过去。”他揉了揉怀里的年轻人的头发，在等待良久之后才听到了一声极为微弱的回答。  
“嗯！”


	12. Chapter 12

从比比西河顺流而下，中间搭乘马车，这近一个月的旅程并不孤独，巴比伦的惨状陆陆续续的通过各式各样的渠道传到韦伯的耳朵里，虽然不敢保证每个消息都是真实并正确的，但有一点可以确定。  
危险永远和机遇并行，而现在西里西亚需要盟友，需要一个可以陪伴在皇帝身边的人。  
这点显然不止韦伯一个人想到，就在马上要到达西里西亚的时候，他收到了王妃言辞恳切的信，信纸和蜡封装点的非常精美，完全符合王妃殿下一贯的品味，但信里所透露的内容却让人非常担忧。  
这是一封从某种意义上可以算是真心话的信件，王妃从头到尾叙述了西里西亚现在的艰难（当然韦伯相信这中间绝对掺杂着大量的水分）和未来“可以预见的艰辛”，一再强调自己是多么需要培拉的援手，并热切的希望韦伯可以快一点到来。虽然很好奇为什么王妃会知道自己不在培拉而在来西里西亚的半路上，但经过这三年多来的历练他也能从信里各种各样的哭诉和委屈里看到那位殿下喜气洋洋的笑脸。  
信里所有东西都可以从反方向来理解，现在的艰难——当然，雇佣兵是如此的昂贵没有几个公国负担的起他们的消耗，哪怕富有如同西里西亚也不可能同时供给三个佣兵团，更何况其中一个是著名的芬恩——这可怕的财政支出的确可以让王妃殿下肉痛很久，如果再不找到大笔金钱支持恐怕在很长一段时间里，那位殿下都无法买到自己心爱的珠宝。培拉的确贫穷，但不等于说毫无根基，自己是在当时唯一一个投靠西里西亚方面的人，也许在对方看来自己是极为愚蠢、容易操纵的傻瓜，不过这个角色的定义倒是相当不错，如果真的按照这样的脚本进行下面的安排可能会更容易进行？  
他认真思索了一下，最终将这个没有意义的念头抛诸脑后，如果为了达到目的而不做自己，那么还不如一开始不要这样做更好一些，他想要让伊斯坎达尔认识到的自己不是那个虚伪的必须伪装成别人的韦伯•威尔维特，而是实实在在的自己。  
在到达塔萨斯的同时他就被请进了公馆，与上次相比这一次王妃的态度客气了许多，不但有了笑脸，言谈举止里还多了不少拉拢的意味，“我亲爱的大公，”她用那相当好听的声音说道，“在您不在的时候，陛下相当想念您，我想您已经知道了发生在首都的不幸。”她的表情就如同最杰出的演员在舞台一样变来变去，一下子从兴高采烈变成满面愁容，如果不是十分清楚这位夫人的为人，韦伯几乎要以为在下一刻她就要哭出来了。  
“这的确是一件极为可怕的事情，”他也跟着叹息起来，“完全不敢想象竟然会有这种事情发生。”  
“正是如此，”王妃倚靠在一个软垫上，拿着手帕擦拭了一下眼角，“陛下也十分震惊于这种恐怖的暴行，据说爆炸掀起巨浪将周围所有的民房瞬间粉碎，感谢神，如果不是皇宫与那里还有些距离，恐怕连那美丽的空中花园也会被彻底粉碎。”  
对于这点韦伯并没有表达什么特殊的观点，他饶有兴致的欣赏的王妃殿下的自说自话，并且试图记住每一个字眼并推敲出对方真正想要表现的意思。  
“这绝对是教会的阴谋，大公殿下，我想您也应该从各种各样的消息里看出问题，在一夕之间，我们帝国竟然死去了这么多人才，无论从哪个角度来看都是不可思议的事情，而大圣堂虽然在爆炸中被毁灭，但依旧有当时负责保护皇宫的魔法师作为证人，他们表示这是一场极为强大的由魔法引发的爆炸。当然您可能不知道，教会的主祭时臣阁下正是一个相当优秀的魔法师。”  
一听到死在自己手上的人的名字，韦伯在一瞬间感觉到了些许不适，他有些尴尬的扯了一个笑容，再次调整了一下坐姿将内心的不安掩盖了过去，“那么王妃您的意思是……”  
“肯定是教会在进行极可怕的魔法召唤，这不是第一次了，在以前诸多书中都有记载，教会至始至终想要召唤出神以证明神迹，而这一次他们选择以人作为祭品，这么多人的死亡就是最好的证据。”她重重拍了一下桌子，手上的镯子和玻璃桌面发出了响亮的撞击，“这是意图颠覆这个国家的阴谋，必须严惩！”  
事实上当时在现场的人已经统统死光了，到底要严惩谁呢？韦伯再次挑了一下眉毛却马上欠身回答，“当然，王妃您说的相当正确，但……我们去惩罚谁？教会已经随着爆炸彻底消失，作为大陆最大的宗教地点，连主祭也必定死于了那场可怕的爆炸，这已经是神对于妄图窥觑不属于人类的力量的不自量力的人们做出的最好惩罚了，虽然代价惨烈。”  
这话好像很得王妃的欣赏，她揪着手帕看了韦伯许久，忍不住笑了起来，“您说的很对，那么我们来说正事吧。”她表情再次一变，总算有了公事公办的样子。  
“女人都是善变的动物。”将这句话在心里转悠了几遍之后，年轻的大公突然觉得伊斯坎达尔让自己看这么多书未尝不是件坏事，他将所有的话在心里转悠了一圈之后最终笑着说道，“殿下，诚如您所说，现在已经到了最为关键的时候。陛下有遗诏作为基础，那么在这种情况下他就应该回到巴比伦主持大局。”  
“正是如此，您说的非常正确，只是您刚从培拉赶来这里并不清楚巴比伦的形势，那时候的爆炸虽然极为强烈，但并不是每个元老院的人去了。”王妃蹙着眉站起来斜靠在床边，从韦伯的这个角度看过去，虽然那位夫人已经生了孩子却依旧保持着美丽和端庄，当然他不会傻乎乎的认为那位的心眼也如同阳光一样灿烂，“在那群迂腐的人眼里，明明是有正统皇位继承权的我的儿子，乌鲁克真正的皇帝陛下却有弑父的罪名，这种可怕的不公正的罪责在毫无证据的情况下落在我们孤儿寡母身上，被从巴比伦赶出去已经极为可笑了，现在依旧用这个理由不让我们母子回去，这是对先皇最大的藐视、对法律最大的践踏。”  
“当然，殿下，您说的很对，但我想那些人应该不足一提？在经过巴比伦的惨痛变化之后，难道他们还能找到第二个继承皇位的人？如果没有人选，那么除了陛下之外任何人坐上皇位都会受到神的谴责。”韦伯觉得自己好像抓住了与这位夫人打交道的办法。王妃殿下非常不喜欢有人忤逆她的意见，但如果在顺着她说的同事加入自己的意见，效果会比一味顶着来的更好，“如果这样，我倒有个主意，殿下可以带着皇帝陛下带着大量援助物资赶赴巴比伦，以赈灾的形势让宣布自己对那座城市的掌控权。”  
那场爆炸到底有多可怕，韦伯虽然没有亲眼见过但也能略微估计出一些损伤，但比起灾情，吉尔伽美什和言峰绮礼的生死是他更为关注的重点问题。如果吉尔伽美什当时并没有在现场，而是早就撤离，那么只要他出面，别说是王妃就是皇帝也未必可以幸免。  
他想起了那双血红的眼睛、那残忍的笑容，就忍不住打了一个寒颤，但他不准备把这件事情说给任何一个人知道，在年轻的大公看来这并不是皇室内部的斗争，而是伊斯坎达尔与吉尔伽美什两个具有“王”之气概的人的对抗游戏，没有人有资格插足在这两人中间，无论是王妃还是科多曼殿下都不行。  
他的深思并没有影响王妃殿下，那位女性在听到韦伯这一番话的时候就已经沉浸在了自己儿子真正坐上王位的那一幕中，她的控制欲相当强，又没有能够与这种控制欲相媲美的政治手段和智慧，以前可以依靠的兄长也因为去年一场突如其来的流行病而去世。韦伯的出现对她而言，总有一种松口气的感觉，虽然实际上她根本就看不上这个穷鬼大公，但这个时候无论是谁，只要能够站在她身边并且出一个可以让她实行点子就可以。  
“那么就这样吧！”她的声音彻底打断了韦伯的思考，略微有些错愕的大公看着王妃匆匆忙忙的走到门口开始下达命令，而就在这时，另一边的小门被人轻轻推开，露出了一个少年的脸。  
虽然双方已经分开三年，但韦伯依旧一眼认出了那位殿下，他眼睛亮了一下刚想站起来，却看到那位伸出手做了一个留在那里的动作。这个动作很让人奇怪，但考虑到这对母子之间关系的紧张，韦伯倒也不奇怪。  
只是三年前关系就已经相当僵硬的这对母子，现在竟然还是这样，那么就不得不考虑中间的站队问题了。这种看起来不是很靠谱实际上属于未雨绸缪的思想很大程度上是被伊斯坎达尔所锻炼出来的，那位先生习惯于布置一堆书当做作业，却从来不指定接下来要回答的题目，以至于韦伯不得不经常猜测他会问什么、针对问题自己应该回答什么。  
现在回想起来那时候是多么幸福，没有忧愁、不用焦虑、甚至不需要去想自己会长大的日子，十三岁的生活实在是太过美好以至于自己每每梦回依旧想要回到那个阳光下的花园。但现在自己必须往前看，任何一分钟都不能停住脚步，只要有一丁点的机会，就要爬上自己可以到达的最高的位置。  
只有最高的地方才能配得上伊斯坎达尔的心，才有足够的能力支持那个人走遍这个世界，韦伯有一种预感，自己也许真的可以亲眼看见那个人掌握这个世界的日子。  
接下来的时间过的很快，王妃在下完命令之后就以自己累了为由礼貌的请韦伯出去，她并没有介绍科多曼殿下在哪里也未曾说过一句可以准许觐见的话来，这种省略是因为忙绿而不小心被遗忘还是刻意为之？年轻的大公对此非常好奇，但他相信很快就会有人给自己答案，而那个可以回答的人此时此刻就应该在隔壁房间里等待着自己。  
三年的岁月在皇帝陛下身上显得更为明显，九岁的皇帝身高已经快到韦伯的肩膀了。对于韦伯的到来，年幼的皇帝显得异常兴奋却没有了三年前的那种跳脱，这种不符合年龄的沉稳让年轻的大公忍不住叹息了一下，时间带给他和自己的不光是身高的变化，更多的是思想和心灵。  
“你终于来了！”皇帝拉着他的手兴高采烈，但这种兴奋与当年的依赖并不相同，三年带来的改变已经让两个人之间出现了隔阂，韦伯在一瞬间竟然不知道应该要对对方说什么，这种冷场持续了几秒，皇帝率先反应过来，“威尔维特卿，你竟然没变高？”  
“……陛下您倒是高了不少，”两个年轻人站直身体，背靠着背比较了一下身高，总算让气氛缓和了过来，韦伯想继续这场寒暄，但皇帝却没有这样好的兴致，“我听说了……”他压低声音说道，“巴比伦的事情，据说很惨……”  
这话让韦伯再次沉默了几秒，最终轻声应了一下，“虽然没有亲眼所见，但听说以教会为中心，周围所有的所有关系都化为了灰尘，还好有魔法师及时稳定住局面，不然爆炸恐怕会波及的更广。”  
房间里的气氛沉闷了起来，皇帝就这这个比身高的姿势靠在韦伯背上，年轻的大公可以感觉到对方的脑袋在自己的背上蹭了两下，“……那么你是来做什么的呢？”  
这个问题让韦伯愣了一下，年轻的大公侧过头却对上了皇帝陛下闪闪发亮的眼睛，“陛下？”  
“是为了我而来的还是为了我母亲而来的，韦伯•威尔维特？”皇帝退了一步，死死的看着对方，“现在作为皇位继承人，只剩下我一个，你是这样对我母亲谏言的，那么你想得到什么呢？”他停顿了一下，脸上露出了一个极为微妙的笑容，“我已经不是三年前的我了，韦伯•威尔维特卿。”  
“您觉得呢？”韦伯歪了歪头，转过身看向对方，“千里迢迢从塔拉赶来的我是为了什么您认为呢？还是说三年的时间您已经认为我不会再效忠您了？还是您认为王妃殿下会撇下您自己坐上皇位。”  
“……她没资格坐上那个椅子。”皇帝撇撇嘴，总算露出了一丝孩童应有的稚气，他带着一点耍赖的以为走到韦伯身边，死死拽着年轻大公的袖子，“太过分了，三年、整整三年你竟然连一封信都不写给我，无数次的我想过你是不是忘记了我、是不是忘记了你发过的誓，不过你现在来了，真好……”他叹息着，前面那剑拔弩张的气氛也瞬间消失无踪，“太好了、你终于来了。”  
这种绝不像正常情况的兴高采烈让韦伯有些疑惑，他虽然能够明白皇帝看到自己时可能会有的热情，但这也未免太热情洋溢了，与前面的那个他判若两人。  
他试图想要问清楚，但皇帝伸出手比了一个静音的手势，默默带着他从另外一边走了出去，“我知道你的疑问，但那个地方可不是个能细说的好位置。”他带着韦伯下了楼，来到伊斯坎达尔曾到过的花园，“我得告诉你，”他捂着胸口喘息着，“我舅舅死了！”  
这个消息韦伯在去年就已经听说，倒不怎么惊讶，但皇帝却不这么认为，“你没明白吗？我舅舅死了，凶手是我母亲！”  
谋杀对于贵族而言是家常便饭，类似于韦伯这种因为父母去世而成功坐上大公宝座的可以说是非常稀少的例子。弑父、杀兄，这种新闻只要不闹的太大，最多只会变成领民们茶余饭后的谈资。在贵族和宫廷中，很多时间没有父子没有爱人甚至连朋友也没有，利益、交易和假笑才是政治永恒不变的配乐。  
但这一次的情况并不一样，已经成为大公的王妃殿下完全没有任何理由去杀死她的亲人，多一个人多一个帮手，这应该是再简单也没有的道理不是吗？更何况在他的印象中，那位先生应该始终是站在王妃殿下这边的不是吗？  
“我看着他和我母亲喝酒、看着他紧紧抓住衣襟倒在椅子上、看着母亲冷静的让人来收拾尸体，因为流行病而去世，这倒是个不错的理由不是吗？”皇帝说完这一通话，脸上的紧绷感这才略有些淡去，“力量和财富是我缺少的东西……”他下意识的朝韦伯这边看了一眼，“我们都没有这些，就因为没有这些所以在这个时候才必须更团结。”  
时间真的让人变了很多，眼前这个只能称为孩子的皇帝在三年前绝对说不出这番话来，但现在韦伯甚至觉得他比自己还要成熟、思考的还要周到，“我愿遵从您的所有愿望，只是您与王妃之间……”单就现在的情况而言，他并不想看到皇帝与王妃关系的破裂，虽然他也一再感觉到这对母子的不对劲，但关于皇家的隐秘自己知道的越少越好，这是伊斯坎达尔当年珍而重之的提醒，而它也会一直指引着自己前进的方向。  
“……她才不是我的母亲呢。”年幼的皇帝脸上露出了一个扭曲怪异的笑容，却并没有就此再做过多的解释，只拉着韦伯开始问这三年来的变化，这种从极端仇恨到异常快乐的情绪变化让年轻的大公感到一丝慌乱，眼前这个人到底天真还是老练，这三年来他到底经历了什么可怕的变故。  
他担忧的表情太过明显，皇帝在重复提问了两遍之后最终忍不住笑了出来，“你到底在担心什么？她在现在可不敢动我，我可是她珍贵的货物，不卖个好价钱她会觉得亏本的。”他不屑一顾的撇撇嘴，“到巴比伦我会证明给这个世界看，我才是、只有我才是乌鲁克的皇帝。”  
就在这一瞬间，韦伯感觉到了从眼前这个比自己小上七岁的皇帝身上散发出来的足可以和伊斯坎达尔、吉尔伽美什媲美的气场，那种只有自己能够是王的气场。年轻的大公高兴了一下，但马上忧虑更深，科多曼殿下、伊斯坎达尔、吉尔伽美什都有成为这个世界统治者的气量，但这个世界只有一个，势必会有征战杀戮，那两个人已经到了不死不休的局面，但眼前这个还只是个孩子啊。  
如果战争开始他该怎么办、如果他知道自己根本没有真心对他，而只是想借着这里做一个跳板追上他的对手那又该怎么办？  
如果一开始就存在着欺骗，他将如何面对真实？而自己又该如何面对良心。  
这种可以预见的背叛最终成为了无法解答的谜题，被韦伯深深的埋藏在心底，他无法想象说真话会付出多可怕的代价，也不敢去深思到底是虚假的忠诚重要还是真心的信任重要。他希望用时间来抚平这一切，却也知道这只是愚蠢的逃避手段和没有用的借口，但现在的自己没有任何能力来解答这个问题。  
在王妃的命令下，源源不断的物资通过水路朝巴比伦运送，在外界的强力干预下，骚乱已久的首都最终平静下来，没有人再会去考虑死去的人。在百姓眼里，他们不在意谁到底能坐在皇宫深处的那把椅子上，血统也好、能力也好统统不是他们考虑的范围，谁给他们安全、宁静和喜乐，谁就可以当王。  
钱可以保证重建一个与以前一样的巴比伦、雇佣兵可以保证清除混乱还所有人一个安全。当这些条件统统满足的时候，科多曼殿下也就顺理成章的登上了王位，或者应该说是早就应该属于他的王位。  
这一切看起来符合了所有人的愿望，但皇帝不满意。  
“这个女人怎么可以成为监国、她怎么配成为监国？她需要监视什么？”他咬牙切齿的在房间里对韦伯抱怨，“所有的东西都需要她的过目，在她眼里，百姓的生活根本就不是生活，她关心的只有钱、钱和钱，只要能让她多买一份珠宝就是一条明智的法律。”他话音略微停顿了一下，语气一转又说道了另一个人身上，“还有，那个芬恩•麦克库尔，一个佣兵队队长也能登堂入室，真是岂有此理，我可以看到那个人眼里的野心。在我坐上那个位置的时候，他虽然低着头但视线依旧可以透过我看着那把椅子。”  
韦伯没有回答，对于皇帝和王妃之间的矛盾，他无从插嘴，这点皇帝非常清楚也从未勉强过他做过多的评论。但芬恩•麦克库尔的情况就比较特殊，作为著名的雇佣兵团团长，他素来游走在这个世界最为混乱的敌法地方，为所有需要战争的人服务。他有野心、也有与之野心相称的实力，但这个世界并不是光有野心和实力就可以掌握的，他还需要一个平台、一个可以让他接近权力中心的平台。  
而现在王妃无疑提供了一个最适合他出手的位置，而且还没有人可以阻止这种情况的发生。“巴比伦需要军队，”年轻的大公在思考了一会之后，最终决定先安抚皇帝那脆弱的神经，“教会的爆炸让整个帝国少了一大半的领主，他们的突然离世造成了整个帝国的混乱，而这个混乱势必需要漫长的时间来一个个的整理。”兄弟之间会发生争执、叔侄之间会勾心斗角，哪怕是姐妹也可以在一瞬间反目成仇，权利的诱惑就是如此的巨大，没有人可以抵挡住站在最高处的诱惑，“我们需要人，无论是谁。”  
“但也不能是那个野心勃勃的家伙！”皇帝大声喝道，却又马上觉得自己的口气实在是太过粗暴了，“抱歉我不是故意……”他垂下头显得有些灰心丧气，“我没想冲着你吼，我明白你的意思，但我就是没有办法看着那个人用那种放肆的笑容站在我面前。”  
这种感觉韦伯可以理解，但芬恩与其他人不一样，如果说对付王妃还能利用各种各样的小手段勉强架空她的权利，但同样的办法用在那个勇者身上就毫无用处。芬恩有手段、有眼光，贸然动手无异于打草惊蛇，而一旦惊动对方，手上没有军队的己方就只有如同待宰的羔羊一样缩在角落里瑟瑟发抖。  
权力失衡只会导致秩序的崩溃，现在的乌鲁克已经无法承受再一次的崩盘。  
“必须忍耐，”年轻的大公叹息着伸出手揉了揉皇帝的头，这个动作曾一度是伊斯坎达尔的习惯，而现在韦伯也用它来安抚情绪极端激动的皇帝，“我们只能等，等到足够强大、足够与他们对敌的时候。”他转过头看向窗外，在远处翠绿的草坪上，正有一个熟悉的身影慢慢走过。  
迪卢木多•奥迪纳，费奥纳骑士团的副团长、第一骑士、芬恩的左右手。但对于韦伯来说，这个人并不止前面这些头衔，他更是魔法老师肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊先生的恋人，虽然那两位先生之间的感情非常微妙，韦伯可以看到的总是魔法师先生的一反常态的大声咆哮，但他可以从端茶倒水、可以从各种各样的讥讽和嘲笑中感觉到这两个人关系的与众不同。  
只是爱到底是什么？韦伯不是很能明白，现在也没有时间去明白这个。他现在所关心的并不是这种一直在故事里出现的情节，而是这个国家的未来、皇帝的希望、和自己可以掌握的方向。而且现在和三年前不一样，迪卢木多是芬恩的左右手，从现在的情况看，他们极有可能会成为敌对的双方，而真正对上那个骑士，自己这里谁能够打败他？  
韦伯现在总算是能够明白伊斯坎达尔口中所谓的雇佣军不可靠的真正含义，不确定是否能够胜利、胜利了以后是否可以真正排除他们、而当雇佣军的势力超过自己的时候又应该怎么办，种种情况当时没有想到，而现在却一一出现在自己面前。他依稀可以回忆起那位骑士手持双枪的飒爽英姿，在面对时钟塔最强魔法师的情况下依旧不落下风的强悍。  
但虽然明知道这个人即将成为他的敌人，但韦伯依旧没有办法去考虑如果利用一些手段、做一些适当的阴谋。一方面是因为肯尼斯先生，他虽然是个嘴巴很坏的魔法师，但如果没有那位先生，自己可能早就死了；而另一方面是因为迪卢木多的人品。  
他就如同传说中的骑士那样，崇尚着谦卑、牺牲、英勇、诚实和公正，对于这样的一个人用阴谋是一件让韦伯感到可耻的事情，“反正就等吧，”他转过头冲着皇帝笑了一下，“时间会告诉我们办法，反正……不会很长。”


	13. Chapter 13

接下来的日子韦伯过的相当忙碌，作为宫廷中最年轻的生力军，他不止是皇帝陛下的侍读还担任着书记的职务，成天上上下下地跑，而晚上作为魔法师肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊先生的学生他还要读完魔法师指定必须阅读的书目。这样的忙碌并没有让他觉得疲惫不堪，反而让他愈发感觉到自身的不足。  
在后世的研究中都极喜欢用海绵来形容韦伯•威尔维特这一时期的状态，大部分人认为他能够有日后那样的功绩极大的原因是通过这三年来的学习，这点韦伯也在自己的日记中做了相似的记录。  
他的刻苦和认真让肯尼斯先生相当诧异，这个脾气性格都不能说很好的魔法师一度认为这个半调子学生极有可能会死在那次魔力冲击中——考虑到他的年轻和不成熟，这是在魔法师队伍里常会发生的糟糕情况——但令人诧异的是，这小子不但没死反而被磨练的越发成熟起来。  
魔法师先生非常清楚，这小子能够一步步的走到现在这一步绝对不是幸运，他在任何地方都别人更为努力，虽然不清楚这超出常人的努力的原因，但未尝不是好事，但有一点魔法师先生心里比任何人都清除。  
巴比伦很危险。  
虽然他没有证据证明这个感觉的由来，但可以从韦伯欲言又止的样子里看出来情况的微妙，那小子虽然已经变了很多却没有改变本质。“告诉我，会发生什么。”魔法师先生托着茶杯看向坐在对面的学生，“那与三年前那个什么都不知道、看到水银还吓的哆嗦的时候不同，现在你已经有了自己的思想、拥有可以改变一些事情的能力，所以不用故意在我面前做出这种有所隐瞒的样子。”  
韦伯朝他看了两眼重新垂下头，他不知道怎么和对方解释这样一件复杂而微妙的政治事件，如果说的太详细对肯尼斯先生并不是好事，但如果含含糊糊对方可能又会误解自己的意思，“先生……”  
“……和那个家伙有关？”魔法师先生挑了一下眉毛，用一种更为冷静的声音接口，“一般没有人会理会平时只会喝茶的我，所以能让你这么烦恼的只有那个家伙，那么有什么是和我有关的吗？”他停顿了一下，“难道他做了什么？”  
还没等韦伯回答，他马上自己否定了这个质疑，“他不是那种会做出什么的人，那么就是他没做什么才导致出了问题喽？”  
魔法师的敏锐让韦伯有些无法招架，他在告知一切和继续隐瞒之中纠结了许久，最终下了决定，“先生，如果可以，能让迪卢木多•奥迪纳先生尽快离开吗？”如果再留下去，要么就会被迫卷入芬恩和王室之战，在对国家的忠诚和对芬恩的忠诚之间徘徊；要么就会成为芬恩手下朝着皇室举起的最为尖利的枪，“如果他再继续留在这里，无疑会造成……”他停顿了一下用一个“你能够明白”的表情试图让对方明白自己的意思，“芬恩的权利太大了，而他显然没有继续节制的意思，当军权和皇权有了冲突，对于奥迪纳先生来说就会陷入一个两难的境地，他并不是那种会背叛芬恩的人、同样让他背叛国家也是不可能的，而当两者产生矛盾的时候，夹在中间怎么也不可能好过的。”就如同自己一样，一边在工作一边无时无刻不受到内心的谴责，“所以找个借口，让他去我的公国培拉，您可以和他一起去，两个人一起，他也许就不会起疑。”  
“……然后你们就会对芬恩动手？可笑的……政治。”魔法师先生撇撇嘴表现的不屑一顾，“在手上没有能力的时候花了大价钱请他们来，现在不需要了就准备铲除他们，历史总是如此的相似，你这么喜欢看书应该不会不记得类似的故事吧？”  
年轻的大公无法反驳魔法师所说的任何一句话，他也知道自己这个要求相当无礼而且对于迪卢木多•奥迪纳来说不亚于是一种侮辱。战士的宿命应该是死于战场绝不是逃之夭夭，而那位枪手是这个直接上最优秀的战士之一，更不应该想出这样的主意，“我知道您的意思，但这种事情是没有对错的。”  
当立场不同的时候，彼此之间就会争斗、产生杀戮，没有人可以阻止它的发生和情况的恶化，“芬恩不是圣人，有欲望是正常的事情，但现在他面对的是皇帝，而欲望也是针对着皇帝的，我想先生您也应该知道，不要妄图挑战一个君主、也绝对不要拿着武器对准他。”哪怕他再怎么弱小也依旧是这个国家的主人。  
“容我提醒一下，你口中所谓的皇帝只有九岁，”魔法师先生耸耸肩，语气里充满了不屑一顾，但话语里所透露出的含义也充分让韦伯明白，他并非一无所知，甚至可能知道的比自己更多。  
“哪怕只有九岁也依旧是皇帝，”韦伯压低声音说道，“只要他坐在那把椅子上就有动用全国军队的权利，芬恩只是一个佣兵团的团长，而且掌握这个国家难道光靠武力就可以吗？”他上前两步，将旁边所有开着的窗户一一关上，再一次坐回魔法师先生的面前，“所谓皇帝就是代表了这个国家的意志，他的命令就应该是军人剑指的方向，的确现在的情况是很糟糕，教会的爆炸确实产生了相当严重的影响，但哪怕是这种情况芬恩也未必能够有所动作。”骑士团没有补给，所有的军需都依靠着西里西亚的资助，一旦资金断裂，可能连一根稻草都买不起，“骑士团的人酷爱美酒、享乐，虽然他们的确是大陆上最强悍的骑士团，但先生你有考虑过养活他们需要多少钱吗？一旦没有了西里西亚的资助，那么他们会陷入什么样的境地你能想象吗？哪怕真的芬恩在巴比伦突然造反也绝对不能保证他一定会成功，到时候不但会被称为背叛者、又会因为没有补给而陷入绝境，这样难道是您想要看到的吗？”  
韦伯说到这里，忍不住有些抓狂，他不明白肯尼斯先生到底在纠结什么，在他看来这件事情对迪卢木多•奥迪纳完全没有任何损害，反而是一种变相的保护，为什么这位魔法师就听不明白呢？“找一个借口让奥迪纳先生离开这个是非之地，一年、两年，随便多少时间都可以，别让他卷入这场没有意义也不确定会发生的纠纷中。”因为敬佩那个男人，所以不希望他有麻烦的心情，为什么这位先生就是这样顽固不愿意明白，还是说他早就明白却不愿意去做呢？  
“韦伯•威尔维特，你刚才所说的话我一句都没有听到，今天你和我就水银魔法做了长时间的讨论，”肯尼斯面无表情的说道，“当然我很欣赏你这段时间的努力，但有一句话要告诫你，”他朝着门边撇了一眼，突然露出了一个意味深长的笑容，“逃避不是一个勇者应该做的事情，迪卢木多有他自己的原则，我和他也是两个截然不同的人，为他做选择不是我该做的事情。”他侧了侧头，示意年轻的大公可以离开了，但这种举动让韦伯越发抓狂，时间对他而言非常紧迫，没有功夫为任何人停留，如果肯尼斯执意要一直呆在巴比伦，那么他只有走上与对方相悖乃至于敌对的立场。  
虽然芬恩手握重兵，但韦伯有皇帝。  
乌鲁克是个君权国家，皇帝才是绝对权威，没有例外。  
后世对于迪卢木多•奥迪纳这个人争议相当大，有些学者认为他是顽固不化、自寻死路，有些人认为他恪守准则，乃是骑士道之楷模，而在韦伯的日记中，这个男人敏锐而固执、坚持着自己的原则、以一种类似于殉道者的状态游走在最为艰难的路上。  
而那条最为艰难的路名为忠诚。  
迪卢木多是著名魔法师安格斯的养子、是芬恩的属下、是最著名的骑士、是乌鲁克人。如果芬恩篡权，那么迪卢木多势必要在背叛主人芬恩或者叛国之间选一个，韦伯作为肯尼斯的学生并不希望自己老师的恋人——虽然自己老师不承认这点——因为此事而遭到不幸。  
但他的口才无法动摇魔法师的心，肯尼斯冷漠的拒绝了他的要求，虽然在韦伯眼里这种拒绝更倾向于是对那个骑士的了解，但现在已经成为书记官的大公最终决定在事情还没有恶化到不可收拾的情况下先一步采取行动。  
他的盘算听起来相当不错，让芬恩出兵平定现在闹的最凶的几个公国，一旦发生战争那么势必会消耗士兵的生命，而如果巧妙设定补给线也可以在对方露出反叛苗头的时候，瞬间就能让对方陷入孤立无援的境地，而一旦芬恩离开了巴比伦，那么就可以和他达成协议，让他挑选其中一个公国作为领地，放弃一个随时可以收回的公国，抱住巴比伦和皇帝，这是年轻大公的设想，对他而言这简直就是一个完美到极点的可进可退的计划。  
但也就在这个时候皇帝陛下和王妃之间积压已久的矛盾突然爆发了。  
这个爆发来的太过突然，韦伯知道的时候情况已经无法扭转，皇帝怒气冲天的样子在年轻大公的记忆中还是第一次，他气鼓鼓的在房间里转悠，最终忍不住抓起桌子上的茶壶朝墙上砸去，“这个女人……这个女人真是让人忍无可忍！”他暴躁的冲着韦伯咆哮起来，“一而再再而三的干涉朝政，打着为我好的名义实际上只是为了满足自己的私欲，你看看现在那外面站着的狗屁东西！”他拉开窗帘指着远处凑在王妃身边的禁卫军说道，“这群男人就如同那个女人的后宫，别说是你，就连我也没人放在眼里！”  
韦伯并没有说话，自从他再一次来到巴比伦到今天已经接近一年了，爆炸所产生的影响几乎消失殆尽，虽然各个公国还在闹腾，但首都和西里西亚却是极为平静的，撇开芬恩这个隐藏在重重迷雾地下的不稳定因素之外，王妃和皇帝之间的矛盾早就成为了整个上层人尽皆知的秘密。  
王妃爱着权利，却没有维持权利必须有的才能，她的天赋更多体现在各种各样的生意上，但与她的商业头脑持同样比重的骄奢和淫欲让人相当头疼。她的任人唯亲与奢侈浪费正在慢慢的引起宫廷内部诸多人士的不满，而那些平时相当嚣张跋扈的禁卫军或多或少与王妃发生过一些身体上的关系，也是整个宫廷中公开的秘密。  
“我想王妃她也许……”韦伯皱了一下眉头，试图找个可以使用的形容词来表达自己现在的想法，但母子之间的事情毕竟不是他一个外人能够擅自插嘴的，“这种情况暂时只有忍耐，她毕竟是您的母亲，如果您贸然对她采取什么行动，恐怕日后落人口实。”已经有芬恩这个极为可怕的对手，年轻的大公不希望在这种已经不算平衡的情况下让皇帝再失去王妃的支持，当然在这里他也有自己的私心。  
伊斯坎达尔对苏菲王妃的了解程度始终让韦伯很在意，这种熟稔绝非是一两个探子可以打听清楚的，特别是牵扯到王妃殿下的性格这一问题的时候，他竟然可以将她整个人的脾气说到八九分准确，这种精准程度也绝不可能光凭见一面这样的小交情就能推断出来。  
所以这两个人极有可能很早就有过接触、而且是一种相当亲密的接触，一想到这种可能性，他就没来由的怒火中烧。  
这是一种不应该存在的嫉妒心，虽然韦伯不愿意承认，但他无法用更好的理由来解释自己现在这种太过特殊且无法掩饰的心情。伊斯坎达尔比自己大整整十二岁，他的人生大部分没有自己的参与，韦伯曾经一再想过那个人现在会做什么、日后准备做什么，却从来没有想过以前他做什么。无数次想要如同对方介入自己生命一样的介入对方的生命，却一次又一次发现那个人身上有比自己想象中更多的谜团。  
韦伯不知道他有多少手下、不知道他曾经有过怎样的生活，甚至不知道在与自己相识之前他在哪里。从以前到现在一直都是这样，自己至始至终就只能去猜测、去揣摩，想多知道一些伊斯坎达尔的事情，就必须再接近王妃一些，直到彻底弄明白这里面的一切才行。  
“在您看来，是芬恩可怕还是王妃殿下更加可怕，如果没有搞清楚谁更让您心烦意乱，那么稍有差时就会失去先手，王妃殿下哪怕再如何折腾，她至少还是您的母亲。”  
“什么母亲？我的母亲早就在十年前死在公馆阴暗的房间里了，她算什么东西。”这种带着深深恶意的声音让韦伯颤抖了一下，他不敢置信的看着皇帝，一时之间竟也不知道该说什么好。  
拼命也想要让自己儿子登上皇位的难道不是外面站着的那个女人吗？用那么多钱寻找雇佣军的女人，怎么可能不是眼前这个刚过完十岁生日的皇帝的母亲，“您知道自己在说什么吗？哪怕再怎么生气也不应该说出这样的话来？”因为自己没有父母，所以不愿意看到任何人说自己父母有错的年轻大公愤怒起来，“您知道说出这句话的后果是什么吗？连自己的孩子都不承认的母亲内心深处会有多么痛苦，可能现在的陛下您……”  
“她的确不是我的母亲，准确的说，我应该喊她姨母，”皇帝撇撇嘴丢出了一个极为可怕的讯息，“正如威尔维特卿你所知道的那样，我母亲有两个兄长、一个妹妹，生我的人就是我们俩曾经呆在一起过的那件小房间的主人，这件事情早在我六岁的时候就已经知道了。”他坐在旁边的沙发上，拽过各种软垫子轻轻拉扯着它们，“贵族从来不缺这种事情，所以说威尔维特卿你真是个幸运的家伙。”  
为了争夺家主的位置而使用各种各样的手段，刺客也好投毒也罢，都是常见的手段，但一般来说这种情况最后的结果都是把失败一方彻底斩草除根才是，现在这又算是什么呢？  
“我也是听来的，我母亲相当有手段，但就如同你所看到的那样，小家子气的很，”皇帝冷笑了一下，朝着窗外瞟了几眼，“据说，我那两个没本事的舅舅很快就败下阵来，剩下应该是我生母的那个女人，她和我那两个舅舅不同，据说在很小的时候曾经与一个人定下过婚约，但那家人因为反叛最后全家都被杀了，因为婚约的关系她好像并没有嫁人的意思，但十年前突然怀上了不知道哪里来的男人的孩子，而与此同时那个女人也有了，但结局是一个生了一个死了。”他做了一个调换的手势，“就这点而言，那个女人倒是相当成功的骗子。”  
这些讯息实在太过可怕，韦伯半张着嘴半晌没能缓过神来，他突然能够明白吉尔伽美什所做的所有部署，那个男人可能是很早就已经知道一切，只是至始至终用高高在上的姿态俯览着这场名为“篡位”的闹剧。  
“我从未见过自己的母亲、也从未见过自己的父亲，那个女人搞过什么花招我很清楚，同样也明白我现在可以站在这里的确是靠着这个女人的作用，但不等于说我得一辈子依靠着她，”这话血腥而残忍，几乎已经奠定了王妃接下来的命运，不过皇帝的话锋一转，语气里又透出了几分稚气，“所以，威尔维特卿，我身边只有你了，虽然这话说起来怪奇怪的，但对我来说你是我交的第一个朋友，千万、千万不要离开我。”他脸上突然释出几分稚气、几分羞涩，但说出来的话却如同刀子一般深深扎在韦伯的心中。  
眼前这个年轻的皇帝就如同曾经的自己，那样孤独、那样无助，当年拯救了自己的是阳光下的伊斯坎达尔，虽然存在欺骗却依旧光明磊落，而现在明知道对方希望的不过是一个承诺，自己却根本不敢说出口，那曾经的誓言和自己真正的愿望，让韦伯痛苦不堪。  
“……我……绝对不会离开，请您放心。”虽然最终还是伸出了手，但在年轻大公心中这种举动无疑已经是一种背叛。  
只是到底是背叛了谁，他也不知道。  
接下来的一切继续按照既定轨道缓慢前进着，日升日落，一天又一天的过去，代表着财富的王妃、代表着军队的芬恩和代表着皇权的年轻大流士陛下三人彼此牵制、互不相让。权利引着庞大的利益，只有得到更多的权利才能满足……或者说是填满人的贪婪和欲望，这点韦伯非常清楚。  
作为旁观者，他在日记中曾经做过这样的描述，“每当我看到那三个人走在一起的时候，就无可避免的浑身发冷，作为皇帝的随扈虽然极不情愿，但我无可避免的开始学会透过别人的假笑了解对方真正想要表达的意思。这种逐渐开始变得世故、阴暗的我，到时候如何面对伊斯坎达尔，每每想起这个我就十分惶恐，那个人是否会欣喜我的这份成长，还是会因为我的改变而疏远。”  
这种无法为人所知的痛苦一直持续到几个月后，事情逐渐开始产生了变化，芬恩开始频繁的出入巴比伦，一开始这个行为还有些遮遮掩掩，但到后面就变得无所顾忌，对于这种情况皇帝表现的非常淡然，“这是早就预定好的剧本，”他笑着将摆在旁边的果盘推给韦伯，“他虽然强大但并不是毫无弱点，与我的那个让人憎恶的母亲相比，他的弱点实在是过于明显。”  
韦伯勉强笑了一下，在这几个月里，他至始至终都在努力说服魔法师先生，让他至少采取一些行动，但肯尼斯先生的默不作声和无动于衷让他无法确定自己老师的真正心意，与一个国家相比，个人的强大根本不算什么，虽然自己的主意可能会让对方成为骑士团的背叛者，但至少可以在这场指日可待的杀戮中逃过一劫。  
他不认为这种简单易懂的道理肯尼斯先生和迪卢木多•奥迪纳先生会不明白，更有可能是那个骑士正试图以一种旁人无法理解的忠诚心寻求双方之间的平衡，这种忠诚心甚至已经超过了他对生命的向往、对爱情的追求，但是魔法师先生怎么就会任由他这样自寻死路？  
年轻的大公没有办法理解这种爱情，同样也对这件事情的后续发展束手无策，他深深怨恨着自己的无能却无法阻止皇帝打出的一张又一张牌。  
不得不说年龄是最好的伪装，皇帝的那张看起来天真无邪的脸的确带着相当大的欺骗性，王妃殿下的想法暂时不是很清楚，但芬恩显然没有把十岁的皇帝当回事儿，当然这对皇帝来说是个好消息，他在暗处做一些足以让芬恩头疼的小花招，而那位骑士团团长的爱好实在太过明显。  
他喜欢金钱、勇士和女人。  
钱他现在有的是，这个国家最优秀的骑士就在他的麾下，只有女人且只有那个女人始终让他头疼。  
韦伯听说过那位小姐的名字——事实上如果自己的父母还在世，那位名为格兰尼的小姐极有可能会因为培拉和塔拉两个公国离的很近而成为自己的未婚妻，据说她是一个相当美丽且性格刚烈的女子，与其他公国的掌管者一样，她的父亲也是那场爆炸中受难的一员。  
芬恩和那位小姐的相遇就如同一部可歌可泣的爱情小说的开头，只是两个人年纪相差的太多，格兰尼显然没有将年纪足以做自己伯父的男人当成可以结婚的对象，这种在旁人眼里是理所当然的拒绝在芬恩看来是一种羞辱。  
“……我派人向格兰尼小姐求婚了，”皇帝抓着苹果啃了一口，那种类似于胜利者的喜悦笑容让韦伯感觉不是很妙，随后从他口中说出的消息更是让人无法接受。  
“当然是以……迪卢木多•奥迪纳先生的身份求婚，这个主意很妙不是吗？”皇帝吃吃的笑了起来，但这种快乐却完全无法影响到他同样年轻的书记官。  
“陛下！你怎么能这样！”韦伯退了两步，不敢置信的看着眼前这个年轻的皇帝，他的确知道眼前这位陛下曾派人做过点手脚，却没有想到竟是这样的卑鄙，“为什么是迪卢木多•奥迪纳？容我提醒您陛下，他曾经在公馆救过您，用这样的手段对待一个恩人是不是太过分了？况且这件事情怎么看都应该和他没有半点关系吧？芬恩爱上了一位小姐，那位小姐已经明确的拒绝了他，这件事儿就这样完了，为什么您要以迪卢木多•奥迪纳先生的身份去求婚？”  
“……当然是因为迪卢木多是芬恩的左右手，我亲爱的威尔维特，难道你让我放任那个强大的骑士继续保持对其他人的忠诚心吗？别忘记，这个国家的皇帝是我，而迪卢木多•奥迪纳正是乌鲁克的子民，服从我难道有错吗？”皇帝的表情相当无辜，但韦伯却可以从他的眼睛里看到恶毒的笑意。  
的确，从战略的角度这招用的很妙，芬恩一旦知道这个消息，势必会对迪卢木多•奥迪纳的忠诚产生怀疑，肯尼斯先生说不定也会因此而愤怒，格兰尼小姐若是没有答应事情倒可能还有几分转圜的余地，但迪卢木多•奥迪纳却是一个非常俊美的男子，一般女性没有几个可以逃过他的魅力，“我请求您收回这个一点都不靠谱的主意，”韦伯深深吸了一口气，“这个一点意义都没有，先不说格兰尼小姐是否会同意这门亲事……”  
“她同意了，还很期待，显然那位小姐在第一眼看到芬恩和奥迪纳的时候就已经做出了决定。”皇帝从口袋里掏出一张粉绿色的信纸递给韦伯，“我们骑士先生可比他的团长要来的有魅力许多，我只是用极为隐晦的口气表达了一下对她的爱慕，她就兴高采烈的请求私奔，啧啧……你看这段‘自从那天相逢，我的心就已经在你身上停驻。各种语言都无法表达我收到这封信时的欣喜若狂，但就如你所说的，芬恩是你的主人，而你又是如此的忠诚，我并不愿意用这份爱玷污你的忠诚，但却无法停止日复一日的期盼。虽然神带走了我的父亲，但在这个时候我依旧愿意向它祈祷，祈祷它能保佑你、照拂我。带我走吧，逃离这个可怕的、让我痛苦的地方，我不愿意看到芬恩的脸，也不愿意让我兄长有机会把我像个货物一样卖掉，权利和金钱无法打动我的心，在我眼里只有你的存在。’写的多好，是不是？”  
年轻的大公握紧拳头，将冒出来的怒火一点点押回去，“这对迪卢木多•奥迪纳不公平。”  
“这个世界没有公平，我亲爱的威尔维特卿，别忘记这话以前是你说给我听的，作为皇帝，我不认为我有做错什么。”  
“这样会毁了一个人的生活！”  
“让芬恩继续拥有这样强大的力量会毁灭整个乌鲁克！”十岁的皇帝站了起来，他紧紧抓住韦伯的衣服、死死的盯着比他高上一些的书记官，“乌鲁克是我的国土，我不允许任何人用任何方法去损害、分裂它，所以威尔维特卿，我以皇帝的名义命令你，停止和魔法师肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊•阿奇波卢德以及迪卢木多•奥迪纳的一切来往。”  
“陛下我做不到……我不能……”  
“这是皇帝的命令！”  
“但这个命令是错误的，这个做法实在是太卑鄙了，请您留下迪卢木多•奥迪纳、销毁这封没有任何意义的信，我去说服他，让他离开！”哪怕只有一丝希望，也绝对不能放弃，那个救过自己的好脾气的骑士，不能就因为这种事情莫名其妙的背上不忠，最后死在他所敬佩的主人的手下，“我会说服他彻底离开巴比伦！”  
“傻瓜，到现在你怎么还这么天真，你想过如果芬恩死了迪卢木多会怎么样吗？那个忠诚的、古板过头的家伙肯定会为他复仇，与其到时候防备一个那样可怕的刺客，不如现在就彻底毁了他，况且……威尔维特卿，你不是没有做过努力不是吗？”皇帝的笑声显得如此可怕，韦伯在这一刻好像才彻底明白了“皇帝”这个工作所蕴含的危险程度，掌握了一切乃至于生命的主人……凡是说出的任何一句话都会变成现实……在充分运用自己权利的时候，是这样的无情和冷漠。  
“我……做不到……”韦伯退了一步，他的确是个天真的蠢材，愚蠢的相信着一些根本不需要坚持的东西，他也清楚和皇帝正直是不靠谱也是不可行的，但他依旧挣脱开那位陛下的手，向后退了一步，“我不能这样做，我不能看着曾经教过我的老师和救过我性命的人，就这样受到陷害。”在事情还没有真正传到芬恩那边的时候，无论如何都要让那两个人明白，离开是最好的办法，“我……的确应该是听从您的命令的，但这件事情我不能就这样袖手旁观，再者，难道您想让时钟塔与我们为敌吗？请不要忘记肯尼斯先生之所以会在这里，完全是因为王妃的邀请。”  
“就是因为那是那个女人青睐的，所以才绝对不能放过他，”皇帝坐回了他一贯喜欢坐的阳台边上，顺手抓来了两只软垫子塞在背后，“不会对任何人效忠的魔法师，我不需要。”  
就因为不需要所以也决定就这样将他杀死吗？韦伯浑身冰冷，他再次退了两步，竭力将所有情绪都彻底的平复下去，“我不认为这件事情可行，”也绝对不会让这一切发生。  
“你准备离开吗？威尔维特卿？宁可违抗我的命令也要阻止这一切发生吗？”皇帝叫住他，“我亲爱的朋友，我不得不遗憾的告诉你，你的动作稍微晚了一点，芬恩在昨天已经收到了这封信。作假也是需要水平的，如果一个谎言不能从点变成一个圆，那就不是一个完美的谎言。”他说到这里略微停顿了一下，“这个世界我唯一认可的可以做为我朋友的人是你，所以请不要用这种可怕的表情看着我，现在的我只是保护自己而已。”  
“用伤害别人的代价吗？用伤害曾经救过我们性命的恩人的代价吗？陛下，恕我无法做到。”哪怕肯尼斯先生是个有些讨厌的魔法师、哪怕迪卢木多•奥迪纳先生固执的如同石头，也无法让自己真的就如此袖手旁观。  
他转身冲了出去，从楼上到楼下，穿过花园、跑进马棚，迪卢木多•奥迪纳先生的爱驹没有如同往常那样悠闲躲在角落里，马夫只知道在几小时前那位年轻的骑士牵走了他的马，然后就不知去向了。骑士会去哪里韦伯虽然并不清楚，但不等于使魔不知道，虽然没有想到情况会这样变化，但早在前几天他就大着胆子将几个小小的使魔留在了魔法师先生的房间里，而现在正是可以用得到它们的时候，“现在……告诉我，那两个固执的家伙跑到哪里去了！无论如何都要在芬恩有动作之前先一步拦住他们。”  
用自己的力量把他们送到远远的培拉，那个公国远在乌鲁克的最边缘，虽然不太确定但伊斯坎达尔的人极有可能还在那附近活动，芬恩不可能回追到那么遥远的地方，对他而言一个格兰尼并不会比皇位来的更重要。孰轻孰重那个骑士团团长肯定能够分得清楚，只要让他留在巴比伦与王妃、与皇帝继续争斗，那么就没有时间继续追逐在他眼里已经成为背叛者的迪卢木多•奥迪纳。  
使魔在移动，通过魔力之间的流动，韦伯可以看到的是一片鲜红。  
他又晚了一点。  
骑士陷入了苦战，但看情况一时半会不至于落败。这让韦伯略微松了一口气，从使魔那里得到的情报显示追上去的人并不多，显然芬恩并没有将整个骑士团的人统统派出去，这种有所保留希望可以成为他们逃脱的生路。  
他用相当不高明的骑术催促着那匹看起来不是很温顺的动物往自己要去的方向前进，但那头讨厌的畜生却始终在一个方向不停转悠，“该死的，给我跑起来！”心烦意乱到极点的年轻大公勒紧缰绳俯身在它耳朵边说道，“听着我没时间用绅士的办法让你听话，但如果你再不快点跑起来，我发誓明天你就会变成我房间墙壁上的装饰品。”  
也许是言语里散发出的恶意让那匹马察觉到了危险，在嘶鸣了几声之后它终于朝着韦伯想要去的地方前进。速度和风没有办法抚平韦伯心中的焦躁不安，他总觉得这里面可能还发生了一些什么，如果迪卢木多•奥迪纳真的在几个小时之间就离开，那无论怎么计算也不可能现在刚刚走出城不久，难道是中间出了什么变故？亦或者是芬恩对那两个人做了什么？  
各种各样好的、不好的念头纷至沓来，韦伯心急火燎的冲出城，却在下一瞬间勒紧了缰绳，这里离使魔所显示的地方还有很长一段距离，但他已经可以凭着身上微薄的魔法师血缘感觉到远处正在进行一场极可怕的战斗。  
远方的魔力抽取着四周所有的元素，风火水土汇聚在一起，经由魔力组合、转换，最终由魔法师的精神力为纽带作为攻击手段，这种快速的抽取、变化，甚至没有不需要咒语就能瞬间完成攻击的，在他印象中只有肯尼斯一个人。但如果迪卢木多•奥迪纳先生一切正常，魔法师不到万不得已是绝对不会亲自动手的。  
韦伯了解肯尼斯，他对“身为魔法师”的自己非常自豪和自信，对没有魔力的人甚至会有些歧视，他不屑对那些没有魔力的人动手，但现在空气中所汇聚的魔力浓度根本不是刚动手或者战斗才开始的样子。  
使魔早就已经失去了联系，那边的情况到底如何就只能靠自己的眼睛去看一看，一想到这里年轻的大公再次振作起来朝着战斗地点前进，而此时，那个曾经是树林的地方早就被各种魔法、武器砸成了空地。肯尼斯站在中间，水银薄薄地铺在地上，远远看上去就仿佛一张巨大的银色地毯。  
大规模的魔力运用极为消耗体力，作为一个魔法师，肯尼斯的体力已经到了极限，他靠在身后仅存的那棵树上，眼里带着不屑一顾，“以药物让人失去意志，如果这就是芬恩的方法，那还真是让人叹为观止的卑鄙，或者说会相信这样愚蠢的离间计的芬恩本来就是一个傻瓜？”  
水银地毯外面的人缓缓向后退去，在前面诸多尝试中他们已经充分领教了这个魔法师的强悍，各种攻击都无法冲破水银的保护。如果不是迪卢木多•奥迪纳先一步倒下，这两个人恐怕早就冲破了包围，不过，因为魔法师的水银有着无法避免的攻击范围问题，所以场面始终僵持着。  
“这件事情，只要迪卢木多•奥迪纳大人跟着我们回去说清楚就行了……”  
“相信的话会给置人于死地的药物吗？”肯尼斯脸上满是嘲讽，但却也对现在的情况束手无策，他身后的骑士因为过于愚蠢，或者真正的说法是为了表达自己的忠诚喝下了足以致命的药物，却为了保护自己而最终决定从巴比伦城跑出来。  
因为走动而促使药效发作更为迅速，而自己偏偏因为水银的局限不可能再扩大攻击范围，于是就始终这样僵持着，别人碍于水银的特殊性不敢轻易进攻，自己也因此无法从水银的保护中走出一步，“仅仅凭着一封信就相信自己手下爱将背叛，这种连根据都没有的事情……芬恩会相信语气说是因为那位公国的公主，不如说是因为这个蠢材始终没有按照自己主人的吩咐行事吧？”  
要比韦伯知道的更多的魔法师非常清楚，芬恩并非不是没有打算起事，而是因为每次有所动作时都被身后这个蠢材所破坏，迪卢木多•奥迪纳无法背叛自己的国家同样也不想背叛自己的主人，他愚蠢的认为在破坏了一切计划的之后自己的主人会因此有所收敛，但显然只会激发对方更深的厌恶，“他的确是个蠢货，始终觉得自己背叛了芬恩所以哪怕死都无所谓，但用这样卑鄙伎俩的芬恩又算是什么意思呢？”  
作为一个几乎没有情绪的人，这可能是肯尼斯内心深处最大的愤怒，他在说出这一番话之后隐隐约约的感觉到了自己身体中某一部分跳动的格外迅速，这种类似于魔力透支的感觉让他内心有些恐慌，虽然作为时钟塔的强者，水银不惧怕任何人的挑战，但魔法师与战士毕竟有着生理上的区别，“让我们离开！”  
“芬恩的人难道想要叛变吗？”韦伯冲了出来，他站在水银与骑士团的人中间，高高举起胸口的勋章，“我以皇帝陛下的名义，命令你们离开这里。”  
这是最后的办法，如果无法成功，那么肯尼斯先生、迪卢木多•奥迪纳先生还有自己都会死在这里。  
他的突然出现的确是让骑士团的人楞了一下，但他们并没有因此退却，作为只忠于芬恩的骑士他们压根不在意皇帝的命令，甚至有些人根本就没有把皇帝当回事儿，在那群手持武器的人眼中，只会坐在宫殿深处说空话的毛头小子根本就不值一提。  
“退下！”年轻的大公朝前一步，试图用自己的气势逼退他们，“虽然迪卢木多•奥迪纳先生是贵团的成员，皇帝陛下没有处置的权利，但与他在一起的肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊•阿奇波卢德先生却是时钟塔的魔法师、王妃殿下的贵宾、皇帝陛下的老师，你们无权对他出手。”韦伯根本就不敢往后看，他不愿意在这群人面前露出胆怯的样子也不愿意亲眼面对身后那两个人的生死。  
他比任何人都清楚在没有卫兵的保护下只凭自己的嘴根本不可能阻止对方，但如果现在退却那无疑是辜负了身后那两个人的救命之恩，他无法和年少的皇帝那样将这种事情视若无物，虽然肯尼斯先生曾经说过，在宫廷里背叛与被背叛是再常见也不过的事情，可他不愿意也不想做这样的人。  
如果可以轻易背叛，那么打从一开始就是未曾有过信任，如果自己背叛了身后那两个人，那么日后说不定也会背叛伊斯坎达尔，韦伯是这样认为的，虽然他也知道这样的想法愚蠢而又没有逻辑，同时也清楚伊斯坎达尔和肯尼斯有着天壤之别，但如果这个时候都不能做点什么，那么日后自己应该如何去面对引领自己人生的那个男人。  
“我听说过你……”为首的那个男人拖长了音调说道，“你是那个小皇帝身边的书记，那个穷的什么都没有的培拉大公，上下都没长毛的小子竟然也敢在我们面前叫嚣。”他讥讽的打量着韦伯，“一个穷贵族就不要摆出老爷的样子在我们面前晃悠，你没有资格代表任何人来命令我们。”  
在这群人眼里芬恩就是神，没有任何语言可以改变这一切，“蠢材，如此相信着芬恩的你们可有想过今天是迪卢木多•奥迪纳，你们的副团长，日后说不定就是你们！”韦伯的目光在那群男人身上一一扫过，他试图将所有人的脸统统记住，活着复仇也好死后下地狱诅咒也好，在场的所有人迟早有一天他都不会放过。  
“够了，威尔维特大公，这件事情你别插手。”肯尼斯抬起头，他对韦伯的称呼发生了微妙的转变，这种类似于划清界限意味的称呼最终让韦伯回过了头，只看到那一身蓝衣的魔法师脸上带着淡淡的笑容，旁边的骑士一手撑着地正试图慢慢站起来。  
太愚蠢了，这又不是开玩笑的事情。韦伯握紧拳头，咬牙切齿的看着那两个人，一个已经打了一场，魔力消耗巨大；另一个中了剧毒还想打架，难道都嫌自己命不够长吗？“别开玩笑了，学生在这里怎么可以让老师动手呢？要是传出去了，别人肯定会说身为学生竟然连一群毛贼都无法无法对付，白白在你身边学习了这么久。”也不等身后那两个人再说什么，韦伯出了手。  
在魔法一道上，这个年轻人虽然跟着这个世界最好的魔法师学习，但碍于资质始终无法成为一个真正的魔法师，没有办法娴熟运用各种属性的魔法进行战斗，但神关上门的时候同时也打开了窗，有一样东西他学会了，或者说是彻底继承了自己老师的特点。他也会操纵水银，虽然无法如同他老师那样进行大面积的攻击，但用魔力将水银凝聚成人类的形状，操纵着它进行战斗。  
这个被他暂时命名为“一零零”的水银仆人在他有动作的瞬间，从地上一跃而起以惊人的速度冲入人群。那个曾经与迪卢木多•奥迪纳过过招的水银仆人，虽然无法与真正的战士媲美，但由于操纵者始终以深厚那个强大的枪手为蓝本，所以在近战能力上并不逊色，但同样也因此大幅度减少了近身防御的能力。  
这是可以一击致命的破绽，韦伯很清楚但却没有办法克服，他谨慎的选择对战的人群，让水银仆人始终与自己保持一定距离，不远不近、可以攻击、可以防御。而他的身后，肯尼斯也没有停手，他试图让那个倔强的骑士重新躺下，然后利用魔力在最短的时间里解除他身上的剧毒，但却被对方拒绝了。  
“……芬恩希望我死……”骑士轻声说道，“我无法不遵从他的命令，我……是他一手培养出来的人……”  
“蠢材，你这种不合适的忠诚到底要维持多久，如果你真无法背弃你的主人那么从一开始就别从芬恩那里逃跑啊！”肯尼斯压低声音喝道，“我根本不需要你拯救！”  
“……得了吧，”毒素在骑士的身体里扩散，让他精神涣散、失去力量，但却无法阻止他继续思考，“您已经被王妃所背弃，如果不尽快离开……随时会有性命之忧，我恳求您……快点走，如果可以请用您的眼睛记下我迪卢木多•奥迪纳身为武者在临终前最后的身影。”  
“自己的忠诚被践踏，彻底为主君所背弃的可怜虫，我根本就不需要你！对我而言你只是……一个工具而已，曾经的工具……”虽然口口声声这样宣称，但肯尼斯却无法控制住内心的悲痛，他又一次开始感觉到那绝对不可以触碰的神经在脑袋里跳动，为什么眼前这个男人可以带给他这么多不应该出现的心情起伏、为什么自己会觉得痛苦、为什么会因此而感觉悲哀。明明已经一而再再而三的警告过自己，却依旧无法停止继续沉溺下去的自己是否也走到了人生尽头，在看着那个俊美骑士的瞬间，魔法师的思维也混乱到了极点。  
而在那边，韦伯作为一个并不擅长魔法的魔法师也有些捉襟见肘了，水银仆人虽然能干的挡下了各种攻击，却因为后续魔力不足，动作逐渐开始迟缓起来，无法发动大规模魔法、无法一次性让周围所有人离开，这种焦虑让年轻的大公逐渐烦躁起来。比起前几次的魔力透支，这一次需要付出的带价可能是生命，当他发现这点的时候内心充满了无法言语的遗憾。  
自己是否再也见不到伊斯坎达尔了、是否会就此与那个人阴阳相隔……  
但马上水银的攻击突然停顿了下来，迪卢木多•奥迪纳的声音清清爽爽的在他身后响起，“那么想得到我的性命吗！？践踏了我一片真心、追逐不放的你们，还配成为发誓为公义而战以对抗不平与邪恶的骑士团的一员吗！？”他的美貌因为愤怒而扭曲，整个人身上散发着从未见过的杀意， “不可饶恕……绝对无法饶恕你们！被名利俘虏、贬低骑士容耀的你们……就用血来洗净这份污点吧。”  
俊美的骑士以一种不可思议的速度冲出了水银覆盖的范围，枪尖扫过后的地面被鲜血所染红，已经中毒甚深的他用最后的意志力选择了战斗到底。  
惨叫声此起彼伏，没有人可以抵挡那个英勇的战士，但韦伯可以感觉到生命在一点点的离那个人远去，他想要上前却被身后的魔法师一把拉住，“看着这一切，给我永远记住这一幕，韦伯•威尔维特，我年轻的不成材的弟子，记住这一幕吧，这就是为主君所背弃的人的最后下场，不光是他、是我还是你，最终有一天都会走上这条不归路。记住它、永永远远地记住！”  
这如同诅咒一般的话伴随着的是无止尽的魔力溢出，韦伯哆嗦着抬起头只看到面无表情的肯尼斯，“先生！您想要做什么？魔力透支带来的后果当年……”  
“这是所有魔法师的归宿……没有魔法师可以始终保持心灵上的平静，在人生的旅途中平静的闭上眼睛，我也不明白为什么要如此悲伤、为什么会如此绝望，这个男人对我而言到底是曾经的工具还是生命中不可缺少的部分，直到现在我依旧没有懂。魔法师不应该有感情……为什么始终这样认为的我却依旧感觉难过……”肯尼斯的喃喃自语混在风中一点一滴飘入韦伯的耳朵里，这种类似于遗言的呢喃让年轻的大公濒临崩溃，他伸出手试图让自己的老师冷静下来，但魔力组成的风最终将他拖到了远方。  
“看着吧韦伯•威尔维特，记住眼前所发生的一切，记得这个世界曾经有这样两个人存在着，用你的眼睛用你的生命记住这一切！别忘记……我们所付出的代价就是你的未来！”肯尼斯的声音最终被大火所吞没，时钟塔的魔法师所引发的魔力崩溃烧毁了整片森林。这种毁灭性的力量将所有在场的人统统杀掉，只留下远处山坡上彻底僵硬了的年轻大公。  
韦伯睁大了眼睛，不可置信的看着眼前那片烧焦的土地，他的思考彻底停顿了，不知道下一步怎么办、不知道接下来应该做什么，甚至连脚都无法挪动半步。自己的老师死了，那个骑士也死了，而自己为什么还活着？为什么要作为见证者活下去？  
无法拯救他们的自己……为什么还在这里？  
“谁……来……”救救我……他无声的伸出手，试图在空气中抓住那不曾存在的人，那个可以掌握住自己心灵的人不在这里、那个可以拯救自己的灵魂的人早就已经离开了，在这个巴比伦只有自己一个人，孤立无援、再无依靠。  
他痛苦的无法流泪、甚至不知应该如何哀悼，明明双方就没有太大的联系、明明自己就从曾经讨厌过那个魔法师的冷酷和高傲，但为什么现在却会如此悲伤？为什么要强迫自己亲眼见证这一切？为什么不肯停一下脚步不要做出那样的决定。  
他步履蹒跚、一步一步走向那里，试图寻找出一丝他俩还活着的证据，肯尼斯是那样强大的魔法师，哪怕是魔力爆炸也可能会存活，他用这种几乎与天真的念头一点点朝着那边挪动，最终看到的却是竖立在地上的两把枪。  
一红一黄、一长一短，正是那个骑士珍爱的武器。它们斜斜地插在地上，周围却没有主人的踪迹，魔力爆炸引发的高热甚至连尸骨都没有留下。  
他依稀回忆起在几年前的西里西亚时，那个战士曾高高跃起，手中的长枪点在魔法师所制造的水银防御墙上的英姿、他对着肯尼斯先生的笑容现在回忆起来是那样的亲切，而一切却就这样被无情地从自己生命中抹去。  
彻底化为泡影。  
剩下的只有回忆。


	14. Chapter 14

自己是怎么回到宫里的，韦伯已经彻底忘记了，他可以记得的是抱着那两杆枪恍恍惚惚走了一路，在半途好像被谁拉上了马车，然后昏昏沉沉的被带进自己的房间，接着就是一场大病。在梦中肯尼斯的叫声、火光还有迪卢木多手中的枪尖、地面上的血如同梦魇一般在他脑海里片刻不离，那一个接一个的画面让他感到恐惧。  
但最终梦总有到尽头的时候，清醒是迟早的事情。  
当韦伯再一次睁开眼睛的时候，就看到皇帝靠在一边的椅子上打着盹，他看起来十分疲倦，眼下浮着淡淡的黑眼圈。乍一看到他的时候，年轻的大公心思十分复杂，他不知道如何面对这个人，甚至连和他说话的心情都没有。在踏足政治的那一刻起，他就已经很清楚自己迟早会面对这种无声的刀剑与风霜，却没有想到第一个刺向自己的竟然是自己始终相信的人。  
这个年岁还只能算是孩子的年轻皇帝以一种孩童般的残忍向自己展示了政治的可怕，用血与火的代价教会了自己如何面对所爱之人的死亡、教会了自己是多么的天真和单纯。  
他本以为在那天，当自己冲出去时，两人的关系应该几近破裂，但现在为什么大流士陛下还会以这样毫无防备的姿态出现在自己面前？  
“你醒了！”坐在那边的皇帝睁开了眼睛，带着如释重负的笑容跳了起来，“谢天谢地，你总算醒了，整整十天你始终昏迷着说着胡话，你现在还记得我是谁吗？”  
“……记得，当然记得。”韦伯朝后面蹭了蹭，他不知道应该如何面对这个人，也不知道该如何和对方答话，肯尼斯和迪卢木多的死几乎就是眼前这个人一手造成的，恩人尚且可以如此，自己日后又会如何，“您准备怎么处置我？陛下……”他深吸了一口气，不得不考虑最糟糕的情况。  
在他跑出去的那一刻起就意味着自己背弃了眼前这个皇帝，背叛了曾经的誓言，与自己的君主划清了界限，“打着您的名号冲入芬恩的军中，这种行为如同背叛，按照国法请问您准备是将我公开处死还是赐酒以一种秘密的方式结束这一切？”  
“为什么你要这样说？你知道的，你和其他人是不同的！”  
“但我无法原谅您，陛下……您知道他俩和我的关系，您知道我至始至终想要做的事情……”韦伯痛苦的闭上眼睛，“的确在宫中生活非常艰难，王妃殿下那边、芬恩那边的重担让您喘不过气，我可以理解，但我也曾经一而再再而三的提醒过您，这种事情是急不来的，您为什么要这样着急的用这种卑鄙伎俩结束他俩的生命？难道在您眼中，那两个人只是工具吗？”  
“……是的！我亲爱的朋友，但在我眼里只有你是不一样的。”皇帝坐到了韦伯面前，以一种从未有过的认真表情说道，“我害怕，我的朋友……你是这个世界唯一了解我的人，你应该知道我在害怕什么。”  
他伸出手紧紧抓住韦伯，那手满是汗水、异常冰凉，“你是知道我所有秘密的人，你知道我不是正统，我没有皇族血缘，这是我人生最大也是最不可以说出来的把柄，而我告诉了你。将这个足以毁掉我的秘密说了出来，因为你是我的朋友，只有你……是我可以信赖的人。”他脸色惨白，声音里带着颤音，韦伯甚至可以看到他眼眶中凝聚的泪水，“我不能让你离开我，我的朋友，我唯一的朋友……”皇帝叫起来，一把抱住了韦伯，“我知道我错了，但这是没有办法的，你能明白。要铲除芬恩只有先动他的手下，而迪卢木多……是的是的，我知道我用的方法是如此残忍甚至非常无耻，在写出那封信的时候我也无法正视我自身的改变……但没有办法停手啊！”  
韦伯不知道该说什么，皇帝趴在自己的胸前拼命哭泣着，这是这个孩子第一次露出这样绝望的表情，如果换成以前他肯定早就出言安慰，但现在情况已经不同了，“……没有了迪卢木多•奥迪纳，芬恩少了左右手、少了一半可以操纵的佣兵，他的实力大损之后对金钱会格外的需求，那么掌握着钱的王妃殿下势必会和他起冲突……”利用双方的矛盾将两方所有人统统消灭掉，这是一个极为精妙的主意，甚至不需要动用太多人力，调换几封信就足以让高傲的芬恩中计，就如同那封导致骑士身亡的信一样，简单好用。  
“然后就是知道一切的我了，对吧陛下。”韦伯伸出手试图将他推开，“我的确是发誓效忠于您，但您变了！”  
“在那个位置上每个人都会变得，没有人能够保持纯洁的心灵。”皇帝尖叫起来，“那把椅子，当我坐在上面的时候，我看着所有人对我下跪，所有人都必须俯视我，这种感觉实在太好了，我亲爱的朋友你不明白我不能失去它。”  
“但……”  
“坐在那个椅子上的人都会付出一些代价，每个想要靠近那把椅子的人脚下都是鲜血和尸体构筑的地毯，他俩不会是第一个也绝对不可能是最后一个，但绝对不会有你，我向着这个世界所有的神明发誓，我绝对不会伤害你，我唯一的朋友，所以别离开我、别撒手！”他握着韦伯的手亲亲的在那上面吻了一下，“我的朋友……你不知道当我看到你抱着枪走在路上时，我有多么心痛，在那一瞬间我感觉我失去了你，原谅我一次，求你了韦伯……”  
肯尼斯死前的话再一次回响起来，魔法师消失在火焰中的身影和伊斯坎达尔离开的背影叠在一起，让年轻的大公痛苦不堪，他试图将皇帝推开却被对方紧紧抱住，他可以感觉到对方的泪水顺着自己的脖子一直流到衣领，可以感觉到对方那沉重的呼吸声……  
信任……和背叛……  
双刃的匕首，如今就握在他的手中，选择权在他，但无论选择哪方势必意味着对另一方的背叛。  
我的老师肯尼斯啊……我是否应该接受这种好意，利用它完成我内心最大的心愿，还是就此彻底离开，作为一个活着的见证，将你们的故事写出来？  
如果您泉下有知，可否给我答案。  
这个问题无法解答。  
韦伯曾认真的思考过，如果伊斯坎达尔现在在自己这个位置上会做怎样的选择，但无论怎么代入他也不觉得那个男人像是会烦恼这种事情的人，对于悲痛他可能会喝酒、会以泪水代表自己的哀思但其他的事情该怎么样还是怎么样，不会因为一两个人的死而产生变化。  
虽然这个很难做到，但韦伯决定去尝试一下，为此他决定选择了和好，但有一点很清楚，哪怕自己和皇帝的关系可以缓和也永远无法弥补中间那已经生成且无法跨越的鸿沟，就不知道皇帝陛下能不能明白。  
复仇是迟早的事情，年轻的大公看向窗外，在无数房子的后面、越过城墙、跨过溪流，曾经是树林的地方是那两个人选择战死的所在，他会永远记得这件事情，提醒自己血债血偿，但现在还不是时候，矛盾还没有彻底被激化、没有导火索、也没有足够可以作为支撑的武力，在没有充分把握的时候就动手那是莽夫的行为。  
没有矛盾可以制造矛盾、没有导火索也可以制造导火索，更何况在现在的乌鲁克本来就不缺各种各样隐藏在暗处随时可能冒出来的火星。  
因为迪卢木多•奥迪纳之死，芬恩实力大减，虽然那位强大的骑士团团长并没有将这点放在心上，但必要的招兵买马所导致的财政支出已经让王妃殿下相当不满。虽然现在有国库可以支撑，但对于那位女性来说，如同无底洞一样的骑士团已经让她无法忍受，但如果轻易解除契约又可能会导致无法逆转的可怕后果。  
逐渐成长、无法彻底掌握的皇帝已经是她的心腹大患，本来就不好控制的芬恩如果再起什么事端将会让她一手掌握这个世界的愿望化为泡影。她急需要找到新的助力来稳固自己的位置，但作为一个女人，而且还是一个身份特殊的女人，她没有太多的机会离开宫廷，这让她有些束手无策。  
“最近信使格外的多，”皇帝坐在韦伯面前说道，将几张抄录下来的纸条放在他面前，“我那位尊敬的母亲正在拼命和外界联络，显然芬恩已经让她没法忍耐了，虽然我是很期待这个画面的，但希望不会因此再竖立一个敌人？”  
“她想要联系的人都是手上有兵权的人，虽然这话在现在说没什么意义，但若是日后陛下彻底掌握了皇权，就不得不考虑将各个公国的兵权收紧一下了，当各个公国手中所掌握的兵力超过皇帝手中兵力的时候，那么坐在皇位上的人就会很危险。”韦伯拿着那些纸条一张张的翻看起来，“王妃殿下的想法非常简单，她的这种危机感正在促使她做出一些蠢事，不过也好，如果他们双方斗起来，对您来说倒是再好不过了。”  
“芬恩的想法我并不清楚，但母亲暂时不愿意让我莫名奇妙就死，”皇帝扯了一下嘴角露出一个微妙的笑容，“没有我，她就永远只是西里西亚的大公夫人，有了我她才是乌鲁克的王妃殿下，当然她这么想要寻找助力，我倒是可以帮她找个好帮手。”他耸耸肩突然又从另一边取出几张纸放在韦伯面前，“我要结婚了，恭喜我吧。”  
这个消息实在太过震撼，年轻的大公愣了半晌试图将皇帝的话在脑袋里消化清楚，“您、您才十岁！”  
“是的，但先皇十四岁就娶了我母亲，”皇帝跳了下来，跑到韦伯身边紧紧勾住他的脖子，“所以说女人的脑子总用在不恰当的地方，娶个有后台的女人的确可能会成为她的助力，但她怎么就搞不明白，是我娶了别人的女儿，如果那家人真的有心想要帮忙也应该是帮我才对，和她有什么关系。”  
韦伯沉默了一会，他今年十七岁，别说娶妻就是恋爱都未曾有过，女孩子对他而言是一种麻烦更是一种负担，，而现在比自己小的皇帝竟然也到了要结婚的时候——虽然这门婚事可以称得上是别有用心——但依旧让他非常震撼。  
“婚姻不是买卖，”他的声音有些虚弱，甚至不知道如何面对皇帝前面递上来的画像，“这些小姐……也就只有八、九岁的样子，你们俩在一起看起来就像是玩过家家。”  
“是的，我亲爱的朋友，所以才是联姻，我需要对方、对方也需要我，一场交易，彼此心知肚明，所以你觉得这位小姐怎么样？”他伸出手从画像里翻出了一张看起来相当清秀的脸，“萨迪斯大公的独生女儿，今年九岁，她有一个哥哥，叫密特里奈斯，据说是个叛逆过头的家伙，成天野在外面不回家，所以萨迪斯大公将所有的筹码都压在了女婿身上……希望我是他可以看得上的女婿。”  
画像上的小姐——虽然看得出画师非常努力想让她看起来更成熟些，但显然用各种笔触也无法让一个小孩子变成一个少女——她稚气未脱，圆滚滚的脸蛋如同苹果一样看着很讨人喜欢，华贵的珠宝与她眉宇间流出的稚气极不相衬，比起累赘的宝石可能一只皮球或者洋娃娃更适合她。  
“……还是太小了，”这样的孩子应该在家里抱着娃娃或者骑着小马在花园里晃悠，而不是被卷入这里的腥风血雨，“当然，如果您觉得她不错……”  
“或者可以是这位小姐，”皇帝扯过另一张画像递给韦伯，“这个更好，她有个姐姐，你可以和我一起娶，你娶她的姐姐，我娶她。”  
“什么？！为什么要我也娶！”年轻的大公大惊失色，手上的那张画像也瞬间变得格外烫手，他脸上通红却还是死撑着朝着皇帝看了一眼，“和、和我有什么关系？”  
“嘿，我亲爱的朋友，你也十七岁了，看在诸神的份上，像你这个年纪的贵族大多数都结婚了，难道你准备孑然一身？还是你在培拉已经有订婚的对象或恋人？”皇帝显得比他身边的朋友更为惊讶，“你看如果我们娶了一对姐妹，我们就是姻亲了，又是朋友又是姻亲，没有比这个更为紧密的关系了，不是吗？”  
韦伯彻底傻了，皇帝说的的确没错，这确实是一种连接两人关系的好办法，但他不想这样做，“我？我就算了……娶一个不认识的女人……实在是太麻烦了，我、我才不要这样莫名其妙的结婚呢。”他说到后面声音越来越轻，竟露出了几分羞涩。  
他这种从未露出过的表情让皇帝惊愕不已，年轻的乌鲁克皇帝用一种不可思议的表情端详了自己的朋友好一会，“难道你……喜欢男人？”  
“你在胡说什么！”  
“又不想要结婚又对男人没兴趣，我亲爱的朋友，你这样我很难为你找个对象啊……”皇帝摆出老气横秋的口气叹息起来，“虽然我没一定要你和我同一天结婚的意思，但你始终表现的比教士还要清心寡欲让我非常担忧，如果你有什么身体上的……”  
这话说的越来越不像样，年轻的大公在无话可说的同时，面无表情的推开桌子上所有画像，嫌弃的挥挥手带着几分落荒而逃的架势飞快离开了皇帝的房间。他飞也似地窜进自己的房间，扭头摔进床上。  
虽然不想承认，但他不得不面对自己已经年长、马上就要成人的现实，就如同皇帝所言，在他这个年龄的贵族基本都已经有了婚配，哪怕没有立刻举行典礼也肯定是有了婚约的对象。  
当然不是没有人来求亲，作为皇帝身边最为信任的书记官，他在贵族中并非没有市场，每天他的写字台上都能收到相当数量的画像和信件，但从未有一个人可以让他有一种“想要结婚”、“与这个人相伴一生”的念头。他不明白什么是爱、也从未体会过爱一个女人到底是什么滋味。  
这种感情在他看来是完全没有意义、也是不需要存在的。爱会让人失去理智、会让人丧失正常的判断，这些话写在书里，作为圣贤至理名言的一部分而存在，韦伯一直将它们奉为至理，而现在突然说要自己结婚，这种事情……真是从来没有想过。  
“爱……到底是什么？”  
这个困难的话题最终被大公记录在日记本上，但他的这种迷惑不妨碍皇帝婚礼的进行。在巴比伦经历过那场可怕的爆炸后，人民极需要一个喜庆的典礼来冲淡悲伤，婚礼是个最好也没有的选择。虽然举行婚礼的两个人在一般民众眼里还是两个孩子，但在贵族眼里政治联姻才是婚礼的主要内容。  
可惜的是苏菲利亚•萨迪斯小姐实在是太过年幼了，虽然早就有所准备，但她要比画像里的看起来更为稚气。她好像很不习惯于这么多人的盛大场面，尽管还未到吓的要哭出来的地步，但整场婚礼她对手中布娃娃的态度都要比对皇帝来得亲切。  
这种情况的确有些尴尬，不过感谢诸神，婚礼总算有惊无险的度过了，考虑到这对夫妻实际年龄状况，所有人都下意识避免讨论到一些夜间活动，反正对于他俩来说，这种事情慢慢来就行。  
在忙乱了一整天之后，作为伴郎的韦伯跌跌撞撞的回了自己的房间，在决定结婚到正式结婚这整整一个多月里，他作为主要负责人日夜工作、通宵达旦才勉强将这一切顺利进行到结束，而现在他已经疲惫不堪，几乎到了站着就可以睡着的地步。  
温暖的床在另一头呼唤着他，他摇摇晃晃摔在软绵绵的被褥里，正准备投入睡神的怀抱中却感觉到了一丝不太对劲。  
有人在这个房间里、躲在角落里看着自己。  
这种危机感让他差一点想要喊人，但马上就否决了这个并不靠谱的主意，如果对方真的是要找自己麻烦的，喊人的同时自己说不定已经身首异处，与一个战士近身战斗如果没有办法比他快那魔法师本人就会丢掉性命。他半眯着眼睛慢吞吞的翻了个身，顺势脱了靴子掩饰住床下从蛰伏状态开始苏醒的水银，它在魔力催动下正迅速化成一层薄薄的液体从地毯下面散开。  
肯尼斯先生曾经教过，如果不是有必胜的把握，那么战斗的主旨首先就是保护住自己。  
一、二、三！  
他在心中默数三下，突然拉紧被子顺着边缘滑进床下，与此同时地上的水银也瞬间朝着窗台冲去，“……那么不速之客先生请问你有何贵干？”年轻的大公在床底下喘息起来，这种姿态绝不能算是雅观，如果魔法师先生还在世看到这种情况恐怕会气的用水银把自己揪出来，“你是希望被从窗户丢出去还是从门口丢出去？”通过魔力连接，看不到外面的年轻大公只知道水银好像已经抓住了什么。  
侵入者并没有乱动，韦伯也不敢贸然伸出头去看个究竟，两人就这样彼此僵持了一会，最终窗户那边有了响动，“我是受人所托，来探望一下您，如果可以的话能否让我们进行一场比较正常的对话？”这话意有所指，但更让韦伯介意的是那个声音，虽然印象不深但这难道不是新娘苏菲迪亚•萨迪斯小姐那个长兄的声音吗？  
“萨迪斯先生？密特里奈斯•萨迪斯子爵？”年轻的大公探出头——这个动作和这个人所处的位置的确不甚雅观——但比起性命来说雅观完全可以忽视，“请问您为什么会出现在这里？尊敬的殿下，按照现在的时间难道您不应该在自己的床上吗？”他并没有忽略掉对方前面那句话里所蕴含的意思，却也想不出来到底有谁会让这位大公之子跑来报信，“如果您想要讨论关于令妹的事情，麻烦明日再来，看在诸神的份上，我想不需要我提醒，您也应该看得出来婚礼让我筋疲力尽，不是吗？”  
窗户边上被水银裹成一团的东西在静默了几秒之后突然冒出了一句话：“……伊斯坎达尔让我转告他对你的问候。”  
水银瞬间消失，密特里奈斯还没从微微的窒息感中脱离出来就被表情狰狞的韦伯紧紧抓住，“你说什么？你怎么……知道伊斯坎达尔的！”  
对于这位年轻大公而言，伊斯坎达尔这个名字是他最大的秘密，他不愿意任何人分享这个名字，虽然这个念头是明摆着的天真和愚蠢，但他依旧乐意尽自己所能将这个人的一切掩盖起来，而现在却从这样一个看起来应该和伊斯坎达尔绝对没有交集的男人口中听到他的名字，让韦伯感觉非常惶恐。自从他真正进入宫廷之后，这种无法掌握的状况已经很少出现，在各种尔虞我诈和勾心斗角中被锻炼地已经相当成熟，而现在……在乍一听到这个名字的瞬间，他却依旧无法克制住内心的涌动。  
但眼前这个人疑点实在是太多了，他是萨迪斯大公之子，名正言顺的继承人、是刚结婚的新娘的唯一兄长，而萨迪斯虽然不如西里西亚那般富饶却也是著名的商业重地，皇帝陛下之所以会挑中这家人也大都为此。  
“为什么你会知道他？你和他什么关系？这场婚姻又是怎么回事？”  
“……不想让伊斯坎达尔被人发现、又不想皇帝陛下被人欺骗……尊敬的培拉大公韦伯•威尔维特啊，巴比伦宫廷中最能干的年轻人，一颗心被分成两半的感觉真这样好受吗？”歪着头的年轻子爵露出了一丝笑容，而此时窗外的乌云终于划开，月光照射进来，终于让韦伯看清楚了这个人的脸。  
子爵先生可能有外族人的血统，五官看起来要比乌鲁克人更为深邃，在月光的照耀下，他看起来相当俊美，不过长相不是韦伯所关心的重点，这个人和伊斯坎达尔有什么牵扯、现在出现在这里有何目的，才是他最想要知道的。虽然的确很想与那个人再次相见，但既然早就下定决心要以自己的力量站在那个人身边，那么就不应该对自己的做法有任何犹豫，“我既然决定这样做，就没准备后悔，哪怕伊斯坎达尔站在这里我也会这样回答，但……你到底算那边的？”  
密特里奈斯吹了声口哨，突然站直身体恭恭敬敬的朝着韦伯行礼，“你好，重新自我介绍一下，我是密特里奈斯•萨迪斯，如你所见，是萨迪斯大公之子、同时也是伊斯坎达尔大人的属下，就和你一样有着双重身份，至于到底算是哪边的……可能更偏向伊斯坎达尔大人。”  
子爵的声音里充满了真诚，韦伯有足够的理由相信他并没有在欺骗自己，在略微心安之后瞬间涌上的欣喜若狂彻底让他失去了睡意，但在狂喜之下更多的思考让他逐渐冷静下来，伊斯坎达尔的问候在这个时候突然到来是否有着其他的含义，若是以前他绝对不会想到这一层，但在经过乌鲁克宫廷诸多锻炼之后，他不可能再如此单纯。  
“只是……问候吗？”  
“……那么你觉得宣战这个词更好一些喽？”  
这种冷笑话一点都不好笑，但却已经透露出足以让韦伯明白过来的讯息，眼前这个传话人与其是来“探望”自己的，不如说是来下挑战书的，这是否可以作为一种“被伊斯坎达尔所承认”的讯息呢？  
“我知道了，麻烦你转告伊斯坎达尔，我绝对会以最盛大的方式欢迎他，”以他和我约定的那样，用自己的方式证明来存在的价值，“这一次，不是以老师和学生、拯救者与被拯救者的身份，该换我上了，请他不要被我抓住。”  
这种决然的态度让子爵十分震惊，同时也让他忍不住大笑起来，“真、真的呢，竟然是真的，”他靠在窗台边上气不接下气地喘着气，“伊斯坎达尔大人对我这样说的时候，我还想到底得多不知天高地厚才敢如此夸口，但如果是你……倒是有些看头。”他这种看戏的语气让韦伯感觉很不好，但子爵的这种想法恐怕是伊斯坎达尔身边大部分人的想法，如果无法证明自己的实力，那么日后就无法在他身边立足。  
“我会证明给你看的，如果子爵也想成为猎捕名单上的一员的话，现在我就可以毫不犹豫的加上你的名字，”年轻的大公退了一步，露出了一个相当挑衅的笑容，“告诉伊斯坎达尔，我在巴比伦等着他。”  
无论是他攻过来还是自己抓住他，最终会在这里相见，现在的问候说不定就是这个意思。  
子爵并没有再说什么，他在听完这句话之后就果断的退出了房间。虽然内心极不平静但韦伯最终选择躺在床上闭上眼睛，疲劳感也好、对伊斯坎达尔的思念也罢，各种各样念头编制成的网让他无法真正进入梦乡。  
需要思考的事情实在太多，如果可以他恨不得一天可以变成两天来使用，强一点、再强一点更接近那个人。  
“陛下结婚了，那么恐怕王妃也会有些什么动作。”他在床上翻滚了一圈忍不住轻声计算起来，有了萨迪斯的帮助，西里西亚的资金就只是锦上添花而已，当王妃手中掌握的资金不再重要，那么她的地位在宫廷中也会发生变化，而这种变化对于那个女人来说几乎是致命的。  
权利和欲望会腐蚀人的心灵，一旦在掌握所有权利的位置上坐久了，没有人肯放弃离开那把椅子，皇帝陛下不可能放开手上的权利，那么一心想要夺取权利的人肯定会遭受到极可怕的报复。芬恩也好、王妃殿下也好，统统都已经成为了那位陛下的目标，如果不出所料，动手……也就在这几个月里。  
只是会先朝谁动手呢？  
是虽然实力大不如前但依旧手握重兵的芬恩，还是掌握乌鲁克四分之一财政、拥有最繁华公国西里西亚的王妃呢？皇帝陛下……如果再不动手，那么作为最后一方的伊斯坎达尔说不定也会突然登场。三方夹击可不是什么好消息。  
他揉着脑袋选择换一个思路继续思考，芬恩最近失去了副手，无法摆平军团内部产生的矛盾，最近相当平静。而王妃在不久之前认识了一个英俊的禁卫军，那次相见之后，双方好像对彼此都很有好感，但这样下去，只会让皇帝愤怒。  
“……无法宣泄的怒火始终积压的后果，肯定会如同火山一样由里面炸开，最终灼伤所有人。”韦伯有一种预感，他觉得自己好像已经可以看到王妃殿下的死相。


	15. Chapter 15

萨迪斯大公及子爵在婚礼结束之后的第三天就离开了首都，这样干净利落的退场很难不让人联想些什么，韦伯如此、王妃殿下更是如此。那位夫人凭着女性特有的第六感已经感觉到了巴比伦上空风向正在逐渐转移。  
她很清楚自己需要采取行动，但却有一个极为重要的问题让她极为烦恼。  
皇帝该怎么办？  
在苏菲王妃的计划中，科多曼陛下应该是作为一个傀儡，不声不响的任她操纵，但现在那个才十岁的皇帝就已经展现出了足以让人惊叹的政治才华，如果他真的具有皇室血统倒也就罢了，她可以大大方方的放开手做个同样可以得到一切的皇太后，但这个孩子根本就不是先皇吉尔伽美什的。  
放任这个孩子继续做皇帝的话，说不定哪天对方羽翼成熟就会将知道这个可怕秘密的自己给消灭掉；而如果毁灭皇帝，那么自己就再也不是这个国家的王妃、只会永远是西里西亚的女大公，在享受过无与伦比的权力之后她没有办法再次放手。  
如果皇帝还未曾结婚，那么她可以选择找一个成年的姑娘嫁给他，想尽一切办法生下孩子，然后继续控制那个孩子，但那个小子恐怕是看出了自己的算盘竟然娶了萨迪斯家的小丫头，才九岁只会玩布娃娃的丫头能做点什么？  
这个问题若是放在皇帝面前，科多曼陛下可以有很多种回答，他跪坐在苏菲利亚面前陪着她玩过家家的时候笑眯眯的就这个问题回答韦伯，“我亲爱的朋友，过家家这个游戏不丢脸，你小时候也玩过。”  
“陛下，我已经十七了。”  
“对，所以你扮演爸爸，接好这个娃娃，然后穿上这条裙子，当然我不介意你唱个摇篮曲什么的。”毫不犹豫将这种麻烦事儿交给自己朋友的科多曼陛下转身继续和他年幼的王妃——虽然只差一岁，但单就成熟度而言相差甚巨——研究迷你厨房是否真的可以烧东西的问题。  
韦伯表情尴尬的看着手里如同真人的娃娃，他面前还摆着一个迷你型号的小茶杯，里面那绝对不像是正常饮料的咖啡色汁液让他相当反胃，只是才不过九岁的王妃殿下热衷于这种小游戏，他也不好太拂对方的意思，只好勉强自己继续坐在这里。  
“……我那位可敬的母亲恐怕也在想她能做点什么，”皇帝放下手里的小锅子，转过头笑道，“她现在一定非常郁闷，毕竟新娘没有办法马上生个孩子。”  
“谁说没有孩子，来，这就是孩子！威尔维特卿，给玛丽穿上裙子了吗？”九岁的新王妃慢慢走过来，她手上还抱着两个洋娃娃，其中一个头发已经被梳理的非常整齐，单就玩过家家这一条，她可能是最好的游戏参与者，“你怎么可以让玛丽小姐现在还光着大腿，这对淑女而言是极不文雅的。”  
“是，不过王妃殿下，我不会给娃娃穿裙子，它实在太小了。”年轻的大公表情有些扭曲，他一直觉得自己不擅长应付成年女性，但从现在看起来无论是九岁还是九十岁都不好对付。  
王妃对这位大公的痛苦好无所觉，她伸出手把娃娃抓了过来，熟练的裹上裙子、套上袜子和鞋然后再塞回韦伯的手中，“好了，玛丽小姐已经穿戴好了，可以带她一起来喝下午茶了。”  
“啊？！还有下午茶！”看着桌子上那越看越奇怪的紫红色液体，韦伯毫不犹豫的跳了起来，“恕臣还有一些事情需要料理，告退了！”他顺手将娃娃塞进身边皇帝的怀里，转身退出了房间，却在走廊另一头看到了一个不应该出现在这里的人。  
王妃殿下的情夫——那位据说人还不错的禁卫军先生——在走廊附近转悠着，他看起来心事重重、如果换一个地方韦伯可能会认为他欠了赌债或者酒钱，但这里不是这位先生该来的地方，“我很好奇……你在这里做什么？巴古阿，我必须提醒你，这里不是你该来的地方。”  
“……书记官！”他仿佛受了极大的惊吓，脸色青白，韦伯甚至可以听到他上下牙齿打颤的声音，“哦哦，书记官，当然您是应该在这里的，我、我才是……抱歉！”  
他的语无伦次愈发显出他的可疑，韦伯上下打量了他一会突然伸出手，随着他的动作始终隐藏在他衣服中间的水银也瞬间铺散在地面上，“那么不该出现在这里的先生，你是愿意自己说出来这里的理由呢？还是我让你说出来？”  
银色的物体散发着凉意，巴古阿可以感觉到那冰凉的液体从地上一点点朝着他身上攀行，从脚踝、到膝盖，然后是……  
“等一下……把它弄走！”他的声音里带上了几分哭腔，“天哪，书记官，把这可怕的东西弄走！”  
“那么说出来，为什么要走进你不可跨入的地方，当然巴古阿，我相信你是一个忠诚的人，恐怕你是有什么东西想说，当然如果你确定自己什么都不知道那么我就以叛国罪逮捕你，”年轻的大公弹了一下指头，水银瞬间暴起将旁边一只柜子切成两半，“我的老师是谁，先生你应该很清楚才对。”  
这句话一出，禁卫军先生更是颤抖不已，他哆嗦了半天最终跪坐在地上，“……王、王妃……想要下毒，我什么都不知道，真的你相信我！我绝对和这可怕的阴谋没有一丝半点的关系。”他紧紧抓住韦伯袍子的下摆，痛哭流涕起来，“王妃所要做的事情我一概不知情，书记官先生你一定要向陛下解释啊。”  
“……那么，说来听听，我那位可敬的母亲到底准备怎么做？”皇帝不知不觉地出现在两人身后，他蹲在已经吓破胆的巴古阿面前伸出手指戳了戳他的脸，“你应该已经听到很多东西了不是吗？”  
这个声音充满了诱惑性，韦伯敏锐的察觉到了有一丝不该存在的魔力波动，水银在没有自己命令的情况下往后退去。皇帝本身毫无魔法潜力，这曾经过肯尼斯先生的确认，应该不会有什么差池，那么不是有人故意施展魔法刻意隐藏自己的力量就是皇帝身上佩戴了某种符咒。然对于乌鲁克的皇帝来说搞到这种东西并不奇怪，但总有一种非常不舒服的感觉徘徊在韦伯心中，虽然双方之间看起来隔阂已消，但显然皇帝多了份防备。  
自己也是如此……  
皇帝的审讯没有持续多久，在韦伯缓过神来之前，已经被水银吓破胆的巴古阿就已经将所有的话一五一十的交代出来，甚至说了不该说的、足以让他失去性命的话。  
韦伯只看到皇帝脸上一闪而过的狰狞便知道这个人接下来的下场，但这不是他关心的重点，伊斯坎达尔才有真正的皇族血缘，他才应该坐在那个位置上，如果皇帝知道这些势必会引发他强烈的嫉妒和愤怒，这场战争不可避免……  
“显然……我亲爱的朋友，那位可敬的女士已经等不及了。”皇帝抬起头，巴古阿倒在边上已然气绝。韦伯皱着眉头看着科多曼陛下将匕首缓缓收进靴子里，“陛下，您为什么要这样杀了他！”他轻声说道，对于这个人的死他并不可惜，但明明就有更好、更简单的方法，“直接拖出去以行刺的名义处死不就行了吗？”  
皇帝冷笑起来，他抬起头，看着比自己略高一点的韦伯，“然后让他一路胡言乱语吗？”  
“堵上嘴不就行了？现如今您亲手杀了他，那等于让王妃知道她的计划已经败露了。”年轻的大公伸出手，控制着水银将尸体包裹起来。  
“那就败露好了，她能说给一个人听就能有第二个第三个乃至于第四个，韦伯……陪我走一趟如何？”他歪着头笑了起来，但这个笑容已经没有了当年在西里西亚相遇时的天真和可爱，“带上这个玩意儿，去见见我的那位母亲。”  
这种做法在韦伯看来非常不靠谱，王妃虽然有谋逆之嫌，但现在人证已死，若是轻举妄动反而会让那位夫人提高警惕，“她虽然没有可以直接指挥的军队，但整个禁卫军却在她手上，您这样去是在太过鲁莽。”他一溜小跑跟在皇帝身后，苦口婆心的劝说起来，“贸然行动可能会让她伤害您，不如趁这个机会将禁卫军掌握在您手上，然后找个借口将她送回西里西亚。这样她既伤不了你，也不敢多做手脚。”  
“不、我亲爱的朋友，这件事情必须今天就结束，”他深吸了一口气，露出了与他年龄极不相符的笑容，“我不能放任知道这个秘密继续扩散下去，堵住她的嘴、割了舌头她还有手，她今天可以说给那么一个东西听，那么明天就回传扬的到处都知道，这样一个人若是活过今天，我睡觉都无法安稳。”  
“话虽如此，但弑母别说是律法，哪怕是教会都有权处置您，一旦教会介入那么事情就会更加麻烦，陛下您千万不可以冲动啊。”韦伯迅速接口，他可以理解皇帝陛下的心情，但这件事情毕竟关系太大，哪怕成功科多曼陛下也会背上千古骂名，“您现在在皇位上根基已固，如果马上写信给萨迪斯大公要求帮助，大公不会拒绝。一旦有萨迪斯的资金介入、与皇帝陛下您自己的产业结合在一起，那么西里西亚的资金也不算什么，然后再挑起芬恩和王妃殿下之间的矛盾，这样一举两得、兵不血刃的解决两方，岂不是美事？不但您赢得了名声、还一举剪除两大敌人、也无损您的实力。”他见皇帝停了下来，索性上前两步半跪在他面前继续进言，“您要知道，王妃一旦透露了您的身世无疑就是自掘坟墓，混淆皇室血统是重罪。”王妃没有了权利还是西里西亚的大公，但如同调换婴儿的事情被人所知，她就是个罪人，孰轻孰重她不可能不思量，“您现在杀了她的确非常简单，但若是她留下只字片语，那您需要承受的罪名可就要大过她了。”  
这话并非一蹴而成，而是韦伯在这段时间里细心思考后得出的结论，但他这一番心血被身边这位皇帝无视了。这位年仅十岁的陛下在逐渐掌握了朝政的同时渐渐的开始起了变化，当然单纯就皇位而言，他的果断、心狠、毒辣、无情都是可以成为明君的要素，但这些东西他用的过于彻底、过于明显，他逐渐的开始变得无法听取意见、变得一意孤行。  
他的这种变化韦伯看在眼里却无法阻止，他知道自己正在逐渐失去这个朋友，一点点的与他拉开距离，从朋友逐渐变成臣子……乃至于最后会成为铲除的对象。  
这并非是年轻大公的杞人忧天，而是一种可以预见的未来，对于科多曼陛下来说，自己知道的太多而且太过详细，只要他还有一口气，那就是一个活着的见证，可能现在皇帝还不会杀掉自己，但只要自己失去利用价值、只要皇帝陛下彻底站稳脚跟。那么就是自己离开人世的时候，当然考虑到双方的情分，抱病身亡倒也算是个体面的说法？  
虽然十分不愿意，但韦伯不得不开始认真思考如何保全自己，拖延皇帝站稳脚跟的速度是一个非常好的主意，考虑到敌人的强大，也许可以把这一切拖延很长一段时间，但一切都被王妃打乱了计划，那个女人用愚蠢和莽撞还有一条性命告诉这个世界所有人——惹怒一个君主会有什么下场。  
“当然，我能明白您不准备放弃这个计划的原因，”在长篇大论之后他略作停顿，深深叹了一口气，“我知道无法阻止您，但恳求您在冲过去之前无论如何都要做好妥当的准备，意图杀害您或者新王妃的证据、淫乱的证据，可以将她立即处死的证据无论多少统统的收集起来，这不需要太久，而有了这些您无论做什么都是正确的。”说这个时候韦伯突然很想笑，他始终想要保留的十三岁的自己正在慢慢死去，那种天真和单纯正在离他远去，他试图伸手将那种伊斯坎达尔所熟悉的品质紧紧抓在手里，却很痛苦的发现若是选择十三岁的自己那么自己就绝对不可能在这个宫廷继续存活下去。  
生命和人的本质，他在这两者之间犹豫不决。  
失去和得到，本来就是一加一减，没有人可以得到绝对的平衡，想要保住自己的灵魂就应该远离是非在自己的城堡中过着平静的每一天，想要站在伊斯坎达尔身边就要割舍掉属于过去的那天真的自己，只是不再单纯的自己是否能被那个人接受、是否会被认同和承认？  
韦伯不知道、也不敢想下去，他害怕自己的推断会毁了一直以来的坚持。  
伊斯坎达尔……  
伊斯坎达尔你在哪里？  
告诉我……我是否还是自己？  
告诉我……我是否已经变了。


	16. Chapter 16

皇帝勉强接受了这个建议，虽然在韦伯看来这种退让更多是因为发现有了更为妥当的办法才选择暂时停步，但总算是让两人之间已经出现裂痕的君臣关系有了一丝喘息的空间，同时也让事情有进一步变化的空间。  
已经逐渐掌握权力的皇帝现在手中不乏可以轻松差遣的棋子，韦伯也乐得不参与母子之间残酷的斗争，但这种不参与并不等于可以置身事外，况且王妃手头的筹码远远多余皇帝。巴古阿死后不到十二小时，那位夫人就得到了消息，虽然在经过皇帝的刻意扭曲和中间层层传话，他杀变成了自杀，但那位夫人凭着百试百灵的女性直觉，马上将这件事情定了性，在无限接近事实的揣测下，她最终决定主动出击，而这也正好撞在皇帝布下的重重罗网中。  
那是在三天后，在韦伯•威尔维特的日记中，那天从两个煎得很嫩的鸡蛋开始。大公不吝笔墨、大肆夸奖了厨师的手艺，字里行间中洋溢着的愉快轻松很遗憾没能成为当天的主旋律。  
在当天早上十点不到一点的时候，皇帝朝着书房前进，大公作为随扈一路同行，在走到主殿二楼靠近楼梯的地方遇上了刺客。  
这并不是大流士陛下第一次遇上要取他性命的人，况且他对自己母亲可能会做出的狗急跳墙的行为略有几分准备，所以并没有受到什么太大的惊吓，反而因为准备过于充分而有些懊恼。这种要命的挑衅在皇帝陛下眼中是足够定罪的证据，气喘吁吁的韦伯也没有阻止的立场，只是就在他俩准备彻底解决那位女士的时候，年轻的大公看到了一个不应该存在于这个世界上的人。  
那个本应该死在爆炸中的主教言峰绮礼正不紧不慢地一步步从外面走进来。那张曾一度出现在韦伯的噩梦中的脸让他不寒而栗，那可怕的爆炸、刺客还有主祭身上流淌下来的鲜血一直是噩梦中的主角。那场巨大的爆炸不可能有人存活，但为什么引发爆炸的罪魁祸首竟然会出现在自己面前？  
“这个人是……”韦伯试图平息自己内心的恐慌，却转眼想起了另一件更为严重的事情，言峰绮礼虽然是教会的主教但他更是吉尔伽美什的人，现在他既然在这里那吉尔伽美什呢？  
那金光闪闪的王的狂妄笑声再一次在韦伯耳边响起，让这个年轻的大公几近崩溃，“这、这个人是谁？”他试着平静下来，却看到身边皇帝表现的一脸理所当然，“这个是教会的主教啊，这不是很明显吗？”  
“可是陛下，自从那场爆炸之后，巴比伦就再也没见过教会的人。”那场惨案发生之后，整个城市就对宗教有了戒心，这一年多以来只要有教会的人意图靠近，就会被城里的人驱逐出去，言峰绮礼能够进来恐怕是走了什么暗道或者……是直接和皇帝谈过什么。  
这是个极为危险的信号，虽然韦伯不认为那个正逐渐走进这边的主教会真对皇帝说些什么有关于爆炸的事情，但有些事情是不能不防备的，况且对方身后还有一个不知死活的吉尔伽美什，若是真的让那个人暴跳如雷，这里恐怕没有人可以拦住他。  
“当然是重建教会，我亲爱的朋友，他们需要我们扶持，同样我也需要教会的帮助，这种互利互惠不是非常好吗？”皇帝耸耸肩，上前两步和言峰绮礼攀谈起来，那两人说的越多越是让韦伯惊慌，但最终他还是装成没事人一样来到主教身边，“陛下，您不知道，这位主教曾经在培拉任职，深受广大教民的信赖，那时候我也受了不少指点，”他这种索性把事情挑明的做法虽是兵行险招却也用的是地方，皇帝陛下已经逐渐变得无法容忍有人欺骗他，哪怕是一丁点的都不行，这种坦陈对于大流士陛下而言可以让他心安也减少了后续的诸多麻烦，但韦伯知道一旦自己挑明了关系，那么日后言峰绮礼也就有可能挑明伊斯坎达尔的存在。  
就看吉尔伽美什会怎么做了。  
这是一种挑战，如何面对吉尔伽美什、如何面对真正白热化的斗争，这是没有伊斯坎达尔之后最难能可贵的考验。  
韦伯在确定这点之后露出了一丝笑容，“不过陛下我们今天有件事情必须完成。”他沉着的说道，“我想，主教先生应该可以体谅陛下还有一些琐事需要处理对吧？如果不介意的话可否在这里稍等片刻，我们去去就回。”  
言峰绮礼在这里意味着一个信号，标志着吉尔伽美什又在暗处有了新的动作，如果让他先一步杀掉了王妃，那么皇帝就会被兜上一个弑母的罪名，考虑到那位陛下的恶趣味，韦伯不能不多加防备。当然大流士陛下在这件事情上也是极为机警的，比起教会的支持，对他而言铲除掉心腹大患才是最重要的事情。  
可同样在这件事上，皇帝表现得还是太过心急，他甚至没有和主教道别就急匆匆地冲了出去，韦伯虽想马上跟上却被言峰绮礼拦住，这个主教用毫无表情的目光上下打量着这位年轻的大公，突然扯了一下嘴角，“当然，你好……韦伯•威尔维特大公殿下……好久不见。”  
他语调平稳，听起来就如同所有传教完毕的主教一样平静、淡然，但只有韦伯知道在平静下隐藏的可怕暗流，“的确是好久不见了，主教先生……但愿你身边的那位王也能一切安康。” 他说这话的时候声音极轻，最后几个字甚至是从牙缝里挤出来的，但言峰绮礼肯定听到了，而且一定会牢牢记住这话。  
他不在停步而是紧紧跟在皇帝身后，他还有更重要的事情需要做，那两个人已经不能成为自己停步的理由。  
王妃此时正在后花园的暖房里静候消息，她以西里西亚一年的开支聘请了最优秀的刺客，在她看来这样的准备绝对万无一失，虽然要考虑皇帝去世之后该用什么方法稳定住这个国家、牢牢控制住政局，但现在最重要的是看到对方的尸体。  
她试图将自己所有情绪控制到可以马上悲痛欲绝、泪流满面地程度，但就在她酝酿感情的时候有人推开了花房的门。  
“吱呀”一声惊破了她执掌天下的美梦，王妃转过头刚想呵斥对方却在看清对方长相的瞬间吓瘫在了地上，“陛、陛下……”她不敢置信地看着那个慢慢靠近他的金黄色身影，“陛、陛下！”  
“这里还是一如往日……”吉尔伽美什轻声说道，他歪着头脸上带着笑容，那种如沐春风的样子在王妃殿下眼里却如同死神一般致命，“我还记得……”  
“陛下、陛下求您宽恕我！我不是故意的、我……”  
“当然，拿着毒酒走过来的是你的侍女怎么会是你呢？”金光灿烂的王侧着头看着身后绿发的友人，“当然……我会宽恕你的，不过这么喜欢用毒的你恐怕在这里也有所准备，”他的视线在周围扫了一圈，目光在酒杯上停留了片刻，“啊呀呀，我还记得那时候你那个侍女就端着和这个同样的杯子慢慢的靠近我，她身上带着淡淡的尤兰佳香味扑进我的怀里，三下两下就把你的秘密交代了个一清二楚。”  
“不、不是的……”  
“到底是什么不是呢？是那个小子不是我的种，还是你没想过杀我亦或者是那愚蠢至极、连语序都不通顺的诏书呢？”他低声笑起来，看着跪坐在地上的女人瑟瑟发抖，“不过，如果现在杀了他，你不是很擅长毒药吗？杀了那个小子，我就宽恕你……”  
“陛下！真的吗……”苏菲王妃稍微恢复了一点神智，但却已经丧失了最基本的判断力，她本能的听从了吉尔伽美什的嘱咐却完全看不到对方脸上的残忍杀机。  
作为王者吉尔伽美什并非不通情理，但却是一个任性、骄傲到不可思议的王，他有他自己的判断力和独特的善恶论调，这点韦伯不是很懂但恩奇都是再明白不过的，他放任着这个王偶尔会冒出来的异想天开，并且愉快的执行着那位的所有愿望，只是今天情况又略有些不同，“他们快要来了，还不走？”  
“吾友，这里是我的地盘，为什么是我走？”王的脸上露出了相当不悦的表情，“我就要呆在这里，看看接下来即将上演的好戏。”  
“你在这里没人能演下去，”恩奇都伸出手，一把抓住了吉尔伽美什的领子，就如同拖一个货物一样将他从花房里拖了出去，这种放肆和大胆是独属于他与王之间的默契，无论谁、无论任何东西也无法插足。  
还在朝这边前进的年轻皇帝并不知道花房发生了变故，他一路保持着沉默试着将接下来自己要做的一切梳理清楚，该让那个女人怎么死、如何以最简单的办法让她彻底闭嘴，种种情况他都试图考虑周详，尽量不出现任何差错，只是杀人是一回事、逼死人又是另一回事。  
面对自己的母亲——虽然她并不是生母——但孩子对于养育自己长大的人，有着根深蒂固的尊敬和恐惧，大流士陛下也不例外。这一路他纠结、痛苦乃至于想要深深地去怨恨一个人，却因为找不到方向而迷茫，他想过离开却无法抵挡那个位置带来的巨大诱惑。  
没有人可以在得到至高权力之后再轻易抛弃它，那种控制一切的力量让他心醉，杀了她、杀了所有知道那个秘密的人，无论是谁挡在自己面前就肯定是敌人。  
他一边又一遍这样告诉自己、每一步都试着在增加自己的信念，为王的信心、作为主宰一切所需要的执念和必须杀死对方的决心。  
死吧，用你的性命为这一切画上句号，用你的血彻底洗刷弑君的罪名。  
再见，我那贪婪过头的母亲。  
他这种复杂的心情在打开花房大门时戛然而止，虽然阳光依旧温暖、花朵依旧艳丽却没来由地让人浑身一冷，王妃痴痴呆呆地坐在桌子边上愣愣地看着面前的酒杯。这种极不正常的情况让两个人同时停下步子。  
韦伯下意识觉得这里发生过什么，能让这位野心勃勃的女士产生如此巨大的变化恐怕只有吉尔伽美什亲自到场才有可能办到，但这一路过来并没有看到其他人的踪影，恐怕是知道我们快要来了而躲入某个密道了吧。  
“陛下，请务必小心，疯狂的人是什么都做得出来的，”他轻声说道，吉尔伽美什秘密现身恐怕是早就知道科多曼陛下并非他的亲生骨肉，但没有抖出来恐怕是想留作棋子继续他那个所谓的游戏。  
在那位王眼中现在可以作为他对手的人只有伊斯坎达尔一个人，但这样对于伊斯坎达尔来说太危险了，虽然韦伯也知道这种思想对于那个人来说可能是一种侮辱，可他却不能克制自己停止对这个问题的思考。如果再培植第三个势力介入他们两人之间的战斗，是否可以让吉尔伽美什将目光从他身上稍许转移一些？在韦伯接触过的所有人中，可以成为那两个王者对手的只有现在还年幼的大流士陛下，让他作为第三势力介入的确是个极好的主意。  
“我亲爱的陛下……”王妃的话打断了韦伯的思考，他抬起头只看到那位夫人晃晃悠悠的站起来，“我的孩子，你怎么来了？”这种奇妙的气氛让大流士陛下一时不知说什么才好，虽然知道眼前这个人肯定不会善罢甘休，但这种情形却让他无法判断这个人到底是疯了还是演戏，“当然，我亲爱的母亲，虽然有些意外您到现在还叫我孩子，但有些问题并不是这样亲昵的称呼我们就可以忽略的，比如说现在躺在外面的那些尸体，您准备就此作出何种解释？”  
“我亲爱的孩子，不来一杯吗？”王妃并没有接话，她看起来好像沉浸在了自己的世界里，对外界发生的任何事情都没有了正常反应，韦伯拉着看起来有些不耐烦的大流士陛下，一边谨慎的打量着周围，按照他对吉尔伽美什的了解，那位王最喜欢的是在旁边看戏，生离死别都是他喜欢的戏码，而母子相残恐怕是难得一见的精彩表演。  
“陛下，不如您先离开？”他挡在大流士陛下面前轻声说道，“王妃已经疯了，不用多久她就会自己杀了自己，何必脏了您的手？”不能让吉尔伽美什如愿以偿，如果他一旦如愿以偿，那么按照那位一贯的性格恐怕接下来整个巴比伦就没有安宁之日了。  
“韦伯你在开什么玩笑，这种时候如果不看到她真的倒在我面前，我怎么能够放心？”完全没能明白过来的皇帝尖叫起来，“她知道的太多了！”  
“就是因为知道的太多了，所以为了避嫌您才需要离开，”韦伯压低声音回答，他早就准备好了长篇大论试图劝服这个固执己见的年轻皇帝，但情况又发生了变化。那位夫人好像着了魔，竟捧着酒杯一路走了过来，“来，喝一点吧，”她笑着凑上前，那种温柔地笑容在韦伯记忆中好像从未见过。  
而皇帝好像也渐渐被这种温柔所迷惑，他毕竟只是一个十岁的孩子，虽然嘴上说对母亲早就绝望了但内心深处恐怕还存着几分想要得到关怀的心思。韦伯站在一边不知所措，他想要阻止却不知道这样会不会让皇帝有什么想法。  
花房的光线相当充足，王妃手中的金杯在日光的照耀下折射出炫目地光彩，但韦伯却在这刺人地光线中发现了一丝可疑。酒杯口上沾有一点非常淡的红色粉末，这绝不是酒渍也不像是女人用的香粉，能够符合这些条件的恐怕就只有……  
“等一下，”他再一次伸出手将皇帝拉得离那个杯子远一些，自己接过了杯子却马上又塞回了王妃手中，“殿下，您不如先喝一口？”  
“为什么？”  
“因为您是陛下的母亲，长者为尊，无论如何都应该是您先品尝才对，”年轻的大公深吸了一口气，紧紧拉住身边皇帝的手，小心谨慎的观察着对方的神色，“您……先请。”  
“我？”  
“是的，您应该先喝，然后交给陛下，陛下品尝完之后应该是我才对，这是顺序，您忘了吗？”韦伯的声音愈发轻柔起来，“来……殿下，举起杯子。”  
花房里静的可怕，王妃歪着头看着手里的金杯，她的动作僵硬而迟缓好像每举高一点手就要花费极大的力气一样，“是啊……该我先喝才对。”她轻声呢喃起来，“对了对了，我是王妃……我是西里西亚，不，我是乌鲁克的王妃，我是这个国家的主宰，该……我最先，没错，是这样的。”  
在漫长的停顿后，杯子掉在了地上，她睁着眼睛缓缓倒在了地上，口中犹自发出轻微的笑声，“妹妹……哥哥……我的孩子……”  
帝国历434年7月2日，苏菲王妃酒醉后误服了药物，导致严重的药物反应，不幸离开人世，乌鲁克皇帝大流士三世陛下悲痛欲绝。  
葬礼非常盛大，科多曼陛下也表现出了极为恰当地符合他现在身份地位的悲痛，但却无法阻止各式各样的谣言在见不得光的地方流传。那些“相当贴近事实”的谣言让年轻皇帝心烦意乱，但现在他却没有能力来阻止这一切继续发生。  
谣言是产生疑心病的温床，韦伯清楚这点却不能将幕后主使的身份说出来，吉尔伽美什活着的消息不能让任何人知道，所以虽明白皇帝已对自己疑心渐起，但他却只能装成什么都不知道，默默承受着压力。  
自从王妃去世之后，西里西亚的财政大权也逐渐转移到了皇帝陛下手中，并借口以资金紧张的缘故开始逐渐削减给芬恩骑士团的酬劳。“芬恩的人就在巴比伦，如果一旦他们闹起来怎么办？”韦伯坐在皇帝面前沉声说道，“突然削减报酬可能会让芬恩提前发现您的计划，那么……”  
“如果他识相那就现在离开这里，那还能把以前的事情一笔勾销，如果他继续留在巴比伦那我会继续削减资金，直到他宣布背叛为止。”  
“但陛下您手头并没有可以与之抗衡的武力……”  
“当然可以，教会就是最好的帮手，”年轻的皇帝毫不犹豫的回答，“那次爆炸一度让乌鲁克各个公国开始驱逐教会的各个主教，新上任的主祭言峰绮礼为了这件事频频向我们示好，教会虽然不参与各国之间的纷争，但这种送上门来的好处，没有拒绝的必要。”  
就是因为对方是言峰绮礼才必须警惕，韦伯不着痕迹地皱了下眉头，但那位主祭再怎么能折腾也不过就他一个人，吉尔伽美什肯定不屑于这种先帮忙后拆台的方式。他真正忧虑的是宗教插足到国事之后可能造成的一系列后果，这种情况虽然乌鲁克没有出现，但在邻国却曾经有过。信仰本来应该依附于国家，但当教会的权利与皇帝的权利不相上下乃至于超过后者的时候，那么就会发生“以神的名义”的各种犯罪。  
曾经有国家因此而亡国，韦伯不希望也不愿意看到乌鲁克也走同样的道路，“言峰绮礼主祭手中的东西固然可以利用，但如果让教会介入国事可能会引发更大的麻烦。”  
皇帝显得有些不耐烦，他挥挥手示意韦伯可以停止这段在他看来完全没有意义的说教，“这件事情我自有决断，反正现在他们是非常好用的工具，那就继续用下去，其他的事情你不用想太多，当然我是可以理解你的心情的，毕竟那两个人是死在芬恩手里，你会想要报仇并不是不能理解……”  
不，不是这样的，韦伯朝比自己小了七岁的皇帝看了一眼，真正的凶手到底是谁难道他以为自己会忘记吗？故意粉饰太平想要掩盖一切的行为和胆小鬼有什么区别？他忍不住想象了一下如果伊斯坎达尔做了同样事情，不，这个男人是绝对不屑于用那种方法，若真的他做了什么恐怕就会如同当年一样很认真的告诉自己，是我杀了他们、如果要恨的话就恨我好了！  
“当然陛下，我明白您的意思，”他加上了敬语，试探着朝对方看了一眼，再次收敛目光看着自己手中的本子，“既然您决定了那就照您的吩咐执行，只是巴比伦民众看到教廷的人依旧相当不满，考虑到这种情况是否先暂时考虑让言峰绮礼主教暂时住到城外去，双方彼此避不见面一段时间，给民众一些缓冲的时间？”  
这个要求非常靠谱，且完全找不出任何可以反驳的地方，皇帝虽然觉得住在城外太过麻烦了，但考虑到风波还未平息的那场爆炸最终还是答应了，也因为这样，韦伯才能顺理成章的将那位主祭安排到了离当年自己逃出巴比伦时所使用的那条暗道最近的公馆中。  
那里曾经有过的地下密道都因为那场爆炸而彻底毁灭，言峰绮礼在无法单独走进巴比伦城、也无法顺利与教会取得联系的情况下别想再偷偷摸摸走进宫中，他会派人日夜守在外面，绝不给对方一丝机会。  
但还有一件事情，他实在非常介意，伊斯坎达尔现在到底在哪里？到底在做什么？密特里奈斯•萨迪斯子爵所谓的宣战又算是什么意思？虽然知道现在可能离对方所说的时间还相距甚远，但他无法停止自己的想象、甚至内心深处隐隐约约带着对他到来的期盼。  
伊斯坎达尔……我很想你。


	17. Chapter 17

接下来的几个月非常平静，韦伯手中的权利开始不断增加，在别人眼中看起来这位年轻的培拉大公深受皇帝信赖，是一等一的宠臣。但越是这样他的头脑就越是清醒，伊斯坎达尔曾经教过自己越是爬得高越是摔得重，越到后面就越要小心谨慎。  
言峰绮礼表现得非常太平，他无声无息的住在城外，按照探子的回复他这段时间以来甚至没有出过门，这种深居简出让韦伯不得不认真重新考虑吉尔伽美什到底躲在了哪里，在这位年轻大公眼中金光闪闪的王者才是他必须第一认真应付的对象，但接下来的事情发生地实在太过突然，以至于将他所有的计划全盘打乱。  
那是帝国历434年11月16日，接近隆冬的一个早上。  
当天韦伯如同平时一样起床，打着哈欠开始回忆昨天安排好的今天一天要做的诸多公务，就在这时他房间的门突然被人用力推开，他呆愣愣地看着皇帝陛下衣衫不整地冲进来，脑袋里瞬间空白一片，他试图让对方冷静下来，“陛下……您怎么了？”  
科多曼陛下惊慌失措地紧紧抓住韦伯的睡衣惨叫起来，“打仗了！我亲爱的朋友，培拉被攻占了，你的培拉被占领了！”  
什么？！  
韦伯脑子里瞬间一片混乱，他觉得自己好像听到了什么不可思议的消息，“……怎么可能……”声音在那一刻失去了所有支撑它的力量，可以发出的音量越来越轻，最后只剩下微弱地气息，“怎么……会这样……”那小小的、美丽的公国，那养育自己长大的地方、那个与伊斯坎达尔相遇的地方，怎么可以被人所占领，“是谁？到底在那里发生了什么事情？”  
他试图回忆这几个月来古兰爷爷所写给他的所有信件，但每一封都和往常一样平淡无奇，除了交代公事之外就只有一些嘱咐自己小心身体的话语，甚至连伊斯坎达尔的名字都未曾出现过一次，“为什么……到底发生了什么！”他拽过书信，勉强自己将上面所有字一五一十地读出来。  
那封求援信非常短小，总共也不过几十个字，上面说军队已经占领了培拉，取道水路绕过与培拉邻近的波利斯，正迅速靠近萨迪斯公国。这样的行军速度、这样的掌控能力实在不能不让韦伯产生怀疑，他忍不住再次回想起萨迪斯子爵所说的话。  
那所谓的宣战是否就是在暗指这个？  
他再次读了一遍求援信，试图从那一字一句中推敲出些隐藏在里面的含义。从培拉取道到萨迪斯中间相距甚远，必须从伊斯特河顺流而下，中间隔着的波利斯公国虽然在贸易这一道上不甚精通，且因为先大公去世后膝下两子一度为了大公的位置争得不可开交而导致公国实力大减，却也不是那种小打小闹的队伍可以轻而易举就绕过去的。  
只需要极高的统帅能力和事先准备，韦伯觉得自己下意识已经抓住了这封信的重点，他可以感觉到伊斯坎达尔在呼唤自己，用这种方式告诉自己他在何处。  
刻意绕过波利斯进入萨迪斯公国显示自己的力量，这种挑衅几乎可以视为“我在这里等着你”的另类宣言。  
韦伯捂着脸慢慢蹲了下去，在皇帝看起来他悲痛欲绝以至于丧失了最基本的反应能力，但在年轻大公的心里却是充满了狂喜和兴奋。这种被肯定、被重视乃至于被对方视为可以一战对象的自豪感让他彻底失去了应变能力。  
“陛下……请准许我，前往萨迪斯。”这一次不是作为学生，而是作为对手站在伊斯坎达尔面前，竭尽所能……用他教会自己的东西迎接他。  
那应该是作为学生对老师最好的报答。  
他这话一出彻底将科多曼陛下镇住了，虽然两个人之间关系已经产生了微妙的转变，但韦伯毕竟是这位皇帝陛下此生唯一的朋友，他不可能冷静地看着他就这样去前线，“别开玩笑了，你这辈子没打过仗。”他觉得自己的朋友已经因为这个消息而彻底失去了理智，竟然会生出这样危险的念头，“打仗可不是好玩的！”  
“陛下，请相信我从来没有这样认真过！”韦伯也知道自己太过激动，但只要一想到伊斯坎达尔在萨迪斯，他就无法再忍耐下去，皇帝陛下可能会出现的猜忌也好、一路上可能会有的危险也好，他都可以不在乎，对于那个男人的思念和从以前就一直存在始终未能消除的好胜心在这一刻彻底占据了他所有的神智。  
科多曼陛下没有办法说服自己的朋友，只好放任他离开，虽然为此他做了不少准备，但对于现在的巴比伦而言，钱不少但武力却是严重匮乏的，仅有的守卫也需要用来钳制芬恩手下的人马，没有多余的人手。对此韦伯并不在意，他现在满头满脑里都是伊斯坎达尔的影子，其他事情根本就想不下去。  
不过他也知道自己在打仗方面一窍不通，如果接下来的对手真的是伊斯坎达尔的话，那依照自己那些从书上学来的三脚猫把戏恐怕还不够那个男人看，算起来自己可以依仗的筹码就只有对那个人的了解。站在“如果现在在这里的是伊斯坎达尔，那接下来会怎么做”这样的思路去考虑问题是否可以成为将那个男人一军的筹码，韦伯在没有做之前一点把握都没有。  
但他依旧想要去尝试、想要堂堂正正的站在那个男人面前，无论是以敌人的身份还是以学生的身份都希望……可以让那个男人不用再低头看自己。  
“伊斯坎达尔……”他闭着眼睛将这个名字咽了下去，将思念埋在心底毫不犹豫地跨上了前往萨迪斯的马车。  
在那里他需要面对的不仅仅是自己的对手，还有随时随地可能反水的萨迪斯子爵，那位代表伊斯坎达尔宣战的密特里奈斯•萨迪斯先生会以一种怎样的形式出现在自己面前，韦伯还真的有些期待。  
但很遗憾，这位子爵竟没有做为敌方首领之一为伊斯坎达尔冲锋陷阵，反而一脸镇定地以萨迪斯公国唯一男性继承人的身份出现在自己面前，他的这种淡定和冷静让知道真相的韦伯瞠目结舌，虽然他曾经想过可能会发生这种情况，但……  
“我想……子爵阁下您不太应该出现在这里吧？前线战事难道不吃紧？”年轻的大公咬牙切齿地凑近他压低声音问道，“您说呢？”自从知道他始终追随伊斯坎达尔之后，韦伯就没来由地经常会生闷气，这种嫉妒、羡慕让他没有办法用正确的语气和态度对待眼前这位子爵，“虽然不知道对手是谁，但兵临城下，难道子爵就不担心吗？还是说……您就那么肯定什么事儿都不会出？”  
这话招来了萨迪斯先生一个微妙的笑容，“会不会出事，我并不清楚，但大公阁下匆匆而来不就是猜到了什么吗？”  
韦伯没有答话，他试图控制住自己的表情，却忍不住勾了一下嘴角，这是自从他离开培拉来到巴比伦之后这么多时间来最真心的笑容，但很快他再一次冷静下来，“那么……您准备站在哪一方呢？”他慢慢转过头看向站在面前比自己高上许多的年轻子爵，虽然十分高兴但他绝对不会忘记自己来这里的理由，也不会忘记曾经对伊斯坎达尔说出的誓言，“我……是做为他的敌人而出现在这里，那么子爵阁下您准备站在我身边还是……做为敌人？”他退了小半步突然张开手，魔力随着他的动作也瞬间带动水银从地面窜了出来，那银白色的液体在空气中抖动了两下最终化成了一个女仆的形象，“这是根据吾师肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊阁下留下的诸多手稿和迪卢木多•奥迪纳先生的武技制作而成的水银人偶，虽然没有吾师那样迅速而大范围的攻击力，但要一击杀了你这个叛徒应该不太难。”他极为冷静，声音里听不出一丝温度，“我知道你的身份，你也知道我的身份，无论从哪个角度来说，杀掉你都是好事。”  
随着他的声音，水银女仆突然蹿上几步，它的动作非常快但密特里奈斯先生的反应也不慢，他动作轻盈感，虽然及不上那位奥迪纳先生，但绝对不亚于芬恩骑下的其他骑士，在水银女仆攻击所组成的天罗地网中，他并没有如同韦伯所预想地那样继续攻击，反而在一边抵挡一边朝后退，这种略带有投降意味的动作最终促使年轻大公停下了攻击命令，“好吧先生，”他冷笑起来，“让我们来好好讨论一下，您出现在这里到底准备替谁办事。”  
这是一个极为严肃的问题，关系到韦伯接下来所有的安排，当然密特里奈斯先生能被伊斯坎达尔看中，他的人品也应该查不到那里去，应该可以相信无论他在哪方势力都不会将另一方的秘密透露出去，“我是否可以像信任伊斯坎达尔那样信任你？”  
对方眯着眼睛笑了起来，他是个很好看的男人，带着几分异国血统的脸庞看起来要比伊斯坎达尔柔和许多，韦伯心里一边暗笑自己真的是疯了为什么什么事情都能想到那个男人，又没来由地觉得自己好像十分幸福，这种只要知道那个人在何处、知道他始终在看着自己的感觉让马上要面临战争的自己充满了勇气，“当然您可以选择什么都不说，但不等于我不会不起疑心，虽然各个公国各自为阵，但毕竟还是乌鲁克的属国、遵从陛下的命令，而现在陛下给了我足够调动萨迪斯整个公国所有兵力的权利……”他的话并没有说完就看到对方大笑起来。  
密特里奈斯表现得就好像他听到了什么特别好玩的笑话似的笑得前俯后仰，“虽然早听伊斯坎达尔说过，但还真看不出来你……”他比了比韦伯的身高，“才这么丁点大，说出来的话倒是很有气魄。”  
“矮子有错吗？”彻底被这句话激怒了的年轻大公磨着牙恨不得指挥着水银再揍他一顿，身高对于他来说是心中永远的痛，这么多年哪怕再怎么锻炼也不见长高，一想到无法和那个男人站在同样的高度就一肚子的火气。  
“好了，说正事，告诉我……伊斯坎达尔在哪里？我要见他。”这个男人绝对知道那个人在哪里，“你会在这个时候来绝对不只是迎接我，所以……带我去吧。”  
密特里奈斯再一次笑起来，但这一回他并没有表现出一丁点的嘲讽，“再不带你去，恐怕会被你的水银活活给掐死。”他摊开手示意身后的侍卫将马牵过来，“我听说你不擅长骑马，要不要……”  
“不用，我会！”毫不犹豫地拒绝了好意，韦伯看着那匹马回忆起很多以前的事情，那时的自己现在的自己……伊斯坎达尔会更乐意接受哪个？对于现在的他来说，去见他真的合适吗？他不知道也不敢放任自己的想象，他害怕自己的想象与现实会差得很远……远到无法再找到自己。  
子爵没有再说什么，他在前面带路，两人一前一后在树林里快速地穿梭，韦伯留意着周围的道路试图记住来去的方向，但森林太大了而他在认路这方面并不擅长，每一棵树在他眼里都好像是一个样子，但那位萨迪斯先生就知道应该在哪里转弯。  
又前进了大约小半天之后，韦伯终于被带到了一个湖泊旁边，隔着湖水的对岸有无数小艇，再过去一些是极多极多数也数不清的帐篷。  
伊斯坎达尔就在哪里！  
“别过去，无论是谁从湖面渡过都会直接被射程筛子，”密特里奈斯拉住一脸兴奋的韦伯还想说些什么，却看到另一边出现了一个人影。  
“好了，总之我的任务是完成了，接下来，我等着看好戏。”年轻的子爵笑着挥挥手迅速地消失在了韦伯身边。按照以前的情况，韦伯会马上道谢但现在他却什么声音都发布出来，他就这样傻愣愣地站在湖边看着那个红头发的男人一点点靠近自己。  
无数画面在他脑袋里闪过，快乐也好悲痛也好委屈也好，在这一瞬间统统消失，全部化为了那个人的名字。  
“伊斯坎达尔！”  
他原以为自己应该已经足够坚强，但当他真见到那个人的时候却依旧无法克制住内心的激动，这些年来积攒下来的委屈、伤痛、各种辛酸在这一刻被统统释放出来，化为泪水和无声的呢喃。他不知道自己要说什么，原本准备好的问候被彻底抛诸脑后，他哽咽着紧紧抓住对方的手，“……混蛋！混蛋！你这个白痴！你这个笨蛋！讨厌你、最讨厌你了！”  
他又哭又笑、语无伦次、反反复复说着的也就那么几句话，最后也不知想到了什么竟忍不住张开嘴狠狠地咬了伊斯坎达尔一口。  
哪怕是强壮如伊斯坎达尔也忍不住倒抽了一口气，他一手提起自己这个还在不停抽泣的学生，一边替他擦拭掉了脸上的泪，“小子，好久不见，怎么你现在竟变得和一只猫一样，张嘴就咬？”  
他这种戏谑的口气彻底激怒了韦伯，年轻大公抬起头毫不犹豫地打了一个响指，在地上一直保持平静的水银瞬间暴起朝着伊斯坎达尔袭去。这一招他练过无数遍，一度被他认为会如同必杀技一般存在的攻击在对方眼里不值一提。前家庭教师先生表现出了与他身材极为不符合的敏捷，轻巧得拎着韦伯躲过所有攻击，“哟不错啊小子，总算有一点自保能力了？看起来在我不在的这段时间里成长了不少呢！”  
“还有更多！”韦伯挣扎着从他手里跳了下来，同时一连发出了几道命令，魔法随着他的动作在空中凝结、聚集然后开始不断变化。单就魔法力而言他的确不如时钟塔的老师，碍于天分他也并不能施展强大的魔法，但简短的小魔法经过压缩依旧可以释放出相当强的力量。而就是因为他身体中可以储存的魔力极少这才让他学会了怎样节约每一点魔力的支出，怎么将小魔法结合在一起从而造成更大的伤害。火焰混合着石块从天而降，地面上还有水银铺就的防御，一层又一层的攻击与防守虽带给韦伯极强的负担，但却让他越来越兴奋。  
他迫切地希望将一切展现给这个男人看，无论是头脑也好、力量也好，自己到底进步了多少、成长了多少，他想统统施展出来。这种如同任性孩子一样渴望得到夸奖的心情——可能没有人——哪怕是伊斯坎达尔也没有办法明白。  
这是一种无法宣泄的、混杂着各种各样微妙而略有些扭曲的爱、思慕和憧憬的感情，对韦伯而言这个拯救了自己灵魂的男人是他毕生的追求，渴望将自己身、心乃至于一切都奉献给那个男人的他根本无法彻底分辨出这到底是一种怎样的执念。  
韦伯不懂爱，他无法判断这种激烈情绪多代表的含义，但他享受这个过程，这种热切激烈而又深沉的情感让他心跳得很快，呼吸也随着动作速度的加快而剧烈起来，但此时身体中的魔力储存已经接近枯竭，视线也跟着逐渐模糊不清，就在他懊恼无法真正击中对方的时候，那个人突然冲了过来。  
“我说小子！你是不要命了吗？！”他咆哮着再一次把筋疲力尽跪在地上的韦伯给提了起来，突然失去魔力支持的水银一下子没了形状，瘫在地上再次化为一层薄薄的液体，“我说你到底是怎么回事儿？大哭大闹地难道看到我一点都不高兴吗？”  
“……就是……太高兴了……”韦伯再次哽咽起来，他抽泣着擦着脸也不管现在整个人就如同被泥浆浇过一样狼狈，“混蛋伊斯坎达尔！笨蛋伊斯坎达尔！总之……你就是这个世界最讨厌的人！”  
红头发的大汉完全不能明白只有自己一半高的年轻大公到底在别扭什么，但依旧忍不住如同当年一样伸出手揉了揉他的头发，这种久违了的触感让他笑得十分温柔，原本准备再说些寒暄的话却看到眼前那个还只能算是孩子的大公红着眼睛开始不停打哈欠。  
魔力的急剧损耗对于韦伯这个半大不小的孩子来说还是太过耗费体力，在哭泣和战斗之后，他的精神终于撑不住了，带着困倦和喜悦，他倒在了伊斯坎达尔的怀中——那梦中始终停留的地方。  
他睡得很好，可以说是这几年来最为安稳的一觉。在梦中他不需要思考任何东西、不需要去考虑自己接下来应该做什么，算计、谎言、欺骗和隐瞒好像彻底离开了自己的生命，他觉得整个人暖洋洋的，就好像又回到了十三岁时的培拉，阳光、湖面和鸟鸣的声音……还有伊斯坎达尔的说话声。  
他慢慢睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是身边熊熊燃烧的篝火，虽然他现在还身处野外但整个人却被毛茸茸的披风紧紧裹住安置在一块大石头后面。虽然四下里没有伊斯坎达尔的身影，但他却可以听到在远处有断断续续的谈话声，说话的人好像是刻意压低了声音，但依旧有一两句漏进了他的耳朵里。  
伊斯坎达尔好像并没有将所有计划瞒住自己的意思，那泄露出的几个字正是接下来的关键，但韦伯不准备将那些话放在心里，他有自己的骄傲不希望接受这种“好意”。他闭上眼睛，装作还未曾醒来的样子，却听到了身后传来的一声轻笑，“好了小家伙，装睡这招你学的不好，”伊斯坎达尔慢吞吞的走过来，顺手揉了揉韦伯的脑袋，“会觉得冷吗？”  
韦伯没有回答，他低着头捂着脑袋支支吾吾了半天，前面各种各样从来没有想到过会做出来的丑态让他脸红的厉害，“……那个……刚才很抱歉……”  
“小子，为什么要道歉？你并没有做什么啊，虽然有些惊讶隔了这么多年你竟像只猫一样一下子就扑上来咬了我一口，但……做的很不错呢。”伊斯坎达尔这样诚心诚意的赞扬让韦伯心头一热，他刚想说什么但在巴比伦宫廷锻炼出来的灵敏反应却马上让他察觉到了话语中的意思，“……刚才你说的任何话我都没听到，我说……”他伸出手紧紧抓住伊斯坎达尔的袖子，“我是绝对不会接受那样的放水，所以你也不用留手，当年你答应过我，作为敌人一对一的正面交锋只要赢了你……”  
这是韦伯的坚持，也是这么多年来始终前进的方向，虽然他清楚对方想要表达的意思，但现在他不愿意接受这种好意，“其实我也知道这个想法很可笑、很幼稚……”  
“胡说八道！”伊斯坎达尔大喝一声，他表情极为严肃，这种端正的态度让韦伯察觉到了一丝异样，这位年轻的大公也许可以瞬间摸清楚其他人的想法，但惟独伊斯坎达尔的想法他却是始终想不明白的。对于韦伯来说那个男人太过深奥，就如同大海，无边无际、不知深浅，他的想法永远是韦伯所追寻的目标。  
“胡说八道！”那个男人再次严肃重申，“我从未觉得你的想法幼稚可笑，也从来不觉得需要用放水的方法让你赢，当年你与我做的是男人之间的约定，那就应该用男人之间的方法做了断，这是你的成长，当年我就想说，能说出那一番话的你没有辜负这么多年的磨练，所以我接受挑战，但有一点你要明白。培拉的韦伯•威尔维特，作为曾经的我的学生……你是赢不了我的。”  
韦伯的呼吸再一次急促起来，他紧紧抓住盖在自己身上的披风，眼睛里流露出的是不灭的战意，虽然并不清楚那个男人到底有多擅长打仗，但哪怕只要有一丝机会自己都会牢牢抓住，“我会赢你的，在战场上，用你教我的所有方法赢你。”  
“很好！那么韦伯•威尔维特，我以伊斯坎达尔的名义、以你还未曾解雇的老师的名义告诉你，这是我给你出的最后一张试卷，以培拉、萨迪斯和波利斯三个公国为地图，进行一场名为战争的试炼，不过有一件事情必须要事先提醒你……”他脸上露出一丝笑容突然凑近韦伯，“……我很强。”  
“……我也不弱。”  
两个人就如同当年一样彼此相视一笑，曾经加诸在韦伯心中的各种负担在这一笑里彻底消失了，他从未像现在这样轻松，就好像回到了孩童时代一样无忧无虑什么都不需要去想，他没有说话只紧紧抱住伊斯坎达尔试图从这个男人身上吸取一些支撑自己继续走下去的力量，“……我会赢的、会赢、一定会赢。”这如同誓言一般的呢喃一字一句印刻在韦伯的心中。


	18. Chapter 18

韦伯并没有继续在伊斯坎达尔身边停留，而是星夜与密特里奈斯一起回到了他应该在的地方，这消失的一天一夜虽然引来了一些小骚动，但总算在那个巧舌如簧的子爵手中被顺利解决。  
虽然不确定那个男人到底为什么执意要留在这里，但有一点韦伯很清楚，密特里奈斯的存在极有可能是伊斯坎达尔留下的一个暗棋，也许是在自己赢的时候扭转全局、也许是在自己输的时候保护自己……  
无论哪一种韦伯都不喜欢，对于胜负的衡量标准，他和其他人看法不同，最终的目标也大相径庭，这点恐怕连伊斯坎达尔都不能明白。况且他也很清楚在打仗这方面他和那个人相差的实在是太多了。  
打仗需要懂的东西，他基本都还停留在书本上的一些看法，但如果这些看法统统有效果，那大陆的统一早就实现了。况且依照伊斯坎达尔的阅读量，自己可以搞到的书恐怕他已经看过无数遍，自己可以想到的小花招恐怕都是他玩烂了、不屑去施行的。当然这还不是最糟糕的，伊斯坎达尔扎根于这里的时间甚至要比自己生活的时间还要长远，每一条路、每一处溪水到底在哪里，他绝对要比自己更为清楚。  
在这场对抗中，他没有任何一个地方占有优势，甚至都不敢确定自己身边的人是否可信，这样种种竟然还敢和伊斯坎达尔叫板，应该说自己的胆子实在太大了吗？韦伯暗自苦笑着坐在椅子上低头思考着接下来应该做的事情。  
密特里奈斯•萨迪斯的父亲是死在爆炸中的原萨迪斯大公的唯一弟弟，前大公并没有子嗣，那个做弟弟的就顺理成章的接收了兄长名下所有财产和土地，还顺带让自己的女儿成为了王妃、让自己的儿子成为了下一任继承者。这样一个幸运的人听起来应该符合所有小说中奸诈狡猾的奸臣的模板，但做为一个见过他本人的人，韦伯必须要说，这个世界上可能找不到要比萨迪斯大公看起来更为木讷的人了。哪怕是女儿出嫁也未见说过什么的人，如果不是别有所图就真的是完全不在意，虽然与那个先生接触过之后韦伯比较倾向于第一种选择，但出于谨慎依旧不能彻底排除后者存在的可能。万一到了那里还要防备他的父亲，那自己所要消耗的精神实在太多，还不如直接投降算了。  
他的目光移到手边摊开的地图上，这些纸在这一路过来时他已经研究了无数遍，但对于自己手头接下来可以动用的士兵却一点谱都没有。连自己有什么都不知道还妄图对那个男人发起挑战，这样的自己是不是太过愚蠢了。  
这种自我质疑从接到占领培拉的消息之后就始终未曾停止，哪怕到现在依旧还会是不是冒出来。如果这话说给伊斯坎达尔听，恐怕会招来那个男人的放声大笑，韦伯甚至可以想象他接下来会如何用力弹自己脑门然后揉自己的脑袋作为安慰。没有一种感情可以解释对伊斯坎达尔的那种比任何人都要深沉的爱，不是爱情、不是亲情更不是友情，是一种内心深处对他的渴望。  
这比爱情更为浓烈和疯狂的感情让韦伯有些晕眩，让他无法集中精神，甚至让他想要放弃。  
“从战略意义上来说，这是必定输的战争，”在犹豫了极长一段时间之后，韦伯坐在密特里奈斯面前镇定的说道，“我打不过他。”  
比大公大上几岁的子爵挑了一下眉毛，忍不住笑了起来，“你现在刚想明白吗？我很奇怪，这种明摆着的事情你到底在纠结什么？一个初出茅庐……”  
“并不是这样的，我只是很认真地在考虑是否有打这场仗的意义，”韦伯并没有将子爵的调笑放在心上，他皱着眉头靠在椅子上认真说道，“一旦开战，那么萨迪斯势必会战场，到时候生灵涂炭不说，你的立场就会变得有些尴尬。”这种发自肺腑的话语让密特里奈斯愣了一下，他虽然很想说自己的立场不用韦伯来操心，但却不知怎地说突然不出口。  
韦伯并没有发现对方一瞬间流露出的尴尬，只是自顾自的继续说下去，“接下来的话属于我本人的推测，如果和您原本的意思有相悖的地方请您原谅，您忠于伊斯坎达尔，势必会希望将整个萨迪斯全部献给他，完完整整一丝不漏的献给他。”就好像自己在离开之后也毫无顾忌地撤除了整个培拉的防守一样，这是一种无声的信任和托付，“一旦开战，无论到底是否能够战胜对方，都会给这里带来灾难，所以我想征求一下您的意见和真正的看法。”  
“在这之前我想，大公阁下应该知道自己所肩负的是什么、为什么要来这里，如果只是我说一句我希望将萨迪斯整个献给我所认定的王，那你就会不发动战争吗？”  
“……是的！我会禀告皇帝陛下，对方太强，而我不是一个好指挥官。”韦伯面无表情但心中却是波澜万丈，要承认自己失败实在是一件非常困难的事情，而且还是一个为之奋斗这么久的事情，“实力差距太过明显，我没有打过仗，甚至没有见过战场是什么样的，就凭这样的我怎么可能击败伊斯坎达尔？”击败那个无论是身体还是心灵都极为强大的男人，“承认自己失败的确很难，但这本来就是必败无疑的事情，哪怕现在站在面前的是伊斯坎达尔，我也会如此认真的回答他，当年他教会我的第一件事情就是保全自己，只有我活着才能看到未来才能看到希望，如果为了这种在他看来愚蠢至极的愿望而真的拼死一战的话，我就是一个有负他教导的人。”  
没有什么比活着更重要，伊斯坎达尔始终对这件事情袖手旁观是否是想告诉自己这个道理呢？  
“战争是占领这个世界的一个重要方法，但肯定还有比……打仗更简单的，”对那个男人所展现出来的气概而彻底折服的不可能只有一个人，密特里奈斯也好自己也好，所有人都会被他身上散发出来的王的气概而吸引，最后紧紧跟在他身后，“虽然我也很想夸口说今天就不打了，我在巴比伦等他，但……对于你我不需要隐瞒，这次如果我回去，那我的情况就会变得很尴尬。”  
自己没有能够取得胜利，那么身上的光环肯定会为之减少，科多曼陛下肯定会趁机剥夺自己手中的权利，而随着皇帝手中权力越大，迟早有一天会容不下知道一切的自己，一旦皇帝对自己起了杀意，远在培拉的伊斯坎达尔根本没有办法阻止这一切的发生。  
“……当年他保护了我，让我免受欺凌，现在……换我保护他了，虽然我可以做的很少，但我盼望着看到这个世界有朝一日在所有地方插上他的旗帜的那一天，那血红的如同那个人披风颜色的旗帜在漫山遍野展开会是多么美丽的景象……真是非常、非常想看呢。”  
为此与自己相识多年的皇帝对上也在所不惜、为此堵上性命再回巴比伦也义无返顾……  
这样的自己是否在某种程度上赢了伊斯坎达尔呢？  
真的、真的很想看看那个人此时此刻听到这一番话时的样子。  
“不过，子爵阁下，我可以支撑的时间并不多，陛下并不是那种可以轻易糊弄过去的人，如果……当然这种如果我也不希望他发生……如果听到了我的死讯，我会将一样东西藏在当年肯尼斯先生死去的那片森林里，它会带给伊斯坎达尔胜利。”  
韦伯郑重其事的站起来，用无可挑剔的礼节朝那个人点了点头，毫不犹豫地退出了房间，在那一刻密特里奈斯突然觉得自己好像从未真正看透过那个年轻人内心的想法。  
“我尊敬的大人，你到底培养出来了一个怎样奇怪的小子，真是不可思议。”  
那位子爵的想法韦伯暂时无法窥知一二，但他觉得承认自己的失败、正视自己的能力也是一种勇气，虽然用这话来安慰自己，但无法与伊斯坎达尔正面交锋的遗憾依旧深深印刻在他心中。理智的明智选择和内心还在不停叫嚣的冲动，这两个南辕北辙的念头不停撕扯着他的心。  
这件事情其实并非没有保全自己的方法，只要狠下心将萨迪斯所有军队拉出去真刀真枪地与伊斯坎达尔打上一场，无论输赢自己都有足够的理由去向科多曼陛下交差，虽然那位陛下可能会遗憾自己没有死在战场上，但也不会加以任何责怪。  
现在这种状况说的好听一点是主帅看清事实，若说的难听一些就是逃跑，不但有损名誉还极有可能被认为是叛军的共犯，虽然皇帝绝不会因为这个而处罚自己，但也会随着接下来局势的变化而变得更暴躁易怒……总之无论哪一种到最后，自己的结局肯定无比凄惨。  
当然，他对自己的下场早有准备，但……总觉得有点遗憾自己的生命竟然会这样短暂。  
“我曾经想着到老了的时候可能会在我的城堡花园里搭个小玻璃房，每天下午在里面喝喝茶看看书，过着这样悠闲的日子，闲暇可以去买一些古书作收藏，也希望可以继续进行肯尼斯老师的魔法研究，但这一切都基于我必须活到那个岁数这一点才行。”在那天的日记中他如实这样写到，字里行间充斥着对生命的渴望和对未来的不安。  
但就如同韦伯了解伊斯坎达尔的想法一样，伊斯坎达尔同样了解韦伯，或者说那个人以一种无法让人理解的体贴和对政治的绝妙领悟力察觉到了这中间韦伯可能会付出的牺牲。第二天一早，就在韦伯决定撤离却没有正式发布这个命令的时候，年轻的大公遇刺了。  
凶手在远方的一个小山坡上射出了足以致命的一箭，在所有巴比伦来的人面前，年轻的书记官右胸被箭穿过带起一澎鲜血，在所有人还未能反应过来之前慢慢倒在了地上。事情发生得实在太快，哪怕是有一点心理准备的密特里奈斯乍一看到这样的场面也忍不住惊呆了，在他所想象的伊斯坎达尔会准备的剧本中完全就没有这样可怕而血腥的场面。  
但当真的叫来医生的时候，韦伯的伤势却比预想中的要轻许多，虽然看着血流满地好像很可怕，却只是穿过肌肉、卡在骨头的缝隙中过去，根本就没有伤到要害。  
“因为失血过多所以要躺一阵子，但问题根本就不严重，等醒过来了依旧可以活蹦乱跳，甚至伤口都大，”医生表情极为淡然，他和密特里奈斯彼此露出了一个心照不宣的表情，“我会告诉外面的人，他们的大公伤的非常严重，最好马上回巴比伦，然后开一副让伤势别这么快速恢复的药，”这个其实是伊斯坎达尔麾下一员的先生镇定地写着方子，“明明就有更好的方法，为什么非要这样？虽然说我从一开始就很敬佩伊苏斯的箭法，但在两百尺以外的地方不但能一箭命中，还能保证如此轻微的伤势不得不说他是极为可怕的男人。”  
子爵露出了一丝嫌恶的表情，却马上将这种厌恶掩饰了过去，“总而言之，按照大人的命令将这个小子马上送走，接下来从萨迪斯开始其他地方将会彻底沦为战场。”


	19. Chapter 19

帝国历435年1月10日  
席卷整个乌鲁克的战争正式爆发了，反叛军在去年11月迅速攻占培拉、萨迪斯之后略加休整，在第二年一开年就兵分两路朝着萨迪斯周边所有公国袭去。叛军的速度极快，等巴比伦得到消息的时候已经又占领了几座城池。  
科多曼陛下恼怒于自己臣子的无能却也无能为力，但乌鲁克的国情让身为皇帝的他也无法掌握其他公国的兵力，没有足够的兵力根本无法阻止叛军，而手中有兵的芬恩却突然病倒了。  
他的病并非有人使用了某种下作手段，而是出于他的悲痛。迪卢木多•奥迪纳的死不光带走了费奥纳骑士团的一半人马，更让这个事后终于明白过来的伟大佣兵团团长精神受到了极大的打击。芬恩毕竟上了年纪，在这样连番刺激之下竟一天天的衰弱下去，他并非没有想要朝着皇帝报仇的意思，但年纪和病情都让他心有余而力不足，如果这是让他暂时按兵不动的原因的话，那言峰绮礼所代表的教会就是他所最为忌惮的力量。  
在这段时间里，教会展现出了无与伦比的速度和惊人的隐藏实力，虽然并不确定对方所拥有的手段，但在为皇帝陛下排除异己方面却进行地非常快，对此韦伯也略有所知。自从萨迪斯那一箭之后，他的伤势就一直断断续续没能完全康复，一开始是因为药力的关系而现在是韦伯不愿意让它痊愈，自从他一兵未动、躺着被送回巴比伦之后，皇帝的脸色就始终很难看，虽然外界并没有什么奇怪的说法，但韦伯绝对相信在萨迪斯发生的一切恐怕都已经为人所察觉。  
哈桑的人已经混在了自己身边，虽然说是在意料之中的事情但从时间计算还是快了一点，皇帝已经越来越大，同时也越来越无法容忍自己的存在，若是以前可能还有彼此之前的友情，但现在随着言峰绮礼与皇帝陛下之间关系的日益亲近，自己手中足以牵制住对方的王牌越来越少。  
但对于科多曼陛下来说，如果自己只是一个威胁到他走路的地面上的小石子，那言峰绮礼和他身后那个人才是足以毁掉他一切的巨大陨石啊！可这话他没有办法告诉任何人，那个主祭也绝对不会让自己有说出这个秘密的时候，“所以我说先生，这样刻意地流露出杀气站在窗口，是想要做什么呢？”他转过头，看着靠在窗边不知何时出现的绿发男人，“恩奇都……大人？我应该这样叫你的不是吗？很抱歉，我暂时没办法起床。”  
“你的伤不重，”恩奇都的目光在地面上那层薄薄的水银上停留了几秒，突然笑了一下，“不用这样戒备，当然如果真的打起来哪怕你有时钟塔的水银也不是我的对手。”  
这点韦伯无法否认，当年眼前这个人和伊斯坎达尔的对抗还记忆犹新，虽然这个前宰相看起来容颜姣好如同女子但战斗力却极为可怕，如果可以他根本不愿意和这个人发生任何正面对抗，“那么请问您突然出现在这里是为什么？”他跳过了关于自己身体的那部分，直接切入正题，“当然比起另两位，您出现在我面前要让人感觉好一些。”在言峰绮礼面前说任何事情都无法确信那个男人是否真的听进去，而面对吉尔伽美什更多的是听那位任性至极的王在自说自话，若真的要进行交流，也就只有恩奇都最为合适。  
“来看看……你死了没有，然后认真考虑是补一刀还是转头就走。”恩奇都直起身子，地面的水银也跟着他的动作动了一下，这种灵敏和活跃度让他再一次靠回了窗口，“你比起当年第一次见到时要厉害很多，成长到了让人有些出乎意料的地步了，不过还是说正事吧，你应该知道那个小子的身世不是吗？”  
韦伯沉默了，他莫不清楚恩奇都的想法，在他看来恩奇都、吉尔伽美什和言峰绮礼三个人是截然不同的思维模式，言峰绮礼哪怕心里有主意也绝对不会说出口，剩下的两个人却很难说到底谁在影响谁，“……您的意思是？”  
“这个世界有两个王者对抗已经足够了，您觉得呢？”恩奇都的语气里带着一丝压迫，如果是以前韦伯可能已经被这种气场所震慑，但现在却已经完全不同了，他略微的思索了一下抬头朝着对方笑了一下，“我拒绝。”  
这个回答快速而冷静，恩奇都甚至有一瞬间误以为自己听错了，“……如果他再继续坐在那个王位上，你的下场就会……”  
“血缘的事情和科多曼陛下没有任何关系，他不必为这种调换负责，王妃的做法固然十恶不赦，但科多曼陛下是无辜的，在这点上我绝对站在他身边。”没有人可以决定自己的出生，年轻的皇帝固然不应该坐在那个不属于他的位置上，但不等于说自己就应该为此而背弃他，“他是我朋友，哪怕我们两个人的关系已经发生了裂痕也不等于我就可以放开他的手。”这是一种对于过去人生的怀念和回忆，对于从未有过的友情的渴望，皇帝曾经一度想要紧紧抓住自己的手，自己却始终对他若即若离，这种懊悔和遗憾始终是韦伯的一件心事，“所以我绝对不会透露关于那位陛下的任何事情，用那种事情去打击他。”从未见过亲生母亲，又从不知道生父是谁，这已经是人间最大的悲哀，用这种弱点去伤害一个还没有成年的人，这种事情韦伯做不出来。  
恩奇都没有回答，他脸上的笑意逐渐消失，看起来严肃了许多，韦伯看着他也暗自提高了警惕，水银在魔力的驱动下在地上慢慢翻滚，一点点朝外面扩散。  
但马上那位美丽的前宰相笑了起来，“好吧，我已经很清楚地知道了您的想法，其他的并没有什么好说的，唯有一个信息作为今天聊天让我很愉快的回报，”他停顿了一下，打量着韦伯的表情，“伊斯坎达尔的军队最多还有半年就能席卷全国，你觉得接下来会发生什么？”  
“……无论是什么，我都会做我觉得最正确的选择。”无论是选择帮助伊斯坎达尔，还是选择打倒你们，都由自己决定。  
谈话告一段落，恩奇都迅速消失在窗外，韦伯没有追出去也不打算叫人，他呆愣愣地对着天花板开始认真思考刚才那个人所说的话。打仗这种事情并不在他擅长的范围里，所以他也摸不准伊斯坎达尔想要准备使用的战略，但按照恩奇都的说法，半年……不，可能更短的时间就能看到军队兵临城下。  
巴比伦现在可以动用的兵力最多只有五万人，这些人牵制芬恩还勉强可以但要和伊斯坎达尔打起来就有些捉襟见肘了，况且这里并没有足够有能力指挥他们的将领。当然他也考虑过让科多曼陛下自己上阵，但这个想法根本不靠谱。科多曼陛下也就那点岁数，要真的上前线哪怕只是装模作样的指挥也不会有人……  
“威尔维特卿，可以出来一下吗？”门突然被推开，皇帝神情严肃地出现在了门口，这是自从韦伯受伤回来之后他第一次跨入这里，只是这一次又是什么事情呢？年轻的大公皱着眉头捂着伤口慢慢走出了房间，却看到另一头站着一个紫发的男人。  
他看起来表情柔和，在阳光的照射下竟有几分圣洁的味道，极容易让人联想到教会壁画上的那些神的使者，但在韦伯的记忆中却从未在巴比伦看到过那个人，那个一眼就应该让人印象极为深刻的男人，“陛下，这位是……”  
“是一个可以让我使用的人，”科多曼陛下眼里露出了笑意，这是自从知道伊斯坎达尔起兵之后他露出的第一个放松下来的表情，“这是……兰斯洛特……兰斯洛特•杜莱克。”  
这个名字让韦伯愣了一下，他知道这个名字，而且……还非常清楚。  
兰斯洛特•杜莱克并不是乌鲁克人，他是邻国卡米洛的重臣、王者亚瑟的左右手，但他和亚瑟王之间的关系可没有先皇吉尔伽美什与恩奇都关系那样亲密无间，在三年前他与亚瑟王的王后桂妮薇儿私奔的消息曾一度震惊卡米洛全国，甚至传到了巴比伦。那时还未曾发生迪卢木多•奥迪纳的事情，皇帝和韦伯一度将这个作为一个有意思的故事私下里讨论过一二，却没想到会在今天、在这里竟会见到那个人。  
“是的，威尔维特卿，这就是你所想的那个兰斯洛特•杜莱克。”现在都长到与韦伯差不多高度的皇帝陛下走到他身边轻声说道，“杜莱克卿被追杀逃入到我国，为言峰绮礼所救，因为考虑到叛军的强大而我们这边又没有人可以指挥作战，所以将他推荐了过来。”  
一听到是言峰绮礼推荐过来的人，韦伯又忍不住多看了那位先生几眼，他绝对相信那位杜莱克先生有可以牵制住伊斯坎达尔的办法，但一想到是言峰绮礼所推荐的人就忍不住心里咯噔了一下，那个主祭到底想要做什么、想要得到什么，韦伯怎么想也想不明白，“陛下，他的确是可用之才，但依旧是一句老话，言峰绮礼这个人必须小心应对，作为教会的主祭他几乎赔上了一切选择帮助您，如果毫无所求肯定有更大的图谋。”虽然明知道这位皇帝根本就听不进自己的谏言，但韦伯依旧不希望这个从某种角度是自己弟弟的年轻人受到伤害，“陛下您现在的确是需要人，但有些事情也要留一手啊！”  
皇帝没有回答，却用一种极为冷淡的眼睛看了韦伯一眼，那种宛如陌生人的表情彻底让年轻的大公明白了自己在他心目中地位的变化，他并没有再说什么，反而默默向后退了一步，“当然，一切还由陛下您做主，当然也因为上次在萨迪斯的事情，您还未对我加以处罚，现在恳请陛下您收回我手中一切权利和爵位。”  
这种以退为进虽然危险却是一种试探、一柄对双方都有害的双刃剑，如果皇帝真的进行了处罚，韦伯倒也就自由了，但若是他并没有进行任何处置反而就是一种要下手的信号，可也给了韦伯反击的空间。  
那么皇帝陛下会怎么选择呢？他极为冷静地看着对方，试图从那张相识七年的脸上看出一丝端倪，是放自己一条生路还是彻底的划开界限，就是现在。  
“韦伯你在说什么？我为什么要收回你的权利和爵位？你并没有做错什么，在萨迪斯你身受重伤差一点就没法活着回来了，这样的情况我怎么可能苛责你？你伤还没好，自然要先休息的，不用担心，现在这里有杜莱克先生在，一切都肯定会没有问题的。”皇帝虽然试图将脸上所有情绪都抚平却还是让韦伯看出了几分端倪。皇帝显然不希望在现在就背负杀死自己朋友的罪名，他可能会找一个恰当的时间、合适的理由以看起来绝对公正的方法……处死自己。  
韦伯没有再说什么，他理智的用无可挑剔的礼节告退，继续躺在床上，在十天之后他极为冷静地宣布自己伤势虽然还未痊愈但已经可以办公，并且一头扎进了公务的海洋。他紧紧跟在兰斯洛特身边，看着那个男人布置一切，那位紫发的先生不愧于卡米洛的第一骑士、是亚瑟王身边最器重的大臣，与他相比韦伯深深觉得自己差得实在太远了。  
那位先生极富才干，一般的经略也就罢了连打仗都极为擅长，“战争并不是书本上的知识，需要的是事前的准备和中间的决断力，”他好脾气的和韦伯这样说道，“打仗说白了就是扩大面积和人数的打架，通过力量让一方服从另一方。”  
“但如果有一种办法巧妙的避过战争，或者以最小的损失……”  
“这种慈悲是绝对错误的，”兰斯洛特制止了韦伯这个看起来有些天真的想法，紫发的骑士脸上至始至终带着一丝惆怅，“当双方都已经决定采用暴力的时候，一方留手就会让另一方取得优势，而这种优势一旦扩展到战争，就是致命的，你的心意很好，但打仗是没有用简单方法就可以轻易结束的。”他自从来到巴比伦之后曾一度非常沉默，无论什么事情都不能让他开口，但今天看起来好像心情好了不少，“一旦开战，就会从一个点瞬间扩大到一个面，双方根据对方将领是怎样的人和做什么中对接下来的战斗加以判断，然后利用对方人性的弱点施展重重轨迹和陷阱让整个战争朝对自己有利的方面扭转，这才是打仗。”  
兰斯洛特对战争的敏锐度远远高于韦伯，他可以从各种各样送上来的前线战报中分析出伊斯坎达尔现在所拥有的军队人数，甚至还能逐渐预测出可能会有的行军路线，虽然未必每一条都正确，但十种可能性里猜对三种已经是极高的准确率了。  
韦伯站在他身边听他一条条地分析最终忍不住轻声问道，“先生……为什么会来乌鲁克？”像这种有才华的人，无论哪个国家都会欣然接受，“当然，您能来这里对陛下是极为有益的。”  
“我……并不喜欢打仗，威尔维特书记官，”兰斯洛特的声音听起来有点沙哑，“但有些事情并不是你不喜欢就可以不去做的，在乌鲁克是这样，在卡米洛也是这样，当一个人身不由己的时候往往会做很多无奈的事情，希望你不要也和我一样。”  
韦伯察觉到了一些东西，却也知道自己在这一刻无路如何都不能露出同情之色，眼斯洛特•杜莱克先生既然已经选择了人生的道路那么痛苦也好、艰难也好自己没有权利发表多余的看法，那个男人既然已经挺直了腰站在此地去承担原本不应该承担的责任，自己可以做的可能也就只剩下旁观和尽可能地出点力。  
当然对于杜莱克先生言语里透露出的讯息，他并非完全毫无头绪，监视言峰绮礼的人虽然已经换了好几茬却在最近经常会在回复中提到一个叫樱的少女，她好像是被言峰绮礼所收养的孤儿，但在韦伯看来那位先生可一点都不像是会做这种大发善心行为的人，他忍不住脑补了一个极为被胁迫的骑士的小说画本，只是按照身边这位骑士的体格和各种有关于他的传言，言峰绮礼应该不是对手才对，为什么还会受制于人呢？  
“按照现在的情况，”兰斯洛特的声音将韦伯的思路一下子给拉了回来，极为能干的杜莱克先生并没有发现身边年轻大公走神了一会，继续说道，“我们和前线传来的消息有十天到十五天的差距，而叛军又有极为优秀的领导人，凭着现在首都这点守军是不可能出城迎战的。”这点倒是和韦伯的观点不谋而合。  
兰斯洛特将手头最新的几张纸放在地图旁边，那张足以铺满整个书桌的地图在这几天被他和韦伯一起涂得满满当当，各种各样颜色的线条顺着河流、树林和山峰一点点摊开在整片地图上，红色的箭头蓝色的箭头各自代表的意思，韦伯从一开始完全看不明白到现在完全看懂花了相当不少的功夫。  
从这一目了然的地图上可以看出来伊斯坎达尔的行军速度非常快，他从培拉起兵，在萨迪斯兵分两路，其中的主力部队又在吕迪亚再次分出一部分兵力，“对方不但准备充分，而且手下将领都既有才干，像这种一开始就敢将自己手中所有兵力分散开来的，基本上都是对手下将领有极大的信心和哪怕失败也可以迅速找到代替者的人，和这种可怕的人物为敌……不知道是否是我毕生的荣幸。”兰斯洛特的评价越是高，韦伯内心的忧虑愈深，当战火彻底燃烧到巴比伦的时候，自己应该何去何从？  
“吕迪亚的米德南不战而败，准备走海路却依旧被杀，显然对方控制着至少一个……不，至少两个以上的港口让他们有充分的船只可以出海，这样西里西亚也不可能支撑太多的时间，对于骑兵而言平原就好像是牧场一样，可以轻易在上面奔驰，只要补给够得上……”这位曾经的高官脸上浮起一丝兴奋，这种找到对手的感觉让他有些激动，“对方现在占领了萨迪斯，考虑到萨迪斯的兵力和整个公国的富裕程度，恐怕是一早就和公国中的重要人物有所勾结，有萨迪斯作为补给要是再占领西里西亚……那乌鲁克一半的国土就势必为他们所有了。”  
韦伯知道这个要比兰斯洛特早上很多，当然他并非如同这位先生一样从各种各样的战报里进行推算，而是想象着伊斯坎达尔的为人和他曾经走过的所有路线，这场叛乱的源头绝对起因于几十年前，伊斯坎达尔在培拉的森林里蛰伏、潜藏、锻炼着叛乱军，带着人在这个国家到处走动极有可能就是为了找到最好、最快、最简单的路线和各种可以用到的同盟。  
如果巴比伦没有那场爆炸，也许这个叛乱还可能推迟一段时间，但言峰绮礼所引发的乱子让整个国家都承受了相当严重的损失，大部分手握重权的人死在了教会，可以当做将领的人最终也成为了疯子被处了死刑，皇帝年幼又与王妃和雇佣军不和，巴比伦守卫空虚，等等等等因素结合在一起，这才构成了起兵的最好时机。  
“那么我们应该如何迎头痛击对方？”韦伯犹豫了一下，忍不住问道，“以巴比伦作为堡垒进行防御的话也不可能支撑太久，总共就只有五万守军应该怎样和对方抗衡？”他很难说清楚自己现在的心情，一方面他想看到伊斯坎达尔君临天下，但另一方面也知道失败的王者会有什么下场，“我们没有一点赢的机会吗？”  
兰斯洛特抬头看了韦伯一眼，他这个眼神里包含了很多东西，韦伯心里咯噔了一下总觉得对方并非如同自己所想象的那样一无所知，“打仗不是看人数的，大公阁下，有时候很多事情都会改变战局。”紫头发的先生冷静地说道，“一场雨、几天的阳光，乃至于起一场风都会让战局发生变化，当然也不是没有更简单、更好用的方法。”他露出了一个微妙的笑容，“您要明白，战场上真刀真枪，战场下也有不知名的各种危险，所以请您小心。”  
韦伯点了点头，他感觉到了对方言语中带着善意的提醒但也同样清楚科多曼殿下不可能在现在对自己做出什么。因为皇帝的血统并不纯正，所以他肯定希望用一种正规且合法的手段弄死自己，那么所谓不知名的危险恐怕是来自于那个无法判断心情的主祭大人。  
自己到底做了什么会让主祭这样千方百计的想要弄死，或者说……这样着急铲除自己的理由到底是什么？  
年轻的大公实在想不明白。  
但他很快将自己会被人从背后戳死这件事情抛诸脑后，这并非他天性乐观而是出于对自己实力的正确估计。如果哈桑要杀掉自己，那无论用什么办法都是挡不住的，自己的魔法和水银的防御度在那群可怕的刺客面前不值一提。  
他现在有比防备哈桑的刺杀更为重要的事情。他要学习，学习各种各样可以成为伊斯坎达尔助力的知识，打仗也好行军布阵也要，他都想要知道，而兰斯洛特也极愿意教他，两个人通宵达旦没日没夜的讨论着，而这一点让科多曼陛下极为不满。  
他渐渐年长，又一举铲除了王妃，芬恩也因为重病没了以往的雄心壮志，前几日刚刚率领着骑士团退出了巴比伦，正在志得意满的时候。他急需要有人用各种各样赞美的词汇来填满他空虚且不安的内心。  
空虚源于他的成功，不安源于他的不能外道的身世。韦伯作为他唯一的朋友看着他成功，知道他的身世，为此他曾经恐惧却又对那个年轻的大公有着心灵上的依赖。  
在过惯了有人安慰的日子的时候他就无法再去想象一旦失去了韦伯自己会过上怎样孤单的、无人倾听的生活，所以他想杀了韦伯却又不能杀了他。这种矛盾而纠结的心态他不清楚，韦伯也看不出来，但言峰绮礼却已经察觉到了一二，但对于这位主祭而言这些感情都只可以让他感觉到愉悦，这种如同恶一般存在着的念头至始至终盘踞在他心灵的最深处。  
当然这并非可以作为他就是一个恶人的标准，而只能说明这个人的思路与其他人并不太一样，至少在选择拯救还是毁灭这一点的时候，他会做出与其他人截然不同的选择，至少这对于在教会借住的人来说是这样的。  
韦伯搞清楚言峰绮礼那里到底有多少人居住的时候是兰斯洛特发出警告后的第四天，为了搞明白这一切他甚至亲自派了使魔小心翼翼得潜进这个主祭的庭院，只是出人意料的是，那位先生的房子并没有他所想象的那样危机重重，韦伯很轻松地就找到了传闻中的那个孩子。  
她看起来很瘦弱、面无表情地坐在门口的小凳子上，韦伯操纵着使魔还未靠近就能感觉到对方身上散发着的强大魔力，虽然现在还没有完全显现出来，但考虑到这个孩子的年纪说不定长大后会比时钟塔出身的肯尼斯先生更为强大。  
他没有准备想要刺激这个孩子的意思，这个年纪的孩子最不擅长稳定住情绪，韦伯不希望使魔发出的魔力波动让她的精神发生了变化导致魔力崩溃，所以费了相当大的功夫从她身边绕过去，这才进入了后面的房间。透过使魔的触觉，他可以感觉到那间房间里散发着一股浓重的怪味，卧室里面虽然开着窗户却依旧无法掩盖那种类似于腐烂的臭味，年轻的大公一边捂着鼻子一边让使魔继续前进，却在最里面的床上看到了一个躺着的人。  
房间里没什么光纤，韦伯一时之间也无法分辨出那个人到底是死是活，透过使魔他能看到的就只有半张面目全非的脸，有那么一瞬间他甚至感觉到那个人的皮肤下面好像有什么东西在蠕动，这种极为可怕的场面让他忍不住颤抖了一下，他试图再靠近一点却马上跳了起来。  
他可以感觉到在另一头，有人紧紧捏住了使魔的脖子，同样这种力量也一下子就作用到了自己的身上，这种压倒性的力量让他无法喘息，虽然勉强将自己的魔力抽出去但却再也无法连接上那边的使魔。他在床头拼命喘息着，试图将不存在的压迫感统统甩掉，虽然知道自己与言峰绮礼的房子相隔甚远，但那种可怕的致命感依旧紧紧缠绕在自己身上。  
他从未感觉离死亡那么近过，通过使魔对方在瞬间爆发出的愤怒和憎恨差一点将自己淹没，但……那不是言峰绮礼、也绝对不是任何一个哈桑，那群刺客擅长将自己融入到整个环境中，凭着自己现在微末的观察力是绝对不可能在这种情况下发现对方存在的，那么这样说起来……动手的就只剩下一个人。  
兰斯洛特•杜莱克先生……那个男人和你有什么样的关系？  
在宫廷斗争中历练了几年的韦伯很清楚，要铲除对方首先要找到那个人最大的弱点，从刚才兰斯洛特动手时所爆发出来的力度和愤怒看来，他显然很重视躺在床上的男人，但和湖上骑士私奔的是一位女士，怎么看都和床上躺着的那个有一丝一毫的牵扯，如果这就是兰斯洛特受制于人的原因，那么自己是否可以考虑用一些办法将那个人弄出来？  
这样既还了那位骑士一路指点的情谊也可以让他从巴比伦的一潭浑水中抽身，虽然他还未思考那位先生是否会接受自己这样的好意，但韦伯依旧想要去试试。  
为此他认真地思考了一个晚上，就在他第二天鼓起勇气试图说服兰斯洛特的时候，却在楼梯口被剑尖顶住了脖子，紫发的骑士先生展现出了一种从未见过的愤怒，“我提醒你先生，有些事情并非你可以窥知的……”  
“杜莱克先生，也容我提醒你一下，我对言峰绮礼的了解程度远胜于你，为了你好我也不得不提醒你，那个人绝对不能相交！当然我也要道歉，驱使使魔并非想要窥知你的秘密，而是对传闻中主祭先生所收养的孩子的一丁点好奇。”韦伯举起手示意自己毫无恶意，“那个人如果只是一个普通的教会主祭我绝不会做出这样的行为，虽然您没有住在那里但也应该凭着您的某些直觉感觉到一些东西吧。”  
他这种焦虑并非没有缘故，这几天根据前线军情系那是，伊斯坎达尔已经离这里越来越近了，如果没有意外不出一个月他的军队就能军临城下，到时候不光是自己要面临选择，还有言峰绮礼还有吉尔伽美什、恩奇都乃至于科多曼陛下都需要作出最后的决定。  
战斗或者投降。  
生存或者死亡。  
“我不知道那个人的身份，但他看起来病得很重，虽然不清楚你们之间到底发生过什么，我也曾好奇为什么亚瑟王的王后没有在你身边，不过这些都不算什么，我不希望像你这样学识渊博、眼光独到的人卷入言峰绮礼可能会造成的麻烦中去。”韦伯的声音压的很低，但他知道眼前这个男人肯定听得到也肯定听得懂自己的暗示，“先生，如果我要是你，考虑到武力之间的不对等，就马上把人带出来，无论是找医生也好找魔法师也好，总之让一个病人躺在那种环境对康复一点帮助也没有。”  
杜莱克先生收回了剑，他脸上的愤怒略微消退了些，这让韦伯在松口气的同时又不得不提高警惕，他与兰斯洛特相处了这么多天对这个人的性格也有些了解，从某种程度上说，他相当优柔寡断，一旦有人和他发生情感上的牵扯，他就很难做出理智的判断，虽然不能确定私奔这件事情到底含着怎样的内情，但考虑到这个人性格上的弱点，韦伯下意识觉得自己好像已经可以推断出当时发生的一切，可现在不是考虑过去的时候，他需要的只有现在和未来，只需要去考虑接下来一个月乃至于日后自己应该如果度过。  
紫发的骑士沉默得退开两步，“大公阁下，”他轻声说道，“您应该觉得高兴才对，比起这个世上大部分人，你绝对是非常幸运的。”  
这点韦伯无法否认，虽然他始终在刀尖上行走、与危险同在，却一直可以感觉到那个来自远方的庇护和关怀，在梦中那无尽的波涛声带给自己继续前进的勇气。他不是孤单一个人，在远方还有伊斯坎达尔看着自己。  
“我的确不明白你的苦衷，杜莱克先生。”他整理着语句冷静地说道，“在这件事情上我没有发言权，但还请您想明白，比起言峰绮礼，那位先生是否更应值得你守护？”  
兰斯洛特并没有正面回答这个问题，他在注视韦伯相当长一段时间之后，最终没有正面回答年轻大公的提问，“叛军前锋已经强行度过了塔内河，如果不出意外马上就能在从比比西河上顺流而下，按照这种速度计算，一个月都不用他们就能抵达巴比伦附近。而由于首都的特殊性，周围几个公国并没有过多的武力，所以他们极有可能会长驱直入……”  
韦伯的呼吸急促起来，兰斯洛特的话里虽然没有任何指代但他的眼神已经说明这个人知道、而且对伊斯坎达尔和自己的关系相当了解，但这种质疑并不重要，他想要的东西在这里没有人可以懂，“到时候迎战即可，趁着对方现在兵分三路，如果控制住其中一条线，应该可以拖延一段时间，然后以西里西亚的财力迅速雇佣佣兵从另一头绕过来，两面夹击应该可以控制住战局。”这是这段时间来他认为最为周详的办法，虽然又扯上了佣兵，但这是现在看起来最好、最可靠的办法。  
杜莱克先生脸上闪过一丝疑惑，他欲言又止又犹豫再三最终示意韦伯跟着他进入旁边的房间仔仔细细地讨论接下来的守城方法，但此时双方彼此都很清楚对方是接下来战争中最可能出现的变数。


	20. Chapter 20

时间过的极快，战报逐渐堆积在兰斯洛特和韦伯的桌子上，各种各样的讯息变成地图上一点点以不同颜色的线展现在所有人面前。科多曼陛下夜不能寐，成日成夜在书房里和两个人商议着接下来可以进行的步骤。  
城墙被加固、护城河被拓宽，所有人每天忙得脚不沾地，韦伯一边欣喜着伊斯坎达尔那有如神助的行军速度一边暗暗忧虑接下来的战争，从兵力来看的确是伊斯坎达尔占据优势，但对于坚固如斯的巴比伦来说，守个一年半载根本不是问题，粮食也好水源也好，所有守城必备的东西统统都预备齐全，根本不需要担心会发生食物不足的情况。  
唯一的问题就是两军对阵时所采用的战略，和内部的稳定。前者韦伯为伊斯坎达尔担心，兰斯洛特•杜莱克先生绝非易于之辈，而后者他为皇帝陛下忧虑，吉尔伽美什、恩奇都和言峰绮礼绝对会在这个时候突然发难，到时候皇帝会如何处理？  
还有自己……  
连韦伯自己也不知道这份仅存的关心可以维持到多久，每一天，每一秒他都可以感觉到皇帝停留在自己身上的视线越发冰冷。曾经韦伯想对这个年轻的皇帝说些什么，但最终他选择了沉默，信任是双方面的，如果一味想要展现自己的忠诚最终结果极有可能会变得如同当年迪卢木多•奥迪纳先生那样凄惨。  
他牢牢地记住了那副惨象也永远不会忘记一个臣子不为皇帝所信任的最终结果是会如何的惨烈。  
前线的战况每天都在发生变化，伊斯坎达尔所率领的前锋军横扫了半壁江山，他以一种极快的速度解决了所有试图阻挡他前进脚步的人，他在地图上显得神出鬼没，哪怕兰斯洛特翻遍所有情报都无法彻底判定他所行进的路线，“显然这个人要比我更了解这片国土，他知道每个城市的小路和秘径、熟悉所有战争会用到的线索。”这个不太夸奖别人的紫发骑士冷静地说道，“哪怕各个公国再怎么不和，面对这样一个敌人，在团结起来之后甚至还能被迅速击破，只能说指挥官对战争有一种天赋，是个极为强悍的对手。”  
对于这样一个对手，兰斯洛特显得格外慎重，他再三修改了城墙的守卫配置，甚至还一度极不放心地自己跑去实地查看，但韦伯知道在坚固的城墙也根本无法阻拦伊斯坎达尔，在这里没有人能比那个男人更了解这座城市地下所隐藏的密道。  
不，也许还有一个……  
金光闪闪的王者的身影至始至终是韦伯心头大患，一想到那个不知潜藏在哪里的王者正在打折各种各样不好的主意，年轻的大公就会觉得浑身发冷，但现在一切都在那个男人的计算之内，自己也好、科多曼陛下也好，整个巴比伦城里没有人可以摆脱这种无形的控制。  
战事一触即发，科多曼陛下在等待、兰斯洛特在等待、韦伯在等待、隐藏在阴暗处的所有人都在蠢蠢欲动，等待着决战的信号。  
历史上对那天有着各种各样的代号，但在韦伯的日记中对于那天只有一个五角星，它看起来是随手一画极为潦草，虽然在后来这颗星星被赋予了无数定义，但在那天韦伯的心中却只有一种如释重负的庆幸。  
他匆匆跳起来，丢下手里的笔冲出房间，楼下兰斯洛特已经准备妥当，年轻的科多曼陛下也一身戎装站在他身边。空气中布满了紧张感，韦伯的情绪也不知不觉的被这种感觉调动起来，但马上他迫使自己冷静下来，“陛下，请您暂时不要上前线，”他停顿了一下，瞟了一眼科多曼陛下的脸色，“一开始就计划好，这是一场漫长的持久战，如果您现在就上阵，是否太早了一些？而且对方恐怕也做好了要打拉锯战的准备，恐怕会围困这里相当漫长的时间，您要是现在上阵很容易成为敌军的靶子。”  
“……威尔维特卿是小瞧我吗？”皇帝的声音冰冷如刀，一字一句戳在韦伯的心头，“我相信你会保护好我的，我亲爱的朋友，”他的声音里不含任何感情，冷淡地驳回了韦伯的谏言，“他们是叛军，的确不配出现在我面前，但基于那是敌人，所以我才去面对他们，告诉那群愚蠢的东西，投降才是唯一的出路。”  
韦伯不知道应该怎样去和皇帝解释生命安全大过一切这个话题，当然他完全可以理解年轻皇帝的想法，想要去面对敌人、想要展现出自己身为王的气概，“但您是否想过，在萨迪斯，我身边有那么多人保护却依旧被人一箭穿过胸膛，整整躺了四个月才能起床。作为臣子我只是乌鲁克诸多大臣中最微不足道的一个，但若是陛下您有个闪失，到时候该如何是好？您是乌鲁克的王，现在要做的就是保重您自己，不受到外界任何伤害。”这样一番话合情合理，至少在兰斯洛特看来的确没有任何问题，紫发的骑士也试图劝阻那位骄傲的年轻皇帝不要冲动，但科多曼陛下根本一个字都听不进去。  
这位年轻的陛下整个人脑子里充满了对周围人的恐慌和不信任，在他看来从萨迪斯而来的王妃绝对有问题、韦伯也对自己隐瞒了相当不少的秘密、兰斯洛特也不可能真正为自己所用，手边一个可以相信的人都没有，这种孤独和无助无人能够倾听，他恐惧着韦伯所掌握的秘密、忧虑着王妃那背叛了的兄长、戒备着来自远方国家的兰斯洛特。他无法相信或者说他的生命中已经没有了信任这两个字的存在。  
韦伯在日后的文章中这样形容他当时在城墙上的所见所闻，“那是我此生当中绝不会忘记的景象，地面上的士兵军容整齐，看着一点都不像是非正规的军队。伊斯坎达尔一身戎装骑着马站在军队的最前面，可能是因为我对那个人有着无法言语的如同面对神祗一样的敬仰，在那一瞬间，我竟会觉得他身后光芒万丈。  
他是王……必须是王……是这个世界的王。”  
科多曼陛下不经意地哆嗦了一下，他下意识感觉到了那个人散发出的强大气场，压倒性地气势让他屏住呼吸，那就是敌人、那就是敌军的首领、那就是被兰斯洛特推崇至极的对手，这样一个人……他……他竟看起来是这样的眼熟。  
在目光接触到伊斯坎达尔那一头标志性红发的瞬间，科多曼陛下突然打开了以往许久的记忆，西里西亚自己公馆中年少的自己和同样年少的大公，花园远处站着的从未见过的花匠还有那突如其来的誓言。  
他升起了极为可怕的念头，在惊恐和无助之中他忍不住转过头看了一眼身边的韦伯，却发现那位大公忧虑得看着自己，“陛下，您是否要先下去？这里马上就会沦为战场。”  
这是否是关心，是否是这个人发自内心的话，在这一瞬间年轻的皇帝无法分辨也无法判别，他的嘴唇动了动，却听到下面的那个人惊天动地的宣告，“余乃伊斯坎达尔，未来征服这片土地的人，现在你们是要战还是要降？”  
韦伯眼前一黑，他虽然想过各种各样伊斯坎达尔可能会说出的话，却唯独没有想到那个人会这样嚣张、这样肆无忌惮，那个笨蛋他就不知道收敛是什么吗？但他的这种放肆却引起了下面所有叛军的共鸣，他们挥舞着手里的兵刃齐声叫着那个人的名字。  
“伊斯坎达尔！”   
“伊斯坎达尔！”   
“伊斯坎达尔！”   
“伊斯坎达尔！”  
那狂热的叫声是对那个人发自内心的崇拜、是对那个人力量的承认，那个人的愿望就是后面所有人的愿望。  
这种庞大的信念将整个巴比伦城墙的守军的气势牢牢压制下来，韦伯也好、兰斯洛特也好哪怕是科多曼陛下都被这种可怕的气势压得说不出话来。年轻的皇帝拼命喘息着紧紧抓住衣领，这种发自内心的恐惧让他彻底失去了思考能力，曾经毫无顾忌地对兰斯洛特说出那群投降的人统统都是胆小鬼的皇帝却在现在一个字都说不出来。  
但他不愿意退却，或者说他身为王的本能在这一刻彻底觉醒了，他推开韦伯，紧紧抓住城墙的一角深吸一口气大声喝道，“无耻的东西，背叛者竟还敢在我面前大放厥词，像你们这样的背叛者，生也好死也好，都不会为神所原谅。”虽然在气势上还略有不足，但表现的已经要比韦伯所想的好上很多了。  
伊斯坎达尔笑了起来，他的眼神里充满了狰狞和残忍，韦伯根本就没有在他眼里看到自己的存在，在他眼里只有敌人、敌人和敌人。只要站在他的对立面，无论是谁都会被他的王者之剑给彻底消灭，“不错！有勇气，勉强足够站在我的面前，不过只会耍嘴皮就行吗？”他伸出手，身后迅速出现了无数弓箭手。  
韦伯的目光在下面所有人身上扫了一圈，就看到在后面骑在马上的密特里奈斯，他好像已经发现了自己的存在，冲着自己笑了一下。年轻的大公来不及思考对方笑容里所透露出的微妙含义，但本能却让他迅速伸出了手。  
他紧紧抓住皇帝往后退，同时水银漫天铺开，化为盾牌挡在两人面前。他的动作也就比下面的人快了那么一点，但也就这一丁点的时间便捡回了年轻皇帝的性命。箭如雨点铺天盖地砸在城墙上，年轻的皇帝被大公紧紧抱在怀里却无法阻止惨叫声在他耳边此起彼伏响起，第一次他亲眼目睹了什么是战争、什么是压倒性的力量。  
兰斯洛特反应非常迅速，他极快稳定住了城墙上所有士兵的情绪并马上要求韦伯和年轻的皇帝立刻离开。他的态度极为坚决，甚至没有给那两个人一丁点反驳的余地，韦伯也毫不犹豫地立刻拖着还想继续留在这里的皇帝陛下离开，对于这位年轻的大公而言，城墙上是兰斯洛特的战场、城里却是他的战场。  
他需要面对言峰绮礼、面对恩奇都、面对吉尔伽美什甚至还有可能面对身边的皇帝，这是他必须要做的事情，没有任何人可以替代。况且他很清楚城墙根本就挡不住伊斯坎达尔，十天，不，可能一天对方就能通过隐藏在这座城市下的某条密道偷偷进入巴比伦。  
“陛下您必须要做好充分的思想准备，”韦伯拉着皇帝一路小跑，朝着皇宫奔去，“打仗可没有必定回胜、必定会输的说法，但在必胜的情况下也要做好可能会输的准备、在必输的情况下也会有胜利的可能所以……”  
“你是在说我肯定会输吗？”科多曼陛下停下步子抬起头冷冷地看着他，“威尔维特卿你是在怀疑我吗？怀疑我这个乌鲁克的主人吗？”他停下步子突然甩开韦伯抓住他的手，“告诉我，韦伯?威尔维特。”他拼命喘息着，看起来非常慌乱，“告诉我你和那个红头发男人的关系，告诉我为什么我会觉得他这么眼熟，告诉我为什么我会记得他曾经出现在西里西亚我的公馆的花圃里？”  
年轻的大公愣住了，他试图找出一些理由来宽慰看起来疲倦不堪、精神已经接近崩溃的皇帝，但却一句话都说不出来，七年前在官邸中那匆匆一面虽然被自己迅速糊弄过去，却没想到会被这位年轻的陛下至始至终记在心里，谎言还是真相，自己在这一刻应该给这位年轻的皇帝何种答案才算正确。  
“……是的，就如同陛下您所见到的那样，那个男人我认识。”韦伯深吸一口气，选择了坦白，在宫廷中生活这么多年他很清楚现在在这种情况下说谎也许要比实话更好，但此时此刻他宁愿给这个年轻的皇帝一个真相，而不是善意的欺骗，“我认识他，他是我的家庭老师，虽然只教了我一年，却那一年却是我此生最大的收货，可以说在我最无助、最脆弱、最需要人拯救的时候……他伸手紧紧抓住了我，我尊敬他崇拜他甚至……”他闭上眼睛将内心所有涌上的冲动和情绪再一次压了下去，“在西里西亚的时候我才13岁，对自己可能要面临的命运怀着深深的恐惧，哪怕是一丁点的风吹草动都能让我颤抖和犹豫，所以那个男人在某一天秘密潜入了公馆，试图用他不太擅长的安慰让我镇定下来，直到现在我依旧还记得他很认真得夸奖我做得很好……”往事一点点浮上心头，那时候的自己、现在的自己，着实已经变了很多，虽然身高并没有太大的变化，甚至在那个人眼里自己可能依旧非常软弱，但只要想到靠近他、再靠近他，一点点努力就可以碰触那道阳光的时候，就会生出继续前进的勇气，虽然明知道那光与热强烈到足以将自己整个人吞没却依旧没有丝毫怨怼，“但哪怕我再怎么尊敬着他，我依旧是你的朋友，无论当年在公馆我的誓言是缘何而起，现在对我来说想要保护的人是你。”  
年轻的皇帝冷笑起来且笑得越来越大声，那种几近癫狂的样子让韦伯皱了一下眉头，但他并不准备做多余的劝慰，眼前这个比自己小上几岁的皇帝不需要任何安慰，他根本就不可能听进去，“我知道您不会相信，就如同您一直认为我迟早有一天会将你的身份说出来一样，您根本就不曾……不，在一开始您还需要我的时候是相信着我的，我们不如换一种可能会让您感觉舒服一点的说法，在您看来至始至终我只是您的臣子却没有太大的利用价值。无论今天您是否认出了那个人，只要这场战争结束无论谁胜谁负，我都只会有一个下场。”这是韦伯的觉悟，也是他多日思考下来的结果，“就如同您掌握不了时钟塔的老师一样，我也给了你同样的感觉不是吗？”  
“你果然依旧介意那件事情，你根本……”皇帝紧紧抓住韦伯的衣领，“你根本就一直在记恨那件事情不是吗？不要说的那么冠冕堂皇，你的主子在城外说不定会马上就死在兰斯洛特手里！”  
韦伯没有回答，他甚至都不愿意用事实去反驳这位抓狂了的皇帝的任何一句话，对他而言在这里隐藏在角落里的第三个人才是最值得提防的。  
但他的这种沉默在年轻皇帝看来更像是一种无声的挑衅，就在他气急败坏地试图用其他不太符合他现在身份的方式来教训教训眼前这个家伙的时候，韦伯反而伸出手紧紧抓住了他。  
水银化成帷幕挡在两人面前，但这一次却没能真正挡住对方的袭击，黑色的如同剑一样的武器瞬间划开了防御，从破开的大洞里看出去就能看到另一边言峰绮礼一身黑衣慢慢走了过来。这位主祭选择在这个时候露出自己的真面目无疑是一种信号，象征吉尔伽美什正式开始行动，虽然到现在韦伯依旧无法确定为什么那个金光闪闪的王能够如有恃无恐，但至少在现在这里出现的所有人没有一个可以打赢眼前这位主祭先生。  
“你终于来了，”年轻的大公吞了一口口水，努力平复着剧烈的心跳，“我盼了很久一直等待你下一步的动作，其他暂且不论，只有一点可否请主祭在这里先透露一二，那个被你藏在房间里的人到底怎么样了，还有那个孩子呢？”  
这个问题韦伯其实没有指望言峰绮礼会回答，首先他和兰斯洛特两个人的关系并不亲密，双方因为对彼此的情况心知肚明，所以哪怕日常交往也相当防备，但现在无论从那个角度考虑他都想知道，“那个人病得很重……”  
“他已经死了，”言峰绮礼面无表情回答道，“虽然竭尽全力，但考虑到那个人身上本身就存在的抗魔性，治疗魔法完全没有起到作用，能勉强将他的性命拖延到今天早上，已经尽到我最大的努力了。”他说到这里停顿了一下，仿佛是已经察觉出了韦伯想要提的问题，倒是对此毫无保留，“雁夜先生出身于魔法世家，但他本身却没有足够的天赋，显然他的家族并不希望就此放弃，我想同样是魔法师的威尔维特先生您应该明白的确有些方法可以让人瞬间拥有魔法，当然付出的代价也会非常沉重，但雁夜先生的情况却与众不同，我的老师时臣先生的小女儿樱小姐是他家的养女，雁夜先生十分疼爱那个姑娘，他不希望那个孩子被改造成魔法师，所以他决定代替那个孩子承受一切，很遗憾这种事情并不是每次都会成功的，而雁夜先生的情况又要比其他人更糟糕一些，他的身体具有很强的抗魔性根本无法进行改造，所以最终才导致了现在这样的情况。”撇开现在的环境与对方手中持有的武器，言峰绮礼倒是知无不言言无不尽，他用最少的词汇最短的语句将整件事情说了个透彻，但韦伯很清楚，主祭先生之所以选择说清楚便意味着对他而言处理自己的时间非常充足，而又有将自己一击致命的自信才会这样侃侃而谈。  
“那么兰斯洛特先生还不知道？”他只觉得自己手心里都是汗，呼吸也跟着急促起来，“樱小姐呢？”  
“当然是回到属于她的地方去了，至于杜莱克先生如何，那是我和他之间的协议，那么你是否准备好了？”言峰绮礼的声音犹存，整个人却瞬间消失。  
水银跟着暴起却要比主祭的速度晚上那么一点，但韦伯的魔法及时补救了要命的时间差，一进一退之间他已是满头大汗喘息不止，“教会竟然有你这样的怪物，难怪吉尔伽美什会看中你。”他扶着墙拼命咳嗽起来，“你在这里解决陛下和我，那么吉尔伽美什就肯定是去找伊斯坎达尔了，这样说来，这座城市里果然还有我没有找到的密道。”  
“这个城市的秘密怎么可能会被你用这样几年就摸清楚，”言峰绮礼身形再次移动却在半空中被水银拦了下来，魔法全开的年轻大公用尽一切力量试图将主祭压制在另一边的角落里，但却忽略了身后的皇帝。  
在乍一听到吉尔伽美什这个名字的时候，年仅十二岁的皇帝整个人不由颤抖起来，那是他父亲的名字、是这个国家前一代王的名字，为什么会在现在、在这里从照理不应该认识那个人的韦伯嘴里说出来，“告诉我，你到底隐瞒了什么？你对我说了谎吧？从一开始就是这样！你至始至终就没有对我说过一句真话对不对？你这个骗子、说谎者！你竟敢背叛我……”他尖叫起来，声音却戛然而止。  
水银在地上摊开，韦伯跌坐在地上脸色苍白显然魔力已然消耗殆尽，言峰绮礼站到了皇帝身边，他低着头俯视靠在墙边的科多曼陛下，身高差距无形中加强了这位主祭身上散发的杀意，“假货就应该有假货的觉悟，留你到现在已经是那位陛下最大的宽容了。”他手中冰冷的刀锋死死抵在年轻皇帝的脖子上，“那么现在……”  
韦伯动了一下，连续使用水银所造成的魔力透支虽然可以从自然中抽取但不知为什么从刚才开始空气中的魔力含量就大幅度降低了，就好像是……“吉尔伽美什可以如此有恃无恐，是因为……他一个人就可以挡住一个军队吧，”魔力透支造成的身体麻痹让他身体不停抽搐，“只有这个可能了……”自己为什么这么蠢连这个也想不到，“就是因为他是极强大的魔法师，所以未避免被同样身为魔法师的肯尼斯先生发现，所以才非要等到他死后才出现在巴比伦、所以他才敢用这么危险的法子、所以才如此有恃无恐！”  
在这一刻韦伯已经完全忘记了自己性命攸关、完全忘记了科多曼陛下的安危，他可以想到的仅仅只有伊斯坎达尔，只有那个人红发男人的安危，可以瞬间聚集起这么庞大的魔力可见吉尔伽美什有多强大，如果真的如自己猜想的他有足够以一人对抗整个军队的力量的话，那伊斯坎达尔就危险了！  
他试着想要站起来却被言峰绮礼一脚踹飞，但就在他紧紧闭上眼睛试图用最后一丁点魔力召唤水银保护自己的时候却被一个人紧紧抱住，“哟小子，看起来果然是努力到了最后，做的不错。”  
这熟悉的声音、熟悉的味道让韦伯瞬间有一种想哭的冲动，“笨蛋！笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋！你怎么会这么胡来？你知道自己在做什么吗？”他哽咽着抬起头看着久别重逢的伊斯坎达尔，“吉尔伽美什！吉尔伽美什没有死！他在这里！”  
“我当然知道，小子，别咋咋呼呼得没个样子，都十九岁了竟然还哭鼻子。”身高超过两米的大汉好爽的笑了起来，看向言峰绮礼的眼神却带着浓重的敌意，“我认识你……只是没有想到你也没有死。”  
“自然……是利用了一些东西所以才活了下来，”主祭脸色不变、反应也极为平静，韦伯看着他朝后退了几步正在不明所以的时候便看到远处走来的金光闪闪的王者。  
大公在后来的日记中是这样形容当时的场面，“这么小的一个巷子，同时站着三个在我看来有足够统治这个世界气量的王者，从某方面来说未尝不是一件不幸的事情，当天才站在一起的时候，决定胜败的只有手中的力量，但当时我既不希望伊斯坎达尔失败也不想看到科多曼陛下死去，这种犹豫和纠结也充分说明了我当时的不成熟，但哪怕现在回忆起来我依旧找不出可以两全的方法。”  
“小子，你害怕吗？”抱着韦伯的伊斯坎达尔沉着得问道，显然他已经察觉到了年轻大公在轻轻颤抖。  
“害怕，又兴奋。”在这个男人身边自己不需要作伪、不需要任何掩饰，他没有和以前一样用强硬的说辞来虚张声势，倒是非常老实地点了一下头，“我记得你答应过，以后教我怎么喝酒，冲着这句承诺，你一定要获得胜利、要捧着酒杯站在我面前，答应我……伊斯坎达尔。”此时此刻韦伯的心脏其实已经紧张得快要爆炸了，他的手紧紧抓住身边这个男人，“你一定要获得胜利、一定要赢、一定会夺取这个世界，绝对不会失败！绝对不会！等你赢了，请让我作为臣子永远跟随着你直到永远……”  
“臭小子，现在总算是有了点样子，不过对我而言你不光只是一个臣子，”伊斯坎达尔露出了一个笑容，挥挥手示意勉强恢复了一些力气的韦伯做他自己想要做的事情，“小子，你有你的战场、我有我的战场，做你该做的事情去，等一会再见。”  
韦伯靠着墙慢慢站直身体，他拒绝了任何人的搀扶，一点点挺直胸膛就如同以前那样毫无顾忌地看着那个男人，“正是这样，所以，请容许我稍微告退一会，然后无论哪里我都会跟在你身边，用我的眼睛见证你所有的胜利。”直到梦中无尽之海的尽头、直到永远……  
他毫不畏惧吉尔伽美什的目光，扶着墙一点点朝着身边已经吓傻了的十二岁的科多曼陛下伸出了手，就如同当年在西里西亚的公馆中一样，主动得伸出手，“走吧，陛下，请跟我来。”  
时光好像一下子倒退到了六年多前，十三岁的韦伯和六岁的科多曼与现在重叠在了一起，两个人的手再一次毫无芥蒂的握在一起，慢慢消失在巷子的另一头，而这一回言峰绮礼也好、吉尔伽美什也好、恩奇都也好没有人阻止他们，所有人好像都已经察觉到了那个孩子作为皇帝的命运的结束。  
这是王者之间厮杀的必然结局之一，一点都不意外。  
通往皇宫的路漫长而沉默，韦伯毕竟魔力严重透支，这一路行走的格外艰难，但这两个人偏偏就能一路相互扶持着慢慢走过去，皇宫里的人剩下的并不多，大部分的禁卫军兵力已经抽调去了城墙，侍女们也因为是女性而被早早地疏散到了远离皇宫的地方。  
主殿的门在这位皇帝的要求下被缓缓打开，空无一物的房间里能够看到的只有在尽头的那把黄金铸成的椅子，“你说多奇怪啊，”他轻声说道，扶着韦伯的手抓的更紧了，“说起来，抢来抢去的不过就是一把椅子罢了，虽然是金子做的，但却让人人都抢破了头、让人人都着了魔。也就……这么一把椅子罢了，多么可笑啊……”  
“它象征的是至高无上的权利，有了权利就可以决定人的生死，所以人人都想要它，却没有几个人会丢下它选择另一条路，”韦伯在说完这句话之后沉默了一会，“我送你离开这里，这个世界这么大，你可以不用拘束在这把椅子上过真正属于你的生活。”  
年轻的皇帝抬起头，再一次冷笑了起来，“所以我觉得你太天真了真的一点都没错，坐惯了着把椅子的人没有会舍得放手的，你也好、我也好永远都不可能摆脱着把椅子的束缚，”他缓缓坐在黄金宝座上，用如同以前一样端正的姿势坐在上面，抬头挺胸看向正前方，“在你眼里这不过就是一把普通的椅子，但在我眼里这就是生命、就是人生的意义……”他的声音逐渐低沉起来，韦伯不得不上前两步才能听清楚对方想要说的话。  
“先皇……吉尔伽美什还活着？”  
“如您所见陛下，他的确活着。”  
“虽然听到的不多，但另一个应该就是先•皇太子之子，后因为叛国罪而被流放的……”  
“如您所知那样陛下，的确从血缘上来说，伊斯坎达尔要比先皇更有继承权。”  
“……我果然是个冒牌货……”  
“但在我眼里，你拥有不输于那两个人的气概，这并非是安慰，而是我发自内心的看法，在这一点上我想你应该信我一次。”  
皇帝垂下头轻声笑了起来，“……你没发现你今天魔力用的很快吗？”  
“我早上喝了你给我茶，虽然没有确定，但应该就是那个东西在发挥作用。”  
“……我很想看看，如果你失去了魔力是否还会保护我。”  
“当然如果我能在这个时候死了你会更松一口气，毕竟我知道的太多了。”韦伯这话一出，主殿再一次陷入了沉默，皇帝微微抬起了头，韦伯看着他满脸的泪水表情也为之黯然了一下，“最后一次听我的吧，离开这里，我可以带你走的。”  
“我不要接受这种施舍！”他突然尖叫起来，“我才是王！我才是乌鲁克的皇帝！我才是这个世界的主宰！我怎么可以离开这个地方？这个位置是我的没有人可以从我手里夺走，母亲也好你也好所有挡在我面前的人统统得死！”他哽咽的声音越来越大，最终忍不住伸出手紧紧抱住了韦伯，“混蛋！叛徒！你这个王八蛋！为什么要一副做好人的样子却夺走了我的一切？为什么？！自以为是的家伙……去死去死去死！”  
“……你是我在这个世界上唯一的朋友，仅此而已，所以我从未想过要透露你的秘密、也绝对不想让你和吉尔伽美什正面对上，那个男人太可怕了，你绝对不是他的对手。对我来说你是我朋友，所以我希望你活着；而伊斯坎达尔是我的梦想，所以无论生死我都会和他在一起。”  
在长久的沉默之后，年轻的皇帝最终抬起头，“……我真的有成为王的气概吗？”  
“我向诸神发誓，你有。”  
“我是个好皇帝吗？”  
“就这七年而言，虽然还未达到贤君的标准，但考虑到年纪，你干得很好。”  
“你觉得接下来谁会赢？”  
“伊斯坎达尔，无论对方是谁最终的胜利者永远都会是他，这个世界如果说还有可以打败他的，可能就只有无法窥见的命运。”  
“……他会是个好皇帝吗？”  
“……他会的。”  
“出去吧，韦伯•威尔维特，虽然我们之间坎坷重重，但作为承认了我的你，我也应报以同样的礼节回敬，对于我来说……希望那个位置由你站着。”他伸出手指向右手边宰相的位置，“走吧，我的朋友，离开这里。”  
“开什么玩笑，一切没有到这个地步，你快点和我……”  
“出去！”皇帝抬起头大喝一声，“出去！韦伯•威尔维特！我是王，我是乌鲁克的科多曼三世陛下，只要我坐在这个位置上我就是王，没有人可以让我离开，哪怕神也不行，所以我命令你，现在还是我臣子的你，出去然后关上门，直到出现胜利者的那一刻为止，你在门口不许任何人进来，这是我的命令，身为王的最后的命令。”


	21. Chapter 21

韦伯靠在门边低头不语，这里安静得可怕，没有人、没有声音甚至没有杀气，外面的战火滔天竟一丝一毫都没有传到这里，就仿佛是两个世界。  
隔绝生死、阻断一切。  
他知道门里那位年轻的皇帝准备做什么，他并非没有办法阻拦，但对里面的那个人来说，阻止反而是一种侮辱，多高贵的君主最后都是如此。  
天空的另一边闪烁着金色的光芒，空气中的魔力元素瞬间被抽空，哪怕相隔这么远韦伯依旧可以感觉到那澎湃的魔力及中间包含着的压倒性的力量。  
那才是吉尔伽美什的力量，才是那个傲视一切的君主真正王牌。  
韦伯发出一声哀鸣，他从未见过这样强大的魔力，在这种压倒性的力量下，别说是一支军队，就是这个城市都会被他瞬间毁灭，但这种压力在下一刻又突然消失，天空的另一边干干净净，前面慑人的光芒就仿佛不曾存在过一样，就如同之前一样平静无波。   
外面到底是什么情况？伊斯坎达尔到底怎么了？吉尔伽美什做了什么？到底最后谁胜谁负……他上前两步却又退了回来，留在这里是他与科多曼陛下的约定，无论门里的那个人是否活着他都希望可以遵守这份约定。  
时间一分一秒都过得极为艰难，韦伯在门口转来转去，根本不敢去探查外面发生了什么。虽然他对伊斯坎达尔有无比的信心但对方是吉尔伽美什啊！  
也不知等了多久，虽然天色没有太大的变化，但韦伯却依旧觉得漫长的让人窒息。终于远处好像有了一点响动，守护城堡的禁卫军的呼喝响了一下，然后是熟悉的笑声。  
那种只有伊斯坎达尔才有的志得意满让韦伯松了一口气，他满脸欣喜地看着那熟悉的人影一步步走上来、走到自己面前。  
这是无法用语言和任何一支画笔可以形容的场面，韦伯捂着嘴忍不住再一次流下泪来，他挣扎着将各种各样的情绪压制下来，试图冷静的抬起头看向对方。  
史书是这样写道：  
“在许久的沉默之后，大帝问尚还未成为宰相的大公：‘你为何哭泣？’大公回答：‘为您的胜利而喜，为我失去友人而悲，为终于得以实现的愿望而感动。’”  
那是帝国历435年5月14日，下午三时，一个必将记入史册的日子。  
伊斯坎达尔从那天开始就将领兵权下放到各个兵团的团长手中，自己带着几个近侍留在巴比伦指挥着接下来的战事及已占领地的重建和分配，大量的文书工作压在韦伯一个人身上，虽然对此很多人表现出了各式各样的质疑和担忧，但那位刚刚登基的皇帝一律没有将这些话放在心上，反而愈发对韦伯信任有加、委以重任。  
这种突如其来的厚望让年轻的大公自己都有些措手不及，“这种权利是在太大了，我足以决定其他人的生死，你不再考虑考虑吗？”在六月的一个下午，他终于按捺不住这种焦虑和紧张，找上了刚进入图书馆没有多久的王者，“别人……”  
“别人的话你为什么要在意？”伊斯坎达尔坐在椅子上翻着手里的书冷静地说道，“在成为我的臣子之前你已经是培拉的大公，掌握了一个公国所有人的生死，为什么现在在这里反而畏首畏尾了？况且你做的工作和以前的有什么区别？”  
韦伯想要说的话一下子被顶了回去，他支支吾吾了半天最终拖了一把椅子坐在了伊斯坎达尔面前，“他们和你相处的时间很久，对他们而言我还是三世陛下的臣子，而不是你的臣子，他们怀疑我……”  
“你可以让他们不怀疑，还有在你成为那小子的臣子之前一度还是我的学生，为什么你会介意前者而忘记后者呢？”伊斯坎达尔伸出手越过书桌揉了揉韦伯的脑袋，“听着小子，其他人要说什么那是他们的事情，每个人的性格各有不同，信任也有每个人不同的的衡量标准，怎么在这些人里生存下去是你必须要面对的事情，但有一点你要始终记住，你是我的学生、朋友、战友……”他说到这里沉默了一下，一丝犹豫在他脸上一闪而过，“我的胜利是征服这片世界，让所有人都拜倒在我的脚下，与我一起追随着无尽之海的梦想，那你呢？”  
那你的呢？  
韦伯愣住了，这个问题重重敲在他的心口一次又一次重复着，自己的胜利到底是什么？是追随伊斯坎达尔？还是证明自己的存在？  
这七年来的点点滴滴始终记忆犹新，倾尽一切最终选择站在这里也全部是出于自己的选择，明明知道伊斯坎达尔是如此的强大，根本就不需要自己这样一个弱者却依旧义无返顾，这样的自己能做什么？  
“我……”  
“想想吧，小子，想想看你的愿望到底是什么，当然在我看来，最适合你的愿望是再长高三十厘米左右，这样我们俩站在一起看着就会协调很多，但对你而言真正的内心想要的东西是什么？一定要有一个明确的答案才行，”他放下手里的东西示意韦伯站到他身边，然后将他紧紧抱住，“追求着光荣与梦想而努力奋战的你，内心有多坚强我是最清楚的，所以其他人的想法根本不用去考虑。”  
韦伯觉得自己懂了却又好像没有完全明白过来，不过这种以前可能会略加掩饰的心情在现在、在这个男人面前却无需任何隐藏，“……我不知道怎样形容现在的心情，总有一种……虽然跟随在你身边，但好像离你更远的错觉，我知道有这种感觉很愚蠢但依旧无法停止继续想下去。”和十三岁时不一样，伊斯坎达尔身边并非只有自己一个人存在，他有许多可以依靠的臣子、那些人都和自己一样憧憬着伊斯坎达尔、愿意跟随着这个男人直到天涯海角，与那些人想必自己是否是最弱的存在、是否会成为伊斯坎达尔的绊脚石，只要一想到这里，韦伯的内心就无比惶恐，“我曾幻想过有朝一日站在你身边时的场景，”年轻的大公坐直身体说道，“当年你告诉我，大山后面的风景是什么样的，郁郁葱葱的树木、我从来没见过的花朵在湖畔开着，春天的时候会有花瓣在风中飘舞。我想看看山后面的景象、想看看天空的彼端有什么，跟随着你探索未知的世界，你给我画出了这样一个梦，但我现在会忍不住得质疑自己的能力，是否能够继续跟上你的步伐，是否可以……”  
“我以为你在担心什么，”伊斯坎达尔忍不住笑了起来，他仿佛是听到了什么极为可笑的事情，“你这种杞人忧天的毛病怎么到现在都没改？在你眼里我到底是多可怕的怪物啊？”  
这种形容词在韦伯听起来实在是太过怪异，他红着脸跳起来，“我是在很认真的想这个问题的，不要用这种态度糊弄我啊！”  
“这并不是糊弄，而是很认真地在告诉你一个简单的答案，对于这个世界来说你和我都非常微小，哪怕我有能力征服这个世界，那么等我死后呢？没有人是长生不老的，现在的历史是这样写，等我死后又会怎么样？这个国家到时是否存在？没有一样东西会永远存在。”  
这种隐隐透露着让韦伯不安的言论让这个年轻大公很不舒服，他试图制止伊斯坎达尔继续这样胡言乱语下去，但却就如同以前一样陷入了一种无话可说的境地。  
“不管是什么时代，作为王者都希望留名千古，但与其变成一个名字在一本书上出现几千年还不如抓紧现在的生命过应该是我的真正的人生，对于这点始终在不停奋斗的你不是最清楚吗？”伊斯坎达尔说这话时脸上表情极为温柔，韦伯忍不住伸出手紧紧拉住他，各种各样的情绪埋在他心头无法诉说，最终只能化为一声轻笑，“如果可以，我多希望你能够不老不死，获得永生，我希望可以看到你坐在那个位置上十年百年乃至于千年，看着你统治着这片世界永永远远。”  
“不，那时候，就不光是这片世界了，这个天空、天上的星辰都会成为我的囊中之物，”伊斯坎达尔再一次揉了揉韦伯的头，“睡一会吧小子，迟早有一天我会带着你穿过滚烫炙热的沙漠、在热气腾腾的热风中行进，翻过高山峻岭、淌过溪流穿过树林，来到那世界的尽头，看看我们都不知道的另一个世界。”  
他的声音逐渐低沉下来，韦伯只觉得无数疲劳感从身体的各个角落里涌出，在听着那个人有力心跳的同时慢慢陷入了梦乡，梦中他好像真的长高了许多、与伊斯坎达尔并肩走在沙滩上，他在笑、在说话在……亲吻着伊斯坎达尔。  
密特里奈斯悄悄走进来的时候就看到了这样一幕，伊斯坎达尔朝他做了一个噤声的手势，轻手轻脚地将怀里的这个年轻人放在一边的榻上，这位王者虽然从外表上看起来十分粗狂，但内心却有着极为细腻和体贴的地方。  
“没有再能找到吉尔伽美什的踪影，但一路追踪，听说他带着恩奇都出了海，”子爵凑到伊斯坎达尔身边轻声说道，“这一路上他找了不少名医，只是恩奇都的病情看起来非常古怪，所以一直没有太大的效果。”  
“……让他去，恩奇都一病打击最大的是他，一个已经没有了战斗欲望的敌人已经不配成为本王的对手了，”红发的王者哼了一声，却忍不住对一个多月之前的战事暗暗心惊，作为对吉尔伽美什极为了解的人，他要比韦伯更清楚那个人的本事，但神是站在自己这边的、命运冲着自己微笑，在最关键的时候恩奇都竟会突然倒下，一直以来都极为强悍的宰相竟然始终患有不知名的病痛，并在最关键的时候倒下了，可以说吉尔伽美什不在意这个世界上的任何东西，唯独恩奇都是个例外，“如果当时真的让他魔法施展出来，这里所有人……不，是这整个城市可能都被庞大的魔法吞噬，他既然准备离开那就让他走好了，对了，那天站在城墙上的那个骑士据说也跑了？”  
“杜莱克先生也消失不见了，不过按照威尔维特大公的说法，他恐怕也不会再成为陛下的敌人。”密特里奈斯还想再说什么，却在伊斯坎达尔的示意下低下了头。  
“既然是那小子的判断，那就按照他的吩咐做，”红发的王者朝恭恭敬敬的子爵看了一眼，“他，在我不在巴比伦的时候可以代理一切，你将这个命令通传下去，记住，所有人都必须要知道。”这话里隐藏的含义和重视密特里奈斯并非不清楚，只是有些事情并非一道命令就能解决，不过现在并不是说这个的时候，“色雷斯方面的战况吃紧，陛下您看是继续派兵增援还是……”  
“十日之后，我亲自带兵去，你留在这里作为传令兵，政务和补给交给韦伯，你可以帮帮他，”伊斯坎达尔一边说一边大步朝前走着，“他……不是一般的年轻人，不要拿军营里的那一套套用在他身上，每个人所擅长的东西都不一样，我麾下擅长打仗的人太多却极缺少有人在内政上有所建树，在我看来他是最好的，也必须是最好的。”  
韦伯在知道伊斯坎达尔要走的消息的时候并没有太大的情绪起伏，虽然依旧对自己的能力存有质疑，但他还是义无返顾地接下了留守巴比伦、维持补给线的任务，对此伊斯坎达尔麾下的诸位将领对此颇有微词，他们中大部分人对这个无名小卒极不友好，各种难听话不时会流入韦伯的耳中。  
年轻的大公对这些话根本充耳不闻，他全身心投入到了伊斯坎达尔交代的任务中，不过这种繁杂琐碎的工作并没能持续多久，皇帝就要再次出征了。  
伊斯坎达尔走的那天是一个大晴天，韦伯作为留守官员、也是巴比伦目前爵位最高的人站在送别队伍的最前列。大军从街道中间穿过，银闪闪的铠甲明晃晃的兵器刺得他心头一跳一跳的，伊斯坎达尔骑着黑色的骏马缓缓而来，带着的是所有臣民的仰望和崇拜，韦伯也是这里面的一员，他努力抬高头看着对方，试图将那个人这一刻的模样彻底印刻在心中，只是当马走到他面前的时候所有人都停了下来。  
韦伯呆愣愣地看着那个人伸到自己面前的手，一瞬间竟不知该做何种反应才好，伊斯坎达尔再一次凑近了他，“我说小子，别傻愣着，竟连伸出手抓住我都不会了吗？高兴傻了？”  
“谁、谁说的！”年轻的大公没来由的觉得一阵羞涩，这种总觉得带着一些什么特殊意味的动作让他相当别扭，只是伊斯坎达尔并没有发现这一点，这个笑得极为爽快的男人可能根本没有在意怀里的这个比他小上十二岁的学生的心情，在紧紧抓住他之后毫不犹豫地驾着马匹在道路上狂奔起来。  
马匹在无数军人身边擦过，从头到尾从战车到马队从骑兵到步兵，伊斯坎达尔紧紧搂着韦伯看遍了整支队伍，“看吧，这是我无双的军队、这是足以征服这个世界的军队，他们是我的至宝、是和我一心同体的部下，今天我让你看这些就是要告诉你，你也是他们中间的一员、是我最重要的宝物、是我绝对不会忽视的珍宝，这个世界上可以站在我身边的人是你，这是身为王的我对身为臣子的你的承诺。”  
韦伯在伊斯坎达尔的怀中呆愣愣地不知所措，他只觉得脑袋里乱哄哄的，一瞬间所受到的刺激甚至要比眼前这个人告诉自己他才是杀父仇人还要大，他半张着嘴试图说些什么却又说不出话来，在这一刻他觉得这个男人已经彻底看透了自己的心思也许给了自己同样的承诺，只是现在的韦伯•威尔维特已经不是那个十三岁的还不懂事的孩子了，他拼命克制住要哭的心情，抽了两下鼻子伸出手紧紧抱住了对方，“你一定会征服这个世界、你会名垂青史、哪怕是千百年之后你我都化为黄土，也会不断有人效仿着你的人生追逐着你的身影和脚步。”  
他直直地看着对方，那个人的眼里也只有自己的存在，对韦伯来说没有比这个更好更幸福的事情了，他再一次笑了出来，这是这段时间以来他最为真心最为喜悦的笑容，“你会胜利的伊斯坎达尔，胜利之神站在你身边，我看到了……”  
“幸运之神也站在你的身边，”那个男人弯下腰将韦伯放在了地上，他取下披着的披风将这个年轻人牢牢裹住，“听着小子，我会到达遥远、更遥远、更为遥远的地方，这片土地还有所有看不见的土地都会插上我们的旗帜，到时候我会带着你走遍一切。”  
韦伯没有再次接话，他弯下腰将自己所有想要说的话、所有想要表达的祝福都深深地埋在心底，对于那个男人他已经不需要再用语言来确定任何东西，当心与心彻底接近的那一刻语言就变得多余起来。  
周围欢呼起来，无数崇拜着这个王者的男人们高声呼唤着他的名字，一遍又一遍，他们从伊斯坎达尔身上看到了胜利、看到了神的荣光，哪怕离开了这里可能就再也不能活着回来，但他们依旧愿意追随着这个王者，直到世界最遥远的海。


	22. Chapter 22

这场耗时六年的战争从巴勒斯打到巴吉拉蒂，伊斯坎达尔率领着大军所向披靡，改变了整个大陆的版图，曾有人一度认为那个男人可能真的会就这样继续着他的征途，但在帝国历442年1月23日，韦伯却突然收到了皇帝陛下的信。  
这是极为少见的情况，因为在这六年多来，伊斯坎达尔和他之间虽然书信不断，但却从未有过皇帝先写给他的例子，这让宰相颇为不安，而这种不安则在他发现，对方要他马上启程前往培拉的那一刻，彻底的爆发了出来。  
他想不明白为什么在一个月前还在大马士革的伊斯坎达尔会突然跑去培拉，那个地方不但与他接下来的征程毫无关系，而且在近几年里十分平静。如果说伊斯坎达尔是准备取道培拉攻打邻国那也不应该选择何种冰雪连天的日子。  
一想到可能会出现的各种各样无法预料的可能，宰相就按捺住内心的焦躁，他跳上马车一路兼程日夜赶路终于在一个月之后冲进了接近十年都没能回去的自己的城堡。伊斯坎达尔好端端地坐在那里，他就如同以前一样，豪迈地靠在曾经一度是作为家庭教师的他的位置上笑着朝韦伯举起了手中的酒杯，“小子动作很快啊！”  
此时宰相已经足足有十多天没能好好休息，整个人看起来狼狈不堪，他靠在门边喘着粗气脸上犹存几分惊魂未定，“笨蛋！你在做什么？知道我一路有多担心吗？这种语焉不详的信，就快来培拉四个字，你知道我想起了多可怕的事情吗？”宰相完全没有了在巴比伦的淡定，他毫不犹豫地冲到伊斯坎达尔身边伸出手将皇帝手中的酒杯拽了下来，“我以为……我以为……”  
“你以为什么小子？”伊斯坎达尔歪着头看向这么多年来一直默默留守在巴比伦的年轻臣子，“几年不见……好像真的长高了许多，你不会去教会每天祈祷自己长高三十厘米吧？”  
“别胡说，这种玩笑毫无意义，”虽然一边这样倔强地反驳，但韦伯依旧忍不住笑了起来，比起六年多前的自己，他已经长高了许多，哪怕从镜子里自己，偶尔也会生出“这真的是自己吗？”的错觉，但虽然时间在流逝，自己和这个男人之间的羁绊却从未发生过改变。六年多来，韦伯一手把持朝政，殚精竭虑片刻不敢放松，曾一度对他质疑颇深的人最后也不得不承认这个才不过二十出头就位极人臣的小子的确如同他们陛下所言的那样拥有足够的才气和相当的智慧，“说吧，这次突然叫我来一定是发生了什么事情。”在斥退了周围所有的侍卫之后，韦伯忍不住轻声问道，他虽说已经疲劳至极，可一旦想到这极奇怪的信就忍不住想要问个明白，“莫名其妙写信让我马上来培拉，我还以为……”他扭过头将一些不吉利的话吞了下去，“到底有什么事情非要从大马士革……”  
“有哦，小子，这件事情是我觉得无论如何你都应该参与的，”伊斯坎达尔放下手里的酒杯，露出了一个相当微妙的笑容，“是一件足以应该载入史册却又不能真写进去的大事，但我希望你用你的眼睛做一个见证。”他说得极为珍重，韦伯也忍不住面色凝重起来，在这位疯狂崇拜伊斯坎达尔的宰相看来能够让自己的王说出这样一番话的人应该根本就不存在这个世界上才是，“谁能让你说出这样的话？”他暗暗提高警惕，脑子里已经将这几年来出现在伊斯坎达尔身边的所有人的名字过滤了一遍，“你准备做什么？”  
“一场酒会而已，只是客人略有些不寻常，”几乎征服了这个世界的王者露出了一丝看到猎物的残忍的狞笑，“有一个你熟悉的客人和一个你不熟悉的客人会在明天抵达这里，作为这个公国的主人，就由你来准备明天的晚宴，记住，四个人的晚宴。”  
伊斯坎达尔说得实在太过含糊，韦伯虽然爽快地答应了却依旧觉得一头雾水，宴会的准备毫无难度、主菜和酒类也很快就被选好，但直到第二天下午接近晚宴的时间，在城堡附近依旧没有看到应该参加宴会的客人们出现。  
韦伯下意识地认为可能是搞错了时间，但伊斯坎达尔的神情却极为严肃，他坐在餐桌的另一边，表情凝重地看着窗外的风景，而就在太阳西下，天色开始逐渐转暗的时候一个人从阳台跳了进来。  
水银瞬间暴起，银色的帷幕眼看就要将那个人吞噬的瞬间却看到一点金光闪过将水银从中劈开，韦伯还想再动但在接触到对方的瞬间认出了那个人的身份，金发、蓝色的铠甲还有手中握着的誓约胜利之剑……一个名字呼之欲出。  
“……亚瑟……亚瑟王？”  
对于这位王者，韦伯书房中至少有十五本有关于她的厚厚的资料，虽然伊斯坎达尔从未对此事进行过任何嘱咐，但年轻的大公下意识地收集着周围所有国家的资料以期有用到它们的一天，只是他从未想过自己竟会在这种情况下和那个只在纸上出现过的名字面对面站在一起。  
韦伯试探着朝着伊斯坎达尔那边看了一眼，只看到他脸上多了一些笑容，“啊，小姑娘终于来了，只是从窗台进来不太符合你身为骑士王的道义，我以为你会礼数周到地敲门进来。”  
“在危险之地还是小心谨慎点比较好，毕竟这里并不是中立地区，而是你的宰相埃尔梅罗二世所属的公国，不过你竟然没有再分封过他任何土地，”她朝着韦伯这边看了一眼，“很抱歉从这个地方突然闯入，我是阿尔托莉雅•潘德拉贡……”  
她还未说完，伊斯坎达尔就忍不住大笑起来，“好了，骑士王在这里不用自我介绍，这个小子恐怕要比你自己还要了解你，至于分封土地什么的，不要拿你那里的情况套用在这个小子身上，他和你的部下完全不同，好养活得很。”  
“笨蛋你到底在胡说八道什么啊！”韦伯的脸一下子红了起来，虽然明知道现在不是闹别扭的时候，但他依旧忍不住转过头冲着伊斯坎达尔咆哮起来，“不要对着不认识的人说奇怪的话，还有今天到底是怎么回事儿？莫名其妙的让我从巴比伦马上赶到培拉，然后说要举行晚宴，然后……”其他人也就算了，为什么会是亚瑟王？“这是要和谈？还是……”  
“不，只是我想会会在这个世界上与我一样同为王者的人而已，正好前段时间在路上碰上，于是就约了一个时间大家一起喝酒。”伊斯坎达尔说得理所当然，韦伯虽然早猜到这个男人毫无掩饰的内心，但真当他听到这个理由的时候依旧觉得无法理解，可很快他发现了一个微妙的形容词，“那么……四人的晚宴还有一个人是谁？”  
“啊，还有一个是王的人，只是考虑到他住得有点远，所以可能会晚点到。”伊斯坎达尔伸出手将面前的酒倒进了亚瑟王的酒杯中，“迟早会一战的敌人啊，我敬你，不过在酒桌上分出高下未尝不算是一种不流血的战斗。”  
“一群杂种，毫无品味地喝着这种垃圾酒，我看你这么多年品味毫无变化，”熟悉的声音、熟悉的气息和这熟悉的冷嘲热讽，韦伯一边哀悼自己真的猜对了一边打起十二分的精神慢慢转过头看向那个据说已经出海远行很多年的金光闪闪的王者，“陛下……他也是你路上碰到的？”  
“是啊小子，你说是不是很巧？”伊伊斯坎达尔指着吉尔伽美什说道，“他就在大马士革！看到的时候就忍不住邀请他一起来喝酒。”  
金光闪闪的前任王者冷笑一声，目光在接触到韦伯的那一刹那突然略微变化了一下，“这个家伙……以前不是很矮吗？才不过几年功夫竟然长高了这么多，难道说每天去教会祈求神赐给他身高吗？”  
“哈哈哈哈，我也这么说，突然一下子长高了三十厘米真是不可思议的事情，想想那时候他不过是到我这里，”伊斯坎达尔比了一下腰间又比了一下肩头，无视韦伯涨的通红的脸大笑起来，“现在竟然到这里了，这么大的差距这小子到底是怎么长的？吃了什么奇怪的东西吗？”他说着将酒瓶推到对面，示意吉尔伽美什自便，但这样一个举动却让那个王者暴跳如雷。  
“杂种连酒都不会选，什么货色竟也好意思摆在桌子上？”吉尔伽美什露出不屑一顾的哼声，手一动桌子上却多了一个金瓶，它散发出的浓重酒香一下子让两个王者睁大了眼睛，伊斯坎达尔伸出手倒了一些在自己的杯子里呷了一口，毫不犹豫地赞美起来，“好酒！看起来你搞到了极了不起的东西，那么……恭喜恩奇都平安无事。”  
刚才还算平静的气氛一下子剑拔弩张起来，吉尔伽美什挑了一下眉毛，红色的眼睛露出了一丝狰狞，伊斯坎达尔对此不为所动，甚至还伸出手在对方的酒杯里添了点酒，“我听说你出海了，就大致猜到了你去的地方，只是没有想到你竟然真的成功了，这种恐怕只有神前方有的美酒竟能出现在这里……放弃了永生不死的你值得钦佩，敬你！”  
“传说中的诸神之地……你竟然成功到达了吗？”骑士王眼睛亮了一下，她在这一瞬露出的热切让吉尔伽美什忍不住嘲讽地笑了一下，“难道你想去吗？说说你的愿望吧骑士王，你想要……什么？”  
少女身躯的王者转过头，她凭着本能和与生俱来的对魔法的抗拒力感觉到了吉尔伽美什身上散发出的强大的魔力，“亚历山大陛下，虽然你征服了半个世界，但我不会就此认同你的王道，如果你敢侵犯我国，那我们就只有在战场上见了，作为守护者我有义务保护我国的子民。”  
“……包括兰斯洛特•杜莱克吗？”伊斯坎达尔这话一出气氛再次急转而下，韦伯也隐隐察觉到了奇怪的地方，他所尊敬所追随的男人虽然有时口无遮拦却并非会是这种不停挑起争端的人，伊斯坎达尔想要做什么？想要达成什么目的？他觉得自己好像已经抓住了一些细枝末节，但却没能窥见全局。  
“前几年我领兵攻下了亚历山大里亚，在城中见到了一个紫发的男人，他抚养着一个不太爱说话的少女，考虑到那位先生在巴比伦城给我留下的深刻印象我请他和那个孩子吃了一顿饭。”伊斯坎达尔对周围不断变化的气氛没有丝毫察觉，继续说道，“身负骑士之名的王者，你的正义和理想是否换来了让你足够满意的国家，我想你应该比我更清楚。”  
亚瑟王的酒杯被重重搁在桌子上，金发少女脸上泛起薄怒，她咬着牙站起来，“难道征服一切就能换来你满意的国家吗？”  
“当然不能，但我有会对我忠诚一生的臣子、会追随我征战天下的将领和士兵，而你有什么呢？年轻的骑士王，以下是同为王的我对你的国家做出的预言，不出三年你的国家就会因为纷争而四分五裂，若你还不明白该如何取舍那就只能坐视它的灭亡。”  
“那你呢？你活着的时候他们可能会效忠于你，等你死了以后这个国家又会怎么样？伊斯坎达尔你想过吗？”  
“那就让它毁了吧，这个王位就应该最强的人才能得到它，如果连自己的王位也守不住那就不配成为王者，”伊斯坎达尔同样放下了酒杯，“无法让臣子信服的王者不配成为王者，无法让臣子仰视的王者占据在那个位置上就是无能的体现，生而为王就要承受着臣子和臣民的愿望，这才是王的本质，还想要过如同普通人的日子，骑士王你是否明白你的幼稚？你的臣民需要的不是你去拯救他们，而是指明他们前进的方向，不明白这些的你成为了规则的努力、秩序的奴仆，根本就不配成为王。”  
“开什么玩笑……再次分裂的国土、不得不再次受到压迫的臣民会受到怎样的待遇，这点你想过没有……我说你这个金灿灿的家伙为什么要这样看着我笑？”  
“……很有意思啊，你，苦恼的表情非常有趣。”吉尔伽美什抬起头露出一丝微笑，“当然比起有趣你远没有我那挚友好玩。”还未等亚瑟王有任何反应，桌子上的酒突然消失无踪，乌鲁克的前任王者毫不犹豫地站了起来，“我以为这场酒会是为了什么，像你们这种杂种是无法理解什么才是愉悦的生活，伊斯坎达尔……恐怕没有机会再和你喝酒了。”这种只有在书上看到过的瞬间移动被那个王轻而易举地使用出来。  
“不用羡慕他，”伊斯坎达尔喝止了韦伯的沉思，“他拥有的的确是超过绝大部分魔法师的强大能力，但在我看来哪怕你不会任何魔法也要比那个随心所欲的家伙好，所以没有必要去羡慕他，可以和我站在一起的是没有魔力都可以的你，不是那个家伙，永远记住这句话。”他伸出手紧紧勾住年轻宰相的脖子，毫不犹豫地看着眼前犹自愤怒的骑士王，“扪心自问吧，阿尔托莉雅•潘德拉贡，你曾有这样的臣子、曾有足以让你托付一切的人，强行将一切重要的人从自己生命中抹去、将自己改造成正义和公理的化身的你是否有足以承担王所代表的压力，想想吧，”他伸出手指着阳台，“这场晚宴已经有一个王离去了，也差不多是你该走的时候。”  
蓝色和金色消失在了窗外，韦伯依旧没有想明白这场晚宴所存在的意义，他试图从蛛丝马迹中获取答案却被伊斯坎达尔再一次紧紧拉住，“听着，韦伯•威尔维特，我以乌鲁克的王的名义在这里命令你，认真的记住我现在所说的话。”他停顿了一下从口袋里掏出了一个红色的符文塞进韦伯的手中，“若我死后，你立刻离开巴比伦，王位继承人的问题你不要插手，我从未以王的身份命令你做任何你不愿意做的事情，但这一次情况不一样。”  
“到底发生了什么？为什么你突然说如此不吉利的话？伊斯坎达尔告诉我到底怎么了？你身边到底出现了什么事情需要你来考虑怎么保护我？在巴比伦这么多年，多少风雨我都一路走了过来，难道现在你依旧认为我无法守护你吗？”他伸出手试探着朝伊斯坎达尔头上探去，但那个人的体温完全正常，甚至也非常清晰绝没有任何中毒或者被魔法扭曲神智的迹象，但越是这样韦伯越是焦虑。他试图接手伊斯坎达尔身边的防卫，但负责安全的几个将领没有一个愿意放权，大家就这样彼此僵持了几天之后，伊斯坎达尔突然宣布要举行一个酒会，他下令以一种充满了野趣的方式进行这场宴会，每个参加酒会的将领都必须自己亲手在森林里猎取猎物，这种奇特的方式大大激发了诸位将领们的兴致，唯独韦伯什么都没有做，他皱着眉头站在他所憧憬的王的身边，“告诉我伊斯坎达尔，你从来不曾隐瞒过我什么，你到底想要做什么、希望得到什么，只要可以无论哪里我都希望为你完成。”  
红发的王者抬起头突然笑了起来，这种就如同以前一样霸气十足的笑容让韦伯略微放下心，“小子，吉尔伽美什……是个相当可怕的敌人。”  
“这点我一直都这么觉得，”年轻的大公垂下头轻声说道，“第一次见到他就让我全身颤栗，不过在我看来他虽然的确足以成为王的气量，但恩奇都却变成了阻挡他继续前进的步伐，我想在前几天他也发现了这点。”  
“能活得如同他一样随心所欲也是一种相当强悍的才能，还有那个小子，我以侄子和前任皇帝的名义将他葬在帝王陵中，应该遂了他的愿？”伊斯坎达尔摸摸下巴很认真地回忆起往事，“邻国的那个小丫头甚至还没有一个小孩子有觉悟，真是可惜。”  
“科多曼陛下虽然年幼但也有成为一国之君的才能，只是他的敌人是你。”韦伯笑了笑，“你是最强的王，在我眼里没有人可以超越你，吉尔伽美什也好、科多曼陛下也好、骑士王也好……没有人可以超越你。”你是我的王，是我希望终生侍奉的男人，我是你的臣民、臣子、学生、崇拜者、仰慕者，你改变了我的生命改变了我的生活，请让我跟着你无论是无边无尽的海洋还是一望无边的天空，请都带着我前进。  
酒会一切都进展得很顺利，伊斯坎达尔看起来兴致很高，在这种宾主尽欢的时候他突然收敛起笑容坐直身体看向坐在下面的所有人，“我快要死了。”  
韦伯颤抖了一下，不敢置信地看着对方，他还未说话周围所有将领已经吵吵闹闹的叫了起来，伊斯坎达尔对此充耳不闻，只是愈发冷静地说道，“三个月前，我受了箭伤，那并非一般的伤势，箭上有着哪怕是名医也无法解除的慢性毒素，”他拍了一下身下的椅子用一种似笑非笑的表情一一扫过每个将军的脸，“我死后将我葬在培拉，自从我五岁时到达这里之后，这边是我第二个故土，关于继承者，我只认可强者。”  
所有人都试图说些什么，但就在这个瞬间，伊斯坎达尔突然倒了下来，他慢慢闭上眼睛从椅子上滑到地上，人人都冲了上去、人人都试图将那个健壮到不可思议的男人扶起来，但入手时他的皮肤是那样滚烫，韦伯甚至可以看到他手臂上有一丝丝黑色的细纹。  
一切发生的是这样快，没有人乃至于韦伯都无法彻底反应过来，年轻的贤相坐在病床边，一瞬间他仿佛回到了十三岁时的自己，没有依靠没有帮助没有光明没有希望，“……你早知道了，是不是，”他跪在伊斯坎达尔床头轻声说道，“你知道自己出了事、你知道医生误诊了你，你想看看这个世界上足够可以和你匹敌的那两个人是否可以交托你的愿望是不是？”  
“……错了小子，”虽然已经病势极为沉重，但伊斯坎达尔依旧显得颇有精神，他朝韦伯瞟了一眼，“我的愿望不需要任何人交托、对我来说继承了我的一切意志的人是你，也就只有你才是我唯一认可的人，”他伸出手拉住韦伯，“你不需要任何自责，身为王我选择了从未后悔的前进道路、有无数的人崇拜我、有无数的人追随我。我死后绝对会成为神，征服着神的领域、征服天上的星辰，所有的东西都会拜倒在我的脚下，但你不能死，作为我人生的见证的你必须活着，继续用你的眼睛见证这个世界的变化，把身为王的我的生存方式、把我在这个世界上飞驰的英姿永远传给后人，告诉他们身为征服这个世界的王的我——伊斯坎达尔——是多么杰出、并令人羡慕。”  
“我并非输给了命运，而是迎接这属于我的命运，生与死比我曾经征服的高山还要高、比最热的沙漠还要热，这是人生最后的关卡，我跨过了这道难关，迎接我的就是另一个世界，和更为耀眼的荣誉，”伊斯坎达尔好像已经陷入了昏迷，韦伯必须凑得很近方能听到他在说什么，“我听到了海涛的声音……一点一点由远及近，在世界终结之处，那我梦中想要到达的无尽之海……韦伯……以后带着你去……又看到了在湖边的你……”  
“……我会活下去，我发誓会遵照你的命令而努力活下去，”韦伯哽咽着一字一句说道，“我是你的臣子、你是我的王……为你而生、为你而终，请务必指引我前行，让我看到相同的梦境。”  
在遥远的、无法触手可及的梦境中，永远有他和自己并肩而行。


	23. Chapter 23

据后世记载，从远征开始到后来被尊称为征服王的伊斯坎达尔去世，整整七年间他从未回过巴比伦，首都乃至于周围大部分领地的运作都由这个年轻的大公一手主持。在流传下来的由埃尔梅罗二世收藏的近千封书信中，大部分都是身为王的伊斯坎达尔与这个身为宰相的名叫韦伯•威尔维特、后受封为埃尔梅罗二世的贤相之间的互动，可以说在征服王试图统一整个世界的征程中至始至终维持着军队继续前进动力的埃尔梅罗二世功不可没。  
考虑到征服王伊斯坎达尔大帝终生未娶，而埃尔梅罗二世也从未娶亲这一事实，后世对两者之间的关系推测颇多，但在各式各样的官方文件乃至于宰相的日记中也没有半分透露，这才成为一个巨大的谜团流传后世。  
大帝做为史上最富盛名的征服者，其雄才伟略、骁勇善战、使他成为了无人可以超越的最为著名的军事家和政治家，埃尔梅罗二世作为他的左右手一度掌握了最为重要的权利却至始至终隐于幕后，为整个帝国出谋划策。  
在皇帝陛下去世之后，一切就如同他所料的那样，在去世之后不到三个月，一直对他极为忠诚的十位将领就因为彼此之间一直存在的旧怨和积恨开始了长达数十年的分裂战争，但那群人可能是出于对伊斯坎达尔的敬佩和崇拜，哪怕在战事最为混乱的时候也未曾涉足过培拉的领地。  
与此同时，亚瑟王的国家也突然陷入了麾下骑士掀起的叛乱的战火中，整个大陆就此再次分裂成诸多小国，征服王曾经几乎完成的帝国伟业瞬间化为泡影，那最终无人坐上的王位被镌刻上了“最强者得之”的字眼，永远摆在巴比伦的中心。  
而在几年后，埃尔梅罗二世也在留下大量书信、文件、日记及一张“他走完了他的征途，我的征途还在继续”的便条之后，带着他的学生消失在了大陆上，曾有人说看到他出了海去往那从未有人踏足过的神的领域，也有人说他走进了时钟塔专心致志的做研究，但依旧有人相信迟早有一天他会带着那个王者从远方而来，带着胜利、带着神的荣耀再次归来。

（完）


	24. Chapter 24

至吾王的信——埃尔梅罗二世信件摘录  
序  
直到现在，在经过无数次讨论之后，诸位在历史方面都有所专长的学者们依旧无法对征服王及贤相埃尔梅罗二世之间的关系作出确切的判断。虽然有无数艺术家试图用自己的手复原他们俩的关系，但笔者犹嫌无法彻底表现出两个人之间显而易见的羁绊。  
本书摘录了埃尔梅罗二世与伊斯坎达尔之间近10封来回书信并摘录了宰相先生所写的日记若干，将之重新整理、命名、制作成册，以期可以让读者对两人之间关系有个更为全面直观的了解。

编者按

至我尊敬的王：

今年税收已经全部收缴完成，我花了十三天的时间日夜清点，所有账目已经基本完成，原本出于臣子对王的忠诚心，应将一切账目交予您最终过目，但考虑到现在前线战事吃紧，便遵从过去的情况继续由我这里处理安排。  
距离您离开已经有一年多了，巴比伦一切安好，首都的重建工作非常顺利，前段时间您派人送来的奴隶，在填补城镇改建的必要人员之后，剩余的女奴我已经差人卖了，换来的金钱重新买入了一批相当好的木料，并下令日夜赶工制成箭与军粮一起送到前线去。  
这段时间，据说其他地方都下了大雨，虽然按照时节来说下雨是好事，这样后半年的收成就有了指望，但一想到您正在那些地方征战就颇为担忧。大雨可能会冲垮桥梁、会让路变得泥泞不堪，影响行走，可能骑兵没有问题，但步兵会如何呢？我反复查阅过您所在地区的地理环境和地形，那里有相当多的山，大雨是否会对其产生影响？  
日夜盼望着能传来您的胜利。  
昨天密特里奈斯问我，他当时笑得十分诡异，以至于有那么一瞬间我怀疑他喝多了酒，他问在他看来您与我之间看起来是绝对不会产生任何联系的两个截然不同世界的人，为什么会如此相信彼此。说实话，在他说这个时候我很高兴，但出于各种各样您能理解的理由，我最终没能笑出来，然后很严肃的说这是神的安排。  
他当时被我唬弄住了，皱着眉头好像有些茫然的样子让我觉得很好笑，但也因为这件事情让我产生了不少思考，如您所知的那样，在培拉的时候我并没有特别照顾我的亲戚，只有古兰爷爷、玛莎奶奶还有您在我身边。那时候我就已经非常清楚，亲戚和朋友是两种完全不同的东西。  
没有了爱，亲戚还是亲戚，逃不脱血缘的关系，但朋友之间如果没有爱就连朋友都不是。这种感情存在的范围极为狭小，他需要彼此之间的信任，虽然在这里提好像有些不太合适，但有时候我也会遗憾大流士陛下与我之间的令人纠结的友谊。  
您曾经让我不用去介意这个，但偶尔我也会在梦中梦见那天的场景，在门缓缓关上的那一瞬间，我看到了那位陛下流下了眼泪，在现在我无法揣测他当时真正的心情，看在诸神的份上，当时我的早就已经无法彻底摸透那位陛下的所想所思，但依旧可以感觉到绝望和愤怒。在这件事情上您不用安慰我，作为宰相我觉得我有判断它正确与否的能力，但不等于说在正确判断下我可以彻底面对我与他这中间从一开始就产生问题的信任和友谊。  
前段时间我很认真地在思考我是否真正拥有过这份友谊，最终的结果是没有，虽然遗憾但我必须正视这个问题。当忠诚从一开始就存在着欺骗，哪怕是无心的，但它依旧是欺骗。  
以上的胡言乱语请您不要介意，说起来在这种公务信函中掺杂着这种话真的没有问题吗？

韦伯•威尔维特

小子：  
我很讨厌这种标准回信格式，而且我也曾经一再嘱咐过你不用刻意的使用尊称，从在培拉的时候，当我站在你面前问你你是否是我的主人的时候我们俩的关系就注定了不可能成为一般意义上的君臣，所以不用刻意拘泥与称谓的变化和格式的正确。  
关于账目的问题永远不要交给我看，那些该死的数字对我来说就是催眠的良药，当然倒是可以考虑寄一本给我，我会在睡不着的深夜命人在我耳边念一会，倒是相当管用。  
密特里奈斯倒是个多话的家伙，当然这个小子在我麾下与其他诸人相比能干程度一点都不逊色，只是他的聪明才智偶尔体现在多嘴多舌上实在很该教训一下，至于你……我一直很好奇，你这个脑袋瓜子里倒是在想些什么。  
不用想什么这种奇怪的东西，这么多年你想要达成的希望是否已经做到，这难道不该由你自己来判断吗？你是我的朋友、战友，是我认定可以站在身边的人、与我同乘一骑之人，不用怀疑自己、不用质疑自己的能力，将你安排在巴比伦是我认为最为正确的选择。  
永远记住，每个人都有选择人生的权利，虽然在我眼里你这个小子有时候固执得可笑，但始终坚定前行到现在这步也完全是出于你的努力，想必那个家伙也在那时做了他认为是正确的选择。他做为王，选择与王位同在的这种心情你必须要理解。  
我对那个小子的印象并不深刻，甚至在他对于你的魔法老师的所作所为上存在着鄙视，但不得不说他在死前表现得如同史书上一切高贵的王者一样具有气度和觉悟。  
至于大雨，现在外面的确风大雨急，昨天我们打了一场胜仗，就如你所想的那样，风雨可能阻止我们前进的脚步，但同样也给敌人造成了麻烦，他们试图在山谷附近伏击我们，但很快就被我们发现，我决定将计就计，最终将他们一举击败，虽然中间略废了一点周折但损失并不大。  
你派送的军需很是时候，正好是在我们急需要补充的时候，下次要继续努力。

伊斯坎达尔

至我尊敬的王：

这几天我碰到了一件极为为难的事情，想恳请得到您的指点。  
十天前，在巴比伦附近的一户农庄里发生了一起不幸的命案，这件事情原本轮不上我插手，但因为案情实在太过奇怪，最终无人敢轻易判断便写成了报告放在我面前。  
那座农庄里住着六个人，正是父亲母亲及两个兄弟还有他们的妻子，两个兄弟之间感情很好，但双方的妻子却素来关系不睦，作为长辈的父母夹在中间非常为难，在十天前有人发现小儿子的妻子突然失踪，并在不久之后发现她的尸体出现在了村庄另一边的小溪边上。周围并没有目击证人，但邻居说在这之前曾看到妯娌之间再次引发争吵，如果光凭这样判断，那凶手就极显而易见，但后来经过查证，大儿子的妻子在案发时间正在另一处干活，并有多个证人证明她至始至终未曾离开。过了不到一天，小儿子跑来自首却说不清楚命案的细节，然后大儿子、大媳妇又先后拿着一块上面沾有血迹的石头认罪，由于无人可以说明明案发时的具体经过，萨迪斯子爵不得不继续认真调查下去，最后发现凶手是作为长辈的婆婆，搬运尸体的是这两个儿子的父亲，原因是小儿媳素来不尊重他们，时常发生口角、甚至有过虐待的行为，在那天最终因为愤怒将她杀死。  
现在作为杀人者，那位老婆婆肯定要处以极性，但却收到了整个庄子写的求情信，希望将她从轻处罚，这点并不难加以判断，考虑到那位婆婆的年纪与平时一贯的为人是可以从轻处理的，我现在烦恼的主要是如何处理作为从犯的父亲和做了伪证的两个儿子及大儿媳。若不加以处罚必定会影响到陛下您在整个国家的荣威，可若按照律法加以判处又有违反夫妻之爱、子女对父母的孝敬心，所以不得不特地写信将整件事情告知于您，请求得到一个妥当的处置方法。  
对于这件事情我感触很深，人性的善与恶到底用什么来界定？如果说只是单纯从法律而言的话，那五个人都应该受到处罚，并因为他们欺骗了王者、说了谎话而必须从严判处才对，但因为爱着妻子所以移动了尸体、因为爱着父母所以甘愿顶罪，这种从善出发的为恶是否还算是恶？是否还是罪？在看到他们痛哭流涕的那一刻我变得不是很能确定了。  
作为这个国家的宰相，您将主持一切工作的重担交到了我身上，无时无刻不想着一定要好好努力的我在碰上这种事情之后产生了不应该存在的迷茫，还需要特地写信给您，这种感觉让我觉得自己好像又回到了以前。那时的我无论什么哪怕想到了一丁点念头都要告诉您，无论有了多奇怪的主意也希望您能倾听，现在看起来，我那时是多么的不成熟啊。

韦伯•威尔维特

给烦恼的小子：

我在行军途中收到了这封信，的确如你所言是个相当难以判断的问题，但有一点你要明白，善与恶永远都是并存的，这世上可能会存在着一些圣人，他们终生只做好事；也有可能存在着一些恶人，他们终生只做坏事。对于前者我们要以各种各样方式来宣扬，对于后者我们要不计代价的消灭他们。  
就拿这件事情来说，首先是小儿媳妇做了恶，那么她就需要承担她应得的报应，这不但符合法律也符合教义。但同样，因为她的恶而跟着作恶的母亲也必须受到处罚，但出于对于年长者的怜悯和这件事情的起因，她要负担的责任并不是很大，轻判不是问题，她的丈夫和两个儿子秉持着对作为妻子的她、作为母亲的她的爱与尊敬不惜一切想要替她受过，这是一种崇高的精神，虽然不值得宣扬，但依旧令人敬佩。  
考虑到法律中有明文规定做了伪证是要受罚的，不如判处他们一些强制性的工作，不但维护了律法也保护了这三个人的善念，既符合了律法的规定，也让人知道善良是无时无刻存在于人心。  
其他事情暂且不提，行军一路都相当顺利，愿在巴比伦的你也平安。

伊斯坎达尔

至我尊敬的王：  
如您前一封信所写的那样，我已经遵照吩咐准备好了所有您要的书，并将它们整理整齐交与了密特里奈斯，只是子爵先生对那个差点压垮了他的爱马的书箱意见很大。您去年送给他的马被他视若珍宝，每天早中晚认真照顾甚至让一度让我以为他准备一直住在马厩里，不过在我许诺送他两瓶好酒之后他最终还是上路了。  
我很敬佩您在征途中还能认真阅读这么多书，相比之下我就差了许多，自从跟随科多曼陛下之后到现在，原本在培拉被您养成的每天看书的习惯已经渐渐离我远去，虽然我每天都试着振作起来、想着在睡觉之前看一些书，哪怕是消遣也好，但每每到了晚上，只要一坐上床，疲倦和困顿就瞬间笼罩在了我的身上。我为这种懈怠而羞愧，却又不知如何克服。  
学习是一种需要长久保持的行为，只是我现在好像失去了动力，虽然我也知道说我每天都很忙碌这种话是完全没有意义的，因为我曾听说您每天几乎不睡觉、精力极为旺盛，哪怕每天在马背上奔驰也不见倦意。  
写到这里的时候我甚至可以想象你拿着信时满脸的笑意，看在诸神的份上请不要把这个再拿给密特里奈斯看了，那个家伙上一次回来的时候就大段背诵了我写的信，真是……  
对了这件事情也着实提醒了我，要将承诺的酒收回，那家伙一喝酒就更会胡言乱语实在是不知所谓。顺便要提一句的是他的妹妹，也就是科多曼陛下的妻子，在那位陛下不幸身故之后一直遵照您的旨意留在巴比伦的萨迪斯小姐，前几天好像恋爱了，考虑到她嫁给科多曼陛下时不过九岁，现在也就只有十二岁的年纪，我暂时派人盯着那个在我看来有些意图不轨的男人，以防那个人觊觎她的美貌（虽然还没显现出来）和财富（虽然她从来手中没有拿过十枚以上的金币）但将她视作自己妹妹的我依旧非常担忧。  
在两年来你所写给我的所有信中，都不曾看到过有任何真正说到前线的事情，我不认为您会像其他君主那样在打仗的时候躲在后面，你是会勇往直前冲在最前面的人，所以我经常会忍不住想，您是否受伤、是否得病，这种念头每天都在我心中徘徊无法消散。  
如果可以，能够告诉我一些您身体的状况？哪怕我拼命想密特里奈斯追问那个家伙依旧不肯给我一个答案，每次都用哼哼或者哈哈如同打发一只猫一样打发我！  
这件事情一想起来就如此的火大，麻烦您转告那家伙，酒我不给了！

韦伯•威尔维特

小子：

密特里奈斯在我面前表现出了足够克制的愤怒，要知道承诺是男人的信义，不可以因为他嘲笑你而施以这样恶劣的小手段，当然考虑到他抱怨书箱的重量，我也给了他足够合适的惩罚，你觉得让他一个人扛着木箱绕军营跑个十圈是否是个很有意思的主意？  
在念书方面，你与我不同，我不喜欢你在信中隐瞒你的近况——要知道密特里奈斯在这边，他会说的远远超乎你想象，我很好奇为什么身为宰相的你每天却会有这么多莫名其妙的公务，每天凌晨依旧在书房中努力的你必须学会将手中的权利下放给手下，一味地自己承担下来最终结果只会将你累垮。  
所以我已经叮嘱密特里奈斯，他会每天晚上让你在他看来合适的时间睡觉，当然年轻人晚上出去玩玩并非是件怪事，考虑到你的年纪和其他与你同龄、却没有你地位高的那些贵族们，你勤勉得让人不可置信、也清心寡欲地让人不可置信，我说小子，偶尔的放松并非是一种懒散和懈怠，而是给予继续前进力量的一种休息，如果你学不会玩和工作之间的平衡，那么迟早有一天我会参加因为过度劳累而死的你的葬礼，当然若你真的会因此而死，看在诸神的分上我可能会在墓碑上写“这个蠢货不知道什么是睡觉”，让你因为这个名垂千古。  
密特里奈斯的妹妹的男朋友你需要好好审查一下，只是那个姑娘好像还太过年幼……我那可怜的传令兵在听到这句话的时候整个表情都扭曲了，看在诸神的份上，这个世界所有爱妹妹的哥哥可能都是一个样子，倒是让我觉得相当有趣，在刚才他还在我面前不停跳脚，并且发誓说要将那个男人大卸八块，如果你有那个男人的其他信息请记得一定要详细、周全、谨慎地告诉他。  
最后，关于征途上的所发生的一切，其实你不用担心这个，就如同你说的那样我是有神所庇佑的人，所以自然身上并没有太大的伤痕，你不用为此而疑神疑鬼。伤势这种问题，如果真的严重的话我一定会告诉你。  
对了，提起猫倒让我想到了一件事情啊，前不久有一只黑色的小猫窜进了我的帐篷，我觉得它长的的确像你，所以这次就让密特里奈斯将它带回来让你瞧瞧，对了它的名字叫韦伯，正巧和你同名。

伊斯坎达尔

我尊敬的陛下：

得知您受伤的消息，我十分焦虑。听密特里奈斯说您的伤势并不严重，这让我略微放下了些心。出于对您的了解，我并不准备劝说您暂停征战，在我看来您是属于战场、属于追随您的士兵、属于这片大地的男人，不可能停留在一个地方，您不可能停止继续前进的脚步，但我依旧在这里恳请您，请无论如何注意自己的健康。  
另，前几天在亚历山大里亚发现了言峰绮礼的行踪，只是考虑到对方的强劲实力并没有继续追踪下去，记得您以前告诉过我吉尔伽美什出了海，那时候您那若有所思的样子可是知道他去的去向？  
对于那位主祭——真是奇妙，教会直到现在依旧没有剥夺这个人作为神职人员的资格，——是否还要继续追踪下去？是否要摸清他接下来要做什么？还请您下决断。  
对了，我最近收了一个学生，当然那位学生对您和我而言都不能完全算是陌生人，陛下是否还记得那位叫兰斯洛特•杜莱克先生？就是您夸奖过的能够与您在城头对峙这么久的紫发的男人、离开亚瑟王身边的骑士？城破之后，他带走了雁夜先生的尸体和那个名叫樱的姑娘，前几天他突然出现在巴比伦，将一个名叫凛的少女托付给了我，并直言自己将踏上遥远的、不知未来的旅程，我试图阻拦那个男人（他是一个极为优秀的人，若可以我希望他能在陛下麾下效力）但在接下来意外地发现他竟然也要出海……联想起吉尔伽美什的情况，我实在忍不住想要知道在无边无尽的海的另一端会有什么？  
最后，陛下您托付给我的猫生活得很好，最近它好像交了朋友，我稍稍留意了一下发现它与一只红毛大狗关系很好，每天黏在一起在花园里晒太阳，这种悠闲的生活看起来极让人羡慕。我曾经想过若是日后年老，就在培拉的城堡里建一个花圃，搭建一个暖棚或者亭子，过着在里面喝茶看书的逍遥日子，平时写写书、做做研究……只是现在说这个好像太过遥远，算起来我现在只不过22岁，对于同个年龄的人来说还是活蹦乱跳的岁月，我却表现得和个老头子一样。  
在这里祈祷您的平安和顺利。

准备去喂宠物的韦伯•威尔维特

写下便签的时候，外面一片大火，愚蠢的米尔特人竟会觉得用金钱和美女可以收买我，这实在是个愚蠢至极的念头，这种不识时务只会激起我军更为猛烈的进攻。  
在这里回答你的问题，我相信你肯定查阅过诸多典籍，但这件事情只存在于帝王之间的口耳相传，你不知道并不意外。在海外，绕过大漩涡与毒海、穿过妖魔盘踞的地狱群岛之后，会有传说中诸神生活的神圣的岛屿，据说只要有足够的勇气、足够的能力穿过那里就能让神完成任何愿望。  
吉尔伽美什从出生时就带着强大的魔力，你应该从时钟塔的魔法师那里学习到过关于魔力与寿命的问题，你的老师的确相当优秀但与他相比却是远远不如的，作为大陆最强大魔法师——这绝非夸大其词，而是对他的能力的充分认识——他绝对可以依靠魔力不老、不死，如同神一样享受着永生和永恒。  
我觉得不需要在这里向你阐述当日在巴比伦情况是多么危险，但必须要承认，恩奇都如果在当时没有倒下，那我可能就会死在那里，被那个强大的王者用他那可怕的魔力彻底碾碎，但恩奇都倒下了，事情就这样简单，取得一个国家不但需要实力也需要运气，而运气站在拥有你的我这边。  
他和恩奇都的关系很复杂，有些如同我和你之间的关系，在吉尔伽美什心中那个绿发的宰相是这世上无法代替之人，所以他会倾尽全力，而最好的办法就是去那传说之地。我不知道他是否成功，但通过你的来信中的只字片语我推测——虽然不知道他是怎么知道的——但那位兰斯洛特•杜莱克先生的目的地恐怕也是那里。  
不过有一点小子你要明白，有所求就要有所付出，我无法揣测神的旨意但若是要真的复活或者让一个原本该死的人继续活下去恐怕会付出极为可怕的代价……不要轻易挑战神，对神存在着一些敬仰要比贸然挑战更好。至于言峰绮礼，别去管他，这个男人本身就是虚无的代名词，让他感到兴趣反而不是件好事。

伊斯坎达尔

小猫生活的很好就行，从某方面来说它还挺像你的，特别是我抓着它脖子看着它喵喵叫的时候。

至尊敬的王：

现在是凌晨，时间接近四点，远处天已经微微有了些亮光，我刚从床上起来。昨天做了一个极为可怕的噩梦，我梦见您躺在床上一动不动，您的所有麾下都围绕在周围，他们的脸模糊不清我唯一可以看到的只有密特里奈斯那悲痛欲绝的表情。  
这让我瞬间从梦中醒来，不得不提笔写下下面的文字。  
对我而言您的意义实在是太特别，我无法想象若是有一天失去了你我的人生会变成什么样子？自从您离开巴比伦踏上漫漫征程之后我就无时无刻不在忧心您是否一切平安，可能看到这里您会嘲笑我和以前一样依旧优柔寡断、如同以前一样不懂事，但这种恐惧是发自内心无法抹消的。  
当然作为宰相，我会先以职责为重认真思考若是您不幸去世那这个国家接下来应该如何前进、您没有子嗣、没有结婚、也没有兄弟，可以说身边没有任何一个可以承接王位的留着皇家血脉的人，但作为韦伯•威尔维特，我不敢想象失去你我会有多痛苦。  
伊斯坎达尔你现在是否安好？你是否一切如常？战事是否一如既往的顺利？  
如果可以我多希望能够站在你的身边，与你一起看着远方，跟着你去看曾经描绘过的那炙热的沙漠、那冰冷的雪山、充满了沼泽的湿地。有时候我在想您不愿意带着我去前线的原因是什么？是否是我自身能力的不足还是我……  
我知道将这些东西说出来，若您在这里可能会一巴掌重重的拍我一下，但愚蠢的我依旧无法停止这样思考，从以前到现在我至始至终对我自己存在着怀疑，但您却将这样大的权利交到了我的手上，一想到宰相这个位置所要承受和担负的巨大责任，我就时刻惶恐不安不敢懈怠。  
每天在去办公室的时候，我会路过楼梯口的镜子，那是我特地嘱咐人搁在那里的，看着镜子中一点点长高的我自己，我会问自己今天是否依旧公正、依旧勤勉、依旧坚持着您所指向的道路。  
这句话在这里写着可能有些唐突但我依旧希望在我再一次闭上眼睛的时候，可以梦到涛声、梦到风声、梦到您的声音。

韦伯•威尔维特

韦伯：

小子，之所以将你放在巴比伦是因为比起战场，文书工作更适合你，当然在我麾下那群傻瓜看来，凡是搞文书工作的人统统都是笨蛋，所以至始至终他们都不喜欢你，对此我想你应该是有所察觉的。  
但你要明白，我将你放在了最适合你的位置上，我觉得巴比伦的宰相应该是你而且就只有你可以做好这一切，这是身为王的我对你的能力的判断，若你还妄自菲薄就是侮辱了我的这份信任和判断力。小子你说的没错，如果我现在站在你面前，第一件事情就是狠狠弹一下你的脑门，让你好好清醒一下。  
如果下次再写这些无聊的东西，就立刻给我滚来亚历山大里亚，我一定狠狠揍你一顿，既然你追随了我，就应该有所觉悟，到现在还这样担心这个担心那个还不如尽早辞职滚回培拉！  
不过小子，这里的一切迟早会带你来看看，让你重走一遍我的征程未尝不是一件有趣的事情，到时候我带着你，就我们两个人一路前行，从培拉到巴比伦到苏萨到亚历山大里亚……给你看看我征服的土地、让你看看这个更为壮观的国土。  
就如同我想要抵达的世界尽头的那片海岸一样，在我身边、被我认可可以与我并肩站在一起的人是你，一定要牢牢记住这句话。

伊斯坎达尔

442年11月20日 晴

天气逐渐转凉，今天我起的有点晚。自从伊斯坎达尔去世之后，留在培拉的我一方面负责起陵寝的修缮工作，一方面为了避祸。  
首都的风声非常紧张，但密特里奈斯说应该不太可能祸及到培拉，他说这话的时候看起来也像是要上战场的样子，我试图劝阻这个家伙，说实话这么多年可以称为我朋友的人极少，但他是一个，我不想看着他平白死在这无意义的内耗上。  
但他说他想继承那个位置、想让伊斯坎达尔看到他是所有人中最强的一个，说这话是他脸上的表情充满了光彩，甚至有那么一瞬间我认为他会赢得胜利，我祝福了他，发自内心的，却没有送别。  
可能这样一走他就不会回来，现在存在在这个世界上的我的朋友就只剩下勉强算是我学生的凛和伊斯坎达尔送给我的那只叫韦伯的猫，时间过得太快了，它被密特里奈斯抱来的时候才那么一丁点大，现在却胖的吓人，成天在我床上跳来跳去，有时候还会叼走我的拖鞋，但看着它我总会想伊斯坎达尔以前是怎么照顾它的？那个男人看上去是如此粗狂却有着极为细心的一面，恐怕是会拿着勺子一勺一勺喂牛奶的家伙？  
哈，一想到这个场面我就忍不住想笑……  
凛最近学习的很顺利，她的魔法天赋高出我几十倍，甚至从某方面而言超过了肯尼斯先生，但身上有太强的魔力并不算是好事，我很担心她的精神问题，所以尽量让她过得活泼一些，只有看得多才能想得开，这是伊斯坎达尔在信里教会我的东西。  
自从他死后……我就有一个相当惊人的打算，但暂时这还只是打算而已……这个主意无论怎么看都非常惊人和愚蠢，但它却仿佛充满了恶魔的呢喃，每天、无时无刻不在我耳边回响。

443年1月4日 大雨

今天雨下得很大，凛回来的时候又抱了两只猫回来，我很乐意她去养一些东西，毕竟在培拉我暂时找不到可以成为她玩伴的孩子，周围所有人又都比她大上许多。今天我忍不住量了一下身高，真的就如同伊斯坎达尔所说的那样长高了三十厘米，算算那时候我应该已经过了成长期才对，为什么会突然窜上去这么多实在是一件非常奇妙的问题。  
时钟塔今天有人写了信给我，发信人我略有些听说过，但并不很熟悉，对方表示可以让凛去时钟塔学习，我有点动心但接下来还是要问问凛的意思，毕竟她的人生我无法决定。  
昨天晚上我收到了一封信，一封匿名信，它上面只有一张地图，虽然费了些功夫但我依旧看明白了它所蕴含的意义，只是不太明白对方所想要表达的意思。复活伊斯坎达尔这件事情我不是没有想过，但那个男人是否希望我复活他？  
没有人可以阻止那个男人的步伐，我也好神也好命运也好，凡是挡在那个人面前的统统都会被他打倒，他会跨过无数阻碍坚定地朝着他想要达到的目的地前进，我深信，哪怕他倒了地下也会组织起一支大军跨过黑暗走向他认为最为光明的地方。  
但哪怕我这样认真的打消那个愚蠢的念头，却依旧被那张地图所吸引。  
如果伊斯坎达尔活着、如果他站在我面前、如果他还拥有生命、如果……  
他要是活着多好……我有无数的话想要告诉他，但这样做是否值得、一旦复活了伊斯坎达尔是否会让他觉得这样是不对的？  
我不知道、也不敢去想。  
444年4月4日 阴

我决定离开培拉。  
密特里奈斯战死了，这并不意外，毕竟考虑到对手的强大，他会失败也不是一件很不可思议的事情，他死后托勒密交给我一个盒子，说是他身后的遗物，在临死前他将那个托付给了我。  
那里面装着的是一支笔，托勒密看到它的时候很惊讶，说那是伊斯坎达尔生前的遗物只是没有想到竟然会在密特里奈斯身上。  
人的生、死总就在那一瞬间，我看过密特里奈斯的尸体，他死的还算安详，作为一个武将他死在战场上也算死得其所，对此我并没有感到太过伤心或者太过悲痛，毕竟这两者已经统统给了伊斯坎达尔，没有再分给密特里奈斯的部分了。  
凛担心我会崩溃，昨天晚上看了我很久，她一直欲言又止的样子我觉得很可爱，她平时一直一副很要强的样子，偶尔流露出这样的神情到让我松了一口气，我再一次向她提出要不要去时钟塔，比之去年的回答她今天显得成熟很多，在思考了很久之后她最终决定离开我，去应该属于她的地方。  
虽然有些不太舍得，但我最终同意了，我俩的关系一直磕磕碰碰，她太过要强我也很不好对付，如果中间有其他人可以调和一下说不定关系会有改善，但现在如果把我俩放在一个房间里，相处不到一个小时可能就会吵起来，恶友说不定就是在形容我俩的关系。  
她现在决定了她的人生，这让我很安慰，在考虑许久之后我最终很认真的告诉她，无论发生什么事情都不要和战争扯上关系，哪怕他们打进培拉，远在时钟塔的凛也绝对不要靠近这里。  
“一旦开战，就没有是非，目中所及都是敌人，所以不要勉强自己，一个魔法师诚然可以抵挡数万大军，我也相信你有这个能力，但作为我的学生我不希望你受到任何伤害，也不希望你扯进这种没有意义事情里，当年肯尼斯先生让我亲眼见证了他与迪卢木多•奥迪纳的死，现在我也希望你用你的眼睛见证这片大陆的起起伏伏，分而合、合而分，哪怕再怎么伟大的事业都有破灭、分裂的一天，作为彻底的魔法师的你肯定可以活得比我这个半调子更长久，就用你的眼睛继续做一个活生生的见证好了。”  
我是这样说的，她当时不屑一顾的朝着我哼了两声，但我知道这是一种应允，她很别扭不过这种别扭相当可爱。  
我想着，如果我离开了培拉就从萨迪斯出发，然后一路沿着伊斯坎达尔所走过的路前进，看一看周围的风景、看一看和这里既然不同的民风……  
他的征途已然结束，我的征途还要继续。  
向前、向前再向前，永远不做让自己后悔的事情，这是那个男人带给我一生最大的教诲，如果有来世我依旧希望作为他的臣子而继续存在、与他携手共进、与他并肩而战。


End file.
